WalkON!
by JR Salazar
Summary: K-ON! time paradox fic. A story of Ui Hirasawa, and her forays with Sakuragaoka High School's light music club.
1. Live Wire

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 1: **

**Live Wire**

**

* * *

**

The month of April in Japan is an exciting time. As tourists flock to see the cherry blossom petals fall and revelers sing with cups of sake in their hands, the dawn of a new school year beckoned like a ray of light over the Kanto skies. It's a feeling that not only excites, but challenges.

For Ui Hirasawa, the older of the two sisters, it also stimulated. An academic, "pay-attention-to-detail" scholar with an ability to cook and care for her little sister Yui, she was relieve to see all her hard work pay off with her admission to Sakuragaoka High School. She had heard of the many clubs that were there. Among the notable groups were the judo, choir and literature clubs, as well as the sports teams.

At her old junior high school, Ui was athletic. As a member of the track team, she specialized in the pole vault and won a metropolitan championship. She even took ballet lessons and spent some time with the dance club. However, her peers, notably her good friend Jun Suzuki, saw her as being "too perfect."

Ui just did her role so well, that it would be rare for her to make a mistake. Ui was Ui. And that was the hard, cold truth.

The ticks of her alarm clock gave way to the shrill tones of brass clapping against each other in the cool spring air. Waking up with a stretch, she took a look. 5:30 AM. Freshman orientation was two hours and thirty minutes away.

"Right," she said, turning off the alarm and going her morning routine. Make the bed, take a shower, put on her fresh, new uniform and cook some breakfast. Meanwhile, Yui was still sleeping like the drooling, gurgling baby she was.

As she got out of the shower, Ui grabbed a pin and arranged it in her trademark ponytail. Opening the closet, she slowly put on her new uniform. It was a sharp change from the green sailor uniform with the cheery bow. Now it was a white dress shirt with a blue string tie, a blue blazer with gold buttons, and a blue pleated skirt.

Ui smiled. So this is the outfit Sakuragaoka's students wear, she thought. Clean and simple. Just the way I want it.

Today's breakfast was the standard fare: sushi, miso soup, some salad, and leftovers from Sunday's big dinner. At the Hirasawa household, Ui and her friends celebrated her admission to Sakuragaoka with a large hotpot. It was so big that there was room for leftovers.

And of course, the western fare: toast, jam, and omelets.

She took a look at her watch. "6:45," she read. "Looks like I'm gonna have to wake her up again."

"Yui," she said, opening the door. Her little sis was not listening. "If you don't wake up, you're gonna be late." Still not listening. "Yu-"  
"Eh!" Yui exclaimed, fumbling her mobile. "Oh crap, 15 to 8? I'm gonna be late!" She quickly darted out for the bath to get going. Ui looked quizzically. She set her cell phone an hour ahead.

Ui opened the door, where her mother was sweeping the pavement, "Ah, Ui-chan," she said. Going up to her, she pinched Ui's cheeks. "How is my eldest daughter doing?"  
"Morning. Ahhh, I'm doing fine, mom," she said. "That hurts."  
"I'm so happy for you. My eldest daughter is now a high school student. I am so proud of you, Ui-chan!"  
"Thanks," she said with a hesitant giggle.  
"Behave yourself when you're there, and good luck!"  
"All right, see you!" said Ui, waving back as she walked to the start of her new life at Sakuragaoka.

Sakuragaoka High School was not too far from her house. It was about a 15-20 minute walk, which involved crossing a few streets, the Sumida River, the train tracks, and a number of local shops.

Of course, every morning Ui would help an old lady on the crosswalk. With more and more people in Japan getting older, it was uncommon for her not to assist senior citizens get to the other side without being run over by a salary man half his/her age driving recklessly and intoxicated.

It was a safe tactic. And a testament to her civic commitments.

As she walked into the entrance, Ui was impressed by the campus. Palm trees and flowering cherry blossoms dotted the administrative building and the auditorium next to it. It was like a small college. The setting, combined with a faculty that cared for the well-being of its freshman, sophomores and seniors while preparing them for the rigors of postsecondary education, was compelling enough for Ui to take a brave attempt at being admitted.

Ui looked at the clock. 7:50 a.m. Japan Standard Time. Arrived with time to spare. She took a brief stroll around her new surroundings. In the distance, the baseball team prepared for an ambitious run to make it to Nishinomiya's Koshien Stadium. All around her she could see invitations to join all these different clubs.

It was a whole new world for Ui Hirasawa. But first things first: it's time for orientation. She took her seat in the auditorium, listening to the welcome speeches from the headmaster and the senior and sophomore class presidents, and a few of the teachers.

* * *

The first few days for Ui were not too noteworthy. Just about all the students in Class 1-3 had joined at least one club. Whether it was the abacus club, the tea ceremony club, the sports teams or any of the other organization, everybody but Ui had joined at least one.

And it was a difficult thing for her. Her boundless talent could see her fit in with any club. But once she joins that club, the onus would be on Ui to put her time and effort in making it one of the best.

Sakuragaoka had a reputation of bringing out the best in its students. The fact that Ui fit the mold, yet could not pick on club to join, made her feel defeated and bored.

A form and a pen were in front of her. If they had a soul, they would see this well-endowed freshman in a deep state of thought. Nobody could ever figure out what plans were going to take place. She silently debated for minutes and minutes when her best friend entered.

"Hey Ui, what are you think about today?" asked Jun.  
"Oh, it's you, Jun," she replied. "Actually I'm still wondering what club I will join this year."  
She couldn't believe the news. "What the hell? You haven't yet? Come on, it's a few weeks into the new school year, and you still haven't found a club to join?"  
"You know," Ui said, "I just cannot find one club to pick. I mean, all of them are so good, and if I could split into many people-okay, I would have one join this club, another...that club, and so on. You get what I'm saying?"  
"You don't want to be putting yourself into overkill, Ui."  
"It's not that I'm going for overkill or anything, it's just, it's just, it's just..." A pause, and then, "...difficult?"  
"Man, Ui, at this rate you're going to be a NEET?"  
"I like that 'Welcome to the N-H-K!' reference, by the way."  
"You watched that show?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "That and a few others."  
Jun crossed her arms with a sigh. "Man, that's incredible. You clean your room. You clean your sister's room. You make dinner for your family...and yet you still have time to catch up on your anime. Are you some type of renaissance girl or something?"  
"What's that'  
Jun put a hand to her forehead. "Forget I even said that."  
Ui lazily looked at the trees. "Jun, aren't these sakura trees wonderful?"  
Jun joined in watching them in full bloom. "They sure are."

* * *

Ritsu Tainaka was born to be a rocker. In her bedroom, she had a number of records from artists on both sides of the Pacific. One of those unusual records Ritsu had was a CD called The Ever Popular Tortured Artist Effect by Todd Rundgren. It was one of her favorite albums, aside from the classic rock groups that she felt were the essentials: AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, the Beatles, the Clash, Metallica, Nirvana, the Dave Clark Five, the Rolling Stones, Van Halen.

Actually, that was a cross-section of what was on her iPod. But the song "Bang on the Drum All Day" fit Ritsu well. At the age of 9, she bargained with the local music store owner to lower the price on a drum set that she still owns to this day.

Ritsu loved drumming. In fact, it was the only thing she was good at. Nothing else. Give her a snare, two tom-toms, a kick bass, cymbals, hi-hats and sticks, and watch the magic.

Her mother had to ask her to tone down the drumming. She had to be strong to have to put up with the skins and brass being hit. But with every passing day, Ritsu improved on her cadence and rhythms. They got faster. They got smoother. They had a clean finish. And she could improvise on the fly.

That was how good Ritsu was as a drummer. With her short, light brown updo and yellow hairband, it was perhaps written by the gods that be of rock and roll that she was up to something

Her best friend, Mio Akiyama, was the opposite. Ritsu and Mio went way back. They knew each other in grade school and junior high. Often she would take advantage of her tendencies to get scared at the drop of a hat and proclaim of her awesomeness.

Mio never liked having the attention she got. But with her long black hair and hime cut combined with those grey eyes, it was unavoidable. Mio also liked playing instruments. But she had a fascination for bass guitars. Not only does an electric bass set the melodical foundation, but also the rhythmic foundation in union with the drums. Mio never liked having to play rhythm or lead guitar. The bass was good enough for her.

That was the thing that united both Mio and Ritsu. Not only were they best friends, but they loved to play. More so, it was Ritsu who appreciated it. Sometimes she would come uninvited to Mio's house to watch live shows, check out videos courtesy of MTV Asia, or simply mooch around and lovingly look at her figure.

The sight of Mio, the scent, even just the simple presence stimulated her soul. Ritsu was a rocker, and a fun-loving tomboy. She followed Mio to Sakuragaoka. They both got it, but Ritsu had to get assistance from a certain someone to pass those exams.

And that person was Mio, who walked down the hall, holding a form that indicated what club she wanted to join. Aside from music, Mio had a fascination for the classics, as well as the theatrical productions of Shakespeare. Her goal was to investigate this immediately...

...or so she thought.

"Hey Mio!" shouted Ritsu, who caught up to her. "Let's check out a club!"  
She turned. "What club?"  
"The light music club! Light music!"  
"I already am going to join a club."  
"Huh?"  
"The literature club." Not impressed, Ritsu grabbed the form and tore it up. "Augh, what the hell are you doing, Ritsu!"  
She grabbed Mio's arm. "Hurry up; we're going to the Music room."  
"Wait a minute!" For someone who likes drums, Ritsu was not too bad at being fleet of feet. Mio was barely able to catch up.

The news came at her like a bullet train. "It got abolished?"  
"Well, it's about to be," said Sawako Yamanaka, Sakuragaoka's chief music instructor. So there was some type of hope. "All the members from last year have graduated. So if the club does not get four members, it will be abolished."  
"I see, so that's why the Music Room was empty." And perhaps that was also why Mio had to catch her breath. Ritsu was looked at the room, and not a single person was there.  
"Miss Sawako?" said a voice in the distance.  
"All right I will be there in a bit," Sawako said. She got up and picked up her handouts for the next lesson. "Excuse me; I have music class to attend to. I wish you the best of luck with the light music club," she said as Ui waited.  
"That teacher looks pretty," said Mio. With her eyeglasses and calm demeanor, Sawako was a favorite with her students.  
Ritsu snuck a dirty glare to her partner-in-crime. "That's not the problem here," she growled. Obviously.  
Ui looked at the two smiling. Ritsu had a scowl on her face, while Mio looked the other way as if to say, "Don't mind us; Little Miss Bulldog just dragged me here when I could have been with the literature club a half-hour ago."  
"Go ahead and give these handouts to everyone, all right?" Sawako said to Ui.  
"No problem." Taking the papers, she went off.  
Ritsu's expression changed a little. "A ponytail, big boobs and a cute face...my god, she is too perfect. How can someone like her be at this school? She is way too perfect! Dammit, if she was in a Saimoe poll round there is no way I will vote for her!" she grumbled to herself.  
Mio needed a way out, and fast. She still had time, according to a hunch in the back of her head. "Well then, since this club's gonna go bye-bye, I'm going to join the literature cl-" A hand grabbed her shoulder. "-ub?"  
"I see. If no one's around that means, if I join now," schemed Ritsu, "I'll be the club president?" That would be making history. Personal history. "Not bad."  
Mio turned and froze. As if the books would recognize something unofficial. And so her journey to become a bookworm for life died in the teacher's office.

* * *

As they made their way to the music club, Ui asked, "What was this 'light music club' you were talking about?"  
"The light music club?"  
"Yeah. What's that?"  
"Light music, as if 'not heavy'."  
"*That* light music?"  
"Exactly. That type," Sawako said, as they entered the room to distribute the handouts.

As the music class adjourned, Ritsu and Mio snuck in. It was empty, the chairs were gone (save for the one the self-proclaimed president was sitting on), and Mio was standing like a prisoner in a confine of a club room.

Mio looked around and turned to Ritsu, saying, "Well, what are we going to do?"  
"Duh, we're going to wait for people who want to join!" she said in a defiant tone like General Than Shwe of the Myanmar junta.  
Mio blinked. "You'll wait?"  
"I'll wait!" she said, shooting back with thunderous resiliency. Seconds, minutes, hours passed. No one came through the door. The day was just about to end. Standing in that same one spot had to hurt Mio's feet. She wanted to just leave for the day. Now she knew a little bit how it felt to be Aung San Suu Kyi under house arrest.  
"I guess I should get going," said Mio, who was ready to leave, when they heard the sound of the door opening.  
A tall, blonde girl with blue eyes peeked in. "Um...I'd like to visit..." she said in a hesitant tone. Ritsu jumped out of her set in joy. At last, a new member. Good things do come to those who wait after all.  
"Is this for the light music club?" she said in an eager tone.  
"No, for the choir," the girl said. It was clear in Mio's head that either the choir was not going to meet today, or they were holding their meeting/rehearsals for incoming freshmen in the auditorium. Perhaps somehow Ritsu knew this as well? Serendipity. Hallelujah.  
"Would you like to join the light music club?" Ritsu asked, grabbing her shoulders.  
"Um...the choir...?" Unfazed, Ritsu continued to appeal. "But we don't have enough members right now. Please, you are not going to regret it!" she said, star-struck by the presence of the prospect.  
Mio had enough. She grabbed Ritsu by the shirt collar, dragging her away. "You starting to push it, forcing yourself on her like that!" As her friend whined, she turned to the two, ready to leave. "I'm leaving now."  
"MIO!" Ritsu shouted. Her frustrations had boiled over. "That promise you made to me...was that a lie?" It struck a chord with her. "It was going to be me on the drums and you on the bass."You said that both of us would be in a band together, right? You said that would happen! You promised me...didn't you?"

Tsumugi Kotobuki was in awe of the drama that was unfolding. Ritsu's dream was dying at the expense of her best friend, and it tugged at the strings of her heart. She enjoyed seeing the quarrels of two girls who were not only friends...but lovers. The daughter of a wealthy billionaire who owns, among others, the store that Ritsu and Mio bought their instruments from, Mugi not only had the financial leverage, but the academic leverage as well. At her junior high school, she was at the top of her class from the first exam to the last. She was at the top of every high school list, and she was a great singer. That was why she wanted to be in the choir of Sakuragaoka, which was purported to be one of the best in the country.  
Of all the schools she could have chosen, Sakuragaoka was her pick. Her parents wanted her to go to an elite all-girls school, or a private academy in Tokyo. They had the funding to pay her tuition. She didn't need that. Sakuragaoka was an easier option. It was more laid-back, not as rigorous, and at the same time it was nowhere near the inferior high school in town. It was right in the middle. Hesitantly, her parents agreed. And that's why she was standing there, watching Ritsu and Mio argue with each other.  
Like those two, Mugi could also play. Aside from singing, one of the many curios in her study was a baby grand piano. She had piano lessons at the age of five. She also owned a synthesizer, and both those items were gifts by the company her father owns. She was a cultured individual, Tsumugi was, and she took pride in it.  
"When we went to that live convert," continued Ritsu, "on that day, we were drenched in sweat you pinkie-swore that we would be on that stage one day! Was that a lie?"  
"That memory was a lie," replied Mio.  
Striking a naive pose, "Ritsu responded, "Huh? For real?"  
"We were watching that on TV in my bedroom last night. You forced me to join, Ritsu, after watching Mix-des-Mois in concert on the tube."  
"But you said let's do it, right?" That was something she could remember.  
"True, but..."  
Her friend was in her own greedy world. "And then, you know what, if we become pros, I'm getting 70% of the profits, and you get 30%!"  
Down came the chop. "Dream on." A large bump the size of a golf ball came on Ritsu head as Mugi laughed.  
"You two are fun," said the blonde with a smile. "I can only play the keyboard, though. But you know what? I'll go ahead and join this club."  
Ritsu exclaimed. "Thank you!" she said, shaking both hands with boundless exaggeration. "If we get one more member, watch out world..."  
"So I've been counted as a member already, huh?" replied Mio with a tone of indifference mixed with contempt.  
The new member introduced herself. "My name is Tsumugi Kotobuki."  
"Ritsu Tainaka, drums. And this Mio Akiyama, bass. All right, we just need one guitarist."

* * *

Ui left the school with Jun at her side. "Ui?" asked her ponytailed friend who looked wistfully at the clouds.  
"Jun, I am still in deep thought. I can't believe it. I really want to do something."  
"Well, do it then."  
"But you know something? I keep getting into this Thinker mode. You know how the U.S. Senate goes out and filibusters every measure, right?"  
"But that different from the Diet, Ui."  
"Still, it's keeps talking a decision to death."  
"You gotta figure something out. Time's starting to tick away."  
"Sure is," Ui said as they left the school. The baseball team was still practicing while the cheer squad's youthful spirit resonated with gusto.

"Would you like fries with that?" asked one of the Max Burger cashiers, turning with a spark in her eyes and her head tilted to the right with the one next to her.  
"Yes," said Mugi, getting her order. Living the well-to-do life rarely saw her visit any fast food chain. It was historic: this was the very first time she visited a restaurant like this, let alone a Max Burger. She even thought of working here. And this was from someone who, for all intents and purposes, was too classy to be working at a place frequented by working-class customers and students!  
Mio and Ritsu were stunned to find that out. "Really?" responded the latter to Mugi. "You gotta be kidding me."  
"I've always wanted someone to ask me, 'Would you like fries with that?' you know?" Ritsu still was coming to terms with the news. How does someone spend sixteen years not even passing by, let alone visit, a fast-food restaurant. They were all over Japan. And it was not only McDonald's, but local chains like Max Burger were available for her to peruse. And this new member they picked up was able to every one of them, and in effect misses out on what they fueled on for the past decade and a half. Unbelievable. "My apologies; go right ahead."

* * *

Ritsu had the floor. "Okay. Well, I call this ad hoc strategy meeting to order! Our mission is to obtain one more member this month."  
"But how are we going to do that?" asked Mugi.  
"We're gonna to do some brainstorming right now," she responded, setting her fries on the tray. Grabbing the longest of the bunch as if it were a stick for pointing out the areas of a battlefield, she continued. "I think we need to give a huge bonus for joining our club."  
"A bonus?"  
"Exactly, like a gift, maybe."  
"How about a car or a guest house?" Mugi suggested. Mio looked at the two, questioning her logic. A new car? A new house? Just for joining a high school club? Those are pretty huge incentives. On top of that, Ritsu was getting a lion's share of the fries. Talk about a deep-fried bonus. Woo hoo. "That would be a good idea, but we can't do that."  
"How about treating our new member to ice cream, or assistance with their homework?" That was a more reasonable alternative from the president born listening to alternative. Rock, that is.  
Still, Mio disagreed. "But even if you give them that, it's not a guarantee they will want to be in the club. Any other club at our school would do the same thing."  
"That's a good point. I didn't think of that."  
"So what should we do?" asked Tsumugi. All three were in deep thought as Ui and Jun walked by, also planning their next move. Jun was due to be on the student council later that year.  
Three quarters of an hour passed. Ritsu laid a drop of her coke on a straw cover in boredom.  
"And if YOU'RE bored, how the hell is that gonna help?" exclaimed Mio.  
"Then you think of something," she said sheepishly.  
Mio sighed. "I want to go home already."  
"How about we make fliers?" One could only wonder why they didn't make any of those in the first place when the new blood coming it hadn't made up their minds which parts of the student body club echelon they would flow to.  
Nonetheless, the flyers were posted. And nobody came.

"Well guys, there's only one more week until April's over," said Ritsu with a blank look on her face.  
"And nobody joined," said Mugi.  
"Looks like we'll be abolished without ever forming a band," said Mio, sipping tea prepared by their keyboardist. All three members had brought their instruments to the room.  
Nonetheless, Ritsu's dream was dying as it stood. "And I certainly don't want THAT!" she screamed.  
Little did they know that they would be saved...from the unlikeliest of people.

As Ui made her way around campus, she turned to look at a flyer on the club bulletin. "The Light Music Club. Do you want to join a band? We need a guitarist!" it said.

Suddenly, she was reminded of her little sister. Yui loved castanets. In kindergarten, she was known from clapping on them loud and hard. But that was Yui. At the same time, she loved her little sister. Sometimes, she would wander around, going so far as to rummage through her clothing, sniffing her pantyhose. It was a tantalizing irony that the one person she cared so much about was also her one single vice. But it was a guilty pleasure that she savored. Yui never found about it, nor did she care. In fact, Yui didn't mind it one bit.

Ui thought about it a little bit more and then made her declaration. "All right! This one's for you, my little sister. I'm joining this club."

* * *

"I'm going to join the light music club, Jun," she said at lunch to her friend.  
"I see. So what do they do?"  
"NO idea."  
"You don't have any idea? Then why do you want to join?"  
"I think I'm inspired by my little sister."  
"Your little sister?" she said with a grossed-out look on her face.  
"She likes playing the castanets, and other easy instruments. So I'm going to join this for her."  
"That's a dubious rationale, Ui. And I would not think they would play those types of instruments in the club, unless it's run by chimps."  
"Really? Hmmm."

"They're forming a band," Jun said, as the two of them took a closer look at the flyer on the bulletin.  
"I haven't touched a guitar in my life, though," Ui replied.  
"That said...you'd be best to broaden your horizons, right here, right now."

Meanwhile, the other three members were taking a look at some notes, as well as some magazines in the room of new rock bands coming out. Some inspiration was in order when Miss Sawako strolled in. "Everyone, you have yourselves a brand-spanking new applicant," she proudly announced.  
"All right!" said Ritsu, taking the application.  
"Don't forget to clean up when you're done," Sawako said as she left.  
"Yes, ma'am!" replied the other three sitting down in unison before looking at the completed form.  
"Hell yeah," Ritsu exclaimed in a game-face tone. "We're not gonna be abolished!" She continued to read the form. "Ui Hirasawa. Hmmm. Not a bad name."  
"That's a guitarist name right there," added Mio.  
"I like what I see," Mugi chimed.  
"Amazing! We got ourselves an awesome member!" said Ritsu, her arms raised in a V for victory.

Ui made her way to the music room upstairs, thinking about what this "light music club phenomenon" was all about. Music notes? Moeblobs? Wait a minute, what's a moeblob? I have no idea; you must be reading in one too many forums, Ui. Just head up the stairs, and open the door.

She stood at the entrance but walked aside, stroking a chin as to ponder if she did make the right decision. Yes, ma'am! No, ma'am. Yes, ma'am! No, ma'am. You made up your mind once, stick to it, you.

A hand touched Ui's shoulder. She turned. "Oh, hello there."  
Ritsu stood silent and paused. "Oh gosh, it's all-too-perfect girl. What are you doing here?"  
"Eh?"  
"Could it be that you are Ui Hirasawa?"  
"Yes."  
"The one that wants to join our club!"  
"Yes!"  
A wide smile crept across the drummer's face. "My apologies for misjudging you! You really know how to play that guitar, don't you? I've been waiting for you!" she said, laughing along the way.  
"She's going way too over the top with this," Ui thought.  
Ritsu opened the door. "Guys! We got the new member!" she hollered to Mio and Mugi.  
"For real!" asked Mio.  
Mugi clasped her hands. "Cool!"  
"Welcome to the Light Music Club."  
"We are delighted to see you."  
"All righty then, Mugi, let's give this new recruit the first-class treatment pronto with some tea!" Ritsu directed with a sweep of her hand.  
"Okay!"

* * *

A slice of cake and chamomile awaited Ui. It was a light three-layer pound with whipped cream and berries, custom-made by the chefs of the Kotobuki household and hand-delivered by Tsumugi. "This is some treatment," she thought.

"Bon appétit. Enjoy," said the courteous blonde hostess, with Mio to her left and Ritsu to her right.  
Ui took a sip. "Whoa, this is delicious." But it was the cake that delivered a knockout, as all three stooped over to watch. "Really delicious!" She never tasted something like this before. The cream, the berries, and the layers itself all melted in her mouth like sweet heaven dancing on her tongue. She blissfully took her time eating the slice. "I think I made the right move," she thought.  
"Ms. Hirasawa, what types of music or bands do you like?" asked Ritsu.  
"I like J-Pop artists like Ayumi Hamasaki and Hikaru Utada. I'm not too much into rock music. I'm a pop artist type of person. But I guess I have listened to a little Jeff Beck somewhere down the road."  
"Jeff Beck!" exclaimed Mio. "You know what; there are two types of guitarists. There's Jeff Beck, and there's everyone else. You got a knack for finding good musicians, and Jeff Beck is all about finding new ways to play the guitar while raising his own bar that he sets."  
"So that's who Jeff Beck is?" asked Tsumugi. She herself was more into classical/choir music.  
"I see," said Ritsu. "You are awesome, Ms. Hirasawa!"  
"You mentioned raising the bar," said Ui to Tsumugi. "I also used to compete as a pole vaulter. Get it?"  
"Ahhhh. Good one," she replied.  
"So you're an athlete too?" asked Ritsu. "Why didn't you join the track team?"  
"I've done it once; I don't need to do it again."  
Mio looked at application once more. "I see that you wanted to join our club because of your little sister."  
"Oh yes. Yui likes playing the castanets, and I wanted to join for her. However, I haven't had experience play-"  
"Well I'm relieved you joined our club," interrupted Ritsu.  
Mugi added, "If no one joined, we would have been abolished next week."  
"So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!" was Ritsu exclamation as she clasped her hands.  
Ui finished her statement. "But as I was saying, I haven't had experience playing any instruments yet."  
Ritsu blinked. "Huh?"  
"I haven't even touched a guitar in my life."  
Mio pursued the question. "But you said you wanted to join our club, which means you have an interest in music, right?"  
And so did Mugi. "Are there any other clubs you wanted to join?"  
"No, not really," was the answer.

"We're not gonna let this sucker off the hook," Ritsu said to the other two using her mind and a scowl.  
Mio nodded. "For the sake of not letting this club get abolished on our watch!" she added telepathically.  
Mugi joined in. "We must keep Ms. Hirasawa here!"  
Ui was about to wander out. "I apologize. So guess I will have to..."  
"Wait!" halted Ritsu.  
"How about another cup of tea?" Mugi asked. "We also have cookies and madeleines too!"  
Ritsu nodded. "They got her!" thought Mio.

* * *

Ui savored them again. Madeleines. She thought the only place one could find madeleines was France. Not when Tsumugi has the connections...and the pastry chefs to back the sweet stuff up. "Yummy...oh wait! Sorry, I didn't mean to mooch around here."  
"No problem," said Ritsu, reclining with relief.  
"Let's make this a tradition to have tea and cakes at our meetings," Mugi declared.  
Mio was wondering why they got off-focus. "I think we were supposed to-ah!" She felt Ritsu kicking her chair, striking her sensitive parts like it felt so good. "Ritsu, you naughty little bitch!" she thought as she screamed.  
"What else do you like to do, Ms. Hirasawa?"  
"I like to cook and host for guests."  
"What a nice girl," they thought.  
Ritsu brought on the next question. "What do you do on the weekends?"  
"I shop for groceries and I also tutor my little sister at home."  
"What a really nice girl," the three thought.  
"Is there anything you like?" asked Mugi.  
"Playing with my sister and going out on picnics with my friends and family."  
"And dislikes?" asked Mio.  
"Not being able to make my family happy?"  
"What a really, really, real nice girl," the three thought. "Too nice, even. Perfectly nice!" thought Mio to Ritsu.  
"Bloody heck, what are we gonna do with her?' Ritsu asked mentally to Mugi.  
The response was dire. "It's unfortunately her call. She's just too perfect." Her frown told the message. The white flag had been raised.  
Ui decided again that she had enough. "Well, I'm going to..."  
"Please, I beg you, don't leave!" pleaded Ritsu. "You can stay here and mooch all you want!"  
"And we'll bring you some more tasty snacks!" added Mugi.  
"If you want to leave, at least let us play for you before you go."  
"Huh? You'll play for me?" asked Ui.  
"You got it!" The cake was too rich for Ui to finish. Besides, she wanted to drop a few pounds. That would have to wait.

* * *

Ritsu's outfits for their demo were actually borrowed from the gymnasium, so the tale goes. It wasn't the best of get-ups, but it had to do. For the oomph effect. The wow effect, as it is also known in some other areas where the only business is show business.  
A few tune-ups and a few chords of a popular Evangelion song, specially arranged by Mio and Ritsu, was played. The song was Tsubasa wo Kudasai, or "I Want Wings To Fly." The pleasure of being able to go anywhere without a care in the world was a fascination forged in the visions of her dreams. No planes were needed; no one could dare shoot you down. With one jump into an earthly ocean of air where the clouds beckoned with open arms, the wish of being able to float and see what the world offers at no cost was the inspiration behind "Tsubasa."

Soon enough, the trio was done. "How's that?" Ritsu asked Ui, clapping her hands.  
It was a thorough critique, "Hearing it, I was not able to hear a bit of the bass. The backbeat was too uncommitted, and I felt like the keyboarding was manufactured. It was bland."  
They had blank expressions. Little did they know; Ui made up her mind.  
"But you know something? I find your demo similar to a main dish that is still being cooked. You have all the ingredients set up and put in, but there is that one little exception that has not been added. That ingredient, when placed, will the make the dish the life of the party. I think I will be able to give you something that will make this band strong and full of flavor and kick. With that said, I will join your club."

They could not believe it. Ritsu pinched the cheek of Mio, who pinched back. This was no dream. They were able to get it done. Ritsu let out a huge "Banzai!" and went forward to create the first photo of the reformed Light Music Club with Mio's camera.

"You said you weren't able to obtain a guitar yet, right?" Mugi asked Ui.  
"Yes."  
"We're going to go ahead and fix that."  
"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. You know, I've never played one, but at my old school, my little sister tells me I am a fast learner. Actually, everyone at my old school told me I was a fast learner."  
"She is gonna be a good fit," Ritsu chortled with a smirk to Mio.  
"Too good'  
"We'll make sure it's just right."

Jun was surprised of the news the next day. "You actually joined a club?"  
"Yep. they told me I had to do it because I had potential," Ui said in between eating a sandwich from the co-op downstairs.  
"So you are the manager?"  
"Not really. I'm an actual member, and they're going to provide me a guitar so I can get started. Do you think I can borrow one of yours for the time being?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I don't have a guitar, either."  
"I see. Well, can I buy one for 5,000 yen? Um...Jun?" She simply looked at her lunch, wondering if her new club had completely lost their minds.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Flick Of The Switch

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 2**

**Flick of the Switch**

**

* * *

**

"So, what do you plan to do at your new club?" Jun Suzuki asked a belated Ui Hirasawa, who was eating her lunch between periods. May had come, and the call of summer was looming near.

"I really want to try the new cakes that Ms. Tsumugi will bring in at the meeting," she replied, hands on her soft cheeks that were the centerpiece of her pure-hearted complexion.

"That's it?"

"That and learning how to play something I have never played."

"Going in for the kill and saving room for the sweet stuff...that has been your trade ever since I can remember."

Ui winked. "You know me too well."

Obviously.

The main priority for the club was a daunting agenda: getting Ui her first guitar. It was agreed that it did not need to be one of those guitars that would go for millions at an eBay auction, but it needed to look aesthetically pleasing, it needed to be made of high-quality material, and the acoustics must meet or exceed the expectations of the band.

How high the expectations? No one outside of the group knew for sure. Even Yui didn't have a clue. As a matter of fact, Yui didn't even know of the news.

Little sister was too busy dreaming about being a junior high glutton to care back at the Hirasawa mini-mansion. But one thing was for certain, the light music club's standards were HIGH.

Maybe too high.

Outside the music preparation room, a martial arts demonstration, a taiko practice, and some of the second and third-year students running laps on the track were taking place in unexpected synchronization to the sound of AC/DC "Live Wire," which was being blared over the P.A. by a member of the student council who was an apparent fan of the band.

Of course the light music club could hear the music, too. It set the stage for a bonfire of a conversation amid the tea and scones.

"Tsumugi-san, didn't you want to enter the choir?" asked Ui as another cup of Earl Grey went her way.

"I did, but I wanted to become network with the best, and that's why I chose this club," she responded. Mio and Ritsu could not hide their disappointment. You need to have a thick skin to survive in such a tough world. At least that's what their parents told them.

"By the way, Hirasawa-san," asked Mio, "did you buy a guitar yet?"

"Call me Ui," she said, "and you know what? I haven't."

"Ui?"

"Yeah, call me Ui. I'll call you by your first name. Try it."

"Um, okay." She took a deep breath before saying, "U...Ui?"

Ui was stunned. And amazed. The way Mio Akiyama said her first name just made her heart melt with pride. "That was...how do I say it without gesticulating like a socialite...beautiful."

Grabbing another madeleine, she turned to Ritsu and said, "I think it's time I got a guitar I can smash heads with."

Ritsu was nonplussed. "Smash heads with? You have been reading too much of those fanfics in which somebody goes out and says, 'If you want blood, you got it' while whacking everyone's brains out with flawless execution, haven't you?" Mio cowered.

"I was only kidding. But seriously, I want the guitar to have solid acoustics and a great body."

"Remember, this club is not a cafe or a place to brainstorm such gross tales like that," said Mio, returning to her senses.

"So now I need to get an idea of a range. Mio, how much do guitars cost?"

She thought about it for a bit. "The cheaper ones start at 10,000 yen and the premium varieties are in the 50,000 range. Those varieties most likely have the attributes you want."

"50,000 yen. Okay...so an average guitar in that range costs about 360 quid or $550-$600 American dollars. Ten months allowance out the window..." She shook her head as the thought of working a part-time job for the time in her life was brought to the table in her mind.

"Now, the high-end guitars go for 100,000 yen," Mio added.

"700 quid, or 1100 dollars...Ritsu, can we use the club funds to buy it?"

"Nope," was the answer. The club didn't have any strong to begin with. The process of being chartered and allocated a certain amount of funds was yet to happen. Moreover, it was highly unlikely that they would start with even a tenth of the price of the high-end guitars.

"That's a drag," Ui said in an angsty tone. "Gimme a bun, Mugi." She handed the ponytailed member one filled with strawberry frosting. "Love is like oxygen, you get too much, you get too high; not enough and you're gonna die," she said while singing with a smile. "Love gets you high..."

"What band is that?" asked Ritsu with the sheepish sleazebag look again.

"Sweet. They're British. My mom knows someone who listens to it."

"THAT'S their name?"

"Correct."

"Damn. I didn't know there was a band called Sweet."

Mio and Tsumugi looked on with a smile. There was something about Ui Hirasawa that made them want to say, "If Ui was a dessert, I would eat her as well. Lovingly, literally and figuratively."

Tsumugi turned to Mio, who said, "Well Ui, you know we can't get this show on the road if you don't have a guitar."

"All right then," said Ritsu, "we're going guitar hunting at the mall Sunday. Hope you guys are up for it. We need to give Ui her ooo-wee! Who's with me?" she asked, raising her fist in solidarity. Ui just smiled. It went over so perfectly.

Back at the Hirasawa house, Ui fixed herself some salad from the store before going to her room to snack. "I currently have 20,000 yen on hand, but that's not going to cut it," she said to herself.

Yui walked in, half-asleep in her pink shirt and red pajamas. "Onee-chan, welcome back."

"Yui, I've been here for an hour," she said, swallowing a cherry tomato whole while working on her greens. "You need something?"

"What are you doing? I want to know."

"I am working on getting a new guitar, but I need more money to get a good one. How are you with your savings?"

She thought about it for a moment, then said, "Haaaah. I used it to buy ice cream."

"All of it?" she said. "Oh that's right, on our last visit to the store, you wanted me to buy that carton of vanilla that you wanted."

"It was he~~~a~~ve~~n!" Yui said, hands to her cheeks and eyes closed in blissful reminiscence.

"Sure was."

"I'll try to talk to mom and ask if she can help you, onee-chan," Yui said with a smile.

"Thank you, Yui."

* * *

Sunday in Tokyo is always a busy sort of deal, especially in the spring. With the hustle and bustle of customers and young folks going in and out of the stores and shops and clubs, it's a city that thrives on being bustled with activity and high spirit. In a world plagued by situations beyond control, it's the only outlet that matters.

Mio, Tsumugi and Ritsu were already at the mall, waiting for Ui. Ritsu was the first to see her arriving. "Over here, Ui!" she shouted with a wave of her right hand. Decked in her yellow blouse, white plaid jacket, blue jean shorts and burgundy purse, she was difficult to miss.

"So, did you get the money?" asked Tsumugi as the four of them strolled down the mall.

"Well, I got 50,000 from my mom, but that was all she could give me," Ui said. "That isn't going to be enough, I don't think..." She turned to glance at the latest outfits from Vivian Westwood. "...but I could buy this."

Ritsu went over and grabbed Ui by the shirt. "Hey, we're not going to buy that."

"But I wanted to take a look!" She went inside the store.

Mio looked on in disappointment, while Tsumugi seemed to be impressed in Ui's fashion taste. Her father has connections with friends working with Vivian Westwood and a number of haute couture houses in Paris. All 69 of them.

The day was fit for finding some new threads anyway. There was a fashionista side to Ui Hirasawa, after all. At the store, Ui saw a blouse that was marked at 75% off. A tasteless balance of pink and blue, the thought of Mio wearing such shabby clothes was too laughable to not be laughable. The last thing in a play was Mio performing to "Swan Lake." Just laughable.

At another store that sold plush curios, Ritsu found a small frog that sold for only 1200 yen. On the cheap. none too shabby. Tsumugi had no problems buying some of the items, albeit Mio could not afford them. For heaven's sake, they were the most expensive items at the store! And her wallet was still fat, as if it dropped less than a pound.

One of the bakeries at the mall sold some very rich cakes and desserts made with materials imported directly from Europe, and was frequented by many shop goers on a Sunday. Today was unusual, as the traffic was more subdued. Here comes a little background: the cakes that Tsumugi brought were hand-delivered from her house. The pastry chef at the mansion happened to be the owner of a nationally-renowned chain of patisseries, and the shop that the four girls were indulging samples in happened to be part of this chain.

Mugi had the connections. And man, were they clicking. Just like Ui and Ritsu at the UFO Catcher game. Ui racked up seven plushies, Ritsu got only four. "She has some skills," Tainaka said to herself, placing the toys in her backpack.

Lunchtime came calling soon after. All four equally paid the bill. "I could use a breather," Ui said. "You know, I've never eaten these things called 'sliders,' but that was pretty good. I can only stomach four, though, without passing out."

"Meanwhile, I got some swag in the bag," said Ritsu with a smile. "Oh yeah."

Tsumugi concurred. "That was fun."

"So where should we go next?" asked Ui. "Hold on, I think we forgot something."

Mio, however, knew that they clearly forgot the objective. "The guitar, you idiot!" she said, crossing her hands.

Ui turned to the rest of the group with a nod. "Looks like we know where to go."

* * *

10GIA was a shop whose inventory of melody makers graced a floor beneath street level. Armed with guitars, drum sets, keyboards and other instruments of shapes and sizes, the ingredients for a basic four-piece band were all here. Going down the escalator, the up-and-comers of Sakuragaoka went in to find Ui her artillery.

"So this is what a guitar with two necks looks like," Ui said, perusing a 12-stringer dressed in shades of brown. "I've seen in on television, but not in person."

"Have you decided which guitar you want?" asked Ritsu.

"Well, I know there is a type of comparison, but it subjective. Some like it for the appearance, some for the acoustics; others want a blend of both."

"Don't forget the timbre, the weight, the neck and the overall shape too, Ui. Those are critical when making your selection. See, you don't want to go out and buy something that visually is worth it, but is terrible when it comes to providing a smooth, crisp sound."

"And with that considered, I found it." Ui pointed to a fresh, Gibson Les Paul Standard Heritage Cherry Sunburst. "Les Paul, rest in peace, oh man of Wisconsin." She kneeled, and clasped her hands in prayer.

"Were you even listening?"

"Sure was, and I believe this is the one. Seriously." She turned to look at the price. "Yikes. 250,000 yen. That's nearly 2,800 US Dollars, and just fewer than 1,750 quid."

Tsumugi walked over to her. "You really want this guitar, huh?"

"Yeah. 250,000 yen? We'll be lucky to have enough of that when the school festival begins later this year. Jesus."

"There are some cheaper ones down there," said Ritsu, pointing down the hall. Ui wanted none of it. Her eyes were fixated on the Les Paul in front of her.

She reminisced. "I'll tell you a little story. When I was a kid, I went to this same store, and when I saw the drum set that you see in the room, I said, 'Lower the price. Lower the pri~~~~ce!' He did. Mio had the honor of watching me do some haggling."

"And I had a tough decision to make when selecting my Fender bass," said Mio. "It took me countless visits to make my decision, but I settled on my Fender Precision. I also have plans to buy a Fender Jazz bass in the future as a backup." She turned to Ritsu. "But you, my friend, made the store employee scream for mercy when you bought that drum set."

"But I wanted that set. You realize how expensive those skins are nowadays? This was the best they had, too!"

"Haggle?" asked Mugi, turning to her.

"When you're in desperate times, you gotta take desperate measures. And that's when you have to twist the arms of the merchants to get what you want. I call it being proactive!"

"Whoa. I want to do that." Clearly Tsumugi Kotobuki never had to haggle one bit.

"Hold on, what did you want to do!" asked Mio to Mugi. But she could not turn her attention away from Ui. She knew that it was going to be this guitar, or farewell light music club. "Ui..." The challenge was summoned. The band needed to answer.

"Okay then, let's go find some part-time work," asked Ritsu.

"Part-time work?"

"We have an instrument we gotta buy for Ui, so we gotta do this."

"Are you sure?" asked Ui.

"Here in this club, we do other types of things, like this. If this will help our band flourish, we are going to do whatever we can to get it done."

"Ritsu?"

She blinked. "Eh?"

"That was well put."

"Thank you, I try."

"I want to try this, too!" said Tsumugi. Here was another thing she never did: actual work.

"Okay, let's do this!" Ritsu said with a resolute will of determination and a raised fist. This time, Mugi joined in. But Mio wondered if this was going to be a step in the right direction. She pondered what their work would be to get Ui her Les Paul.

Back at room 1-3 on Monday, Jun met up with Ui again. "Part-time work, huh?"

"I want to buy a guitar," said Ui. Her friend thought about this. "How is the jazz club for you?"

"We're getting some instruments, too," she said. "It seems to be a bit low-key and more towards conversation and debate of Louis Armstrong vs. Duke Ellington. Boring."

"Anyway, the rest of the club is helping me out."

"Wha? Everyone is getting dragged into this?" She was stunned.

"Yep!"

Back at the room, the band formulated their game plan. "So what sort of job should we get?" asked Yui to the congregation of three, one of them pouring more Earl Grey.

Ritsu started the brainstorming. "How about passing out tissues?"

Mio objected. She knew that was not going to provide enough of the money. "No way."

"How about working at a fast food restaurant?" asked Mugi.

Again, Mio objected. She was not confident she could handle customer hungry for the menu and some at a Mos Burger on a crowded Saturday afternoon. "I don't think I can do that."

"You're right," said Ritsu, who knew Mio's tendencies too well. "It would be a challenge."

"If I had the feeling like someone looking like a monster is going to show up, I wouldn't ring the bell if I wanted to deliver food. I wouldn't take their orders, and they would just come after my body!" Boom! There went Nagasaki.

"Don't push yourself," said Ui, looking at Mio's pathetic expression. "I don't want to see you looking like that. It reminds me of Yui."

* * *

For Mio Akiyama, she was a defeatist. She felt like she was a defeatist. It was common nature to have her inner child say, "I can't do it! I can't! I know I will fail even if I try my best, and no one will want to be with me." The mindset made her cry inside. It made her cry every day. And the tears couldn't stop. She would not let them. And even though she wanted to do this to give Ui the guitar she wanted, the thought of having a part-time job for the first time just made her want to cover into a corner.

But she had to do it. She had to do it. In her mind was a note that said, "This is only temporary." After they received enough money from their work, it was back to practice and classes. This was a mission, and Mio was as important a team member in getting this done. They relied on her just as much as she relied on them, especially that pesky Ritsu.

She rose up. "I will do anything!"

Ritsu looked to the listing of jobs she brought with her on the way to Sakuragaoka. "I know!"

"What?" Mio shrieked, turning to Ritsu in horror.

"How's this?" The listing: Traffic Surveyor. 8,000 yen the first day, 7,500 yen the next. The work would last from 9:00 a.m. through 6:00 p.m. per shift. All four members would be able to earn 32,000 the first day and 30,000 the second. If they were to do this for nine days, they would have enough. Ui did use some of her allowance on Sunday, so they would need to go the distance on this one. "It's counting pedestrians and cars with a counter."

"Ah-hah," said Ui with a grin. "It shouldn't be difficult. I'll have a bash."

"This is something Mio can do, too."

Mugi followed the pack. "I agree." Mio nodded. This was something she could do, after all. She just had to try.

* * *

"I'm gonna be on my way," said Ui back at the Hirasawa house.

"Hey onee-chan, don't forget your lunch," Yui said, handing it to her big sister. "This is heavy."

"Thank you. I'm glad you remembered for the first time." Yui giggled as Ui left with the heavy load of lunch boxes. She prepared them in advance, knowing that the club was going to need some fuel midway through the shift. Culinary coolness and collected in the clutch; that was Ui Hirasawa.

"Hey you!" shouted Ritsu to Ui from far away at the corner where Mio and Tsumugi. "We're over here!"

"Ah, there you are. So this is what a counter looks like," Ui said, examining one of the silver counters. "Press a button when a car passes by, and when it goes to ten, press the button next to it. Is that how it goes?"

"The heck, it looks like you worked one of these things before. Don't lie. I know you worked one of these things before. Have you? Huh?" She was serious in her cold expression and accusing pout.

"Actually, I haven't. I just examined it and used my logic." A palm went to Ritsu's forehead.

"Damn..." she said.

Tsumugi replied, "Well then, should we get started?"

"Absolutely. We're going into groups of two, and we will switch every hour."

Ritsu did a few presses of the counter herself. Her top speed with this little doo-dad was in the range of 110-120 flicks per minute, depending on who measured it. Ui and Mugi just had to laugh...until Ritsu cramped. And that, wouldn't you believe it, smarted like the Dickens.

Even drummers of her upstart nature had their limits. Tainaka had to figure it out the hard way.

Mio looked on with a bemused expression as if to convey, "Serves you right." "And that's what happens when you go all out with that thing," she said, crossing her arms.

"We have a little bit more time before we begin the survey," Tsumugi added. "So let's take some time for a little tea."

Ui concurred. "A picnic it is!" Mio wondered if they were going to inflate the statistics, especially Ritsu and Ui. Well, she didn't need to worry too much about Ui, but Ritsu tends to skew the number up. Mio rued the fact that she forgot to bring a red-colored banner to raise.

Tsumugi and Ui took the first hour while Ritsu recovered from her self-imposed Cramp Suzette. The first car came. A press. And then the next, and the next. All of them brought hats for this one, but Tsumugi's stood out.

"Nice weather, isn't it?" Ui said, one eye fixated on her hat; the other on the next car passing by.

"Sure is," she replied. A strong breeze from the Tohoku descended. Mugi had to hold on to her hat.

Ui wondered, wait a minute. This is just a traffic survey, not watching the horse races at Royal Ascot. She questioned why Tsumugi Kotobuki, who looked like Lady Guinevere from the Arthurian legends, or a princess of the British royal family, would wear a hat fit for watching equines pound the turf on the milk train to guinea dirt. It didn't make any sense at all. But she did agree, it reflected on her privileged upbringing.

Mio watched from the car. She too was mesmerized by Tsumugi's charm. Meanwhile Ritsu did a little writing. "You're doing a prize drawing from that magazine?" Mio asked, turning to her.

"Yep. A Fender Stratocaster is going to be up for grabs in this one."

"You'd be going on the fast track with this one, you know that right?"

"Precisely!"

Sometime after, Ui let out a yawn. "You tired, Tsumugi-san?"

"Not at all." She did have breakfast before traveling to the survey site. Ui was amazed. If her looks and demeanor weren't a knockout, her mental endurance was. She calculated every car passing by with ease. It was as if she was a human version of a photo-finish camera at the races. "Doing just fine," she added.

Ui smiled, and turned back to clicking the counter as the cars passed. "Your fingers aren't hurting?"

"Nope." Ui's weren't, either. But it sure was interesting to see such stamina coming from someone who never surveyed traffic in her life. Really interesting. Too interesting to be interesting. After a time, Ui's eyes fixated back to the street. More gas guzzlers went their way.

"You're not sleepy either?" she asked Tsumugi.

Her rhythm got disrupted. But a car did pass by. "I pressed the counter without giving you a response. My apologies."

"No worries." And the two went back to their work.

* * *

Now Ritsu and Mio did the second hour. Unfortunately, Ritsu was too eager to press the buttons. Here she goes again, risking another cramp. For some odd reason, Mio interpreted the pressings as a sort of backbeat study. "Four-four time," she said. "Four beats. And not it's eight," she said, studying the rhythm.

It wasn't long before she noticed her friend abusing the equipment to her right. "Hey, quit dawdling around you idiot!" she screamed.

Soon after, it was lunch. Cakes, sandwiches, fruit and some vegetable hors d'oeuvres mingles with Ui's additions to the picnic table. "Man, if you keep bringing all these pricey sweets, Tsumugi-san, we're going to have to be on Japan's edition of The Biggest Loser next year."

"I have people from my house preparing this, and the shop that we went to last time is owned by one of the house's staff."

"That explains it. But you don't have to spoil us so badly."

"It's all right...isn't it?" She laid a tender, loving smile on Ui, who blushed madly.

"I suppose you're right."

Ritsu and Mio were staring into the empty sky, full from their fill. Suddenly, it hit them faster than Chicken Little. "I'm counting all the clouds passing by," Ritsu thought. It fell on them hard.

"Is this what they call an occupational hazard!" Mio wondered. For all intents and purposes, it might as well be for someone who didn't know what to expect before getting to work.

The first day went by quickly. "That's a wrap!" said Ritsu. "Mio and I are taking the bus, what about you two?"

"I'm rolling back home by train," Tsumugi said.

"Are you walking home?" asked Mio to Ui.

"Yep." After all, she DID get to the site by foot.

"Tomorrow..."

Ui clasped Tsumugi hands. "Bring more of your snacks; they are wonderful."

"I was going to say, 'Let's put 110% into this again.'" Tsumugi didn't like bring interrupted.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"But if you have some leftovers..."

Ritsu gave Ui a hearty glomp. Such courage she had, the little drummer girl from Sakuragaoka High. Ui loved that counter so much she was pretended she had it again.

Mio's fears came to pass. "This really is an occupational hazard," she groaned.

Before she left, Ui said, "Hey you guys!" They all turned to her. "Once I have that guitar, I will practice every day." They smiled. The commitment was there.

The next day, it was Ritsu and Ui on the first shift, and Mio and Tsumugi on the other. This time, not as much horseplay. For some unknown reason Ui and Ritsu yawned at the same time with little synchronization error, if any.

"Thank you for your hard work," said the supervisor at the end of the day.

"Thank you," the four responded.

* * *

Back at the bus stop, the other three gave their checks to Ui.

"So, we got 8,000 today," said Ritsu.

"But if you combine it with what your mom gave you," asked Mugi, "it's not going to be enough."

"We may have to find more work," Mio added.

Ritsu had Plan B ready to go. "Let's do some more job searching."

Ui studied her paychecks. "Actually, this is okay. Just keep your money and use it," she said, handing back their stipends.

Mio was stunned by her humbleness. "Ui..."

"I'll buy a guitar I can afford."

"If it means I can practice one day ahead of schedule, I want us to play as a band right now. I don't need the Gibson if I can find a Fender or Yamaha that can do the same thing at a lower price. Can you come with me to the music store after school tomorrow?" They nodded in approval.

"All right, thanks. I'm on my way."

As the four said their goodbyes, Ui knew that her objective was right in front of her: Improve quickly for the benefit of the band. So she took out her iPod and selected a song. She had never listed to this band before. "Hmmm, AC/DC. Let's see here...Flick of the Switch. Oooh, this is a good song. I'll check this out."

"I'll be taking off," said Mugi to Ritsu and Mio.

"All right."

But before they did, they turned to see Ui jam to Brian Johnson roar on the vocals while doing her rendition of the Angus Young bob. "You know, I think we all got more than we bargained for," said Ritsu to the others, who had quizzical expressions tinged with bemusement.

* * *

The street the girls studied on was part of an expressway that formed an important part of transportation from the suburbs to the major sectors of town: Shinjuku, Shibuya, the Ginza district, Chiyoda ward, Edogawa ward, and so on. The information would be used to determine if traffic needed to be improved. As a matter of fact, there needed to be improvements.

One of the large items on the agenda for the Democratic Party of Japan (DPJ) was their commitment to improve traffic throughout major cities like Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Sapporo, Niigata, Nagoya, Kyoto and other areas where traffic was a huge issue. Their opponents did not make this a priority. And while this was not the main reason why Taro Aso's party lost in a landslide to the DPJ coalition led by Yukio Hatayama, the lack of action to alleviate congestion did contribute to their demise in the elections later that year.

One local member of the Diet representing the DPJ in the district that the Hirasawas resided in noted that "If it weren't for the people providing the informational to us: from those in the countryside providing our nation's sustenance, to the traffic surveyors in our cities, we would not have won this election."

Whether or not she was referring specifically to those four monitoring the cars passing by on the expressway is anyone's guess. But what they did helped change the course of the country's history...with a simple flick of the counter buttons.

* * *

The following Monday, Ui looked at the Gibson Les Paul Standard Heritage Cherry Sunburst. It was still there. So much for buying something affordable. "She really wants that one, huh?" said Mio.

"It's settled, we may have to do some more work."

"Hold on. Wait here." Mugi went over to take a look at the price, which dropped. "Excuse me," she asked the shop owner.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I haggle with the price a bit?"

He was beside himself, "Huh? What makes you think that I would do that?"

"I wonder if you could lower the price on that guitar a bit." She was pointing to the Les Paul that Ui's eyes were literally drooling on.

A small pause, and the shop owner said, "Wait a minute, you're the daughter of the president who owns this store!" he shouted, shocked beyond his shoes. "Those eyebrows say it all!" By rule, anyone in Mr. Kotobuki's family and friends get a special discount. "How about this?" The price was 60% lower than before. "Lower the price!" she said. She was nowhere near Ritsu's energy, but she had the line down.

"He'll sell us these guitars for 50,000 yen," she said, walking back to the other three.

"For real!" Ritsu paled out in shock.

"My family owns this store." The other three were amazed.

"Great," said Ui. "Thanks. That allows me to purchase another guitar." She was pointing to another Les Paul Standard, but with a Transparent Blue body.

"What?" Mio said, surprised.

"Apparently my mother won some contest to see who can dance the 'Hare Hare Yukai' the best," Ui explained. "She was on TV and ended up winning first place. And she gave the money to me. So now I can buy two guitars."

"Can you carry both of them?"

"I hope so. I know it's pretty heavy to carry one."

"But which one will you choose?"

"The red one is the one I will choose, but the blue one will be as a backup."

"So you've gone one step ahead of me already," grunted Mio in a defeated tone.

Ui turned to the two Les Paul in front of her. "I'm taking both of you home. Let's see, I will call you Gitah," she said, pointing to the one in red and orange, "and I will call you Hiro," referring to the one in blue.

"And she already has names for them," said Ritsu. "Bloody heck, she's got a plan."

Mio was indifferent as she shrugged her shoulders. "And you won't believe this," Ritsu added, "but I can't believe that Haruhiism is still strong three years after the fact."

"Oh we do," Mio said.

"How...did you...?"

"Because you told us three seconds ago!"

* * *

Ui looked at both of her guitars. Gitah to the left, Hiro to the right. "So cute," Ui said, blushing. "Let's put this on." Taking Gitah, she slung it around her shoulder, and pantomimed a strum of the chords.

She smiled. "This looks good on me." And now for Hiro. "Ooh, this looks good on me too. I look like I have a cool, sexy look. Cool and sexy." She blushed. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yui is going to love this."

"Onee-chan," asked Yui, who opened the door, "you're noisy."

"Sorry about that."

The next day, it was back to the usual fare. Or the unusual. A dish of curry and rice she called "Curry Nochi Rice" was going to be the meal back at school. Gitah was seated inside its blue bag. Hiro was kept in the closet for now. And Yui was surprised.

"Whoa, that's one cool guitar, onee-chan," said Yui.

"Isn't it?"

"What's its name?"

"I'm calling this Gitah."

"That really fits you," said Tsumugi upstairs in the Music Preparation Room after class.

"All right, go ahead and play something," said Ritsu.

"Hmmm, I heard of this song, but I don't know if I did this right," Ui said. A few plucks, and a light bulb blinked into Mio's head.

"Holy cow, I know this song you're playing," she said. "This is...!"

"Classical Gas by Mason Williams," Tsumugi answered, quietly supping her tea while nibbling on a Lamington.

"That's one of my favorites, too," Ritsu replied. "Okay, you can stop now." Ui ended, even though she barely got past the first 14 bars of the piece.

"I took a few photos me with this guitar, and I even slept with it," added Ui.

"You slept with it?"

"But it didn't feel right afterwards, so I think I will lay it on the stand from now on.

"Did you remove the protective film first?' Mio asked.

"Whoops." It was off in a second. "Gimme a Madeleine."

"Here" Mugi handed one on a plate, and Ui was quick to devour it.

"That was a pretty good rendition too," Ritsu said, admitting of the quality. "You must have a guitar songbook with you."

"No, actually I watched a performance on TV," Ui explained.

"Bingo," replied her three amigas.

Ritsu turned to the others, scratching the back of her head for emphasis, "Well guys," she proclaimed with a chuckle, "we're on our way. We are going to-ow!" She didn't expect Mio setting her into place.

"Do we have an amplifier?" asked Ui.

"Right here," said Mio, pointing to one set next to the drum set.

Ritsu walked over and plugged a cord to the input socket, cranked up the volume and flipped the switch on. "Give it a good strum," she said.

The birds could hear it in the distance. The windows were shut, but perhaps some downstairs in the building could feel it coming. Gitah had made her appearance. Yes, it was a SHE.

"Sweet!" Ui exclaimed. "I love it."

Mio started. "And so the seeds...

And Ritsu finished. "...of the Light Music Club are sown."

Tsumugi nodded, bearing witness to the truth. "Amen!"

"This is our dream: To play at Budokan!" Ritsu said, raising her right fist towards the sky. The other three wondered: could they actually do it? Or was Ritsu just going through her moments of watching and listening to way too much Cheap Trick? Or even worse, was it a lethal blend of both? "Before graduation!" she added. But based on Mio and Mugi's expressions, it was more towards the latter of the two conclusions.

Ui walked to the cord and pulled it out, resulting in a moment worthy of the Maxell cassette commercials. The other three plugged their ears when the feedback came like a howlin' wolf.

"That's what happens when you forget to turn the volume down," shouted Mio.

Ui appealed. "It's all right. I only did it on purpose."

The others wouldn't buy it. They simply looked with condemnation at her and pondered whether it was Ui having gone out of touch rather than Ritsu.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Gimme A Bullet

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Gimme A Bullet**

**

* * *

**

"People tell me that guitar strings can be quite a you-know-what," said Ui to Ritsu as she tuned Gitah at their next practice after class. "They get thin and hard and if you play them long enough, your fingers can bleed."

"Exactly. And you know what else?" she asked.

"What's that?"

"If you're not careful enough, when you cut your fingers," explained Ritsu with her hands and arms, "blood will come gushing out like Kilauea in Hawaii!"

Mio screamed as she cowered in a corner. Ui sensed that something was up. "What's wrong, Mio?"

"I...I'm not good with things that will hurt me..."

Ui walked over. "Oh come on, there is nothing to worry about. My hands are fine. See?" Showing her right hand, Mio stood up, cleared her throat and said, "Well if you practice hard enough, your fingers will get hard enough so you won't bleed. Take a look at mine's."

Ui couldn't resist squishing her right hand. "You're right." She was squishing Mio's hand for more than a few winks as if it was her latest kink, to think.

"Hey, are you done?"

"Give me sixty seconds. No more."

"So you like the disco stuff, huh?"

"It only takes a minute, girl, to fall in love." Tavares.

Mio pouted. "I'll take that as a yes."

And so the days passed. And with every passing hour, minute, second, microsecond, millisecond, nanosecond, picosecond and every other type of second offshoot you can append a Latin root on...Ui's fascination and appreciation for her new instrument increased.

Every so often, Ui added her own activity to the meetings: a little game of guitar charade. Ritsu was an ace when figuring out the tunes from the Japanese rock bands, while Tsumugi could figure out the Western standards. In one round, Tsumugi even figured out the flamenco song Ui was playing on Gitah.

"How the heck do you know that is the Gipsy Kings?" Ritsu would ask.

"I listen to them all the time at home," she replied.

As for Mio, it was somewhere in the middle. She knew straight up the familiar songs from Ayumi Hamasaki, Hikaru Utada, Gackt, Chemistry, and the anime OPs and EDs, but was hard at knowing the old songs from the past, like "I Look Up when I walk," by Kyo Sakamoto. Ritsu was amazed that her best friend didn't know the tune.

Meanwhile, Mio knew the music from bands like Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Aerosmith, Metallica, Pearl Jam, and the Scorpions, but was bad at knowing music from groups such as the Easybeats, the Monkees, or even Starland Vocal Band.

Ui was given the opportunity to play the other instruments. She had an impressive cadence on Ritsu set, could play a few of Franz Liszt's songs with ease, and raised Mio's eyebrows with her expertise of the bass. Ritsu gave her the epithet "Uitility-sama," because of her role as a utility musician with the band.

But it did get her sidetracked from her work. And how. Eventually Ui was just focused on perfecting her guitaring prowess. This became a bigger and bigger priority over doing well in her test scores.

"Can I do a retest?" asked Ui to Ms. Sawako, who administered her tests.

"You can, but it's not really necessary," she said. "After all, it's only an 80."

"No. I want to make it 100. Please." She clasped her hands. "I beg you."

She relented "Fine. But if you do worse on the retest, it's not going to harm you; you will still earn an 80 nonetheless."

Ui showed her gratitude with a deep bow. "Thank you, Ms. Sawako!"

"All right..."

"So it's purple bean jelly today, huh?" asked Ui to the others inside the music room. She took a deep bite. "I got an 80 on my recent exam."

"Not bad," said Ritsu.

"But I am going to retake it."

The other three exploded. "WHAT!"

"Aren't you going into overkill with that?" asked Mio.

"Man, I knew you were dedicated, but this is ridiculous!" exclaimed Ritsu with a look of disbelief.

"Mio," asked Ui. "Can you give me a refresher of the concepts at my house? I will treat you folks with my cooking."

She blushed. "Are you sure?"

Tsumugi pursued the question. "You mean you can cook too?"

"I sure can!" was Ui's response.

With her heart beating a little too quickly for her taste, Mio relented. "Fine, I'll help you out!"

Ritsu smiled at Tsumugi. "This should be interesting," she said.

"Yui! Come here and greet my friends!" hollered Ui down the hall at her house. "Hold on just a bit, guys."

"You sure look after your sister like a she-wolf after her babies, Ui," said Ritsu.

"That's her nature," said Mio, acknowledging that aspect of Ui's character. "It fits her."

"Mio?"

"What?"

"Hold me." And a headbump came her way.

"Say hello to my friends, Yui," said Ui, dragging her little sister from her sleep. She was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. "This is Ritsu, this is Tsumugi, and this is Mio."

"Hello everyone, my name is Yui Hirasawa, Ui's younger sister," she said with a yawn and a bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

"She sounds so cute," said Ritsu, with stars in her eyes. "Too cute..." She went forward and gave Yui a nice hug. "Kawaii~~~~!" Mio had to drag her away before she suffocated Yui from her bear hug.

"Hey, don't hurt my sister!" said Ui. "I don't want her to get killed because of you."

"Oh my, I didn't know Ritsu had a sister complex," said Mugi. "This is too incredible to compute. Heavens..." Ritsu had a younger brother, but not a younger sister. Somehow Yui reminded her of her younger brother. Somehow.

"Yui, can you go ahead and bring my friends the slippers?" asked Ui.

"Yes, onee-chan!" Ritsu was still in bliss over embracing Yui's goodness.

"Squeeze...must squeeze more of..." gurgled Ritsu before another headbump came her way faster than you could say, "Konnichiwankosoba!"

* * *

"So, do you know which high school you want to go to?" asked Mio to Yui as Ui prepared some hors d'oeuvres for everyone in her room.

She stared blankly. "Huh?"

"I said, do you know which high school you want to go to?"

"I have no idea," she said with a slight turn of her head.

Mio could feel one of her palms go to her face. "Is she retarded!" she asked Ui from across the room.

"Hey, that's not nice," said Tsumugi with a consternate expression.

"It should be an easy question, Mugi. And I can't believe she can't even comprehend it."

"Relax. Calm down, okay?" Mio pouted.

Ui came out with a tray of sandwiches and bento. "My younger sister is not retarded," she argued as the others took their share of the snacks. "She is just...mentally different than others. But Yui is not a vegetable!"

"Speaking of vegetables," added Ritsu, "these carrots are good." Here came her worst Bugs Bunny impersonation. "Eh... what's up, Doc?" And she got a large headbump while being shoved out of the room.

"Oh, I know, I want to go to the school onee-chan is going to!" said Yui, pumping her fists. "I will make it!" Yui smiled, blushing.

Mio was concerned. "Do you really think she will get the scores she needs to get considered?" she whispered to Ui. "I mean, your sister can only space out and bum around at the drop of a hat."

"That's mean," countered Ui. "When she needs to get something done, she does it. She just needs to be motivated. She can be a bit of a flirt, too."

"How so?"

"Open wide," said Tsumugi, feeding Yui a slice of strawberry cheesecake she brought with her. All of a sudden Yui crawled up to Mio lovingly, flashing those so-called "Penthouse Eyes."

"So, Mio-chan, how are things?" she said in an unusually seductive voice.

Mio was taken aback and was blushing madly. "Wh-wh-whaaaat!" Yui head was on her lap, and she was fingering her left thigh lovingly. "What are you doing!"

Ritsu opened the door wide and was shocked. "Ui...your younger sister turned into a playgirl!" Tsumugi was lucky to be near a box of tissues. She applied them to her nostrils to anticipate the inevitable epistaxis. "And what are you doing to Mio. Don't tell me...you are going to make out with her in front of everybody here! Oh my friggin' God!"

By this point, Ritsu's headbump could make for some nice shoestring fries.

Things settled down after an hour. It did not take long for the concepts to come back to her. They came back with force.

Ui took the time to deviate for a little bit. "I wanted to go into some number theory," she said as Yui was sleeping in the other room next to Ritsu, who was playing NCAA Football 10. Ritsu created a number of teams on TeamBuilder and was playing one of her own creations, the Tainaka State Major Trouble. Early in the first quarter, and it was Major Trouble 35, Florida Gators 0.

"Number theory, huh?" said Mio.

"Yep. For example, The twin prime conjecture is a famous unsolved problem in number theory that involves prime numbers. It states: There are infinitely many primes p such that p + 2 is also prime. And such a pair of prime numbers is called a prime twin. The conjecture has been researched by many number theorists. Most mathematicians believe the conjecture to be true, based only on numerical evidence and heuristic reasoning involving the probabilistic distribution of primes using the Cramér model.

There's this thing also called the Goldberg conjecture, which states that every integer which can be written as the sum of two primes, can also be written as the sum of as many primes as one wishes, until all terms are units. And there's Fermat's Last Theorem, which talks about the impossibility of finding nonzero integers x, y, z such that xn + yn = zn for some integer n greater than 2. Isn't that amazing?"

"It's a drag," said Ritsu. Another headbump. "Ita~~~i!"

Two hours passed, and Ui woke-up from her apparent sixty minutes of slumber. "Ui, wake up!" said Mio. Tsumugi was reading A Streetcar Named Desire while Ritsu was playing some more NCAA Football 10. The score: Alabama 6, Tainaka State 42, 3:08 remaining in the 4th quarter.

"You know, I had this vision where it was cold and snowy, and we were stuck in a log cabin, and the only way we could be warm is if..."

"Is if..." Mio was in danger of what was to come next from Ui's lips.

"...is if you give me a bullet to bite on or something to chew while the rest of you strip me nude and make me your pillow."

"What! What kind of a perverted mind do you really have Ui? And Mugi..." She turned to her blonde-haired friend. "Your nose is bleeding! Let me get you a tissue!" She ran to the bathroom to get a fresh roll.

Tsumugi did care. "Dontakoi desu," she said, before passing out. Thankfully it didn't take her long to stop her little anemic episode.

"Somebody's a pillow for who?" asked Ritsu, who barged into the room, only to be given another headbump for sticking her nose in a vision of rack-grabbing blissfulness.

Monday came. Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu were spent from coming to terms with a rather graphic vision of Ui's open sexuality.

"You know, I have never has a pillow that is life sized," said Tsumugi. "How much do they cost?"

"For you, your entire dignity," replied Ritsu with a sleazebag expression. A second later, Ritsu was flying across the room at the hands of Mio's right fist of fury, nearly upsetting the instruments.

"Are you an idiot? I can't stand your perverseness either! Both of you!" exclaimed Mio, hyperventilating.

"It was only a joke."

"Like hell it was!"

"Hey everyone," said Ui, entering the room. She took stock at the commotion. "Did I come at the wrong time?"

Mio dragged Ritsu by the cheek back to her seat. "No, you made it without being late. So, how did it go?"

She showed her result. "100 it is," said Mugi.

Ui beamed with pride. "I'm back."

"So, what song shall we practice on?"

"How about the song I eluded to yesterday, 'Gimme a Bullet'?"

"You alluded to what?"

"'Gimme A Bullet' by AC/DC. Shall we practice?"

"Absolutely."

"Simple riffs and backbeat, and I know the lyrics here. I even brought the album with the song so we can know the chords right here."

"That's our Ui. Well-prepared," said Tsumugi.

Ritsu raised her left fist in the air. "Let's go!"

The practice went on with a renewed energy and purpose. But while Ui was able to help increase the band's skills, little did they know that their knowledge would be taken to the next level by the seaside.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Girls Got Rhythm

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Girls Got Rhythm**

* * *

Aside from Tsumugi Kotobuki's keyboarding savvy and high-class demeanor, her family owned a few guesthouses in the country. These were beachside resorts that could only be accessed by her family, or by personal invitation. Each resort had its own private beach, managed by a staff dedicated to remove any debris that would compromise the experience. Every guest house had its own personal kitchen, and was stocked with the finest meats, cheeses, vegetables and condiments for a light dinner or a sumptuous feast.

Mugi's villas-located in Shizuoka, Mie, Aichi, Nagoya and Okinawa prefectures-had it all. And the other three members were destined to maximize the experience that awaited them.

Summer arrived at Sakuragaoka like a cruel sun rising over Tokyo Bay. The evidence was eminent. A lone gym shoe stuck to a wire fence. Stacks of chalk were arranged as if to salute some random Cisco Systems exec with a shady ambition and a heart that was cold as one of Paula Abdul's slaves. A local track meet involving regional rivals of Sakuragaoka saw hurdlers jump, javelins fly, and harriers plow their way around the track in the aspirations of making the 2012 London Olympics.

And in the school's main officer, Mio was taking photos for the club's young archive. She noticed a box designated for the team. Inside were a few Ozzy Osbourne vinyls, a few Betamax tapes and cassettes, and an old boom box. Those were the days as she opened the trove.

"Sakuragaoka High School Festival," read one of the cassettes. This had to be from a previous edition, she thought. An exhibit of interest, worth a listen. A minute would pass before she made up her mind.

* * *

The board was littered with random announcements, drawings, magnets and random school-related announcements as the light music club began their latest proceedings. Ui was busy working on Gitah, strumming a few chords from Neil Young's "Rockin' in the Free World," determining the notes to improve her counterpoint and dexterity.

"So," she asked the others as she paused from her played, "I wanted to go ahead and tell a little story about Yui. She and I went on this trip to the Tohoku where our grandma lives. And she keeps on spoiling us left and right, left and right." A little sip of tea in between, and she continued. "My grandma keeps praising Yui because she remembers one thing so well, but not so much me because I know too much about everything. She chides me because on our visit, I was able to use her computer to find out what Gwen Stefani likes to wear underneath her garments."

"Oooh. What does she wear?' Ritsu asked.

"Nothing." And the little drummer girl fell over.

No sooner had she answered the question in a deadpan tone when Mio stormed the room. Turning to the others, she said, "We are going to training camp!"

"We are?" asked Ui. "This will be interesting."

"It's almost summer. We're gonna make the most of it."

"Do you mean the ocean? Or the mountains?!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"We're not going there to play, though," Mio affirmed. "We are there to train for the school festival that will happen in autumn. We're sharpening our skills and will practice from dawn to dusk."

"I think I'll have a bash with this," said Ui. "I'm not too much a fan of buying too much, but I guess I will make exceptions."

Ritsu agreed. "That's the spirit! Make sure you get a good two-piece while you are at it."

"Hey, are you two even listening to me?" No, Mio. They were not listening to you.

* * *

"Do I have to remind you about the importance of performing well at the school festival?" Mio asked.

Ritsu wondered. "The School Festival, huh?"

"In the past, this club used to play concerts during the school festival, and they well received. We want to bring that glory back. That's why we are heading to camp."

Ritsu pondered the possibilities "The School Festival...oh man!"

"This is going to be great," added Ui. Turning to Ritsu, she asked, "Has any other high school festivals in the area been as good as this one?"

"Refreshments..."

"Yakisoba..."

"And takoyaki..."

They both beamed with pride. "Hell yeah!"

"I want to run a maid cafe!" asked Ritsu to Mio.

"What about a haunted house with extra blood and cleavers like that stuff from Higurashi? I want that," said Ui, flaunting her differing opinion with reckless abandon.

"Maid cafe!"

"Haunted house!"

"Maid cafe!"

"Haunted house!"

It went back and forth for the longest time. If this was a game of rock-paper-scissors, Mio already lost two straight rounds. So she had to make amends with another headbump to Ritsu.

"Why only me?" she complained.

"We're the light music club, and we're playing live, and you are an idiot, that's why," explained Mio.

Tsumugi arrived after her class, which took a bit longer than expected. "Sorry I'm late, hello." She saw Ritsu cowering in a corner, while Mio crossed her arms, turning her back to her friend with closed eyes and a pout.

Ui was oblivious to the whole debacle. "Welcome back, Mugi."

"Did I miss something?" She sure did. "I have some Madeleines if you want it."

* * *

"I see," she later said. "We're going to go on a training camp." In the distance, the annoying monotonous tootations of an amateur brass player in the ensemble could be heard a few doors down. Or was it a few floors and a few broken eardrums down? Ritsu proceeded to gorge on the madeleines and tea.

"What do you think, Mugi?' asked Mio."They tell me, 'don't rush this whole thing' and all that stuff, I say, no, we have to do this now. It's been, like, three months since we started this whole thing. And we never even played together."

"Well, well, well, well, well, well." said Mugi, "Hmmm. Makes you wonder."

"Did you realize that she said 'well' six times, Ritsu?" Ui asked.

"She did? Oh."

"All right, let's do this!" exclaimed Mugi. "I've always wanted to be with everyone here."

"How about that," chimed Ui.

Ritsu's ears perked. "So, are we going to the beach, or?"

Mio couldn't believe that Ritsu was still stuck on the extrinsic nuts and bolts. "No, this is to sharpen our skills! Didn't I tell you?" Her confidante across the table just had to grin.

"How much is it going to cost?" Ui asked.

Ritsu had to concur. "Yeah, I think this is going to be harsh on our wallets, Mio."

They had a point. "Well, now that you mention it...Mugi, think you can help us out? You own a number of villas here in Japan, you family does, right?"

"So you want me to host a training camp for the four of us? I sure do. No problem."

The others looked on in disbelief. "She does!" they said.

"Huh?"

* * *

"Onee-chan...Ice cream," whined Yui as she rolled on the floor in her bedroom.

"Only when you finished your meal, all right?" she asked. Yui had not finished her breakfast yet. Ui, meanwhile, had her luggage ready to go. Anticipating where the band would have their camp, she had packed her favorite sets of two-pieces, some of the essential toiletries, and loaded her iPod with music from the top 20 greatest rock bands in history. "Oh dear..."

"Onee-chan...Bomber..." Ui just shook her head and continued packing. Suddenly Yui woke up. "Eh!? What happened?"

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready!"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you."

"Listen, I am going to go on a trip with my friends. I want you to take care of the house. Make sure it is clean and no one does anything to it, all right?"

"Yes, onee-chan," said Yui with a yawn.

"I will be back. I want-huh?" Ui felt Yui's embrace.

"Onee-chan, good luck!" There were tears in her eyes.

"You're so hopeless, you know that?"

"You're mean."

Ui tousled Yui hair."I'm just kidding."

"I know." Ui's cell phone began to ring.

"That's for me. Hey Mio!"

"The train's gonna leave in an hour," she said on the line. "Are you close to ready?"

"Yes, I will be there in about ten minutes."

"Brilliant. We are already here at the station, so be sure to get here ASAP."

"Got it." She hung up. Turning to Yui, she said, "All right, I'm off!"

* * *

As the four got in the train, Ui took out her iPod. Flipping through the different artists she said, "Ah here is AC/DC again. Let's see, Girls Got Rhythm. That's a good one."

"Hey, look at Ui," said Ritsu to Mio. Ui, dressed in a white shirt, a green sweater and denim shorts, was nodding from side to side to Track 2 of the Highway to Hell CD, which could easily be heard by the others. "AC/DC fan, through and through."

"You really like AC/DC, don't you?" Mio asked.

"I'll admit, it's infectious," confessed Ui in a low voice.

"You didn't have to confess that to me in a low voice."

"I just had to. In a low voice."

"Ah." Tsumugi was sitting next to Mio, listening to "Allegria" by the Gipsy Kings. Unlike Ui, Tsumugi was more into the European types of music. Flamenco, rumba, a little classical here and there.

"She's a fan of flamenco, isn't she?" asked Ui.

"Well," Mio said, "here's the thing. Her parents are friends with this tour promoter who managed the Asian leg of the Gipsy Kings' recent world tour. Mugi told me that the promoter gave her family free tickets to a show near the villa we're going to. So as a result, she is a fan of the band."

"I see." Everyone turned to Mugi, who was blushing while listening to her song.

"Oh Nico," Mugi said with a giggle, "I love you." She was referring to lead singer Nicolas Reyes.

Mio couldn't believe it. "Niko!? You mean she now likes Eurobeat!?" Little did she realize how far off she was.

"I never knew that Mugi was a paralist," Ui added.

"Time for me to take a picture..." said Ritsu.

"Go for it!"

And she did, waking up Tsumugi in the process with a flash of light and a click of the shutter. "Huh? Oh, sorry about that," she said.

"Good morning, Mugi."

"No problem," Ritsu said. "So, tell us, where is your villa?"

"Twenty minutes away." The train passed through a tunnel, revealing the beach. "Here we are."

Ui, Mio and Ritsu were in awe. The train reached Atami, Shizuoka. "Amazing!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Ui quickly took stock in the environs. "This is great. It's the type of scenes where vows are exchanged and love is shared." A seagull soared over the ocean, perhaps heading towards Rokkenjima, some many kilometers in the distance. It decided to follow the train first.

"The ocean, huh?' asked Mio. "Beautiful."

"Yep, the ocean," answered Mugi.

"Help me out here, Ui," said Ritsu. Ui opened the door for her. "One, two...THREE!" The wind blew into their faces. Somehow the other passengers didn't seem to mind. After all, they were also out for leisure.

"Whoa, it's the scent of the sea breeze," Ui said.

"I'm ready to go swimming already!" exclaimed Ritsu.

Mio had to remind them. "Remember, we didn't come here to play!"

The lone seagull was followed by a flock, as if they were symbolic escorts. The only thing missing was "I Ran" playing on the train.

Tsumugi simply smiled. She had been to this place many times before. The water was crystal clear, the sand was imported from the island of Capri, and the villa was kept clean by the Kotobuki household's network of butlers and maids. Usually these villas were reserved in advance. Of course, as a member of the household, Tsumugi always made exceptions for those closest to her.

Mio had a reflective expression to her. She too was taking stock in all of this, and turned to Mugi, who was smiling back. Mio could only wonder if this camp was going to work out, or if this was nothing more than a vacation period.

Tsumugi could see that look of worry. Mio is too much into the business side of things, she thought. If you let your hair down, the business side of things will go through its course. That's the way of the world.

The uncertainty and the hope, the worry and the happiness...all of those would come to a head in Tsumugi's villa in Atami.

* * *

"Wow, this is a huge villa!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Cool," Ui added.

"This isn't the biggest of the villas under my ownership, though," Mugi said. "We should have found a larger place to stay in. As a matter of fact, this is the smallest."

"The smallest?" wondered Ritsu. The largest villa was three times the size of the largest hotel in the city in terms of space. This villa was just three-fourth the size. "This?"

As they entered, everything was prepared. And they had instant access to the private beach. Ritsu ooohed and aahed at the spaciousness of their room.

Ui said, "Man, I've never been in something as comfortable as this before. Brilliant."

"This continues to amaze me," Ritsu said. "I am glad Mugi is with our band, otherwise we wouldn't be getting the best training camp spot that I have been to in my whole young life! Wow!"

Mio noticed a bowl of fresh fruit. It was bunches of grapes mingled with bananas, oranges, pomegranates, kiwifruit, apples, mangos, a pineapple and a few hibiscus blossoms for decoration. "What's this?"

"Oh dear, I told the people staffing this place not to put this out," Mugi said. "I'm sorry."

Ui and Ritsu opened the bedroom. "Whoa, epic!" Ritsu exclaimed. The bed was garnished with rose petals, perhaps a salute to a certain Bon Jovi song. And the bedsheets, comforters and pillowcases were freshly washed.

"This has to be a bed for a princess," Ui said. "Have any royal dignitaries passed by here recently?" she asked Mugi.

"Not really. And I told them not to have it set up like this," Mugi said. Charlotte Casiraghi of Monaco did stop by a year ago, but it was in the largest of the Kotobuki villas in Atami.

Ritsu opened the refrigerator. Inside was a nice, large cut of Kobe beef, well-marbled and ready to be roasted for dinner.

"Oh man, this looks delicious," Ritsu said.

"I'm sorry," responded Mugi with a defeated tone. She spoiled the rest of the band by accident.

* * *

"I told the staff here to make this as normal as possible, but they didn't listen," Mugi later said to Mio as the other two unpacked.

The walls of the villa had paintings and photos of Mugi during her travels and her younger years. One of her favorite art pieces showed her in a white dress playing on her favorite white grand piano in the garden, with the birds singing around.

"Here you go," she said, showing Mio a garage that had all their equipment ready. Apparently she had arranged for her family's staff to deliver the equipment from the music room to the villa a few days in advance. "I haven't used this part in a while, so I don't know if this works."

Mio beamed. "No worries. This is a-OK. Wait a minute, where's Ui and Ritsu?"

"I think they disappeared."

"Can't be helped, then." Mio took out the boom box that was in the music room a few days ago. This was in her beige duffel during the trip.

"What's that?"

"This?" She pressed a button, playing a past concert of the club. The song was called "Maddy Candy." Mio didn't know who was the singer at the time, but they would find out that it was the unexpected of frontwomen. "This is a recording of a show by the past members of the Light Music Club. I found this before our previous meeting."

"They are impressive," Mugi admitted.

"Even better than us," Mio added.

"Yeah."

"When I listened to this, I decided then and there that we will not lose to them."

"And that's why we are here at training camp, right?"

"Exactly. However..." Mio had a bad feeling that it would be all for naught.

"We're not going to lose, I will let you know that," Mugi said with a smile, "if it's us, we won't."

"Mugi..."

Ritsu then slammed the door open with a goggles, a yellow and orange-striped two-piece with white trim and a red plastic trident ready. "All right, let's go!"

"Hey you two, we are ready to head out," Ui said.

"What about practice!?" Mio exclaimed as the two of them wiggled their way out on to the beach. "Even under these circumstances?" she asked Mugi.

"Yeah, well..." She just had to join them.

"Hurry up!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"I'll be there in a bit! Mio-chan, let's go!"

"What?"

"We're here already, so why not for a bit. Okay?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mugi!" Ritsu hollered.

"All right!" she responded. "We'll be waiting," Mugi said, heading into the change room before stepping out onto the beach.

Mio Akiyama was left alone. Eventually, she conceded. "I'm going too!" For Mio it was solid black with her hair tied back, while Mugi went with white and a ponytail.

As for Ui, she stuck with a yellow two-piece with frills at the bottom. The top, however, emphasized her bust. Between the two sisters, Ui had the biggest of them. As a matter of fact, her bust was barely bigger than Mio's. Was it the soy milk and isoflavones that Taiga Aisaka alluded to? Or was it the fact that she was just too perfect?

That's not to say Mio Akiyama didn't have as nice a bust. It wasn't as big as Ui's, but it seemed well developed. And proper.

* * *

For two weeks she was stranded, lonely, on a desolate beach, living on a prayer with nothing to eat. It was a depressing situation. Depressing in the fact that for all her youthful tomboyish beauty, Ritsu Tainaka was about to die on this beach.

It couldn't be! The fate of this band relied on her drumming and her power. It was doomed to end. Such a wasteful demise.

Thankfully she could still speak on this stranded stretch of sand. "When I went on this journey, I wondered how this would all end up," she said to herself, dragging an inflatable.

Her eyes could sense a piece of seaweed while the seagulls cried. "I found something." Picking it up, she said. "I'm saved. Hallelujah."

"Hey Ritsu, what are you doing?" asked Mio with crossed arms and a crossed expression. Just several meters away was Ui, snacking on some strawberry Pocky while Tsumugi was busy building another sandcastle.

"Oh my god!" Ritsu noticed Mio's breasts start to jiggle a bit. The piece of seaweed dropped. She had to throw a beach ball at her out of pure envy. "Take that!"

A pause, and Mio said, "That hurt." She smiled and took a photo of the ocean. "But this sure is a pretty place."

Ritsu immediately walked over to Ui, who stood up and stretched. "Ah, it feels good to be-ah!" She felt Ritsu's hands grab her breasts and moaned in response, her face blushing.

"I cannot believe that you have the biggest boobs in the band," Ritsu said with a naughty expression. "They are bigger than Mio's. Oh, but it feels so good to feel them, to fondle them, to squeeze them..!"

Ui's eyes started to close slightly. "Ah...AHHHH! Ritsu...Ritsu...ahhh...haaah...!"

"You actually like this? Shouldn't you feel as if you are being violated?" Her groping started to quicken.

"No...It's just..." Ui began to salivate. "...it's feels so good...ahhh!" She could sense her bikini bottom begin to get damp. Ui's heavy breathing became more pronounced. "Oh Ricchan...so bold...oh no, if you do this anymore I'm going to...!"

She was enjoying it too. "Such perfection, such size! The first time you even called me by my new nickname Ricchan's heart...Ricchan's heart is about to burst!"

Mio threw the beach ball at her in response. "Knock it off!"

"It was just a little bit of skinship with Ui!"

"Shut up!"

Ui, however, was in bliss for a few more minutes. Her eyes were closed, and she was still giggling from the spontaneous fondling session Ritsu gave her. Whether or not she grew another cup size remains to be seen.

Mugi was finished with her castle. It took her an hour, but it closely resembled the Sleeping Beauty castle at Disneyland.

"That's pretty good," Ui said.

"Like it?" she said. "This is nothing compared to the others I've made. I even made the Great Wall of China one time and won first place!"

Ritsu couldn't believe it. "So she's a sculptor too, huh?"

Mio meanwhile, watched her step as she walked along the cliffs. However, her hands touched some barnacles, which caused her to walk away in fear.

This was an opportunity for naughty Ritsu Tainaka to pull another of her patented "Mokujise Happy 100%" pranks. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared, I'm not scared," Mio repeated to herself, covering her ears.

"You better head to the doctor," Ritsu said, "my god; your knees are covered in barnacles."

Mio screamed as her friend with the goggles smiled. Too easy. Way too easy. Ui and Tsumugi agreed that it was a piece of cake.

* * *

Sunset arrived on the Shizuoka coast.

Ui and Tsumugi looked on at a painted sky of orange and red hues.

"We have arrived on Treasure Island, Cipangu!" exclaimed Ritsu, exhausted from too much swimming and groping.

"I never thought the water was going to be this clean," Ui replied. "For a few fleeting moments I did think that we were on the island of Capri after all."

"There's a little bit more," Mio said as she brought a watermelon over.

Ritsu was surprised. "For real!?"

"Well, we are at the beach after all. If we don't play as much as we want, there's no purpose in coming to..."

No sooner had she said that when Mio suddenly realized that she sold out her own reason for the team coming to Tsumugi's villa.

"Oh crap! Practice!"

"You forgot?" Ritsu said.

"Hey Ritsu...you were the one telling me we should play."

"And who was the one soaking it all up out of the four of us here?"

* * *

Well, it was fun while it lasted. But there was no doubt that their attention turned to the big task at hand. Back at the garage, it was time for a little fine tuning. After all, Gitah needed to soak in a little bit of the ocean air too.

"I am so stuffed," Ritsu said after getting her share of the dinner-and the Kobe beef. "I never thought that Ui was a good cook and could prepare the dinner for us."

"It sure does take a lot of slack off me," Mugi said. She still had to arrange the afters.

Ui was busy exploring a few chords while Ritsu was still relaxing on the floor. "Hey Ui, what are you playing?"

"Guess," she said.

A few notes later and Ritsu had the answer, "Oh, I know that one. That's the Jason DeRulo song, right? Whatcha Say, right?"

"One hundred points for Ritsu-sama!" Mugi applauded. Ui continued to serenade Ritsu with her instrumental rendition of the song, with Mugi backing up with some synthesizing and drum programming to test the system.

"All right, Ritsu, get up already. We need to do some training," Mio said. Ritsu was still sleeping. "Mmmm, whatcha say...mmmmthatchuonlymentwell? Mmmm..."

"I said, GET UP! Mugi, Ui, stand back."

"All right." One long G-chord got did the trick as Ritsu got back to her feet.

* * *

While Mugi was still tuning the synthesizer and Ui was picking up the notes for Britney Spears's "3," Ritsu still felt woozy.

"Hey, can we stop for today?" whined the drummer in a voice that sounded as if she drunk a fifth of vodka.

"We came here to practice," Mio responded.

"True, but..."

Here was a point where Mio looked to get some payback. "Ritsu...I just found out something. Did you just gain a few centimeters at the waist? I found that out when you slept over a few weeks ago at my house. Is that because you haven't been drumming lately?"

Mugi couldn't believe it. "Ritsu came to your house?"

Ui took stock in the bombshell laid by the Dangerous Queen. "How about that? Ritsu, you are such a chubby tomboy."

"Mio, you what!?" In fear, Ritsu did whatever she could to burn the calories. She only managed to crash the brass and drum skins annoyingly for a few fleeting seconds.

"Hey Mio, can I take a break and get something from the fridge?" Ui asked. "I'm thirsty." Mio turned in shock. Her bluff didn't help Ritsu either, who was still sleepy.

"D...do what you have to do!" she shouted.

* * *

Now Ui and Mugi were playing a little rendition "Down" by Jay Sean. Ui herself was sitting next to an empty can of Kirin Afternoon Tea. Ritsu was still sleeping and rolling on the floor.

"Ritsu, you're going to get dirty," Mugi said.

Mio was completely beside herself. "So guys, what are we going to do about the school festival?"

"I told you, Mio, it's all about the maid cafe," Ritsu said as Ui continued to play.

"No, a haunted house!" she replied, stopping her cover. Mugi followed suit.

"Not this again," Mio said, putting a palm to her forehead in disgust.

"Hey Ui, you gotta understand the possibilities of Mio in a maid outfit," Ritsu explained. "Look at her. She is fit to be a maid. Imagine if you will."

"All right, all right..."

Mio wondered, "What is it now?"

Ritsu continued. "Ui, there aren't many that can wear a maid costume as perfectly as her."

Ui's eyes widened. "Ricchan, is that so?"

Mugi asked, "Ricchan? Is that Ui's nickname for you now?"

Beating her chest, Ritsu proudly said, "The product of a good grope results in some interesting new epithets bestowed on you. Now, coming back to Mio, imagine how she would look with black stockings, a white apron and a maid's headband. And she would even twirl around, with her hands forming a heart and say, 'MOE...MOE...KYUUUN!' Or something like that!"

"Say, that does fit her," Ui said.

"I was only kidding..." Ritsu felt the immediate headbump.

"Or maybe not." Mio's heavy breathing accentuated her embarrassment.

* * *

Later that evening, the band took some time off to eat some watermelon while the tiki lamps went off outside the villa.

"Hey, let's actually practice after this, all right?" asked Mio.

"Got it," said Ritsu with a wink. "Ritsu says this with a burst of confidence and a spring in her step." Mugi nodded.

They had it all ready for Ui, who took her place. "One, two..." The fireworks went off as Mio watched Ui play a rendition of AC/DC's "Girls Got Rhythm."

Mio was mesmerized. It turned out that Ui Hirasawa's playing ability was going to be the glue that held this band together. Never before had she witnessed someone dedicated enough to emulate Angus Young's style of play while at the same time integrate her style of presenting it. It was as if she was a live concert. She could easily visualize the dream that awaited them. It was a brilliant vision, a vision that was theirs for the taking. A carpe diem moment.

"That was incredible," Mio said. "You truly are perfect in your playing."

"We could have used some more fireworks, but this is what we could muster up," she replied.

"At the Budokan," Ritsu said, "they will give us all we need. And lots of it."

"All right."

"Remember, that's what we planned out to do." She turned to Mio. "Right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." That was the long-term objective.

"Fireworks at the beginning and at the end," Ui said. "And lots of it."

"What. Are we trying to make it look like it's New Year's Eve?" asked Ritsu with a bemused expression.

"Precisely. And we need plenty of whites and pastels. Pink, red, those types of colors. I think that will be our main firework colors based on the cheery blossom trees and our name. Red, white and pink. With a dash of yellow."

"Yellow?" asked Tsumugi.

"It's as if she is planning the show before we even have our first live," Ritsu said with a surprised look.

Mio turned on the boom box she had earlier. "If we're aiming to play at Budokan, we gotta be able to do this much at the minimum."

Ui went over and took a listen. "I'll have a bash," she said.

"Impressive," added Ritsu.

"I've been waiting for you to come. Die!" said the voice in the piece, which was entitled "Hell the World." As an aside, the band for this club was named "Death Devil."

That nearly broke the eardrums of the others. "Whoa, someone's having too much fun," said Ui. "That or maybe she was on crack. Maybe."

"Are you sure?" Ritsu said.

Mio, however, kept her ears covered and repeated, "I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it, I didn't hear it..."

Another chance for Ritsu to take advantage. "Barnacles. They are still on your knees." It just shocked her.

"No! No mooooore!" cried Mio, crawling to a corner, sobbing hysterically.

"Ricchan..." said Mugi, "you overdid it."

"Maybe my eyes and ears are deceiving me, but it looks like you have traumatized Mio for the next umpteen hours," said Ui, finding the correct consequence for Ritsu's actions.

Damage control. Serious damage control had to be done on Ritsu part. "Sorry about that, my bad."

"Don't worry Mio, it's all right," said Ui.

"It wasn't a ghost," Mugi added.

She turned around, her eyes welling with tears and a deep blush. "Really?"

Tsumugi and Ritsu found themselves stuck in a moment where their heart strings began to tug away. "Moe, moe...Kyun!"

"I stand corrected," Ui said. "She is the maid of all maids in the end. Hail."

* * *

The stars continued to dance into the distance, while a rare aurora borealis charted its path across the Atami skyline.

Mio was still traumatized by the whole incident while Ritsu tried to cheer her up. "Sorry, Mio." She wanted none of it, for she had reached her limit.

"Let's see..." Ui said. She took the time to throw in a few licks, while the others looked in awe. "How's that?"

"Excellent," Mugi said, clasping her hands.

"I'm trying to remember that sound that goes, 'myooooon.' I did that before earlier today."

"What you did earlier was a choking technique," explained Mio.

"You mean this?" Ritsu went over and started to strangle Ui.

"No, that's strangling. Choking is when you pull on the string when you pluck."

"Ah, now I remember," Ui said after Mio demonstrated the technique. It took her less than 10 seconds to do a choking technique.

"And that's how you do it. You're quite a fast learner."

"As expected of Ui," Ritsu added.

"Unusual, too," Ui chimed.

"Like a barnacle."

"A barnacle!? Not that again!" exclaimed Mio. Mugi had to comfort Mio from going into her episodes of fear while Ritsu and Ui got a good laugh out of it.

* * *

As the moon came out, the band dipped into the outdoor jacuzzi. "This villa is loaded. With a capital L," Ui said. "We even have a jacuzzi, guys!"

"Sure was fun," Mugi added.

Mio nodded. "You were right, though. There wasn't anything to worry about."

"But we could have played around a little more!" exclaimed Ritsu, who came out of nowhere.

"Who are you!?"

"It's me," she replied, showing her forehead.

"Your forehead sure is big."

"It is. Got a problem with that?"

"It's cute, though, for some odd reason," Mugi said.

"Speaking of odd, I've got some of the oddest personalities," Ui said. "Ritsu is a groping machine. Mio freaks out when we talk about barnacles. And Mugi even has a fetish for clean, pimple-free foreheads."

Ritsu was shocked. "She...she does!? Mugi, what do you mean by cute for some odd reason though?"

"Um, it just is cute for some odd reason," Mugi said.

"How were you able to know all those chords and play those songs a few hours ago?" Mio asked Ui.

Ui simply pointed to the iPod lying on the bed.

"You mean you integrated all the notes and played it on your guitar? I should have known." She lowered her head into the warm water in defeat.

"You didn't have to lower your head into the warm water in defeat."

"I just had to."

"But you know what? We should do this every year, even after we graduate. To have a camp here." She clasped Mio hands. "Let's make this our new tradition!"

"All right. I'm...glad you thought this was a good idea!"

"In...coming!" Ritsu surprised Ui by grabbing her breasts again.

Ui couldn't believe that Ritsu had that strong of a bust fetish. "Waaaah! Ricchan, you dirty dog!"

* * *

Ritsu, though, had to take one final photo of the band as they were sleeping. The kicker to all of it: Ritsu was too sleepy to take a shot.

Ui needed to get a bottle of water in the middle of the night because she was thirsty. She noticed that the band's camera was on the dining room table.

Walking back to the bedroom she saw Ritsu, Mugi and Mio sleeping quietly. Ritsu herself was gurgling a little bit, but that was aside from the point.

Ui noticed something: Mio wasn't wearing any pants in her pajamas, but some blue and white striped underwear. On top of that, Mio was hugging a dakimakura.

"A rice bowl and a dakimakura?" Ui thought. "This calls for a little shooting. This is for you, dearest Mio." As her mouth formed a number three, Ui carefully focused the camera solely on Mio, and took a number of photos with pinpoint accuracy. She even got nice photos of Mio's choice of underwear for added measure.

* * *

The next Monday at Mio's house, Ritsu entered unannounced. "Hey Mio!"

"Coming, so I heard the pictures from training camp are developed?"

"Yes they are! Take a look."

"Ooooh!" She took a look at the photos, but was stunned at what she saw. It was a close-up of her hugging her pillow, even drooling a little bit. And there was more of her. More than what she wanted to see.

"Hehe, I took some good pictures, right? I even have Mugi-ack!"

Mio lifted Ritsu high by the neck in anger. "Give me the negatives."

"Wait a minute, this is a digital camera, there a no negatives. And hold on, can I take a look at the pictures?" She took a look. "Wait a minute, I did not take these. I swear, I did not!"

"LIAR!" The noose tightened beyond control. But that was another dimension to Ui Hirasawa. Not only was she perfect at playing, but also taking the most difficult/nosebleed-worthy shots aficionados could only dream to obtain. Ui 1, Paparazzi 0.

**END CHAPTER 4**


	5. There's Gonna Be Some Rockin'

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 5**

**There's Gonna Be Some Rockin'...

* * *

**

Ritsu Tainaka was a clever little minx. Ui Hirasawa knew her carnal tendencies with the passage of time. Ritsu loved risk. She reaped the rewards that came with the payoff and the headbumps that came with the failures. When it came to risk, no one could prevent it from being associated with a drummer whose energy on the drums had yet to be harnessed and controlled.

Ui walked in, sipping a large cup of milk tea with tapioca. "Hey Ricchan."

"Yo."

"Pretty hot day today."

"Sure is."

"It's quite a nice day to back to Mugi's villa, but that's over and done with. I'll stick of skinship with you. Say, what you got there?"

"Oh, this?" She was inspecting a recently obtained album. "Take a look." It was a photo of Sawako Yamanaka as a lead singer for the band Mio alluded to at camp.

"Well, she's got some nice makeup. Pretty sexy stuff there. Did she get laid yet?"

"Don't know, but this is what Mio was talking about. Right here," Ritsu said, pointing to Sawako.

"Death Devil, huh?"

"Right. And what's more, she is someone the school knows all too well. These photos were all found inside this box and are shots of the old Light Music Club."

"They sure knew how to rock. Mighty impressive," Ui said.

"It has the feel of a band from the visual-kei period. You heard of X-Japan, Dir en grey and Malice Mizer?"

"Yes I have."

"Those were bands that knew how to deliver visual-kei to the masses. This band paid tribute to that genre."

"Kind of similar to the American band KISS, right?"

"Something like that. But they were all about hard rock." Familiarity breeds contempt. And the band's familiarity with Sawako Yamanaka was going to breed plenty of contempt to begin with.

While the bust of the school's founder was covered with a pink and white kerchief, the light music club-the current incarnation-was ready to do some scouting. But first, it was time for some more jamming.

"*Hey Ui, what are you playing now?" asked Mio.

"Guess!" she said. Ui proceeded to play a bridge from a recent Britney Spears classic.

"Is that the new song from Arashi?"

"No! Guess again!" She proceeded to play the chorus.

"La, la, laaa lala...oh, that's '3' by Britney Spears."

"75 points for Mio-chuan!"

"So I get 75 points huh? And...Mio-chuan?"

"Sorry, it's a little bit of...endearment."

"I'm not mad. It's just that...it feels weird." She was madly blushing. "But I like it."

Ui gave a mighty big thumbs-up, a wink and a lick of her lips. "Everybody loves...OHHH!"

"You don't have to imitate her, though."

"Awww."

"Anyway," Mio said, turning to Ritsu, "let's change this a bit."

"Whoops," Ui said.

"What happened?" Mio and Ritsu had looks of concern.

"It looks like the skin on my finger is peeling off."

"Ouch with a capital 'O'," Ritsu said, a large sweat drop coming down her forehead.

"Look, Mio-chuan, look!" She held in Mio's direction.

Unfortunately for Ui, she cowered into a corner. "I saw nothing, I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I heard nothing..."

Here she goes again, that Ritsu. Oh dear. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, looking at her hands. "I practiced too much on the drums and I got blisters on my fingers!" Mio whined in response and Ritsu drew ever closer, showing Mio her blisters.

"Um, guys?" asked Ui. "There's no bandage in this room and I could use a little help here." She saw Miss Sawako enter the room.

"Excuse me, sorry, I need to get these music stands," she said, her thick framed gleaming with her light blue blouse and shiny white belt. She noticed Mio and Ritsu playing their cat-and-mouse game again, while Ui needed assistance. "Huh?"

"Miss Sawako, do you have a Band-Aid for me?"

"All right, could you go ahead and take these notebooks for me?" asked another of Sakuragaoka's teachers to Tsumugi, handing her a couple of binders.

"Absolutely."

* * *

"Thank you." These were pretty light material. Tsumugi was known to carry up to 50 kilograms of material in one sitting. If you needed someone to literally 'Carry That Weight' as Ringo Starr said in the Beatles song of the same name, Tsumugi Kotobuki was your Wonder Woman.

"Ouch!" Ui said across the room in Miss Sawako's office cubicle. Naturally, Tsumugi was one to follow the sound of her friends' voices. "That alcohol stings."

"Just keep your finger like that for a bit while I apply the Band-Aid," she replied.

Ui marveled at Miss Sawako's desk. Neatly arranged, with all the books in order. Of course it could use a little more arranging, but by her standards it was passable.

"There we go," Sawako said after applying the bandage. "How about that?"

"Thanks."

"Hmmm." She tested the firmness of Ui's fingers. "Whoa. These are pretty firm fingertips. Looks like you are on your way. You're progressing much faster than others I've worked with. Keep going at it."

"Thank you very much! Oh, that reminds me. Have you played guitar before?"

"Not really, but I had some friends back then."

"I see."

Sawako turned to another of her fellow instructors, and they exchanged acknowledgements for getting past the morning session of classes. "I will be on my way then," she said, pouring her co-worker some Kirin Afternoon Tea.

"That's one good teacher we got," Ui said to herself. She saw Mugi peering from a corner. "Ah, there you are Mugi."

She was quite surprised. "Eh!"

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really, I just thought it was...a pretty sight."

"Miss Sawako? Yes, she sure is. By the way, where'd you go, mi amiga?"

"Well, Mio told me to go fill out an application to rent out a stage for the school festival," she explained. "We're not a chartered club yet, so our application was rejected."

"Well that's a drag, don't you think?"

"It is."

"What, they said we weren't chartered yet!" exclaimed Ritsu to the others back at the music room.

"Looks like it," said Mugi as Ui worked on another petit fours and a mocha.

"From what I understand," she said, putting down her petit fours, "a club is established once you have four members, correct?"

"Exactly," answered Ritsu. "At least, that's what supposed to happen." They all sighed.

"What a drag. And you know, if we aren't chartered," Ui said, turning to Ritsu, "we shouldn't be able to use this room for our meetings and practices, right?"

Ritsu leaned over. "They didn't say anything about that, so finders keepers, losers weepers," she replied with a hesitant giggle. She had a bad feeling that if Mio found out, heads would roll. Literally. Sitting back down, she added, "On top of that, I need to ask the student council why we haven't been chartered."

Mugi concurred. "I agree."

"Speaking of which...where the heck is Mio?"

"She's still in the corner," said Ui, pointing to the helpless figure crouched tightly on the floor.

Really. Did Ritsu just HAVE to ask that question? "Hey, get over here you helpless blob!"

* * *

Ui and Ritsu walked over to the student council room. Jun Suzuki was elected the student council president in their first semester. So not only was she playing in the jazz band, but coordinating events for the students. It was a huge load on her, but she was able to manage it. And Ui praised her for it every day they met. "Hey there, you need something?" Jun asked.

"Hi Jun," Ui said. "Yes, apparently we do, Miss Student Council President."

"Oh come on, you don't have to flatter me that way," she said. "I think, given your perfection, you would have made a better student council president. We didn't see you on the ballot and no one wanted to write you in as a write-in."

"See," she said in a hushed tone, "what you should know about me-and we already went over this before-is that I like to keep a low profile at all times."

"I heard that," Ritsu said.

Ui paled. "Whoops. And it looks I blew my cover."

"So, let's take a look here," Jun said, flipping through the approved charters of Sakuragaoka's many clubs. At this point in the year the baseball team was doing the Koshien business and was away representing Tokyo. Word on how they would finish would not be revealed until the school festival, where they would be recognized for their achievement of just representing the prefecture. There would be more plaudits to come. The team was quite impressive in terms of ability, and a majority of the players were scouted by the Central, Pacific, Korea and Major Leagues. "Well, it doesn't look like you are here on this list, as expected."

"This really is a drag," Ui admitted. Ritsu, meanwhile, had a concerned expression.

"Don't tell me," she said.

Ui played along. "What is it? Do we have a break in the case, Sherlock Ritsu?"

"Elementary, my dear Uitson. This look like...a conspiracy by the student council to drive this small club, sent by God to deliver Sakuragaoka High to the pearly gates of rock and roll, straight to the bowels of hell. And they say Hell Ain't A Bad Place to be...it is a LIE!"

They all turned to Jun in expedited fear. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Ui clasped her best friend's hands. "Believe in yourself, fight the demons that have been tormenting you. Only you can save your soul. Jesus Christ loves you, Jun Suzuki! He died for your Dunkin' Donuts!"

"What? Oh, by the way, I knew you were playing along."

Well that cat shot out of the bag like a cannon. Or was it a slingshot of the highest quality? "Crap."

"Did you guys even hand in a club request form?"

Tsumugi blinked. "A club request form?"

"Jun Moriarty, you dog! I've never heard of such a thing! It is hearsay, unlike Christ dying for our Dunkin' Donuts!" an indignant Ritsu exclaimed, pumping her fist for added emphasis.

"Ohhhhh yes you did!" Mio said, coming over to the room.

Ritsu's cover began to unravel faster than Blanche DuBois's sanity in A Streetcar Named Desire. Mio Akiyama was no Stanley Kowalski, but when it came to get at someone hard and fast, she knew how to it; maybe even better than old Stanley himself.

* * *

"It was spring back then." And the memories began to return, of one day in the first week, when club applications were available.

The application lay on the table, ready to be filled and approved. "I am the president," Ritsu said, "and therefore, I will take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Mio asked as she watched Ritsu work hastily on the application.

Mugi came in with some more refreshments. "Um, guys, I have some pound cake here."

"Whoa!" That sidetracked Ritsu, and she bolted towards the cake.

"Hey Ritsu, what about the charter?" asked Mio.

"I know, I know, I know, but I will finish it after I'm done getting my grub on." she said with a smile.

She never got to complete it. And Ritsu's cheeks got stretched and kneaded in retaliation.

"You goddamned idiot; why the hell didn't you finish it and send it over already!" screamed Mio. Mugi laughed at the spectacle while Ui shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sowwwy," Ritsu sobbed. "Cawwwm dawwwwm..."

"How the hell am I gonna calm down when this whole mess is all your fucking fault! Because of your slacking in April, we are still fucking unchartered as of fucking September! Arrrrgh! And you call yourself the fucking president!"

"Um Mio, I really do agree that you need to calm down," Mugi said through nervous giggles. "She didn't mean to screw us over."

"Mugi, let that be a lesson for you to wait till the application is SUBMITTED before you bring in the food next time," reminded Ui to Mugi with a spiral on her thumb. "Otherwise, we'll have unfinished business like this every day."

She responded in kind. "Got it."

"You are too naive," Ritsu shot back.

"Well, well, well, well..."

"And that was four times, brought to you by the Sakuragaoka High School Light Music Club's resident keyboardist/socialite, Tsumugi Kotobuki," commented Ui.

"For some odd reason, this DOES seem like a fit for you, Ui," said Jun.

"You know it."

Reluctantly, Jun said, "Can't be helped. Fine guys, I'll help you out. Even though this is bending the rules a bit."

"Really!" exclaimed Tsumugi, Mio and Ritsu.

"I knew we could count on you," replied Ui with a wink as Jun filled out the paperwork.

"Light Music Club..." Jun said, finishing the application. "All right, there it is. How's that?"

"Great."

"You have four members." She turned to Ui and the others. "Who's your advisor?"

"Advisor?" asked Mugi, Mio and Ritsu in chorus.

Ui, turning to the three said, "It seems we're missing someone."

Jun was beside herself. "Oh you guys..."

* * *

Time for the club to do some scouting. "So Miss Sawako Yamanaka is Sakuragaoka High School's music teacher," said Ritsu to the others, peering through a makeshift magazine binocular set. "She is one of the pride and joys of this school, and a highly respected instructor. And I am quoting the principal on this as well. Not only that, she possesses a beautiful charm and a gentle demeanor that adds to the honors she has earned here at this academy. Very popular with the students and the staff. Still quoting the principal on this."

"How many more times are you gonna quote the principal on Miss Sawako?" asked Ui, crossing her arms with a consternate expression as Ritsu continued her spy game and the other two kept watch.

"No, See, you gotta understand what I'm trying to get here. This is who we need. This is our advisor right here. She is the one. I'm telling you! This is the one!"

"All right, all right, all right, fine. Sheesh." Saturation is saturation is saturation.

"Also, she is an exceptional singer and a talented musician. So she note only teaches the business, but does it, too."

"Why are you guys following me?" Sawako asked, turning to the four.

"She is so popular; it wouldn't be strange to see fan clubs of her and her band popping up all over Japan by now. One source says, 'It's over 9,000!'"

Sawako was still confused. "Just exactly what are you talking about?" Enter Ui, Mio and Mugi. "You guys...what's going on here?"

"Teacher!" they exclaimed. Miss Sawako was startled.

"Yes?"

"Can you become the advisor for the Light Music Club?" asked Tsumugi.

A sweat drop came down Sawako's forehead. "So you folks don't have an advisor yet?"

"You're the only one we can turn to, Miss Sawako," Mio said with a worried expression, not unlike a prisoner on her knees awaiting execution.

"Please?" Mugi asked.

Sawako paused, and then said, "Sorry, I really want to, but..."

"I'm already an advisor for the Wind Ensemble Club, so being an advisor for two clubs is a little bit too much for me to handle. I'm sorry."

Ritsu continued to peer. "Thousands of men have tried to talk to this gem," said Mugi of Miss Sawako. Mio and Ui wondered why they had to persist.

"Flattering me with lies is not going to work either!"

"We're not going to take any of your time!" Mio promised.

"And we'll practice by ourselves," Mugi added.

"See, we are going to be student run, but the only reason we need you as our advisor is because it's stated in the rules," said Ui. "You're essentially our consultant, and it shouldn't take much of your time." The four were right about their assumption. Sawako wouldn't realize the light load of her responsibilities with the light music club yet.

"Just write your name here and stamp it!" Ritsu added, flashing the application in Sawako's face. "It's that easy!"

Sawako was taken aback by the desperation. "Wait a minute..." Ui, however, displayed her sentinel-like eyes, similar in character to The Eyes of Texas. "Chiiiii..." she said, pouting. "By the way, aren't you a graduate of this school?"

"Um...yes."

"I just found an album containing pictures of the previous Light Music Club earlier today."

Sawako's heart began to quicken. Ui tilted her head, convinced that she was in that band.

"Is there a problem," Mio asked.

"Where is the album?" Sawako asked the four of them, turning around.

"It's still upstairs," Ui said.

"I see." Crap, Sawako thought. And she immediately dashed to the music room to see if a photo of her was still there.

"Let's go," Ui said to the three. And they gave chase.

* * *

No one was supposed to access that album to begin with. She was stunned that she did not keep that album in her house-specifically her study, and instead left it there for the students to see. It was a dark, kept secret nobody wanted or needed to find out.

She leapt over a bookshelf, weaved through hoops and tumbled under a folding table to make the mad dash up the steps. Opening the doors wide open with bated breath, she looked around. Sawako saw the photo album lying on the table. It was closed.

She walked over, and checked to see if any photos were missing. She gasped when she found that there was one missing from the Death Devil section of the scrapbook. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"So, it was you, wasn't it?" Ritsu said. Sawako turned in full-blown shock.

"You know, you can run from us, but you won't be able to keep it up for long, at least not when I'm pacing these pathetic slowpokes," said a nonplussed Ui in a monotonous tone. "Maybe I should have been on the track team while tryouts were going on a few weeks back. Sigh. Silly me."

"Quit acting like you're Suigintou from Rozen Maiden!" whispered Mio.

"Couldn't help it, sorry," she whispered back with an embarrassed smile.

Ritsu flashed the missing photo to Sawako, who drew back in fear. They DID find out. She put her hands on the table and bowed her head. "I should commend you for finding that out," she said. Raising her head, she said, trembling, "That's right, I was with the Light Music Club."

"Unbelievable," Mugi said.

"A former visual kei superstar in front of me," Ui said. "Hello. Is this voice here yours?" Ui played "Hell the World" on the boom box again.

"Stop it, it's embarrassing!" Sawako cried, cowering in a corner shaking from side to side. "Huh?" Mio was doing the same thing, but staying still.

Ritsu peered at the two as if to say, "Damn you two! You ruined the suspense of the moment! Hell the World indeed!"

"I heard nothing! I heard nothing!" Mio said, covering her ears yet again.

"Hey Ui, do you guitar with you?" Mugi asked Ui.

"I sure do!" She brought Gitah out of the bag, strap on and all. "Try playing it, Miss Sawako! Here!"

"What?" Sawako said, unsure what to do. "No, don't...DOOOOON'T!" As the guitar went into her hands, she lost all inhibition with her eyes closed. The unique weight of the mahogany and maple of the Les Paul Standard Cherry Sunburst brought the past full circle, with sweet sound of the humbucker and the soft sound and overtones of the strings. With a more than suitable vessel as her proving apparatus, it was time for her to show what she cast aside for so long. At least after Death Devil disbanded.

A few evil smirks and then, "Well, it can't be helped. It's go time." Ui gulped in anticipation while the others drew back in fear. And Sawako did her magic.

"Speed-picking!" Mio exclaimed in awe.

"A tapping technique!" said Tsumugi in amazement.

"Teething!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy on the strings there; I just had them replaced!" groaned Ui.

"You bloody little punks!" proclaimed Sawako. "You have been using the music room too freely! I should punish you with the cat, but they would fire me if I had it in my hands right fucking NOW!"

"We're sorry!" the other said.

"But...the cat?" added Ui.

"On top of that, Hirasawa! How dare you talk back to me like that you insolent wench! A plague on your...huh?" Sawako's inhibitions returned. "Did you just see that just now?" They nodded, and she fell to her knees.

"I was just about to report this to the principal, but I felt sorry for you so you should be happy I decided not to," Ui said.

"Thank you," Sawako said, the tears beginning to form while a lone spotlight shined on her. "Even though I decided to be a nice girl when I am a teacher!"

Ritsu was moved. "Miss Sawako?"

"But that was eight years ago."

"She's telling her life story!" the others said, stunned.

"Preach it, sister!" added Ui.

"I...I fell in love."

* * *

Sawako Yamanaka's personal highway to hell began in April of 1999. As a senior at Sakuragaoka, she had ambitions of becoming a music teacher and even earn a fellowship to a university in Tokyo. She was a very smart student, and among the top 25 upperclasswomen. She did not come from a rich family like Tsumugi's, nor did she come from a poor lower-class family in the city. Her parents were middle class, and were active in the community. They did like their music.

As for Sawako, she started out playing acoustic guitar. As one of the best students in her music class, Sawako was well-versed in the classical guitar and was said to have played a rendition of Mason Williams' "Classical Gas" that was a hit with the students.

Sawako was never a person who knew how to charm, nor was she someone who was crazy about starting a family. She was shy, but her good looks and demeanor made her a hit with her peers. When she was in her gym uniform, the guys gawked at how the shirt emphasized her bust and how the bloomers contoured with her hips and butt. She wasn't a diet warrior like Minori Kushieda, but she wasn't as skinny as Kuroko Shirai. Sawako's three sizes were, for some freshman and sophomore girls, the benchmark to a healthy body and future with a family.

And yet she was shy. This young woman, with a body fit for childbirth and a demeanor characteristic of a mother-and she did volunteer within her community-was shy and never flaunted herself like Britney Spears. But it took a chance meeting with a gentleman three years her senior-known as, for the intents and purposes of this story, OOOO-san-to change that all around. And for a few months, Sawako and OOOO-san dated. They went to different places, they slept during movies, and they watched the cherry blossom petals tumble down Ueno Park. And that was just a taste of what the two of them did; Lord know there were many more things Sawako and OOOO-san did together.

One day, it was time for Sawako to confess. "I...like you," she said. She had the confidence to say this to OOOO-san.

His response was the last she wanted to hear. "I'm sorry." She was rejected after just three months being together. "I like girls that are wilder now." His tastes changed.

But those who thought Sawako Yamanaka was a quitter didn't know Sawako Yamanaka. She was determined to win him back. So with her heavy metal band Death Devil, it was time to put on make-up, more make-up, and even a big red mask for added emphasis. Death Devil was successful in releasing one album independently; their eponymous debut and they had a series of gigs. However, they weren't getting any record contracts, in-house bickering between band members took their toll, and they were only able to manage two successful songs, "Maddy Candy" and "Hell the World."

One year later, at the same spot, Sawako-hiding in her mask and make-up-met OOOO-san for what would be the last time. "I'll go out with you," she said.

OOOO-san placed his hands on Sawako's shoulders and said, "Sawako...you went too far."

That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Three weeks later, Death Devil broke up. Two of the musicians in the band continued their careers as session players; while the others went on to join other visual-kei bands in the area. Five months after that, tragedy befell OOOO-san and his girlfriend. They were killed in a car crash just outside Hiroshima. As for Sawako, betrayed and heartbroken, she never shed a tear for OOOO-san. He didn't deserve such a tribute.

* * *

"And that's how it was," she said wistfully, the tears still coming down her face. "I will never fall in love again. I would rather hang myself."

"I knew I didn't want to file a complaint," Ui said. "This is why right here. I'm just glad I don't have to change my strings for now."

"But it's okay now. I don't need to be comforted."

Ritsu went over to Sawako. "Miss Sawako, raise your head."

A comforting hand went on her shoulder. "Ricchan..." And so did a threatening hand.

"If you do not become our advisor, we are going to spread this thing out like wildfire. A.S.A.P. Do you hear me?"

"Ricchan, I don't think it's going to dismiss her, though," Ui said. "The students here like a nice teacher who can be downright naughty, too. They've reached that point in their life." Mugi, however, studied the event carefully. "Hey Mugi, what the heck are you doing?"

"What's going on?" asked Mio.

"It looks like Mugi is studying these two as if it's serious business."

Mio meant to find out. "Mugi!"

Tsumugi turned to the others. "What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh this? Heheh...I was just observing them."

Ui dissected her intent "You like lesbian relationships?"

"Um...I...yes, I do. Is there a problem?"

There was a long pause, and Ui said, "That makes two of us. High five, sistah!"

"Oh...yeah..." The exchange took place a second after.

Mio put a palm to her forehead. "So that's why. You know, I personally don't have a problem with it, but you two coming out of the closet THIS EARLY has to be bolder beyond bold."

Later that day, Sawako evaluated a melody that the band members concocted. This song would be used for the School Festival scheduled later that week. "And that's our piece," Mio said.

She pondered for a moment. "Hmmmmmmm."

"How is it?" asked Ritsu. "As our advisor, tell us please!"

"It seems a bit too slow for my liking. Also, the rhythm is off. Up the tempo and improve the synchronization and this will be a bit better. However, the beginning and ending are solid. Do you have some lyrics for this?"

The others were surprised.

Sawako couldn't believe it. "So...you haven't written lyrics yet?"

Ui looked at her shoes with one of her own hands subconsciously clawing the back of her scalp. "Uh...uh...uh oh."

It was crystal clear to her they weren't ready yet. "And you idiots think you are ready to show your stuff at the school festival later this week when it is CRYSTAL CLEAR to me that you are not ready."

"Sorry," Mio said. She was the person responsible for most of the melody.

Ui could sense it coming. "Uh oh!"

Sawako's voice rose. And here it came. "Fools! What have you been doing hogging up the music room all this time! This is not a place for tea and cakes! There are ten other groups and twenty other classes that generally have higher priority to use this room during, and yet you're the one that forces all of them to practice elsewhere! That is selfish as fuck, man! On top of that..."

Tsumugi, trembling voice and all, took the initiative to heal the divide between the advisor and the club. "Miss Sawako...?"

She turned to her like a wolf ready eat her head off. "WHAT?"

"Here. This cake...is yours."

Not impressive enough for her to take the band off the hook. But after going through all the trouble today, it sure was a start. And she had to admit, not very often do people get to see and confirm a side of her no one wants to know about.

"Thank you very MUCH!" she said.

Ui crossed her arms while the other three were surprised by Sawako's mood swing. "Oh-hoh! Looks like we're safe for now."

* * *

Mio Akiyama was never a fan of the band Chicago, but her father was. One of the songs from their second album was a piece written by Robert Lamm called "25 or 6 To 4." Lamm co-founded the band with Walter Parazaider, Lee Loughnane and James Pankow. Those four members remain with the band to this day.

In this song, the setting takes place between 3:34 and 3:35 AM, and it talked about trying to find the right lyrics for the next big hit.

Song lyrics do take inspiration. Mio would find that out the hard way as she tried to find the lyrics to fit the melody. It was her first time scavenging for the pieces.

Mio's study was simple. Everyone was neat and orderly, and one would think that she was still moving in. She arranged her materials in a way that would allow her to locate them with ease. Her computer, a tower with a flatscreen, had a DSL connection that could download 2.5 megabits per second while upload 1.5 megabits per second. Actually, the DSL connection was a misnomer, given that the speeds were beyond that of a normal ADSL line. Mio didn't care. She got her information with very little delays.

Tonight, though, it was all about finding the right lyrics. She listened to the melody again and again with her newly-acquired AKG noise-canceling headphones. Still, she was unable to get anywhere. But she needed to find lyrics. It didn't matter if they were just garbage, she needed lyrics. There was a deadline to meet. The school festival was less than a fortnight away. That deadline in itself was reason to stay up late.

"I think I did things in reverse," Mio said to herself. "I should have done the lyrics first, THEN go through the hassle of finding the melody."

She noticed her cell phone going off. It was Mugi. The message read, "Mio, I am so excited, now that Miss Sawako is our advisor. Good luck writing the lyrics. Please don't work yourself too much with them."

"Excited?" She pictured the words, as well as Ritsu's hands on Sawako's shoulders. After a minute, she smirked in concession. "Tsumugi Kotobuki...how many more times am I gonna be thanking you for saving this band? That's another."

Finally, she got to work writing those lyrics.

* * *

"You're done?" Tsumugi, Ritsu and Ui asked to Mio.

"Yeah, I am," she replied.

"Can I take I look?" Ui said.

Mio blinked. "What, already!"

Ritsu was nonplussed, "Oh please, what do you mean, 'already?' Think of a better comeback like of embarrassment, will you?"

"I want to also take a look," Tsumugi said.

"B-but, this is embarrassing," complained Mio. One can only wonder which was more embarrassing: her fear of barnacles, the underwear she wears while sleeping, or the song lyrics. The latter was clearly not the worst of the three. For Mio, though, they were on equal footing PERIOD.

"It's all right, we won't laugh at you," assured Ui.

Ritsu agreed. "Exactly!"

"But, wait a minute," Mio said, moving back a bit.

"Hell no, I'm not going to wait. You brought the lyrics here so we could take a look AND we needed song lyrics because Sawako raised hell on us yesterday after we uncovered her deep dark secret."

"Please, Mio?" asked Tsumugi.

Ui pressed the issue further. "Come on, just for a bit? I just want to sneak a peek, that's all."

Ritsu expressed her indignation at her half-assed verbal backslap. "Sneaky you are, my foot! I want to see it first."

"Please explain why you should. I was able to catch up to her yesterday up the stairs faster than the rest of you, so I get first dibs!"

"That's because...I am the president!" she exclaimed, beating her chest.

"But I am Mio-chuan's best friend!"

"I'll be Mio-chuan's second best friend then!" said Tsumugi, both sowing the seeds for the imminent new fan club waiting to sprout.

"Fools, you cannot compare with the great Ricchan. Mio's heart was with me since the dawning of time, and her heart will stay with me. I will hold it in my hand in an indirect salute to Tom Lehrer after I kill her with Ui's guitar, if it has to be that way."

"What? Since when?"

"That reminds me," Ui said, walking to another part of the room for a little bit, "Yui must be thinking of our grandma. That's right; we invited her to stay at home with me, Yui, mom and dad this week. I hope Yui is treating her well; she is spoiling us like you wouldn't believe." She turned to Ritsu, still in the argument with Mio and Tsumugi. "Speaking of grandmothers, Ricchan, I wonder what your grandmother, who owns a hot spring out in the Kinki region and is on your father's side, must be thinking of the entire ruckus you're causing today."

"You don't have to worry about that," she replied. "And how the heck did you know she operates a hot springs resort with my extended family?"

"That's because me and Yui's grandma are good friends with yours and are members of the same sorority at Toudai."

"Gah. Should have known."

"Oh yeah, you sent her a postcard for New Year's last year, didn't you?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"Fool, don't change the subject!"

Sawako had seen and heard enough of the stalling. "Give me that thing!" she roared, grabbing the lyrics.

"Pipkins fan?" Ui asked, blinking as she and the other three tumbled over.

"Let's see here," Ritsu said, reading the lyrics with Sawako.

* * *

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee_

_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_Your serious face that I've seen soon enough_

_Comes into view everytime I close my eyes_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together_

_Though that may only happen in my dreams!_

_Ah, My Lord, why does_

_This Dreamy Night aches me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_I already took out my special Mr. Bear will I be fine?_

_If I can just have some courage_

_And try to speak to you naturally_

_Would anything change?_

_Yeah I think so..._

_But dat's da biggest problem, ya see._

_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!_

_And it ain't gonna be natural fo me to do that in da first place..._

_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep! (Yea~! Let's sleep~)_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

_When I finally get that chance to talk to you then afterwards... we'll see_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)...

* * *

_

Those were the lyrics. The cuteness and innocence was too much for the two of them to take.

"It itches!' Ritsu said.

"I want to rip this thing up!" Sawako exclaimed.

Mio looked defeated. "I thought this was the best I could do." The other two turned. "But I guess not?"

"Well..."

"It just has...the wrong image," Ritsu said. "Right Ui? Say something here."

"Your Cowell-esque comments are, like the man himself, worth being hung for saying; these lyrics are epic with a capital E!" she said, entranced with stars in her eyes.

"For real!"

Ui clasped Mio hands. "I love them, love them, LOVE THEM! We'll be debuting at Number One on the ORICON charts with this song. It's a hit!"

"You think so?" Mio asked.

"I know so, sistah!"

Turning to Tsumugi, Ritsu asked, "What do you think, Mugi! Oh my God, she's spellbound by it too!" Mugi's hands covered her face, but her eyes and awe-struck open mouth concentrated on Yui's implied hitting on Mio. Were those two in love with each other? It wasn't as much the song lyrics as it was the possibilities of the two of them engaging in serious tribadism and strap-on silliness on a bed littered with fresh rose petals and candle lights all around. Oh, if only they were able to mate. If they mated!

"Don't tell me...Mugi, you like this too?" Ritsu thought it was about the lyrics.

"Yeah."

"This works?

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Seriously!"

"It's all good, baby!"

There was still hope in the advisor. "Sawa-chan!" Ritsu screamed to Sawako in obvious desperation.

"Sawa-chan?" she said in disbelief. That was apparently her new nickname bestowed on her by the club.

"These lyrics are definitely trash, right? Right? Right?"

"Um...yeah..."

Ritsu still had hope. "Okay. The three of you, relax. Meditate. Let's try to rethink these lyrics."

"If I was Simon, you wouldn't pass the audition!" a bemused Ui shot back.

Sawako, however, had a second opinion and reconsideration coming through. "Hold on a bit, if I tell these girls I like this sugary-sweet music...it might improve my image and not one will care about my past." TO be realistic, it wasn't going to make much of a difference. Sawako was already popular with the school. It would only add to her mystique and aura as a former gothic rock star. Her popularity would only decrease if she was part of a sex scandal, misappropriated funds, and solicited this and that, and so on. Regardless, Sawako's mind was made up.

"I...I might like these lyrics too!" she said to Ritsu in a high-pitched voice.

"The hell!" The jig was up.

* * *

"I guess we'll have to go with these lyrics," conceded Ritsu.

Ui beamed as the others applauded. "And thus, progress has been made. How about that, Mio?"

"It's great," she responded. "Great."

"So it's settled," confirmed Ritsu. "Mio will do the vocals."

She was startled. "Eh? I can't do it."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because...because...these lyrics are too embarrassing for me to sing!" she said, cowering in a corner.

"Fool! You wrote them!"

Sawako looked on in disbelief. "This is a problem."

"If Mio can't man up to it, we gotta find somebody else." Was it going to be Ui or Tsumugi? Ritsu turned to Ui, who had an enthusiastic expression. Then she turned to her left, asking, "You wanna have a go at this Mugi?"

"Um, I already am occupied with my keyboard," she said.

"I see, in that case..." Ritsu turned back to Ui, who had a cute, appealing look as if to say, "Home run, right here." Then it was back to Mugi, who waved her hands to decline the invitation. She turned back to Ui, who now was belting out a few strains of Mozart's "Magic Flute." And then it was back to Mugi, who was looking at Ui's singing. She turned to Ui again, who now had a palm stuck to her forehead.

"And you call yourself the club president," she groaned.

Ritsu asked the question. "Wanna give it a go?"

"Let's try. Kimi wo miteru to itsu..."

"Nononono! You have to play while singing it!"

"Ooops, my bad. Take two, action." And this time she strummed the chords. The observers groaned yet again.

"I am sorry," Ui said, initiating Sawako's confession pose. "I cannot sing and play at the same time."

"So you're not perfect after all?" asked Ritsu as she rose to her feet.

"Actually, that's what I think Yui would do. Here's the thing about my sister: she can only focus on one thing. Now she can do it better than you wouldn't believe, but that's all she can focus on." The others nodded. "What are you doing, I want to hear the word 'noted' from you!"

"Noted," they answered back.

"And Yui would not pull off Sawako's pose with ease either like me."

"Noted."

"Well isn't it obvious?" sneered Ritsu to Mio, who gave her a headbump.

"Hey, I got an idea."

"What is it Ui?"

"Miss Sawako, can I get some special training from you?"

She was surprised. The class example of perfection...asking for help to be even more perfect? So much for the definition avoiding defeat. Now it was just Ui being Ui. "All right, let's go. And I'll even show you how to ace the teething technique better than Jimi Hendrix." They both went to a special room downstairs to get it over and done with.

Mugi was awe-struck yet again by the sight. "Hey Ritsu, she's doing it again," Mio said, tugging at her friend's shirt collar.

"Eh? What is it?"

"I have some news to tell you. Tsumugi likes girl-on-girl relationships."

"What! You gotta be kidding me! Mugi is a lesbian!"

"I don't have a problem with her coming out of the closet, though. I just wanted to tell you."

"I sure have an issue with it though. Hey Mugi," she asked her sighing peer across the sofa, "Are you a lesbian? Do you like Miss Sawako?"

"Just had to get to the point, huh? Wait a minute, you idiot!" She covered Ritsu's mouth and turned to Mugi. "Heh?"

Mugi was startled. "Eh?"

"Heh?"

She simply said, "Yes. Yes, I do. Sort of. See, if both of them consent to be with each other, then I see no problem with it."

"If Maria-sama is watching over us," Ritsu said, turning to Mio, "she's gotta be drooling at the teeth from the heavens above."

Mio wiggled her eyebrows. "Huh?"

"News flash, Mio Akiyama: we know at least one person who has spoken out of the old gay marriage question."

"Old?"

* * *

As the founder's bust wore a summer hat, Jun entered the music room to get a little check on the whole situation. "All right. Ui is on the vocals, and the name of the song is 'Fuwa Fuwa Time,' correct?" They nodded. "All right, team. When we have a time slot for you, we will let you know."

"Thanks for your help," Tsumugi said.

"This is part of my job as the student council president. I have to make sure that each club performing knows what they will perform, and who will perform it. You think Ui will be fine with this?"

Ritsu scowled. "Hey Junbug. Ui holds the title of Miss Sakuragaoka Perfect. And she has been going through the motions for the past seven days at Miss Sawako's house. Of course there won't be a problem!"

"That's what she said," Mio added, "and I wouldn't be surprised if there is not issue with her singing and playing this song when she gets over here."

The doors opened wide. Sawako was out to deliver a special announcement for all the trouble. "Mio, you are right on cue!" she said with a thumbs-up. "Announcing (can I get a drum roll please)...the newly improved Ui Hirasawa! Let's give her a hand!"

"Thank you everyone," she said, holding Gitah wide. "This song is dedicated to the people running around the track who want something to listen to. I dedicated it to you. Here it goes."

And they watched as Ui sang the lyrics to perfection while adding some licks that were a combo of Jeff Beck, Jimi Hendrix and Jimmy Page. As well as a little Angus Young.

Mio, Mugi, Jun and Ritsu paused for a few seconds. And then they applauded.

"That was great!" exclaimed Ritsu. "You are the right fit after all."

Tsumugi gave her heroine a hug. "We are going to be fine!"

Jun smirked. "Just another Uilicious performance."

"Well done," Mio said, still clapping her hands.

Ui, however, had other plans, "Thanks everyone. However, I decided that I will not be singing these lyrics until who I choose is sick."

"WHAT!" responded the others except Sawako.

"She told me before we got here that she wanted to be humble at the School Festival," explained the advisor with the frames.

"I see," said Jun. "Who's it gonna be? Let me know now, because I have to get these finalized by tomorrow."

Ui thought for a few seconds. "I have made my decision." She pointed the finger to Mio. "Mio Akiyama. You will be singing these lyrics. You wrote them. Now you show it to them."

The news drilled at her hard. "Eh!"

"Good luck, Mio!" said Tsumugi.

Ui poured it on. "And don't try to call in sick on the day of the festival either!"

Mio fainted after she blushed. "Ahhhh..." A thud could be heard across the room as she bent over in embarrassment.

Ritsu couldn't believe it. "Mio!"

"Hang in there!" Mugi said.

"Looking at an invisible spy camera from above, Ui held three fingers up while proclaiming the news in a semi-somber tone."There's gonna be some rockin'...at the live this week. Three days to go. Start the countdown."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 5**


	6. If You Want Blood, You Got It!

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 6**

**If You Want Blood, You Got It!**

**

* * *

**

Three days passed. Many sheep went over the fence. People came and people went. But after 72 hours of the sands plodding their course over Earth's skyline, the day of Sakuragaoka High School's culture festival.

The synthesizer-laced strains of Lady Gaga's "Just Dance" blared over the speakers of the festival floor. The sounds of the West mingled with conversations of memories, taiko drums and martial arts demonstrations, and more exchanges of vows near the stalls and paper decorations. The event itself would be a success, as all of the tickets available sold out within two hours. First come, first grab, first to enjoy. That was the mantra as the visitors poured in from different parts of the city. Where else could you feast on the cuisine from six different continents that at a school festival whose home economics class had a chef visit to talk about the dishes of Italy or Ethiopia or Brazil? Or where else could you figure out your fate for the next fifty years of your life...if you could live that long? A couple of students from a neighboring high school posed next to the White Rabbit of Alice in Wonderland lore as a newcomer to the vicinities tried to look for the auditorium with the leaflet distributed at the gate.

From Twister, to hopscotch, to fun houses and cotton candy stalls and traveling clown entourages...Jun Suzuki and her team was able to get enough connections to create the largest school festival in Sakuragaoka's history.

A cautious Mio Akiyama wandered through the fun and excitement. Today, it was all about performing that one song that Ui commissioned her to do the lead vocals on. It would have been simpler if Ui just did it herself. After all, she could sing this song easily. And she didn't lose her voice during that training. Maybe this was just a challenge by Little Miss Perfect to practice what she preached.

Carrying her Fender Precision bass, Mio went down the halls, passing by a maid cafe en route to the stairway leading to the music room. "I wonder if the others are here," she said to herself. At last reached the music room and opened the door. "Sorry to keep you wait-huh?" None of them were available. Where did those guys go? She needed to find out.

"All right people, I will take requests for the next song," Ui said, cosplaying as Mikoto Misaka with visors on her head to make her look like a clone. Apparently one of the rooms was responsible for music blaring on the campus speakers. A number of visitors wrote song names and artists on a sheet as they snacked on yakisoba. Some of Ui's classmates decided to cook some yakisoba, but Ui came up with the idea of DJ-ing the school festival at the same room. Now a number of students felt that it was going to be a problem regarding power, but Ui's laptop had 200,000 JPop, JRock and Western music available-including every song on the ORICON and Billboard charts for the past twenty years. Since it also ran on battery power, it could still run in case of an outage. "One line, please. All right, the next song is 'Down' by Jay Sean. Thank you."

"Hey, Ui! What the heck are you doing?" Mio asked Ui. "We're supposed to be practicing!"

"Oh, hi Mio. What song do you want me to play on the speakers after Jay Sean? We can't do our number because we haven't recorded it yet."

She fell over in disgust. "Why is this happening to me? No, we need to practice! Don't you realize that we're performing later today? So we need to practice."

"Mio. I want to, but I got the first shift doing disc jockey, and I won't be done for an hour."

Mio peered at the others in their Tokiwadai outfits, concentrating on stir-frying the noodles for some impatient customers. A few seconds later, the circuit breaker went dead, affecting a number of rooms serving lunch. It was the second time in ten minutes, and the fifth time in thirty minutes. Apparently the demand outnumbered the supply.

"Hey you guys, you're supposed to have three hot plates available," said a student council member observing the outage. "Aren't you supposed to follow the rules by now? We went over this yesterday, too."

"It wasn't us!" said one of the Tokiwadai cosplayers holding a spatula. "Class 5 is also hogging up the power with their maid cafe!"

"Quite complicated indeed," Mio said over the verbal bickering.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ritsu Tainaka had a green mushroom with pink spots on her head inviting other festival-goers to the haunted house, which was eventually accepted by the class. A young couple due to tie the knot in December were next to pay the 50-yen admission. "Thank you! Please enjoy!" she said with a squeal. She noticed her good friend run over to inquire the news from the underground. "Mio!"

"Ritsu, can we practice before the real performance please?"

She put her hands together like a praying martyr about to die. "Sorry, I can't do it right now. Look at the line," Ritsu said, pointing to the long queue that stretched three doors down.

"Don't you have anyone to switch with?"

"I was the one who came up with this idea, so...I've naturally got dibs on the first shift."

"I see." Mio was not pleased with the band stretching their interests too wide. "Where's Mugi?" Ritsu pointed with her thumb to the lovey-dovey House of Nightmares inside. Mio, the scaredy-cat that she was, was easily intimidated and began to tremble. The premise of a haunted house for couples was a sado-masochistic setting a certain Alfred Hitchcock would be appreciative of.

"She's...in there?"

"Yep. By the way, Sakuragaoka students in our class get in free. Thanks for visiting!" Ritsu said to another traumatized couple exiting the ghoulish delight. She turned to the next in the queue. "Next please." As Mio took the courage to go in, Ritsu couldn't help but splash on a naughty, evil grin reminiscent of Screamin' Jay Hawkins. "It's quite dark, so watch out, Mio!"

The house was dark, with very little lighting and a faint scent of burnt incense imported from the local cemetery. Mio cautiously walked through the house, tiptoeing with every move. A eggplant broom Cyclops emitting a raspberry and sporting long arms as if it were entranced by the Witch Doctor was juxtaposed with a caricature of Nintendo's Big Boo and a broken television with a head and shirt tie that looked as if it was sawed off and stolen from Donald Trump's corpse.

Mio continued to look around. "Mugi, are you there?" She heard another couple scream in the distance. That cause her to scream too, cowering and covering her ears. "Mugi, where are you?" she said, sobbing a little.

"Mio, I'm right here," Tsumugi said, donning henna and a ghost outfit.

"Mugi!" She turned, only to see the ghastly sight. It triggered her pupils to shrink. The scream of terror not only drove another visiting couple out of the house, but could be heard by Ui.

* * *

"Mio's having fun at the haunted house," she said, looking at the list of requests. "All right. What's next? It's 'American Boy' by Kanye West and Estelle, live at the Sakuragaoka High School Festival. How's everyone doing?" The people in the room eating their yakisoba lunch hollered in approval. "That's what I want to hear."

Jun Suzuki, wearing her "Student Council President" armband and a peaked cap for authority, walked in. "How are we doing here?"

"Hey Jun. Yeah, it's great here. The people are eating their lunch, and the music is being pumped by request nonstop. We chill, yo!"

"So this is your first-ever performance in front of a live audience. It's scheduled for 3:00 PM today."

"I know."

"Do you still want to practice? You have about less than four hours to go."

"But my shift won't be done for another 45 minutes."

"You can go now. I already got two others on the council ready to step up and do the DJ work for you. I also told them to not mess with your laptop and only use it to select and play music, and I have reminded them that they will be liable for any damages that may occur."

"You got all the bases covered, Jun."

She winked and struck a little pose. "As your student council president and best friend, that's my job! Tee hee!"

"Good luck, Ui," said one her classmates tending over the kettles.

"Tell your band to work hard!" said another.

Ui turned to Jun and nodded. "All right." She grabbed the microphone. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Listen up. The student council will be providing requests of your favorite song for the remainder of the festival. DJ Mori and DJ Haku will take over. Everyone, thank you for coming and eating lunch with us. Take care, and if you are wondering where I will be, come on down to the auditorium at 3:00 PM today! Thank you!" She left to a shower of applause.

"That Ui Hirasawa," Jun said. "She knows how to close her shift like a pro. By the book."

* * *

"All right, have fun down there," said Ritsu to the next couple entering the lovey-dovey house of horrors.

Ui met up with her. "Hey Ricchan."

"Yo."

"Where's Mio and Mugi?"

"No idea. Oh, that gives me an idea. How about you say in a hoarse voice, 'Thank you.' Try it out."

"Really? All right. Here it goes." Ui cleared her throat a few times, then said, "Thank you!" Ritsu was impressed by her sumo wrestler impersonation. Her parents occasionally stopped by the Winter Basho in the heart of Tokyo to witness the likes of Hakuho and Asashoryu tangle it out for the best pusher of bulk.

"Haha, you got it! Now try to act like Asashoryu!"

"Okay." Putting down her guitar, she took the stance of the Mongolian import and said, "Practice is the real thing, and the real thing is practice."

If Ui was Asashoryu, then Ritsu was Hakuho. "Sumo isn't just our national sport, it's a fighting sport!" she proclaimed, as the two went through their rendition of the pre-fight rituals.

"Winning a match, or losing a match...this is why you fight the fights. All is fair in love and sumo."

"Dosukoi! Dosukoi!"

"Dosukoi! Dosukoi!"

They went at it for the longest time in front of the queue that showed their impatience and disgust at their apparent mockery of the two yokozuna. "Hey Ricchan, I think we gotta stop," Ui said, turning to her mushroom-headed accomplice. "By the way, where are Mio and Mugi?"

"Sorry about that," she replied through chuckles. "Mugi's still inside the house, but Mio went to the music room."

"We should practice already, you know?"

"Fine. I need to get someone to take over for me and Mugi, though. Our shifts are going to be done in about ten minutes anyway, so go ahead of us."

"And I'll see you there!" Ui was off. Inspired by her energy, Ritsu grabbed a pencil. After visualizing it as a drumstick for a few seconds, said, "Okay, I'll take the next couple in line!"

* * *

The bust of the founder decked with a few capes, a lei and a party hat as Ritsu and Mugi made the trip up the stairs to the music room. Ui already was watching Mio practice her voice from outside.

"What are you doing?" asked Ritsu.

"Shhhh. Quiet, Mio is practicing her song."

"Oh, right." As the three of them watched, crisp smiles could be seen on their faces.

"I told you she was the right person."

"With you being the backup."

"No backup needed; this is all hers!"

"And she had been practicing this whole time. I like her dedication."

Mugi agreed. "We all do."

Ritsu opened the door wide open. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Mio!"

Startled, she turned around. Her long hair, contrasting with the light coming from the windows, was a sight to behold. "Hello."

"Apologies for leaving you out in the cold like this," Tsumugi said.

Mio could sense Ui's eagerness. "We have to practice with you right now."

About time. "Guys...you're late! But let's do this."

Thirty minutes of practice had passed. Already the first act at the auditorium was beginning. A wide number of other acts along with the baseball team's recognition for winning Koshien-15 in all-were to follow prior to the light music club's closing act.

"Man, I could use some snacks," Ritsu said. "I think we're in top form. What say you Mugi?"

"We're in perfect shape, most definitely."

"Hey Mio," asked Ui, "was that all right for you?"

"Eh? Well, yeah, I guess so." Mio looked down at her mary janes. She still lacked the confidence to perform on stage.

"Let's play it just like that," Mugi added.

"What works for you works best for me," said Ui.

A voice rang out as the door opened again. It was none other than Miss Sawako. "Hey hey hey! The whole team's here, right?"

"Miss Sawako, do you need something from us?"

"Not really. But even though I was pushed into this role kicking and screaming like my former self (ah the good old days), I became the advisor of the Light Music Club. So to help out the team..." She brought out some freshly-tailored dresses. "I got some new costumes!"

Clearly Ritsu thought Miss Sawako was being a tad bit proactive in the whole process. "My god, she is fired up! Well, Miss Sawako, we would love to put these bad boys on and we appreciate your help, but one of our members seriously begs to differ."

She pointed to Mio.

"I have to sing...in that? In front of everyone!" she asked, trembling in unavoidable intimidation.

"Your timing and reaction is beyond pathetic." Thank goodness she didn't get a headbump for that.

"Awww, that's too bad that she doesn't like these outfits," Sawako said while Mio was nodding up and down in sheer approval. "All right, how about my old Death Devil outfit?" She still had the costume and the makeup in a box up in the attic of the room, in as good a condition as it was seven years ago.

Mio had to resort to the lesser of the two evils; albeit any trace of evil in the lesser of the two was miniscule. "Ah, I'd rather wear the one that you just showed me!"

Ritsu held stretched her hands out in front of Sawako. "Stop, Sawa-chan! I'm not the only one who thinks that we don't need these embarrassing outfits."

"Exactly!"

"You think so? I spent a lot of time and effort making these outfits for you guys," she said, looking at her dresses. "On top of that, Mugi and Ui don't have any problems wearing them."

Tsumugi had a nurse's outfit on while Ui was impressed by the school swimsuit she received.

Ritsu fell over before venting out. "You punks! How dare you bail out on me like that!"

"Why did it have to be like this," whimpered Mio in distress.

"Still nervous?" If Ritsu could sneak up on a blob like Mio, so could Sawako. "How about I put so much make-up on you that people won't recognize who you are?"

"No thank you," she shrieked.

"All right gang, good luck with the concert," Sawako said with a wink and a peace sign. "See you inside!"

As she left, Ui looked at the others and said in a deep tone, "We now return to our not-so-regularly scheduled band practice already in progress."

"Nothing fancy here, crew, let's get back to it," Mugi said.

"Back to the practice it is," Ritsu said, clearing her mind. "Nothing ever happened. Nothing ever happened." Mio, though, could only manage a few guffaws as she looked outside at the activity below. It was 1:00 P.M.

* * *

"So I have to carry this Marshall amplifier," Ui said, lifting the equipment from the room to the backstage of the auditorium. "This weighs about 15 kilograms. Nothing I can't manage. I'm sure Mugi can lift more than this."

"I'm glad you can manage it," Ritsu said.

"What about Mio?"

"She's taking a look around the other happenings at the School Festival, I believe."

"She's not thinking in a low voice, 'I...I am the vocalist, singing in front of a large crowd' and the box she is carrying goes 'thud and she says, 'Ouch,' is she?"

"Don't believe so. Funny you mentioned that. I decided not to let her carry any equipment, so I turned her loose."

Ui gave a thumbs-up. "Good."

As Ui trundled her way through the queues and other students working in the many rooms of the building, she saw Mugi carry Ritsu's drum set spontaneously. "Not even breaking a sweat. Just as expected," I thought. "There's yet another reason for us to thank her. She lifts this band up in more ways than one."

"Hey Ui, you got it?" asked Jun inside the green room.

"Yeah, I think so." She finally placed the amplifier next to the other equipment. "A huge load got off me. I'm light as a feather now. Close to it."

"Good work. Right now, there are about 5 more acts to go and the recognition ceremony for the baseball team before you guys, so you still got time to reflect."

"You know something?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"What?"

She flexed her arms. "My biceps and triceps are a bit more toned."

"That's good."

"I make Arnold Schwarzenegger look like he is on steroids."

"Isn't he still on it? I mean, he needed that to be the governor of California."

"Good point, Jun. Good point."

"Are all the equipment for the band here already?" asked another student council member to Jun.

"Yes," she said. "Everything they need is here. There's just some more to go." Ui beamed. "The first live draws even closer." She got back on her feet and finished transporting the rest of Ritsu's drum set and the other equipment. A stray red balloon wafted into the Tokyo afternoon clouds, perhaps to meet with ninety-eight others of its kind to make it the magic number of 99.

* * *

Back at the music room, Ui leaned on the doorway and slumped over, a tad exhausted. "Hey Ricchan. That sure was a doozy. Maybe I should make a resolution to work out at the gym 156 times per year. That ought to hold it. Whew!"

Ritsu walked over to Ui, hands on her hips. "Good work."

"Guys, the tea and cakes are ready," Tsumugi said.

Naturally, Ui was delighted. Her yakisoba lunch did burn up quicker than she would have wanted to. "Smashing!"

"So, Ricchan," Ui continued, "You and Mio go way back to your elementary school days, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied proudly, "and let me tell you, those were some heady, fun days. Actually, we go all the way back to kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?"

"Yes, ma'am. Or was it elementary school?

"That's what I was asking you. Has Mio been this bashful since she was in elementary school?"

"Yes she was. True story: one time in our kindergarten class, I looked at Mio's hair and I said, 'Whoa! Your hair is beautiful! 'Mio just cowered in embarrassment. Classic. And there was this one time when I saw that she was left-handed when she ate her lunch. I said, 'Cool! She's a full-blown lefty! Everyone, look! Mio-chan is really awesome!' And she got all red in the face and started to cry."

"You sure know how to make someone feel like garbage, you know that?"

Ritsu blinked. "Huh?"

"Nothing."

Mio returned from touring the rest of the festival. Apparently she didn't expect some random tourist from Brampton, Ontario to stop by to request an autograph before they started playing. Needless to say, it was granted. "Hey guys, did you finish moving the equipment."

"Yes we did."

"Good."

"Looks like you're all calm now," Ritsu said.

"Hmmmm?"

"Here you go," Mugi said, handing her some madeleines and tea.

"You were so averse to singing," Ritsu observed, "and now it's no longer an issue."

"No way! I'm no longer a kid anymore," Mio declared. "I can't be wavering all the time." The other three watched her waver her teacup and saucer.

Ui put it in frank terms. "You were saying?"

* * *

A lone white cat with light brown spots slept next to the bust, while other festival-goers took stock in the other remaining activities. Indeed the festival was starting to wind down as the DJ played L'Arc en Ciel. The cat needed a breather. The fact that there was even a cat inside the school grounds was a possible sign for things to come down the road. What it was, no one knew. The students didn't know, the festival-goers didn't know, the band didn't know, the staff and instructors didn't know, and certainly the cat herself didn't know. But the fates did. They simply chose not to disclose it yet.

However, the mood inside the music room was tense. "It's almost showtime, Mio, so what are you going to do?" Ritsu asked Mio, who pressed the panic button in her head so many times today, to no avail.

She paled. "I've had enough. Ritsu, please switch places with me and sing instead!" Her hands were clasped together, and her head filled with desperation.

"Then what about the drums?"

The head of desperation grew bigger. "I'll do it for you!"

"Then who's going to do the bass?"

The head of desperation grew even bigger. "I'll do that for you too!"

"Like hell you would! I want to see you try!"

"Ritsu...Ritsu..." She was in a pathetic state of emergency as she tried to get a hug from her long-time friend.

"Let go of me you fool!"

Ui went over to the other two as Mugi pictured a moment too graphic to be conveyed. "Hey Mio, I told you that you were the one to do the lyrics, right?"

Mio blinked. "Huh?"

"Let me ask you this. Are you in good health?"

"Yes."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then you should be able to do it! You're just in self-denial."

"Self-denial, huh? Mio wondered about the word to herself for a few minutes as she kept her distance away from the others.

"So it's 45 minutes to go until our concert. The baseball team's recognition ceremony should be taking place right now, based on my watch." She lazily turned to Ritsu with a sneer. "Yo. Ricchan. I got a question."

"Yeah?"

"Have you got any ideas to liven up the mood and cheer Little Miss Mioblob up?"

"What?"

"I'm already out of ideas and my energy must be conserved for the concert. I leave it to you to come up with something to boost the morale, Mademoiselle President."

Ritsu snapped her fingers. "Ui, guys, I got just the thing. We have to think about MC'ing."

"Master of Ceremonies?" Mio was interested in what Ritsu was cooking up next.

"Exactly. See, the MC introduces the band, the acts, and even at times provides some skits while the next act is being prepared. That sort of stuff."

"Ah. I like where this is going," Ui said, nudging Tsumugi with her elbow. That drew a few hesitant chuckles from her.

* * *

So Ritsu walked to the center of the room and allowed the band to visualize the process. It was going to be invaluable for later performances that the light music club would participate in.

"Everyone, hello and welcome to our School Festival!"

The others imagined applause and cheers, as well as a few banners supporting the revived light music club. "We are glad that you enjoyed your time here and the show so far. We are the light music club, and this is our first live concert as the club in nearly a decade!" The crowd roared again. "The members here may be different, but the purpose and mission remains unchanged. We are glad you are here with us. Without ado, let's introduce the members of the 2009-10 Sakuragaoka High School Light Music Club!

"First, allow me to introduce to you a guitarist with a knack for playing flawlessly. She can speed-pick. She can tap, and she can play the guitar with her teeth with ease. There is nothing she can't do. We're just waiting for her to get a violin bow and turn her weapon, known as Gitah, into a cello. She is none other than Ui Hirasawa! Give her a hand!" And Ui simulated a Joe Perry-style lick.

"Now let me introduce to you a keyboardist who holds the keys to confections. She is the daughter of one of the most affluent families in all of Japan and Asia, and when it comes to gay rights; to her it is God-given. The free spirited, freestyling princess, Tsumugi Kotobuki!" Mugi responded by simulating a few notes emitted from her KORG synthesizer.

"Next is our bass player and lead vocalist. She may be bad with scary stories and painful sights all around, but she is dedicated and never fails to make our band proud. We call her the Dangerous Queen of the Light Music Club, but you can call her Mio Akiyama!"

That elicited a headbump. "Who's the dangerous queen here!" Mio exclaimed.

"You. And this headbump here shows why. Now, ladies and gentlemen, I now introduce yours truly. I am the drummer of this band and the club's president since April of this year. I'm cool, and I got brains to boot. My smile causes the hills outside our school to pave with gold like my headband. I'm popular, and that says something. That's enough from me. I am Ritsu Tainaka!"

Two headbumps. "Bloody narcissist! You are praising yourself way too much!"

But it was a moment worth laughing about. Ui and Mugi laughed. The other two joined in soon afterwards. Icebreakers like this were known to improve the chemistry and trust between members of a team. And the light music club were about to see it all pay off.

* * *

"Let us congratulate once more the Sakuragaoka High School Baseball Team, the champions of Japan, and their manager, Hiroki Okeda!" said the master of ceremonies inside the auditorium to a standing ovation. "In fifteen minutes, the light music club will conclude today's schedule of events. While we have a moment I would like to announce that we have fifty special 'Go For The Gold' packs which include round trip airfare, hotel accommodations, tickets to the opening and closing ceremonies of the 2010 Olympic Winter Games in Vancouver, Canada and ten tickets to events of their choice..."

Outside the auditorium, the disc jockeys completed their broadcast over the loudspeakers with Jimmy Cliff's "I Can See Clearly Now." It was a proper number to cap off a successful School Festival. Later on, after the light music club's performance, the DJs would return the laptop to Ui in its case.

Behind the curtain, the drum set and amplifiers were plugged and ready. Ui peered past the curtain while Jun gave a final inspection of the equipment for the band. "All good," Jun said.

"A good crowd here," Ui said.

"Really good crowd," added Tsumugi, taking stock in the attendance of about 900.

Ui took a deep breath and smiled. "The heavens were smiling on us today, and we're going to show our gratitude," she thought. Her outfit consisted of a white ruffled blouse with long sleeves and a red string ribbon on top of a burgundy skirt trimmed with white lace. "This dress fits Yui more than me, but I like this too," she thought to herself.

Mugi, though, opted to go back in black for her outfit. Wide sleeves at the wrists with red arm chokers were accentuated with a white lace at the chest and a modified red ribbon. White pantyhose against lace trim on her skirt completed her outfit.

"Now is the time for us to show the world who the Light Music Club is!" exclaimed an enthusiastic, Ritsu, pumping her fist. She was donning an abbreviated costume that resembled a black summer dress. This was designed to allow her to maximize her use of the drums. Never short of fancy, she wore a black choker with a red ribbon, a black headband and black knee-high stockings. Sheesh, what with all the black and red today? Was black going to be that big of a color for the club? Then again, the red was still there, so there wasn't much complaining to begin with; Ritsu had red band on her left arm!

"Yes, Mademoiselle President!" they both said.

"Hey Ritsu, are you sure this is what I want to wear?" asked Mio to the others. Now this outfit would put her on the map. She wore a black dress with the same arm trim as Mugi and white lace around the bottom of the top, but was a big red bow tie at the front with no white lace. Unlike Mugi, who wore a light jacket on top of her blouse, Mio did not have a jacket. Like Ritsu she had black knee-highs. And as with the other members, there was white lace at the bottom. But the highlight of her uniform was the French maid headband to go with her glossed lips.

"That fits you so well, Mio-chuan!" exclaimed Ritsu.

"It's a knockout, dear sistah!" said Ui.

To her, it was lipstick on a pig. "Ahhhh, mou!"

"Speaking of which, I had this vision last night. We have some time before the curtain rises, so I wanted to tell this story."

"Oooh, let's hear it," Ritsu said.

"I had this dream that as a band, we were on our way to the Grand Canyon, riding in Ritsu's Pink Thunderbird from Flagstaff, Arizona. I rode shotgun, Mugi and Mio were in the back, and Ricchan popped some Bubble Yum behind the wheel. We got to the venue 20 minutes ahead of schedule. Now, we were playing the same number that we will be performing, but most of the numbers in our lineup were covers of hits by bands like the Eagles. You heard of them, Mugi?"

"I sure did! I like their songs 'Take it Easy' and 'Hotel California.' "

"Good. Now, this concert was free to the public. And 100,000 screaming fans, many of them being young truckers and college students from the USA, Canada, Mexico and Europe were watching our concert and were waving banners and flags and stuff. I was even able to picture what we would be wearing on the trip to the desert.

"I'm wearing a light pink summer dress with red trim, and my hair tied back with red, heart-shaped bobbles as well as my yellow ribbon. You, Mio, are wearing a simple purple hair band, white donning a light purple summer dress with dark purple trim, purple buttons, a dark violet tie and round gold earrings.

"Mugi, you got a side ponytail held back with green star bobbles complete with a round white hair ornament, and your dress has orange, yellow and blue trim. And you wore beige shorts underneath to go with some large hoop earrings. Ricchan here has orange heart-shaped shades, and a modified yellow sailor outfit with orange trim, a white tie, and a light blue belt with a white buckle. Always the egotistical trend setter, Ricchan wears yellow thigh-high stockings with orange trim while also donning shorts underneath the skirt. Oh yes, and I had dark red pockets in my dress.

"Aside from the outfits, we were in the middle of our concert when the police came in and questioned us for trespassing. Bear with me here; we were fugitives to begin with. We were considered by John What's-His-Face on America's Most Wanted as armed, moe, and dangerous. Now I don't know what that was all about, but the police down there went out of their way to go out and stop the concert.

"I wasn't going to stand for it. So I spun around a bit and delivered my patented 'Ui for Love and Peace' attack, and that fired up the fans. They proceeded to raise hell on the police force. We were able to escape via Ritsu's pink Thunderbird, but we were chased by a few police cars. But they eventually gave up and drove back to headquarters on an empty tank. And this time, Mio was behind the wheel. I still rode shotgun, though."

"Some story that is," Mugi said. "Couldn't make this long story short, could you?"

"No I couldn't. But wait. There's more. Before I got here, I wrote a poem on all this. Here it goes. Note that this is from Mio's perspective."

* * *

_i was behind the wheel_

_she was riding shotgun_

_her wide smile_

_eyes closed_

_and laughter_

_that sounded like_

_the embodiment of happiness_

_she was that_

_and she was more_

_she was a fast learner_

_and a slacker_

_and has a sweet tooth_

_the size of a madeleine_

_that she gobbled up_

_one fine day_

_in the music room_

_she had a older sister who could play_

_a good friend who was the head honcho_

_at her high school_

_boy oh boy they went back_

_way back_

_her eyes formed the shape of ovals_

_as I asked her_

_do you want to be a rock and roll star_

_she said_

_of course_

_and we rode off into the sunset_

_we left the police cars in the dust_

_

* * *

_

"That's beautiful," Mio said.

"You have quite a vivid imagination," replied an impressed Ritsu, crossing her arms.

"That's the thing. Music can paint a picture," explained Ui. "What I envisioned is relevant to what we are going to do now. And I haven't seen the Grand Canyon in person, but when we do visit America, we must hold a show there."

"I agree."

"Now, to wrap up our show," the MC said over the announcing system, "a live performance by the light music club."

Sawako's crossed arms spoke of anticipation and controlled anxiety mixed with optimism. As for Jun, she knew that the time was at hand.

"All right chums," shouted Ritsu, "let's do this! KEIO~~~N-BU~~~~ GO!"

"Yeah" responded the others, raising their fists in unison.

Showtime. "Show 'em what you're made of, Ui," said Jun to herself as Ui ran through the chords one final time.

With the press of a button, the curtain rose at exactly 3:00 P.M. Japan Standard Time. Mio was still shaking as the crowd was impressed by her choice of costume. That was an early victory for Sawako, who smiled and flashed a thumbs-up. This was going to be good.

"Hey Mio," Ui said.

"What?"

"Believe in yourself. Our Miracle Time begins now. Amen?"

She looked to the heavens. "Um...A...Amen."

"Hallelujah." She nodded to Ritsu to start the number.

"One, two, three, four, one, two, three, and four..."

As the riffs from Gitah echoed out, the concert began. The crowd immersed themselves in the searing heat of Arizona for a few fleeting minutes.

* * *

When they finished the number, Mio opened her eyes to a standing ovation and some fans in the balcony chanting, "K-ON! K-ON! K-ON!" The little kids who got in for free jumped up and down and were screaming in delight. A few senior citizens elected to whistle their delight.

"See? I told you so," Ui said to Mio with a wink and a grin.

"You were right," she said. Mugi and Ritsu couldn't believe it either.

"Payoff complete," said Sawako. "Yes!"

Slowly but surely, Mio took stock in their appreciation and bowed. "Thank you very much everyone!" The others rose and took a bow. The applause, cheering and whistling got louder. She wanted to float to her own personal heaven in the sky. She could die happy, now that it was all over the way she wanted to.

"Looks like she got over it now," Ritsu thought. "It's history. Ancient history."

However, as Mio was about to the stage with the others, she tripped on her own wire, causing her to fall on her bass.

Ui rushed over to see if she was fine. "Mio! Are you okay?"

Mio was on her hands and knees. "O-o-o-owww..." The problem was that she was getting up in a rather inopportune direction. The crowd gasped. Ui walked around to see what the deal was as Ritsu and Tsumugi looked on.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Eh?" They saw it. They SAW it. Mio froze.

Ui lifted the skirt a little bit higher to reveal the choice of underwear: blue and white striped panties. Still with Mio's skirt lifted, Ui turned to the crowd and had the most perverted grin one could ever dish out. "Heh."

There was only one thing Mio could do now: break into tears from the humiliation of getting up the wrong way, compounded by Ui encouraging the inevitable. "IYAAAAAAAAA!"

The noses of the boys and men in the first 10 rows saw their noses bleed profusely from the nice rear view. Many had to be taken to a paramedic for losing so much blood over viewing a girl's nice ass. Plenty of shots were being taken with cell phones and cameras. It would forever be immortalized in the archives of the school's history and the annals of the campus walls as "The Incident."

* * *

The following Monday, the club held a feedback session on the otherwise successful school festival.

"Everybody," Ritsu said, "you did fantastic."

"Good work!" exclaimed Ui, Mugi and Sawako.

"Ui, who ever knew that you could pull off a delicious guitar solo cold turkey just like that in your first-ever live concert?"

"That wasn't cold turkey!" Ui shot back. "Newsflash, Ricchan: that was practice, practice, practice. I think it was more like a bacon-wrapped hot dog roasting on a grill. Times five or six. Thanks, anyway," she said. Sawako smiled at the statement. Ui was quite outspoken and philosophical on her thoughts, but it was always fun to hear.

"Mio also has her own fan club," Ritsu added, showing everyone a poster.

"Amazing!" Tsumugi said, looking at the poster in finer detail.

"However," she replied, turning to a pale-faced Mio, "she's shattered right now."

"Panties...P...P...Panties..." mumbled Mio."No one will marry me now."

Ui went to the door, and whistled. In less than a minute, a long line of male fans had blue-and-white-striped rice bowls ready to be autographed. "Mio?" she asked. "Hey Mio! Turn around!"

Mio turned around in horror. It was the longest queue of masculinity and it stretched well outside the building and the school and the first block outside of the school. "Oh my God!"

"Mio Akiyama," said Ui to the most popular girl in Sakuragaoka High School, "I think they beg to differ."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 6**

A/N: The poem in this Chapter is based on a poem I did write on deviantART. You can see the poem in its entirety at my page there under user name Bongaboi.


	7. Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Hell Ain't a Bad Place to Be

* * *

**

Shoppers lined the streets of Tokyo once Thanksgiving Day had passed. Tourists frequenting all different corners of town could see young and old, rich and poor, affluent and middle-class citizens shop for presents and fast food. The curry joints were packed, and you couldn't get a seat at a family restaurant without waiting in line for two, maybe three hours. Queues of angry, impatient customers were waiting to be assisted, long after they had made up their minds on what to shop. It was bedlam, and it was lousy and hostile as could ever be, but it sure kept the Japanese economy going in spite of the slowdown.

As for Ui Hirasawa, she relaxed in the comfy corner of her room. Dressed in chemise and wearing reading glasses, she was reading about the correlation between erotica and feminism. Ui was impressed by the author's arguments of how the female body can be celebrated as the fountain of new life, weaving the ancient views of centuries ago to those perspectives debated in the past five years.

She giggled a bit, turning the pages and twitching her newly painted toes. Putting down the book and taking a deep breath, Ui closed her eyes and remembered how Christmas was, and that dirty prank Yui put on her regarding the snow on the trees. They were nothing but foam recovered from the attic.

Dirty. That triggered a call to action. How could she get her revenge? How could she pull off a bid for payback, while not crossing the line? Put it in the barn burner, she said to herself. There will be a chance to deal with that later. And she was right. There was no need to rush it.  
"I will get my revenge. I will get my REVENGE!" she exclaimed, her fist in the air. That brought Yui's attention as she opened the door.

"Ah, onee-chan, who's getting revenge on who?" Yui said with a yawn in her pajamas.

"Ohhh, nothing, nothing," she said with a nervous laugh.

"I see." And she closed the door.  
Ui, tossing a remote, turned on the television.

"Good evening, and welcome to the seven o'clock news for Saturday, December 5," said the anchorman "I am Hiroki Takahashi. Tonight, Hokago Tea Time Mania has swept Tokyo. A new, cute, sugar sweet rock sound has taken the city by storm. Rika Ichizawa has the latest outside Sakuragaoka High School."

"Thank you, Hiroki," Rika said "I am here at Sakuragaoka High School, and it is abuzz with Hokago Tea Time merchandise. There are rice bowls out for sale, plush toys of the band members, and outside the song 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' is playing outside. The band members are not here because they are relaxing and have chosen not to speak to the media today, but we have some fans willing to talk. Excuse me, what's your name?"  
"Daisuke Kato, second-year."  
"And why are you here?"  
"Well, we want to spread the word all over town about Mio Akiyama, the best member in the light music club. She is cute, she can play, and she is a lot of fun. I want her to be mai waifu!"  
"What are you talking about; I want her to be MAI WAIFU!" exclaimed another student.  
"What is your name and class?" asked Rika.  
"Kenji Mori, third-year."  
"And why do you like Mio?"  
"She is smart, she has long black hair, and she has big breasts, and that's what I like in a woman! Really, really big ones!" A palm went to Ui's head, which was shaking side to side.  
"I see. There are also others who like the other members of the band. What's your name, ma'am?"  
"Mari Oshino, first-year."  
"Who's your favorite band member?"  
"I like Ricchan, because if I couldn't make love to a boy, I want to make love to her. She can bang my drum anytime. Super cool! Ricchan, daisuki!'  
"And what's your name?"  
"Tetsuya Iwakami, second-year."  
"And your favorite band member?"  
"Mugi. I want to be with rich women. And she has blonde hair. I will give up all my money and self-worth just to be with you. Even my heart!"  
"Whoa. There's some commitment right there. And here we have another. What's your name?"  
"Kazari Uiharu, I'm a junior high student visiting."  
"I see. Where are you from? By the way, nice flowers."  
"Thank you. I'm from Academy City. And this is my friend, Ruiko Saten."  
"Hello," Ruiko said.  
"We are junior high first-year students."  
"Wow. So who's your favorite band member?"  
"Well, we just heard of the band a few days ago. I heard they were good. Our favorite band member has to be-"  
Before those two could say their favorite band member, Ui turned the TV off and fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't take any more of the publicity. It was coming faster than the next shinkansen leaving for Osaka.

* * *

"I've made up my mind!" exclaimed Ritsu at the meeting later that day, pounding the table.  
"What!" asked the others. The enthusiasm stunned them.  
"We are going to have our Christmas party at Ui's house!" She pointed to the ponytailed member sipping tea and a crumpet the corner.  
"Wait. Did you even ask her first?" Mio said with a consternate expression.  
"It's all right. I knew she was going to choose my house anyway, because His Holiness will be presiding over Mass, and a number of endowed pilgrims reserved the villas. Am I correct, Mugi?" she asked, nudging Tsumugi with a smile.  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" she wondered with an embarrassed chuckle. "I do apologize for not telling you that you had to reserve a month in advance."  
"The Internet told me everything. It moves in mysterious ways."  
"I see." Having finished her portions, she played a little piano piece while the others continued the conversation.  
"No problem, Mugi. And on top of that," Mio added, "I didn't realize we were going to have a Christmas gig to begin with."  
"Now you know," said Ui in a deep voice. They all cracked up. She was too funny to be too perfect.  
"You're just trying too hard aren't you?"  
"What?"  
Mio waved her hand in a vertical motion to imply a dismissal of such a thought. "Never mind. And Ricchan's house is too dirty to even be considered."  
"You punk! That was mean," Ritsu pouted. "As for you, dearest Mio, you have your clothes scattered all over the place! Every day, I might add, including your precious pantsu."  
Mio was shocked. "Quit saying that with a straight face, you perv!"  
"I've got the pics to prove it, too." She was going in for the kill.  
"Liar!"  
"I'm not lying. Here they are." Ritsu coughed them up with a single flick. Two pieces of bread. Pan + Two. A-ha.  
"They are a couple," Ui said. "Take note, Mugi."  
"Yes, ma'am!" was the response.  
"The bread, I meant."  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
"And this." Ritsu revealed the mess, taken three weeks ago: a clutter full of socks, jeans and others thrown all over the place. Mio squealed in shock.  
"No, stop! Stop it, you perv!"  
"They are also a couple," Ui added to Mugi. "Take note."  
"Which ones?"  
"Our compadres from across the room."  
Tsumugi's eyes lit up. "Yes ma'am!"

Mio had her doubts. "Question. Do you believe that it's fine to have everyone come over for Christmas at your place, Ui?"  
"Uh, sure it is. Mom and Dad are going to be out of town over the holiday, so it's fine with me and Yui."  
Ritsu began to wonder. "Your parents really love to rack up those frequent flyer miles, don't they?"  
"They sure do. This weekend, they will be in Germany to celebrate Christmas with other expatriates. Mom and Dad will also be watching some football that day, too."  
"Are there any teams from Germany that you parents are a fan of?"  
"Bayern Munich, but they will be facing Stuttgart, so they will just watch Hertha Berlin face Karlsruher."  
"Do you have any favorite teams from Europe?"  
"Chelsea. That's it, really." Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi looked at each other. They couldn't believe that she was a football fan.  
"A lovey-dovey couple watching football before Christmas..." Mio and Ritsu couldn't fathom such an idea. It was too hard to stomach. Neither of their parents was into the J-League, but Ritsu's younger brother followed Tokyo Verdy on occasions.  
"Is there anything we need to do to prepare for this?" Tsumugi asked.  
"I got the cooking taken care of, as always," Ui said, pounding her chest.  
Mio and Ritsu weren't surprised one bit by her enthusiasm. "We figured that you were a competent older sister ever since you bloody got here. Oy!"  
"That reminds me," Ritsu said. "Gift exchanges! We soooo need to do that, guys." They all agreed.  
"Hell yeah!" Ui and Mugi said in succession.  
"By the way," warned Ritsu sternly, "no kinky gifts, all right?"  
"Um, isn't that your department?" she responded, pointing back. "I remember when we were in elementary school, you broke out this jack-in-the-box and I fainted on the scene."  
Ui was not amused. "Mio, that is one of the oldest flashbacks in the book, okay? It's played."  
Ritsu shot back through pursed lips. "Quit conjuring up the Budweiser Lizards, you!"  
"Ui Hirasawa presents...Real Girls of Genius. Today we salute you...Miss Jack-In-the-Box Fangirl."  
"And quit provoking a lawsuit by Bud Light for copyright infringement! You're walking a tightrope with your smart-ass skits, sistah!"  
"Going back to the point," Mio added, "it DID happen! And I wasn't too happy about it."  
Tsumugi had to chime in. "I think this is a great idea, this Christmas party. Let's do it." Mio smiled. Ritsu and Ui looked at each other and grinned. It was settled.

"Hey Jun," asked Ritsu to Jun Suzuki, who was practicing her trumpet, "do you want to come to our Christmas party at Ui's house?"  
"Well I'm not a member; is that okay with you?"  
"It's fine by us!" she responded, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulder. "We're friends. Great."  
"That's how she is, Jun," Ui said.  
"Could you come over here for a bit," Ritsu said to Mio, who was taken aside a little bit. "A little aside here: the more people we have, the more money we can use."  
"What do you plan to do with that?" she wondered. Mugi was hesitant in wondering what Ritsu was going to do with the funds. She knew about the seedy practices that her parents' peers did in their companies, of the cases involving rampant corruption and bunko junko up the wazooko. Could Ritsu be polluted by the dark side as such a tender age!  
"So Jun, are you coming?" Ui asked.  
"Yep."  
"All right. We're looking good," she said to the others, with thumbs up.

* * *

"What do you think we should put on the menu for Christmas dinner, Yui?" Ui asked later that evening.  
"Hmmm..." It took her a while to think, but she got it. "Onee-chan, how about some ham, turkey, mashed potatoes, sushi, pizza, cheesecake, bulgogi, fries..."  
As Yui went through the list in her head, Ui rolled her eyes in disbelief. She might as well call one of the hotels caterers in Ginza to provide the service. "Yui, I'll come up with something. In the meantime, you can do the decorating."  
"Roger that, onee-chan!" she said, saluting her older sister."But what are we going to do for this Christmas party?"  
"Dinner, gift exchanges, and we'll do some skits. As a matter of fact, I have something in mind already."  
"Eh! You do! I wanna see, I wanna see!"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait till Christmas Eve, and we'll get this party started."  
"Awwww."  
"Remember, Yui: Good things come to those who wait."  
Little sister crossed her arms and sighed. "What do I want to do for my skit...?" She thought for the longest time.  
"It's impressive that you are thinking seriously about this."  
"I also want to do some gift-wrapping."  
"Okay. Tomorrow I'm going shopping. The plan is in motion." Ui had a naughty grin to her face. Yui blinked.  
"Onee-chan...She is scary..."

At the nearby Nanohana Gift Shop just a kilometer away from the store, she pondered the possibilities with Jun. "Let's take a look. How about this?" Ui showed Jun a stuffed Gekota plushie.  
"If you get the one you bought, you usually have to do it again," Jun reminded her eager friend. "At least that's how I remember it."  
"Okay, how about this?" It was a miniature Mudkip. At that moment, Jun stuck a palm to her face.  
"Are you just trying to be funny?" she said in a deadpan tone.  
"No, I'm buying it."

As for Mio and Ritsu, their purchase plans involved the nearby Cozule. "Hey Ritsu, have you made up your mind already?" She was inside the store rummaging through some items.  
"How about this one?" It was a Halloween mask, a true face of the Boogeyman of infamous fame. She slowly walked towards a clearly-traumatized Mio like a possessed zombie.  
"No fucking way!" she responded.  
"How about this?" It was a jack-in-the-box with a skull for a head. Ritsu was a Real Girl of Genius after all. "Or this one?" A Halloween horror flick. It was apparent that she has her holidays mixed up. October 31st was more a month ago. Couldn't she just get with the times for once?  
"You asshole! Why the bloody hell are you picking out stuff like this when it's fucking Christmas!" Mio said as Ritsu got a well-deserved headbump. "Goddamit!"  
So much for that. "Sorry..."

"That was easy," Ui said to a smiling Jun before a rendezvous. "If it isn't the comedy pair. What brings you here?"  
"Buying presents, just like you are," Mio said.  
"So what did you buy?"  
"It's a secret. No point in telling you right now."  
"I see."  
Ritsu produced a couple of prize drawing tickets. "I'm trying my hand at Lady Luck today."  
"Ooooh. Me too." Ui also had her tickets. "Let's see what happens."

"Oh, Kleenex again," Ritsu said. She, Jun, Ui and Mio had three stacks ready to go. Across the plaza, a bell rung.  
"Congratulations, we have a winner!" said an enthusiastic old lady, who handed Tsumugi a brochure.  
"Hey Mugi-chan, love the Maetel impersonation!" Ui said. Actually, Maetel preferred black rather than white. Still, it made Mugi look like she was a Russian expatriate.  
"You guys are getting presents as well, I take it?" she asked to Ritsu.  
"You got the first prize? YOU?"  
"Yes I did. A trip to Hawaii."  
Mio testified. "Christ almighty, she IS the personification of Lady Luck."  
"I gave it back, though." They were stunned. "I exchanged it for this game. We're playing this at the party." They nodded.  
Still, they couldn't figure out why she went out of her way to exchange what could have been a totally different party. It was a humble decision. Maybe even too humble.  
Ui questioned to herself the rationale behind Tsumugi Kotobuki's decision while debating over what food to prepare. Should it be the regular fare served at home? Or will it be one of the different types of cuisine from the West that she read in many a volume on gastronomical literature? So many choices, so little time. Why, foodies, why? At this rate, Ui Hirasawa will turn into an imperfect namby-pamby in a hurry! Hurry up and make up your mind, you older sister! And that's what she did.

* * *

Just like that, the 24th came. "I'm going to Key West, the key to happiness," Yui said, listening to her iPod back home, humming to the Village People over decoration ideas before Ui returned. The West had won. "Welcome back. What that's you have, onee-chan?"  
"Groceries," she said, setting down the food. "We're going to cook some dinner."  
"That's onee-chan for you, the master chef."  
"Awww shucks, you're too nice."  
20 minutes later, an organically grown, hormone-free, corn-fed ton roasted in the oven. Every ten minutes, Ui monitored its progress, sometimes checking the temperature for any changes. The last thing she wanted was a frozen, burnt bird and ordering pizza or moo shu pork instead. Looking good, looking good. T-minus 10 minutes to the next check. As she went to prepare the sandwiches, she heard a pop. Well, it couldn't be anyone else, could it? "Yui, what are you doing?"  
"Oh, onee-chan, I wanted to try these party favors out."  
"Hey don't touch those; those will be for later, all right? Let's clean up here." Some touching up near the tree was in order, along with lunch. "By the way, aren't you supposed to be the one doing some cleaning up here?"  
"Yep. Oooh, those look good! Onee-chan, can I get one?"  
"No. Those are for the guests that will come in later."  
"Awww. But I'm hungry."  
"I made some curry and left it in the fridge for you if you want it. I'll heat it up for you, just wait." She walked over to the fridge to get the plate out. Yui tried to get her hands on one of them, but drew them back just in time as Ui turned to her.  
"I told you I won't!" Her arms looked like a Buddha-statue toppled over by the Big One.  
She wouldn't buy it. "Come to the kitchen with me. I need to get your hands off the hors d'oeuvres, you sneaky rascal. Afterwards, you gotta hustle and get the decorating done."  
"Awww, onee-chan, you're mean." Yui had some scissors and paper ready to go.  
"Impressive. She's starting already," Ui said to herself. The doorbell rang.  
"Good afternoon!" Tsumugi, Mio, and Ritsu said. At last, some company. Yui was off the hook.  
"Come in."  
"Is your little sister here?" Ritsu asked. "Hey Yui! Aunt Ritsu is here to visit!"  
"Since when were you her aunt?" Mio asked.  
"Hey everybody!" Yui said. "Welcome! Come on in!"  
"So what are you doing here?"  
"Oh, decorating. Onee-chan wanted me to do the decorating." She showed the four of them a construction paper chain that she made. "I did this instead, and I couldn't stop doing it, though."  
"What are you, still stuck in grade school?"  
"Can you hand me your coats?" Ui asked the other three. "I'll take them for you."  
"Absolutely."  
Mio summarized the current afternoon state of affairs. "Run-of-the-mill: a dedicated older sister, and a not-so-dedicated younger sister. This is what comedies undeserving of an Oscar are made of."

Actually, the West won, but only through a compromise with the East. Turkey, sandwiches, apple cider and cake juxtaposed with onigiri, sushi and miso soup.  
"I made this cake myself," Yui said.  
"Impressive," Ritsu said.  
"The strawberries, that is. I put them on."  
"My bloody foot!" Mio snuck a scowl of boredom to Mugi, who shrugged her shoulder. "And you call yourselves sisters!"  
"No?"  
"Yui helped with the dinner, to be honest," Ui said. "She cleaned up and did the decorations. So yeah, we still have the right. It's God-given, you know?"  
They smiled. "She's in Yui's corner all the way," Mio said.  
"No problem, Ui," Ritsu added. "Our deepest apologies."  
"I want to celebrate by doing a little drinking right now! A toast!" Yui exclaimed to Ui, raising one of the three bottles.  
"Agreed. Let's do it."  
Another analysis of the late afternoon state of affairs from Mio. "More of the same: an older sister forged on loyalty and a younger sister forged on naïveté."  
"It's a good balance," Ritsu acknowledged.

* * *

"Cheers!" And thus, they drank.  
"Oh man, I can't believe what I am seeing," Ritsu said. "Another year is going. This is just hard to believe."  
"What are you, Father Time?" They all turned to a new face across the kotatsu. So Ui did have a flaw after all. She forgot to close the door. That allowed Sawako Yamanaka to drop by unannounced.  
Ritsu was beside herself as she took her piece of the cake. "Sawa-chan, what the hell!"  
"This is great stuff. Seconds, please?"  
"How the heck did you show up!" the others announced.  
"Don't tell me that you moonlight as a ninja, going through the bathroom window and coming down to the room like a spider?" Damn Ritsu and her wild imagination.  
"As your advisor, do you really think I'm going to do that?"  
"Common sense wouldn't allow it..."  
"Miss Sawako, they thought you had plans with your significant other," Yui explained, "so that's why they didn't give you an invite."  
The news struck her like lightning. Everyone got a taste of the high voltage. "I don't want to hear that crap coming from your mouth again!" she screamed as she pinched Yui's cheeks violently, causing her to flail. While it would make some logical sense, that wasn't the reason she entered the house either.  
"A total airhead," Mio said.  
"Says the Mistress of the Obvious," Ritsu retorted.  
"Yui, as a result of you taboo remarks regarding my love life (or lack thereof), I want you to wear this." It was an abbreviated Christmas outfit purchased at a lingerie store she frequented after her shifts at the school.  
"Why the heck do you want me to wear something like this?" Yui asked. Sawako simply smirked.

A few minutes later, Yui came out. "How do I look?" she said, posing with a victory sign for good measure.  
"So much for that," Sawako said. "You're not embarrassed one bit by this." The intention was for her to exposure any possible moe aspects from wearing this outfit, and Yui was not following the script.  
"It's all right," Ui said, comforting her as Yui fell to her knees.  
"Hmmm, this calls for plan B." Sawako turned to her right. "Mio!" She was stunned.  
"Miss Sawako...what do you plan to do with me?"  
Tsumugi took it all in. "Hey, don't run!" Sawako said, chasing Mio, who was fleeing from the change. "Wait! You look good in this!" She was still taking it all in.  
"Hello," Jun said. "Excuse my intrusion!" She could hear Mio struggling to get away from Sawako, who was undressing her at will.  
"Don't struggle!" Sawako said as she imposed her authority in dominatrix-style fashion. "Stay still!"  
"Hmmm?" Jun opened the door. Quite a surprising sight. Mio was caught with her pants off. Jun broke out her camera. A snap. "Chance," she hissed as her eyes shared the same sparkle and hellish smile as Sawako's. And so more agony came Mio's way.

"N-No one will marry me now..." Mio said, in tears.  
"And as I said before, you couldn't be any more wrong," said Ui in her reassuring tone. "Look there is a line of people outside who want your autograph. I'll tell them that you are not available." She walked over to the short queue of fans. "Excuse me, but she is not available to sign autographs. Thank you." A collective groan, along with a few expletives, could be heard as they left. "Now then," Ui said as she cleared her throat, "I now turn it over to Ritsu."  
"Thank you, Ui. And now ladies and ladies," she said, rising to her feet, "it's gift-exchanging time!"  
"Yeah!" Yui said, raising her fist. Mio was still inconsolable, slumping on the sofa in tears.  
"Mood changes, huh? Never saw this before," Ui said to herself. "Such showmanship."  
"By the way, Miss Sawako," Jun asked, "do you have a gift to exchange?"  
"Yes I do," she replied with a smile, producing a small package wrapped in shades of blue. "This was originally going to be for my boyfriend I date a while back."  
"Now that's kind of a drag," Ritsu said. The others frowned in sympathy.  
"Let's do this!" The others sat there in stunned silence from the sudden change of scenery from Miss Sawako. She moved aside some dishes for the gifts. The others brought their presents out. "Here's how it goes. Everybody passes their packages around in a circle. I'm going to sing Jingle Bells, and everyone will open the present they have when I am finished. Ready?"  
The group was. "Yeah!"  
"Here we go." Sawako was not exactly the best singer out there. Rumor has it that she could make a karaoke machine go out of service with just one note. Yui was enjoying it all. Mio was still dwelling on being deflowered on the spot. Ui was feeling a little dizzy, while Mugi was soaking it all up.  
"Stop! We are done!"  
"Wait a minute, this is the one I bought," Ritsu said. D-oh! Well that went well. Sawako completed the exchange by getting Ritsu gift.  
"Miss Sawako..." Mio was about to warn her of the dangers. It was too late.  
"Ahhhh, this looks so good," Sawako said with a deep blush. "I think this may be something amazing!" Tearing off the paper, she went on with her spiel. "I wonder what it is~~~..."  
It came at her like a rocket-fisted one-inch punch that Bruce Lee was infamous for back in his day. BAM! Boing. Sawako got the biggest jab of her holiday vacation. The others shrank in terror.  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" she exclaimed with twinkles in her eyes. One could only wonder if the jack in the box with the duck head and Crayon Shin-Chan eyes would have been a way to deter her significant other of any prospective infidelity.  
"Amazing, Miss Sawako cracked like the Dickens!" exclaimed Ritsu. "Relax, relax!"  
"I died and came on my way to heave~~n!"  
"Quit tripping, we don't need to hear that!"  
"Guys, let's look at the other presents we have," Ui said.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But why, why'd you leave me?" cried Sawako, her mood swinging yet again.

* * *

"Cool, maracas!" Mugi said, opening hers.  
"I bought those," Mio said.  
"Thank you. I love these." She gave them a shake.  
Next was Ritsu's. A tall jar for New Year's Eve. "Courtesy of yours truly," Nodoka said.  
"That's next week," Yui said. Ritsu was way behind, Nodoka was way ahead. It evened out in a way.  
Yui opened hers next. "Cool. Snacks! Yummy." Courtesy of Tsumugi.  
Mio was shocked at what she received. No need to figure out who that came from. Sawako still had a taste for death metal. Rob Zombie's most recent record went to the wrong person, unfortunately.  
"Were you also going to give that to your boyfriend, too?" Yui asked Sawako. They all stared at her. Whether or not he would accept such a present was left to speculation, but it would likely be interpreted a sign of Sawako overdoing it yet again.  
She confessed. "Yeah, and do you have a problem?" She turned her back to cry.  
"I believe she was rejected, Yui," Ui said.  
"Duly noted, onee-chan."  
"Airheads are scary," Mio said. "Them and their big mouths..."  
"All right, the only ones who haven't opened their presents yet are Yui and Ui," Tsumugi said. Apparently Yui got the pleasure of getting two gifts rather than one. Either that or Mugi couldn't count.  
"Open them already!" Sawako said in her defeatist tone.  
"Yes, ma'am," the sisters said. Yui opened hers first. It was the missing pair to her mittens. A few days ago, on the way back to class, Yui was missing her pair. Now she had it with her. Ui got her own scarf. They looked at each other and giggled as the rest of the guests smiled and laughed with them.  
"So what would have happened if you two didn't get each other's present?" Mio asked.  
Yui and Ui thought about it for a while. "This is great!" Tsumugi added.  
"Who knows," Ui replied wistfully.  
"Onee-chan, thank you," Yui said.  
"Thank you as well, Yui. Now I will be warm all winter."  
"Okay. Next up, skit time!" exclaimed Ritsu, jumping to her feet.  
"Excuse me, but we were having a good conversation here," said Mio, sporting a bemused expression.  
"Oh? Do you want to start first?" Mio gasped as Sawako pondered the scheduling.  
Jun rolled her eyes. "Such an old codger, the Great Ricchanski."  
"Okay then, how about you, Ui?"  
"I'll pass for now."  
Yui stepped up. "I'll do it! But first, does Mugi have a keyboard with her?"  
"I have a keytar, will that work?"  
"Sure, as long as I have music. I will sing 'O Holy Night.'"  
"Oooooh. I can play that." Resting the keytar on her thighs while sitting, she played as Yui sang.

_O Holy Night_  
_The stars are brightly shining_  
_It is the night_  
_Of our dear Savior's birth..._

The group was in awe of Yui's voice. It was so balanced, like that of an angel. So innocent and fresh. If she was on their band, she could make a nice lead vocalist. Ui smiled as she swayed her head to the soothing strains of Tsumugi's synthesizers.

_Fall on your knees_  
_O hear the angels voices_  
_O night divine_  
_O night, when Christ was born_  
_O night divine,_  
_O night, O night divine!_

"That was beautiful," Ritsu said, applauding with the others.  
"Eheh, it was nothing," Yui said.  
"I think it was a good idea to bring this keytar," Tsumugi said.  
"Good one too," Mio added. "Nice acoustics."  
"My turn! Can anyone guess what this is?" She puffed her cheeks, placed the front of her left palm on her forehead and the back of her right palm inward below her chin, her fingers wiggling. It took them a while to figure it out. Three minutes passed. Ui answered.  
"An ocean sunfish?"  
"Correct-amundo!"  
"I'm next," Ritsu said. "How about some air drumming?" She visualized her two tom-toms, a snare, her cymbals and a bass, and delivered an expert simulation of her jamming with her signature yellow set.  
Mio was shy in her skit, coming out in her Santa outfit. After a few seconds, she went back.  
"Mio, come over here," Ui said. She had a chair ready for her in the middle of the living room. "Sit here, and don't move one bit." She obliged, in a deep blush.  
"Oh? What is onee-chan going to do?" Yui asked.  
"It's my turn to give a skit. Actually, I am going to do more than that. Yui, do you have the boom box?"  
"I don't know where it is?"  
"It's in the corner, right over there," she said, pointing to the device under the tree. Yui brought it out.  
"Is the CD in there?"  
"Yes."  
"Could you flip it to Track 7?"  
"Okay."  
"And are all the window blinds out?"  
"Yes."  
"Good. Anytime you are ready, press Play."  
"Roger!"  
"What the heck is Ui going to do?" Ritsu said.  
"I got a bad feeling about this," Mio thought.  
Tsumugi tried not to laugh, while Sawako already knew what Ui was up to this time.

As the first strains to AC/DC's "Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be" played, Ui took off her band that held back her hair, flinging it aside. It wasn't long before her pants joined the fray of casualties, and began twisting and contorting her body in the manner of a disrobing ecdysiast.  
"Ui, what the heck are you doing?" Jun said, her mouth twitching. Tsumugi licked her lips and started to heave a little while her hands formed a letter "W" to imply victory on her face.  
"Onee-chan..." whispered a mesmerized Yui.  
"Get the camera out, get the camera out!" Ritsu said to Jun, who started recording.  
"This is torture," Mio said to herself. "But...why do I like this?" The area between her legs got uncharacteristically damp, and she was even favoring it a little as Ui continued on with her act.  
"I never thought Mio turned Ui on this much," Jun said to Ritsu.  
"Did you bring some tissues?"  
Tsumugi felt a trickle of red liquid float down her right nostril. "Your nose is bleeding," Ritsu said. She grabbed a box and plugged them.  
"From the looks of it, that's a yes."  
By the time the song reached the midpoint, her sweater was off, leaving only her underwear. Now it was time for her to go in for the kill. Mio subconsciously wanted her to come. It was inevitable. This act was for her. With one swoop, Mio's Santa outfit was off, leaving only her blue striped bra and panties. Ritsu gulped, Tsumugi's nosebleed got more complicated, Yui blinked and Sawako's smile got wide.  
"I can't hold back now," Mio thought. "Ui is going to...Ui is going to...oh my god, she is going to...!" As her pulse quickened and sweat beaded off her shiny skin, Ui sat on top of her, fondling her breasts, kissing her lips, stroking her fingers through her long, black hair while running her lusting hands through every place she could touch for as long as the song could last. Mio could do nothing more than return such a sign of sensual gratitude.  
And it was never a contrived striptease that unrobed in the first place. It was genuine love for a shy girl that needed to come out of her shell. It was going to take some time, but Ui's dirty little AC/DC strip skit gave Mio Akiyama something to come to terms with.  
"Mio," Ui whispered with her right hand still cupping her voluptuous chest, "your rice bowl is drenched to the strings."  
"So is yours," she whispered, breathing heavily as if unsatisfied by the throw, "but whose fault is that?" She drew her lips to Ui, and the kiss got deeper and richer.  
"Jesus H. Christ, how much longer are you two going to keep this Christmas sex show going?" a bored Ritsu said. Jun and Tsumugi looked on, their carnal urge for lesbianship satiated. Sawako continued to grin.  
"It's all good!" Tsumugi said, the W still prominent on her face.

Ten minutes and a nice shower full of moaning and groaning later, it was Sawako's turn. She lifted her blouse and smacked her midsection with her left hand as violently as she could. "A maple leaf!"  
Everyone else was left in shock. "That looks more like a hand than a leaf, let alone a sugar maple," Ui said.  
"Where did my beautiful and kind Miss Sawako go!" Mio cried in sheer despair, morning with Ritsu. She left this world, smiling. Rest in peace, teacher.  
Outside the Hirasawa family tree was decked with lights and Japan began to go through the deep December freeze. The only question now was whether or not the snow would finally fall down, as weathermen predicted would happen over Christmas Eve. It was a 40% chance, they said.

* * *

"Thank you for having us!" Ritsu, Mio, Tsumugi, Sawako and Jun said.  
"Anytime," Ui said. "Come back soon!"  
"We will!"  
"It's cold, Ui! That was an unbelievable show you put on," Yui said. "How did you come up with that?"  
"Well, see, I was sleeping, and I decided, I'm going to go ahead and do it. And I did?"  
"But why Mio-chan, onee-chan?"  
"Because she's easy."  
"Easy?"  
"Vulnerable. You'll find out one day." She noticed a snowflake going down. "Hey, it's here! The snow is falling!"  
Yui's eyes lit up. "It's a White Christmas!"  
"I remember you gave me a White Christmas as a present before back them, right, Yui?"  
"I did? Hmmm..." Yui also had a short-term memory, so she couldn't remember if she did or not. She was her. Hopeless her.

Before her visit with the sandman, Ui's thoughts raced. Did she really like Mio that much? She ran the risk of contradicting her own premise: Ritsu and Mio was a pair. Not her and Mio. Sure, her creamy white skin was so nice to touch, her lips so wonderful to kiss, and every part of her was something she could never get enough of-no matter how hard she tried.  
It was a young, forbidden love. To be in love with someone you don't know as much as another who is closer, but still be embraced by that same someone. Why was Mio that open to her advanced in that striptease? She never did one before, yet she went out of her way to do it so well, with such fluidity and sensuality that Mio's mound began to rise and fall every time she moved. Was Mio that ready for something like this? She didn't mind the embarrassment of being impure, but if she was ready, Ui had to be.  
No sooner had her mind gone debating when she finally began that meeting. In the other room, Yui was already resting like a cat in the cradle... or so she thought.  
"Onee-chan, can I sleep with you?"  
"Go right ahead."  
"This is so that we can be a little bit warmer," Yui said, creeping up.  
"I'll wear my scarf, too."  
Outside, the snow continued to fall into Christmas morning over the whole of Tokyo and of Japan.  
It didn't take long before Ui got a cold from Yui hogging the blanket. "Yui...it's cold in here." Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.

For the next few days, Yui stayed at home, since there wasn't anything to do that got her attention. "This is the 7 AM News, and I am Hiroki Takahashi," said the anchorman on television. "I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and lots of joy for the upcoming year. Today, after a trip to Rome to celebrate Mass, His Holiness Pope Benedict XVI will be taking part in a special Mass here in Japan..."

Yui's eyes were shot, and her hair was disheveled. "Dust is going to fall on you," Ui warned.

A few days later, Ui offered some food to a comatose Yui. "Here are some Year-End buckwheat noodles." One hour to the New Year.  
"Oh, thanks onee-chan." She slurped it up.

Midnight arrived. It was 2009. "Is two mochi enough?" Ui asked Yui.  
"Yes, I'll have some."

A few hours later, some more food. Morning. "Here's a Mikan," said Ui. "Say ahhh."  
"Ahhhh." It arrived, sweet and juicy. Mikans. Satsumas. The clementine of the Far East. Perfect for the New Year.

Outside the local temple, the residents made their wish. Some asked for a new job. Others asked for increased longevity. And some asked for patience and improved grades. A lot to wish for, but could they all be granted?

* * *

"Happy New Year!" Ui said to her friends waiting by. Mio was dressed in her trademark red kimono with yellow sash and accompanying hair accessory. Tsumugi has a long, flowing lavender robe with white accents and Ritsu donned a simple blue trench coat, sweater and scarf with khaki slacks.  
"Hey hey hey; it's the Sakuragaoka Stripper Lady!" Ritsu said. "Happy New Year, you pure-hearted whore!  
"Shhhh. It's bad luck to give away the secret. And that's not nice." Mio blushed, as Ui wagged a finger in Ritsu direction.  
"Happy New Year," Tsumugi said.  
"Happy New Year to you too, Mugi."  
"Were you cooped up at home?" Ritsu asked.  
"I just can't get Yui out of the house, so I decided, I'm going to give up and not waste my energy trying."  
"Unbelievable," Mio exclaimed.  
"Is your younger sister that lethargic!" Mugi wondered.  
"Apparently. Question. When you eat and drink without taking part in any activity, do you gain any weight?"  
Mio took Tsumugi aside. "Did you gain any kilos?"  
"15 kilos."  
"I gained 14 kilos." They both cried.  
Ui pressed on. "But you can't tell me that it isn't possible for me to feed Yui while keeping her in the house and maintaining her weight. It IS possible. She didn't gain a single kilo because her metabolism prevents her weight from fluctuating."  
"Damn!" exclaimed Ritsu. "Is your younger sister even human?"  
"Yes she is. Same here. I keep my weight the same, but I have to go out and do some walking and running."  
'The usuals."  
"Yes. The usuals."  
"By the way, apologize to both of them for what you just asked."  
"Fine. Hey you two, turn around." They did. "Listen, I want to apologize to both of you. So I want to change the topic. Mio, that's a great outfit you're wearing. It fits you so well."  
Mio had to give an explanation. "Ritsu asked me if I was going to wear this, and I said yes."  
"I was only asking," she clarified.  
"The hell!"  
"Looks like you haven't changed much, Mio," Ui said. "Not that it's a bad thing to begin with."  
"I'm going home and changing!" she said, about to leave.  
"Hey, don't leave! I need to tell you something." She went over and embraced her, running her hands through the fabric with a sigh. "100% cotton with ermine, stitched from the top to the bottom, made with love and care throughout. Mio, if this kimono does not fit you, I don't think anything else will."  
"Th-thank you, Ui. You're so nice." Ui smiled.  
"Never be embarrassed. Not when I am with you guys. Be proud of who you are, Mio Akiyama. Nobody can ever take your dignity away. No one." Mio could feel her heart beating. "No one."  
"Ui in feminist mode," Ritsu said to Tsumugi.  
"She's sincere about it, too. It's perfect!"  
"Isn't that what she is?"  
"To a flaw."  
'You haven't changed a bit, either."  
"Ya think so?"  
"Damn," Sawako said after seeing her boyfriend cheat on her.  
"And neither has Miss Sawako," Ui added.

After Ui rang the bell, three claps in unison were followed by a wish. Mugi stated hers. "I want my family to be protected."  
"I want to drop the Freshman 14," Mio said.  
"I want to improve on my guitaring while continuing to fulfill her commitment to be there for Yui," Ui said.  
Ritsu was in streamline mode. "Let's make it easy on ourselves and pray for the continued success of the Light Music Club." So they did.  
"I want our performances to be improved," said Mio.  
Mugi added, "I want our fans to have a good time."  
"I want to continue to improve on my guitaring skills for future gigs while watching over my older sister." A rare headbump for Ui. "I'll try not to be too humble and make the former a priority for the sake of this pointless shrine visit."  
"Much better!" Ritsu said. "But pointless?"From the looks of it all, Ui and Ritsu didn't change one bit, either. Old habits do die hard.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 7**


	8. Rock & Roll Singer

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 8:**

**Rock & Roll Singer**

* * *

A few weeks before the 2009-10 school year began, a certain brunette with golden hairclips took time off to look at some entrance exam results. "Hmmm." Scanning through the list, she found her name. Yui Hirasawa, 55th.

She pouted in disappointment. "If only I was a little bit more focused, I would have been in the top 50," she said. The last two weeks consistent of intensive studying and cramming, all at Ui's expense and commitment.

"So," Ui said as she walking over to her little sister, "how did you do?"

"Awww, onee-chan, I failed!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to get into the top 50, just as you wanted. I only finished 55th overall."

"It's all right," she said, hugging a tearful Yui, stroking her slightly disheveled head littered with split ends. "You gave it your best. But at least you still got in."

"Really?"

"The top 200 get in for next April. Congratulations!"

"All right!' She leaped in the air, dancing around. "I got in! I got in!" Soon enough, Ui was left gasping for air as she felt the embrace of her younger sister.

"Yui...I can't breathe," Ui managed to say as Mio took a snapshot of the moment with Ritsu and Tsumugi providing witness to the whole situation.

"How about that," Tsumugi said. "She passed, in spite of her challenges."

"And Ui is getting the wind squeezed out of her," Mio added.

"You just trying to be funny with a straight face again?" wondered Ritsu, turning to her friend with the beige cap and the camera. "But their parents must be partying at the doorstep of the pearly gates right now."

"You mean sisters."

"All of them. It's Hirasawa Heaven, baby!"

"Yes, it is."

Mugi concurred. "We're gonna have us some fun this spring." Yui was still rubbing Ui in some questionable spots. Was this her way of "getting off?" Discreetly scandalous exuberance.

"Congratulations, Yui!" Ritsu said to Yui as the others walked over.

"Thank you, Ricchan," Yui said, bowing. "Everyone, thank you for your support."

Not too far, a student with black pigtails, ruby eyes and a Fender slung around her back was looking at her rank. Donning a dark sailor school uniform, the revelation appeared.

"There it is." She found her score. 50th.

* * *

Azusa Nakano was a guitarist with talent. The daughter of a family of jazz musicians and session players, Azusa was a budding mastermind of sound when combined with her trademark red Fender Stratocaster. His father, a skilled saxophonist, was part of a group of session players at his job known as "The Puppet Master Quartet," and was known for providing background melodies to a number of anime shows, from Cowboy Bebop to obscure ones like Abenobashi.

Little did she know that destiny would await her in the form of four sophomores with a vision and a dream.

"We're together again," said one incoming freshman after the orientation. The class listings were out and the new blood with red ties were scrambling to figure out who they will be with.

"So Ms. Akai will be our teacher, huh?" asked another.

"I wonder if I will be in the same class as Yoshiko?" wondered a third.

"And now we're guilt-stricking, sobbing with our heads on the floor," sung a fourth, who was listening to a Verve Pipe classic called "The Freshmen."

"Second year, Class 2-2," Ui said. "Hmph. Sounds like some background is order."

"That's where I am," Ritsu said.

"Same here," Mugi added.

Not so much for Mio, who was consigned to the home room next door for the sophs, Class 2-1. Ritsu and Tsumugi looked the other way, smirking while Ui shrugged her shoulders.

"Bloody heck, that's a drag. Do you want me to file a grievance with the headmaster?" Ui asked.

"No, that's all right. It's better without you idiots giving me that look."

"Are you sure? All right. By the way, I was only kidding."

"Then why the hell did you ask me, you punk!"

"Because that reaction makes you look cute." She was pointing to Mio's pout, which turned into a frown with a blush. "Damn, she is right on the moe-ney," Ui said to herself. "It fits. Christ almighty, it fits!"

"If you feel lonely," a tearful Ritsu added with a reassuring right hand placed on Mio's left shoulder, "just come play with us anytime when it's break or lunch, okay?"

"You are such a grade school freak, you know that?" As suspected, it was a good idea after all. Talk about a blessing in disguise. Drawing back and crossing her arms, she said. "So Ritsu, can you stand being without me? I won't let you copy my notes anymore, you know that right?"

"Oh, I will be fine, dahling. I've got Tsumugi and Ui to bail me out."

"For your information, Ricchan, I am opting out of it," Ui said. "Mugi, try to resist giving your notes too."

"Hey, quit being such an older sister!"

"Aren't I already one?"

Ritsu was drawn into a corner. "That's not the point!" she said, flailing her arms.

"Hey, one-chan!" Yui was waving her arms, jumping up and down. "Morning!" Her golden hairclips, matched with her red ribbon and black pantyhose meshed well with her uniform.

"Morning," said the others.

"Looking sharp, Yui," Ritsu said.

"Thank you, Ricchan-sempai," Yui replied with a bow.

"Ricchan-sempai...that is such a touching connotation..."

"I need to fix your collar and hair a little," Ui said to Yui as she the cleaning tag while brushing her hair. "I apologize for not buying the shampoo you wanted; those split ends are showing up again."

"I was in a rush. Thanks though, onee-chan," Yui said.

"Wake up a little bit earlier next time. I keep telling you: by 7:00 you should be up, ready to eat breakfast before we go, all right?" Yui pouted.

"I love these sisterly moments," Ritsu said to Mio. "Don't you?"

"All that's missing is the popcorn," Tsumugi said, hands on her cheeks and sparkles in her eyes. Mio joined Ritsu in turning at their friend and her controversial imaginations rearing their unsightly heads once again.

"You..."

* * *

Azusa loved to keep a journal of her daily journeys whenever she had the chance. Since the age of four, she updated her journal every week what has going on. At the age of 15, she already was up to her 30th volume of The World According To Azusa. She wrote of tales of her emulating Angus Young's lead guitar role in "Crabsody in Blue," a precise rendition of "Classical Gas" by Mason Williams, and a song she placed among her top 10 worth playing at least once: "Bubbly" Colbie Caillat.

It wasn't the highest: that honor belonged to "Hotel California" by the Eagles. Azusa was wondering which part of the duet to play: Don Felder's or Joe Walsh's? She could do the other solos in one fell swoop.

"Okay, everyone, I'll see you later," Yui said to the others, rushing over and almost tripping on her way to Class 1-2.

"We should get going as well," Ritsu said.

"Class 2-2...on the second floor," Ui said. "Brilliant."

"I fell like an upperclassman right now. This is great. Cheers, Ms. Akiyama from Class 2-1 downstairs," Ritsu said as they took off.

Mio was nonplussed. "You dumbass, it's on the same floor as yours, and on top of that, it's next friggin' door too!"

"See you at the break, madame. Hey Ui, you know where it is on the second floor?"

"I know. This way," she said, leading the other two like the tour guide she was.

"Urgh..." Mio wanted to give Ritsu a headbump the size of a bollilo roll. To be true, it was lonely not having that rat around. She knew that Ritsu was feeling the same way. Could she admit as much? But she couldn't forget that act Ui did at the Christmas party a few months ago. She still wondered what the bloody heck that was all about. With a sigh, Mio picked up her bag and made the long trek towards Class 2-1 for the first lessons of the New Year.

Good heavens, it was surprisingly out of place for her. No one wanted to talk to her. No one even cared that she was sitting in the middle of the classroom with a blank expression. It was a whole different universe. Was she on planet Mars? Was she alive? Or was Mio Akiyama a ghost in flesh and bone, her eyes reduced to rings that lost track of time and space? As far as she was concerned, it was all of that...and some. Then again, shouldn't she be glad that no one in the room brought up "The Incident?" It's called "laying low," Mio Akiyama. Perhaps it was a foreign as learning how to speak in Klingon.

Nonetheless, Mio broke out her iPod, playing a song from a band called "thenewno2" called "Choose What You're Watching."

"Hey Mio!" It was Jun. "I'm glad you're here. I got place into a different class other than Ui and I didn't know if I would find anyone I already knew."

Mio was in tears. She was not lonely anyone.

"Let's take good care of...hey!" She found Mio lying on top of her in a compromising position, replete with an embrace that left her gasping for air.

"Yes, we must!" Mio exclaimed.

"Mio...I can't breathe..."

* * *

Later that day, the game plan for the light music club was to bring in some new faces to the fold. Already, the other clubs were recruiting new freshmen into their ranks. From team ceremonies, to kendo, to table tennis, scenes of excitement and enthusiasm filled the halls.

"We're gonna be busy today, Mugi," Ui said to her compatriot with the blond hair.

"Indeed we will, and you know something?"

"What?"

"The other clubs have more structure than we do. We're going to be on our toes."

"No kidding," Mio added.

"Hey, don't overlook us just because we are the Light Music Club and you aren't!" proclaimed Ritsu begrudgingly.

"Who's 'you'?" Mio asked.

"The doubters. And the bastards are all handing out leaflets promoting their own clubs! Mio, where's our pamphlets?"

Mio procured a copy. "Well, I made one. Here."

Ritsu's expression of disappointment was predictable. "Typical from you."

"Ugh..." The look of defeat deflated her.

"Seriously, if I was given this, I would not be drawn to join."

"So let me ask you this: what exactly would be the way to attract people to our club?" Tsumugi asked Ritsu.

"Good question. How about this: a promise to grant them as much tea and snacks as they want. You know, just like last year. The Light Music Club: Eat as much as you want; rock on as much as you want. How's that?"

"An interesting idea, but I don't know if that will work," Ui said.

"It won't!" exclaimed Mio.

"Well then, does anyone else in this convocation of clashing heads have any ideas?" Ritsu retorted in indignation. "At this rate we will be nothing more than a mere afterthought if we don't think of something."

Miss Sawako placed her right hand of Ritsu's left shoulder. "If there isn't something, let's make something!"

* * *

Animal costumes. Ui was a chicken. Ritsu was a dog. Mugi was a cat. And Mio was...a horse. All hot and sweaty inside. For Mio, it was the worse idea ever conceived.

"We're the Light Music Club!" Mio said to prospective club freshmen.

"We're performing a live gig for new recruits, and we'd love to have you check us out!" said Yui as Ritsu was waving to passers-by.

"Come to our concert-nya!" said Mugi.

"If you want to join, come to the music room upstairs after class," Ritsu said. "We'll be waiting!"

"And we have refreshments at every meeting, too!"

"Hey Mio," asked Ui to her nag-faced friend.

"What is it?"

She whispered. "They're all staring at you."

"The hell they are!"

"I really think this is backfiring on us big-time."

"No shit, you smart-ass chick!" One of the freshmen freaked out and ran for the other side of the campus in deadly fear.

"Whoa, that's mean!"

Meanwhile, Yui was chatting with one of her new classmates. "Have you ever eaten pickled radishes?"

"No, I haven't," she replied.

"Not at all? Aww, that's too bad. I like that and onee-chan's ice cream."

"Your older sister attends this school?"

"Yep, and she is the best at what she does!"

"Awesome. I have a question: what club do you think I should join?"

Yui clasped her friend's hands, with tears in her eyes. "Why do you ask me! I've only been here today and I don't even know which club I want to join!"

"Hey Yui! Yui!" Ui was chasing her little sister. "Please join our club!"

"Onee-chan? OMG!" It was a mad chicken giving chase. Yui fled the scene with her friend faster that you can say LMFAO but not before she chased her into the building.

"Guys. That sucked, and we are heading back," Ui said in disgust, jogging back to the others, who were returning upstairs to the music room.

Azusa looked on with a look of disbelief. "Why is she wearing a chicken costume?" she asked her friend next to her.

"You got me," was the response, replete with a monotonous tone.

Mio offered Azusa a leaflet, but she and her friend were taken back in shock. "We're the Light Music Club. If you want to join us, we'll see you upstairs after school at the music prep room. Here."

"Thanks." She looked it over but couldn't believe what she was seeing. "What is this?"

The leaflet had a threatening undertone. "Music Room Monopoly! Would you like to join a band?" Azusa could have easily sworn that they were out of their minds.

"Hey Ui, you can talk with your younger sister later, all right?" Mio asked her friend in the hen costume.

"Awww, but I wanted to prove to you all that I can run in this hen costume."

"You're only proving to be a bigger idiot than I thought. Now let's head back."

"Man, it's April, and already I feel like a dog in heat," said Ritsu. "Literally."

"You sure?" I'm as cool as a cat," Tsumugi said. "This is fun. It's like a part time job."

"It is?" Ui placed an arm around Mugi's shoulder. "Good for you. Onward!" she exclaimed, pointing to the music room.

Azusa was still studying the flyer. "Hey," her friend said, "you sure this is a good idea?"

"I like their intentions," Azusa replied, "but I have my doubts." The two of them made their way back to class.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ritsu exclaimed to the others. "We were dying down there!"

"Yeah, we weren't passing a lot of fliers," Ui noticed as Mio was catching her breath.

"Looks like we will have to convince them with our concert tomorrow."

"For sure," Mugi said with a glint in her eye. The others sighed.

"Hey everyone, I also made these costumes as well." Miss Sawako procured a sample maid outfit.

Mio, Ui, and Ritsu were not amused, to say the least. "All right, it's back to class," Ritsu said. Mugi tilted her head in a sign of sympathy.

As class adjourned downstairs, Azusa heard others across her homeroom.

"You heard of the Light Music Club, Nodoka-chan?" asked Yui to her childhood friend, Nodoka Manabe.

"Sure did, it looks pretty cool," Nodoka said. "Wanna check it out?" she asked their friend next to them.

"I'll pass. See you guys tomorrow." She would go on to join the calligraphy club.

"All right, see you. That's too bad. What's up with her?"

"I hope she doesn't commit suicide down the road," Yui said. "She looks like that type of person..."

"What is going on in your head, Yui?"

"Ahhhh, it's nothing, Nodoka-chan." She had to put up with Yui's media-saturated imagination fortified by mental retardation.

"Are you coming with me?"

"Sure, I guess. I've never seen them in public, so I might as well."

"Sounds good, then."

Azusa thought, hey, this may be a good idea. "Hey Azusa," said her friend from earlier, "the jazz club's having their meeting upstairs on the second floor. Hurry up."

"All right." And she could have gone this route easily. But she didn't realize that there would be other plans in the works as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Yui and Nodoka made their way up the stairs to the entrance. "So this is the Music Prep Room, huh?" Yui asked Nodoka. "Scary."

"How is it scary? Your knees are trembling."

"That's why! My knees are trembling!" She opened the door. "Hello?"

Ui welcomed the two of them. "Hello, Yui!"

"Onee-chan!" she said, glomping her in joy. A loud thus could be heard downstairs.

"Yui, you're heavy..."

"Holy friggin' crap, this looks so good on you! It even makes your bust look bigger!" she said, her hands working their way around as Ui let out a squeal.

"Hello, Yui-chan!" Ritsu said.

"Are you here to join the Light Music Club?" asked Tsumugi.

"Ricchan and Mugi-chan as well! Whoa!" Yui felt like she was in heaven. "Maids...I can die happy now!"

"Help me!" cried a screaming Mio Akiyama, who was dragged into her maid costume by Miss Sawako downstairs.

"Come on in, we welcome you," said Ui.

Nodoka brought Yui to a corner. "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"Can't complain...I guess."

"Don't mind those two," Ui added. "They are only going through a costume change."

"Based on what I knew," Azusa said to her friend, "the jazz club was two doors down from the Occult club."

She saw Miss Sawako continue to drag Mio downstairs. "Nooooooooooooo!" she wailed. Oh, that Mio Akiyama. The reaction brought an unwanted updraft.

Azusa looked upward. "So up these stairs is...?"

"I believe it's the music room," her friend said.

"The music room..." It was all a phase. Back to the jazz club room they went.

"So here is the scoop, my dear sister," Ui said. "Miss Sawako has been into the bad habit of dressing us up into whatever she pleases since Christmas."

"Whoa. For real?" asked Yui.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Nodoka-chan, this is my older sister, Ui."

She introduced herself. "I'm Yui Hirasawa. We will have some tea ready for you. Is it ready, Mugi?"

"Here you go." Tsumugi handed her the tray. With simple precision, she handed Yui and Nodoka their tea.

Ritsu nodded. "Just what you would expect from Ui," she said, a threatening grin creeping across her face.

Yui pulled her over. "Nodoka, I want you to meet Ricchan."

"Hello," Ritsu said. "Club president, Ritsu Tainaka. Pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you," Nodoka replied with a bow, sipping her cup of Earl Grey.

"Hey Ritsu," Jun said, walking in.

"Whoa, she looks cool," Nodoka said, her frames glinting.

"Did you forget to fill in those forms to use the auditorium yet?"

She blinked. "Ooops."

"The concert is tomorrow, and you won't be able to do it because you didn't go through procedures."

"Uh oh." She was about to break down.

"Gee whiz, Miss Ritsu Tainaka, how many friggin times do I have to tell you: complete the damn paperwork!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ritsu said, bowing up and down violently as if she was going through her own personal whiplash session. Yui looked at Nodoka with a shrug as the both sighed in unison.

Next, she brought in Tsumugi. "Nodoka, this is Tsumugi Kotobuki. Say hi."

"Hello. A pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Whoa," Nodoka said. "I didn't know gaijin go to school here."

Tsumugi blinked, tilting her head. "Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Apologies for the ruckus."

She saw Jun storm over to Ritsu to demand an explanation. "Wait a second," Ritsu said.

"She's a nice girl, isn't she Yui?" asked Nodoka to Yui.

"Definitely."

"And what the hell is this fucking get-up!" Jun roared. "This is not a maid cafe you morons! Bloody hell!"

"What are you talking about; this wasn't our idea, don't ask me!" Ritsu shot back.

"Oh Ricchan, stop it, you," Tsumugi said, placing her fingers to her already reddening complexion.

Yui and Nodoka looked at each other with looks of modest surprise.

"Maybe I was too quick to judge?" Nodoka added.

"Who knows," Yui replied.

"And finally," Yui said, "...huh? I think we are missing someone. Oh, there she is. Mio-chan, get over here!"

She was peering through the door, her dignity smashed like a fine piece of defaced china. "This is Mio Akiyama. She's a bit shy, but she is a great person. One of the best you will ever meet."

"Hey Mio," Ritsu said. "What the hell are you doing over there? Get your ass down here already!"

"No way, you'll laugh at me," Mio shot back.

"Oh come on, that costume fits you really well," Yui said.

"Eh? Really? You think so?" Her confidence restored, she walked in.

"She's so cute!" Yui and Nodoka said.

Miss Sawako, who had returned from her class, came over to look at Nodoka and Yui's three sizes. It took her several long New York seconds to review.

"Who's she?" Nodoka asked.

"The club's advisor, Miss Sawako," Yui said.

After more visual evaluations and long stares in between, she said, "Both of you..."

"Yes?" they asked.

"Would you like to try this on?"

Nodoka cringed. "No thanks."

"I would like to, but I don't feel like it," Yui added.

* * *

"All right, we hope to see you here next meeting," said the president of the jazz club to Azusa and her friend as they adjourned one floor down.

"Thank you," they both said.

"So how was it?" Azusa's friend asked.

"Well, let's see...give me some time to ponder this..." She did. "It definitely deviates from jazz in the conventional sense. I'm not sure that I am sold on to this concept because when it comes to this, I am more conservative in my style."

"Duly noted."

They both passed by the stairs, and Azusa looked up once more. "Is something wrong?" her friend asked.

She procured the flyer Mio gave her. "Speaking of which..." There was something up those stairs that drew her curiosity, something that was different from the jazz club. But what was it? What was up those stairs that captivated her? She needed to find out, right now.

She made up her mind. "We're heading upstairs."

"So this is how we put this on," Ui said to Mio. "You have to loosen your straps a little to accommodate the outfit."

"I see," she said. "Not comfortable, but I suppose I can adjust.

"I'll adjust it for you. Here." She did, loosening the strap. "How's that?"

"That looks nice. Thanks!"

"As for you, Ricchan, I would think you would need to scoot back a little so that you can get some more arm movement when smashing those bad boys. Also, the apron won't get in the way if you scoot."

"I'll take your word for it."

"With that said, I think we need to pick a song for us to play. Mio, there was a song that you wrote a few days ago, what was it called?"

"Oh, you mean the one that goes like this?" Mio played the opening riff.

"That's the one. Are we ready?"

After testing the drums, Ritsu gave a thumbs-up. Mugi responded with two.

"Let's do this. This one is called 'Heart Goes BOOM!'."

Ritsu counted them off. "1, 2, 1-2-3-4!" With Mio's riff kicking off the song, she belted them out.

* * *

_"A blushing flower, a singing bird_

_I don't stand out at all,_

_So, how? I write a song_

_Finger plucking, Engraving a rhythm_

_When I'm with my friends it's the best,_

_Our breaths join as one._

_The bass is essential,_

_No matter what or who it is_

_Is your earthquake resistance OK?_

_You'll be shaken up and down,_

_Side to side._

_I'm packing all my feelings into the body of my jazz bass._

_Four seasons a year, 24 hours a day,_

_My roaring heart never stops..._

_Bo-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom!"_

_

* * *

_

When the number ended, Yui and Nodoka applauded. "You guys were great! This is the Light Music Club I was talking about to Nodoka-chan earlier!" Yui exclaimed.

A few minutes later, they were in their trademark blue jerseys, which were also the official athletic gear of the school. "A track suit is fine too," Mugi deduced.

"You ready?" Ritsu said to Ui, bending over to form a human vault.

"Go for it!"

With a strong running start, Ritsu vaulted over Ui with ease and grace. "Next up is Mugi."

"All right."

No sooner had she gone off to prepare when Mio gave Ritsu a well-deserved headbump. Of course, she would have been able to pull it off...or crash into Ritsu's drum set.

Cantilevering off to her set, she said, "Okay, let's start."

"In those jerseys, huh?" Yui asked.

"What song should we play?" Ritsu said to Yui.

Ui. "F.F.T." Fuwa Fuwa Time. The official anthem of the Light Music Club. This group at least.

"Oh. 1, 2, 1-2-3-4..."

"Hey, weren't those the guys donning those silly animal costumes?" asked Azusa's friend to her.

"I just wanted to take a glimpse." They both did.

"Jerseys?" Well, to their credit they were moving freer in them than those maid outfits Miss Sawako gave them.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Hirasawa from our class?" Azusa was referring to Yui, watching Ui play.

"Looks like she's in a bind."

"I suppose they're not serious about what they do over there. Let's go."

"Right."

"We do apologize if we were a little rusty in our performance and conduct as a band," Ui said to Nodoka.

"We take our roles here in this band very seriously," Mio added.

"Really?"

"YES, WE DO!" Ui knew that even Mio was off in her timing. It wasn't any surprise that the only player that did her part well was her, and that the only ones that didn't do their parts well were everyone else but her. "Come on, get with the program, eh!"

"Other than that, we will be playing four songs at our freshman orientation concert tomorrow," Tsumugi said, "so please come and listen to us."

"We will be honored by you presence, so please, do stop on by," Ritsu added.

"Th-Thank you," Nodoka said. She didn't expect this group of musicians to be such a bunch of ass-kissers, but that's what they were.

"All right, we will be on our way. Later, onee-chan!" Yui said, as she left with her frame-donning accomplice.

"Take care, I'll see you later," Ui said.

"So, Nodoka-chan, how was it?" Yui asked.

"It was great, in a lot of ways."

"I see."

There was a long pause in between. "And the cake was really good."

"It was." Another long pause as they headed off to change their shoes.

"Sorry, I have to head to the bathroom," Nodoka said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Yui pondered if the cake was a little bit too rich for her liking. Whatever the case may be, she knew that Nodoka was not going to be a fit for the club. She could see it in her eyes.

"Well, they will need to someone fast."

With a sigh, Yui was about to change her shoes and retire for the day when she saw Azusa down the hall doing the same thing. After catching a brief glimpse, she finished changing and headed off.

Yui tilted her head a little. Could she have seen the meeting earlier this afternoon? Maybe there was hope for this club after all.

* * *

"A little stir fry will do the trick here," Ui said, throwing in a dash of Malabar pepper on the wok at the Hirasawa house. It was something easy: a concoction of cabbage, carrots, string beans and peas, some slivers of lean pork and a splashing of rapeseed oil infused with chives. "Says your older sister on an April evening. So, Yui, how was that?"

Yui was staring blindly towards the ceiling to think. "Hmmm...Well, she told me it was great in a lot of ways."

"Is that so? So will she be coming back tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

"Hope for the best, plan to the worst. Hirasawa family precept number 109. You have to admit," Ui continued on, tossing around the contents with chopsticks, "that our club is loads of fun if you put your heart, mind, and soul into it; you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah." Yui was still occupied with looking at the ceiling.

"Are you still looking at the ceiling?"

"Maybe?"

"You are."

"I am?" She sat up. "Now I'm not."

"Good for you." A few second later, though, Yui was stuck looking at the ceiling again.

Later on, Ui was busy tuning the strings on Gitah as her younger sister chowed down the stir-fry. "Stocks continue to take a tumble as the global financial crisis goes on," said the news anchorman on NHK. "More on this at 11-"

Ui sighed as she turned it off. She did not want to hear about something she couldn't control again.

"So onee-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it about the light music club that makes you want to be a part of it?"

She took some time to think about it. "It's the experience of playing the music you like, the learn-by-doing aspect of it. It's really hands-on, and you get to work with musicians who want to make it big one day."

"So you want to be that type of person, huh onee-chan?"

"Put it this way. I feel," Ui said, holding and stroking Gitah, "that this is my calling. This is my destiny. And this is my dream. I want to live it. I want to breathe it. And I will do my best to achieve it, or my name isn't Ui Hirasawa."

"That's...so beautiful," Yui said, fighting back tears and sniffles. "I never knew onee-chan was such a great speaker."

"Thanks. And always remember this: I do whatever I can to make my family, and you, proud."

"Go onee-chan, go!"

"And when we are through, we have our goal in mind: to head off to Budokan to play a concert for our fans."

"You know something?"

"What?"

"We need to have a gospel choir provide cheesy background music. The 'Hallelujah' stuff."

Ui put a palm to her forehead. "Yui, you crack me up."

"Are you cracking eggs for breakfast tomorrow, onee-chan? I want them scrambled."

She rolled her eyes. Although the possibility of gospel choirs performing at Budokan in the past was a possibility, that was the last thing on Ui's head as she continued to tune Gitah and play a few chords from AC/DC's "Rock And Roll Singer."

As Yui went to her room to get some shut-eye, Ui reflected on the younger days she had with Yui. She recalled a moment when she was clamoring for dessert. "Onee-chan...Ice cream!"

"Wait till you're finished with your meal, okay?" she pleaded. She saw Yui rolling on the floor, begging for another few scoopfuls of Vanilla gelato purchased at the FamilyMart.

"Onee-chan?" asked Yui back at her bedroom.

"What?"

"I want some ice cream."

"Wait till you're finished with your meal, okay?"

Yui pouted. So the old saying goes: old habits die hard.

* * *

The next day, the incoming freshman class filed into the auditorium for the concert. And not a single seat would be open for this one.

"I hope that this time I don't trip on the wires like the last time," Mio said after peering through the curtains.

"You won't. But aside from that, we gotta entertain the new blood and make them feel proud to don the colors and tradition of Sakuragaoka the way that only we can," Ritsu replied. "No exceptions, no regrets, no worries. Isn't that right, Mugi?"

"That was well said," Tsumugi added. "We know what we are capable of, so all we have to do is go out there and do it."

"B-B-But..." Mio stammered like a hammer, like her life depended on it.

"Still nervous?" Ritsu asked.

"News flash, crew," Ui said, "It looks like someone placed a 100-yen coin down at the end of the floor to wish us good luck. I'm taking it."

"Are you even nervous at all?" No, Ritsu, she was as loose as a goose. Legend has it that Ui is too perfect to be nervous. It's just not her style.

"So this is the line-up, huh?" said Ritsu to the others. "Fuwa Fuwa Time, Curry After Rice, My Love Is A Stapler and Ink Pen Ballpoint Pen. Four tracks."

"Mio wrote and composed track 1, and both of us co-wrote and composed the other three," explained Ui.

"Sounds like a done deal. So who's John and who's Paul?"

She held her right hand up. "I take the fifth."

"But you got a knack for writing, Mio. Really."

"Thanks," she replied.

"Can I do the vocals with Mio?" Ui asked. "I think we would be sensational if we made this a duet."

"No way! Definitely no!" Mio exclaimed, blushing madly yet again.

"But Mio, the students here gave you your own fan club on our last gig, so this really shouldn't be a problem."

"No way!"

"A slip-up like that won't happen again!"

"No!"

Tsumugi tried to ameliorate the situation. "But, Mio-chan..."

"NO!"

Ui was wondering what was going on. "Mio?"

"NO!"

This gave her an idea. Ui winked to Tsumugi, who knew what she was thinking. "Just the Ramen?"

"NO!"

"Dumplings?" Mugi asked?

"NO!" She was stuck in her own traumatized world. "Uguu..."

Ritsu had a look of disappointment. "She absolutely refuses."

"You know what guys?" said Miss Sawako to the others. "Just let Ui sing the damn lyrics. Bloody hell. It's not like we are going to be mulling around on who will sing what all day, you know? You should have made up our minds before you first started setting up this morning."

"I guess you're right. Guilty as charged!"

"Look," Ui said, embracing Mio. "I need you to sing with me. I want you to sing with me. You must sing with me. We are sophomores. They are freshmen. Let's set an example for those who have chosen to follow our lead. Believe in yourself."

"Ui..." Mio smiled through her shining tears. "So warm..." Tsumugi clasped her hands, tilting her head in sheer delight of the delicious moment of girl love as Ritsu and Sawako grinned at each other.

A voice boomed through the intercom. "Welcome to the auditorium this afternoon. Today, we have a club introduction and performance by the Light Music Club."

"Showtime," Sawako said. "Good luck. One last thing I want to say: you won't believe this, but those uniforms fit you so damn friggin' well."

Mio was not amused. "Man, get off the friggin' stage you cosplay-obsessed wench!"

* * *

"Oh, Nodoka-chan, have you already decided?" Yui asked.

"Yes, I will join the student council," she replied. "I eventually want to be elected the Student Council president, but I have to start somewhere. I will look into becoming the Arts Representative and learn from Miss Suzuki on what it takes to be a leader."

"You got some lofty aspirations. Guess it can't be helped, then. I think you will be a nice fit with the Council."

"All right, I'm off, Yui. Take care."

"See you tomorrow, Nodoka-chan." Yui looked at her watch. "Oh, that's right; there is a concert for me to go to." She noticed Azusa walking in her direction for a quick second before turning the other way.

"Hey, hold on," Yui said. They were both going to the concert, which; at this point, was at the second number. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Azusa Nakano."

Ui drew up a fantastic, yet hilarious idea for a music video of this nature. The camera pans to the school cafeteria, which had for the menu "Today's Special: Curry before Rice."

Early on in the video, a few people are eating the dish, and the video is juxtaposed with scenes of the band playing their song. As the number progresses, more students pack the cafeteria and coop to eat curry for lunch.

By the end of the video, there is a long line for curry that stretches for several blocks deep into the heart of the city while the whole school is eating their curry lunch in every hall, in every room, and in every location.

"This is where it is," said Yui to Azusa, opening the door. "A lot of people here, it looks like."

"Whoa." Azusa couldn't believe her eyes. It felt like a real concert. The crowd applauded the number. "Beautiful."

"And onee-chan was on vocals for that song. She's not bad."

"Hello everyone," Ui said. "We are indeed, the light music club, and we are here." Ritsu added a little ba-dump-boosh on her set. "I am Ui Hirasawa, lead guitar. Behind me on synthesizer is Tsumugi Kotobuki, on bass is Mio Akiyama and on the drums is the club president, Ritsu Tainaka. We want to personally congratulate you on making the choice to continue your educational path here at Sakuragaoka High School, in the heart of Tokyo, Japan.

"I want to share with you a little story. When I first heard of this club that you see here on the stage with me, I thought we were going to play light music as you would know it, you know, the one with the castanets and all that crap. And I was thinking, O-M-friggin-G-to the infinity max, I got stood up. Dammit, this is rock music we're playing. I'm feelin' this!" They broke apart in complete laughter.

Ritsu had a smug expression. "Oh, that Ui," she thought. "As an MC, she is loose as a goose. Actually, she is looser than any goose I will ever see in my life."

"I never thought that I would end up playing this type of music as a club activity. And that's the message I say to you all: expand your horizons. Get involved. It will look good on your resume and on your portfolio. I mean, who the hell will hire someone whose main extracurricular activities involve the 'Go-Home Club' even though he or she has 6's across the board?

"One more thing, we should also thank our advisor, Miss Sawako, our music teacher. She helped us get started..."

"Next song, please," Ritsu said, out of indignation.

"All right, all right, hold your horsinos. Without further ado—and I know you guys need to get back to class after we're done rocking this joint—our next number is 'My Love Is A Stapler,' and our bass player Mio will also sing with me on this one. One, two!"

The number began, and the combination of Ui and Mio was put to work.

* * *

_"I wonder why I_

_Can't fall asleep at night_

_I struggle to say_

_What I feel when you are in my sight_

_I toss and turn all night._

_So maybe, I'm just_

_A little bit confused, afraid, naïve_

_But thoughts of you keep creeping in my brain_

_I might just go insane_

_Something tells me you don't know_

_How feelings go_

_But deep down don't you see?_

_I love you_

_Do you love me?_

_Wishes, Wishes_

_Do come true_

_In a blink of an eye_

_Worries, Worries_

_Just go_

_Far away_

_Watch them fly_

_So long as my heart won't forget_

_Watch it go on_

_Falling, Falling_

_For you was_

_Something I didn't expect_

_Before I knew it my heart grew boundless strength_

_The staples can't pierce through my heart_

_This must be a sign,_

_La La, that you are mine..."_

* * *

As Yui was clapping her hands, Azusa internalized the potential that could be had from this club, even though she had to stand on her tip-toes just to get a good view.

Overall, the concert was a rousing success, with the freshmen giving a standing ovation for five minutes while Miss Sawako nodded in approval, flashing a thumbs-up.

Outside, the sakura trees lining the avenues of the campus beamed with pride as Sakuragaoka's finest sound graced the grounds once more.

It could be heard in the libraries, the athletic fields, the campus quad and fountain, in the offices and academic halls, and in the skies above the prefecture. It was smooth as silk, and rich like cream. It was more refreshing than pure water, and an enduring legacy of the school's traditions and history that was in the making.

However, at that point they still failed to get a new member. That was the frustrating part about the whole ordeal. But little did they know that they would get one more person on the team.

"Ladies, if you're going to keep staring like that," Tsumugi said to Mio and Ritsu, "it's not going to help things and people won't join." Ui was busy doing more tuning to Gitah while reading a random soccer magazine lying on the table.

"At least we put on a good show," Ui said, playing a few notes with the 100-yen coin she picked up. "I just pulled off a Billy Gibbons with this one."

"Billy Gibbons? Who's he?"

"He's the main guitarist from ZZ Top, who uses a coin for a guitar pick."

"But with no one coming after our concert...what are the odds of that happening?" Ritsu asked the others. "Is this school full of go-homers!"

"Pretty much."

"Hell!"

"This would be a drag if we have this few members," said Mio with a deflated look. They all sighed.

"Tea's ready," Mugi said. Mochi and green. A little antioxidant shot to sooth the vocal chords would do the trick.

"I think we need to catch Yui and see if she is interested," Ritsu said with her mouth full.

"She not a fly," Mio said. "And we're not the swatter."

"Be nice..." warned Ui to the two of them. The door opened. It was Azusa. "Um...hello?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to join the club."

They were shocked. Now what were the odds of THAT happening? "Say that again for us, please?"

"I would like to join the club."

The others across the room erupted in celebrations.

"Hallelujah!" Ui exclaimed, high-fiving Mugi.

"This is the best day of our lives!" she responded.

"It's a miracle," Mio sighed.

Ritsu came over to glomp Azusa. "We accept you!"

"Oh god, save me!" Azusa exclaimed as she was pounced on and kissed by Ritsu. Mio quickly went over and gave her a series of headbumps.

"What the hell are you doing!" Mio shouted.

"But...but...she's got a little bit more room to grow but it felt good to squeeze...her otherwise deliciously flat chest!"

"You lesbian perv, damn you!" And the headbumps came.

"You know something?" Ui said to Tsumugi. "This may be the start of a new day for the light music club."

She smiled. "The future is bright, the future is now, and we are at the crossroads."

Yui looked on from upstairs. She did her part to get a new member in. It was the least she could do.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

A/N: Lyric transliteration is courtesy of xMagicTricksx and xBelleDancerx of YouTube.


	9. Shoot To Thrill

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 9:**

**Shoot To Thrill

* * *

**

"And just what the heck was I getting myself involved in?" Azusa Nakano thought to herself as she returned to the music prep room the next day. "I mean to find out without proviso."

"Ladies and gentlethings," Ui Hirasawa said, "the long-awaited new member of Sakuragaoka High School's light music club has arrived in our midst!"

"Welcome to the light music club!" Ritsu said.

"Have a seat."

"We'd like you to introduce yourself," Tsumugi added.

"My name is Azusa Nakano," she said.

"What instruments can you play?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh yes," Ui said, "and what types of food do you like?"

This was too much at first for the twintailed pint of joy on the hot seat.

"Ease up you guys," Mio said. "I know you're glad we have a new member and it's all sunshine lollipops and rainbows everywhere, but let's treat her with dignity."

Azusa went on with her introduction. "I am Azusa Nakano of Class 1-2. I know how to play some guitar."

"Hey, she's just like you!" Ritsu said to Ui.

"Please take care of me, Ui-sempai," Azusa said with a bow.

"Ui-sempai..." The connotation elicited a seductive glare from Ui, who proceeded to approach her menacingly. "No one's ever called me that before. I am honored."

"Ui-sempai?" Before she knew it, she felt a string of kisses around her cheek. Azusa began to moan a little. "Sempai..." "You turn me on every time I hear that," Ui whispered. "I don't want you to ever stop."

Azusa felt a hand crawl up her shirt as she was backed into a wall. Ui proceeded to fondle her left breast, and then her right, tweaking the nipples and areolas as she went along. "They are erect," Ui said. "And they are starting to grow a little bit. I think I need to give your bundles of joy a nice upgrade." She proceeded to give Azusa's bust a firm massage, and the kiss became a little more French in its intention, a little more lustful and deep in its aim. Azusa began to moan more, even cracking a little smile as if to say that she liked this welcoming moment of girl love. She even sensed a sinful dampness begin to precipitate under her skirt as her heaving began to mingle with her groans of inflicted pleasure.

Ritsu had discs on her eyes. Mio had a palm to her frustrated face. And a trickle of a certain red-colored fluid of life could be seen trickling out of Tsumugi's nostrils.

"This...this is so beautiful," Mugi said with an angelic sigh.

Ritsu looked at her with a disgusted sleazebag expression. "The hell it is, you lesbo."

* * *

After that brief moment of bliss, it was back to business. "So," Ui said, handing her Gitah, "let's see what you got. Here."

Azusa was surprised, "Whoa, a Gibson Les Paul Cherry Sunburst. Keep in mind I'm still learning the tricks of the trade, so bear with me."

"Will do!" she replied, with a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Talk about being a senior, and we're only sophomores," Mio added.

A few funky riffs reminiscent of Jimmy Page. "Now that was classic Jimmy Page, brought to you by Miss Azusa Nakano, ladies," Ui said. She put a hand on Azusa's right shoulder. "You are gonna be a great fit for this club, ain't that right, fellas?"

The others nodded in approval. "Thank you," Azusa said. She couldn't decipher, however, the discs in the eyes of Ritsu, Tsumugi and Mio, who contributed to the otherwise eerie air hanging inside the Sakuragaoka High Music Room. At first she thought that her performance was lousy, but it just took a reassuring hand and vote of confidence from Ui to set things right.

"I thought my performance was terrible to listen, but thank you for making things better for me, Ui-sempai."

Ui smiled. "A delicious response," she replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, nothing, nothing." Azusa smiled back. She knew what Ui was hinting at. The trust was beginning to build this early? Unbelievable. "You have a little bit of a ways to go, but we like what we are seeing."

Tsumugi, Mugi, and Ritsu were shocked. "Eh!"

"But that's what you would expect out of Ui," Ritsu added, shrugging her shoulders. She nudged her. "Hey, I know you are already a stud, but how long are you going to keep talking the tough-love sophomore smack to this freshwoman feline we caught off the alleyway yesterday."

"As long as I want."

"Gah!" Ui was that confident in the new member. Azusa knew it through her elated expression. "I want Ui-sempai to play the guitar again."

"With pleasure." And Ui proceeded to do Ritchie Blackmore's solo from "Highway Star." It went on for about a minute or so.

"Okay, you can stop," Ritsu said with a nervous laugh as Ui finished the solo. "No need to show off and one-up the new girl here."

"Really?" Ui retorted. "That's one of the easier solos in the book." Another palm went to Mio's forehead as she let out a disgusted sigh.

"A rivalry between sempai and kouhai...oh stop it, both of you," Tsumugi said with a blush and fingers to her cheeks.

She'd seen enough. "All right, out of the way already," Ritsu said, tossing Ui aside.

Ui was having a blast. "Whee!"

Turning to Azusa, Ritsu said, "Now then, I think we have to an agreement that you are now a member of the light music club, correct?"

Azusa's twin tails perked. "Yes! I heard your live performance at the Entrance Ceremony and I saw something about this club that said, 'I want to be of this, and I will be part of this!' And here I am. From now on, please take care of me," she said, bowing.

"Oh, the light shines from this twin-tailed angel that I can't look at her without her taking my breath away," Ui said aside, tears falling down her face. Ritsu snuck a dirty expression.

"That reminds me." Azusa produced her club application. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Ritsu said, taking the application. "Even though you are already accepted, we accept your application. Tomorrow, we will be counting on you to get the job done, all right?"

"Yes, Ritsu-sempai! I will take my leave. Thank you!" she said with a bow before heading off.

"And thus, a new chapter in the history of the light music club is realized," Ui said as Mugi saw her off. "So what's next?"

The response from Ritsu was straight as an arrow. "Practice. Showoff."

Bulls-eye.

* * *

The next day after classes, Azusa skipped over to the music room, where Ui, Tsumugi and Ritsu were waiting. Mio would arrive later on. Now a member of the light music club, hopes were high and spirits were higher. "Hello."

"Ah, there you are," Ritsu said. "You know, you look like you are ready to take on the world and you know it!"

She giggled. "Thanks. That's exactly what I was thinking. Are you like some kind of psychic or something?"

"Nope, I'm just the club president and band drummer, that's all!" Ui grinned.

"I was tired of waiting for the music lessons to end, so here I am."

Turning to Mugi, Ritsu said, "Ready? Let's..."

"Practice, right?" She was wrong.

"Have some tea."

Azusa stood corrected. "The hell!"

"Hello everyone," Mio said, arriving to meet the others.

Mugi procured a cup of Earl Grey as Mio walked in. "Here you go, Azusa-chan."

"Hey guys, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you sure it's okay to do this in the Music Room?" Azusa asked.

"But of course," Ritsu said.

In came Miss Sawako, who took her seat. Azusa felt a little bit awkward. "Um...this...this is..."

"I'll have some milk tea," Sawako said to Mugi, handing her a mug.

She was stunned. "The hell! Her, too?"

A little introduction did the trick. "I'm Sawako Yamanaka, the club's advisor. A pleasure to meet you," she said to Azusa in between sips.

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Azusa said. She admired Miss Sawako for her professional character. A beautiful person, she thought.

Sawako toyed with the possibility of placing cat ears on her. She was lucky enough to drop by a store near the school that sold cosplay items like nekomimi. One of them only cost a 1,000 yen, and was of a fine craft from South Korea. She would go on to purchase the item later that evening.

"Pumpkin pie is on the house," Mugi said, handing the club a tray of custard fresh out of her house's kitchen, specially made to serve six. "Enjoy."

"Impressive texture, I must add," Ui said.

"I also asked the baker at my house to lower the egg yolk content to 15%. There are more egg whites in this dessert. It's a bit more health-conscious for our own sanity."

"Well done," Ritsu said.

"So we have ourselves a new member," Sawako said. "Spring is definitely in the air."

"Hey Miss Sawako," Ritsu said, "Have you been taken yet?"

"Shut up, you! Can't you do something other than dawdling around my personal life? What am I, Victoria Beckham? Inconsiderate sophomore, I should lower your grades for that!"

"I'm sorry! Please don't!"

"I was only kidding."

"I know." But Sawako had her doubts about Ritsu's honesty.

Azusa could not believe that the light music club was this lighthearted. It was as if she was thrown into a different universe altogether, a universe where no one takes their work seriously, a laissez-faire attitude and a happy-go-lucky mentality. What the hell was this? Really? Will there even be a future for these folks with the way things are going? Was this even the right decision? These were questions that were on Azusa's mind right now. That was the cue for her to join in the fray and play along.

Before she could play a single note on her Fender, Sawako interrupted, "SHUT UP!" she exclaimed.

Immediately, Ritsu gave her a hard punch reminiscent of Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina. She was sent flying across the room, crashing into the door and leaving her in a compromising position from behind. "Cut the crap, you mad woman!" she exclaimed.

"Ricchan...what did you hit me for?" Sawako cried, tears forming. "I wanted to have my tea in peace."

"Bullshit! You treat our new member like this one more fucking time, Sawachan, and we will request an advisor change immediately! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now apologize."

Sawako did so, bowing up and down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"You have to forgive Sawachan," Mio said to a teary-faced Azusa. "She has had a tough love life. That's why she snaps at will."

"Oh shut up, you didn't have to put it that way," Sawako retorted in a witch-faced tone.

Ui, through twiddling fingers and a sadistic smile, said to Mugi, "Now that's what I call laying down the law."

"Don't take it too personal," Tsumugi reassured.

"Here, have some pie," said Ui. Azusa was still traumatized from the treatment. The trauma turned into anger. She was ready to explode

"Tea time is our specialty," Ritsu added, "so..."

"This is garbage!" Azusa screamed through flailing hands. "Do you morons even take your work seriously here? I mean, get real people! I come here expecting to do some practice, and all you bastards do here is nothing but eat cake and drink tea! This is unacceptable. The tea sets should be scrapped. And you, Miss Sawako," she said to the advisor who was tugging at her uniform and shaking her head violently, "you're lucky I didn't slap you for your screaming at me. You call yourself our advisor; you don't deserve to be our advisor! And every friggin' one of you! This is a music room, not your house! We are not in college; this is not a friggin' dormitory! Don't you nimrods even know where you are! You can do your tea drinking and cake eating somewhere else, but not here! A plague on you all! A plague on...!"

Azusa felt Ui fall on top of her. She used her warm embrace to calm her down. Ui know that she was the only option to help Azusa restore her diminishing trust in the club. "Ui-sempai...I've been a bad girl...why is this happening...to me?" she said through tears and sobbing.

"It's okay," Ui said, French-kissing Azusa lovingly as she stroked her hair and danced her fingers all around her luscious torso. "It's okay. Just let it out. Good girl..."

"Sempai..."

As the tears began to come out of Azusa, her body began to sweat, and the dampness underneath her skirt increased faster than the last time. Even her skirt got wet. Azusa proceeded to surrender all her frustrations and released a deep moan as she floated into her own blissful minutes of heaven. It felt so good to be French-kissed by someone like Ui. But why did it? Perhaps it was her way of apologizing for the unconventional approach of the light music club.

Mio was shocked by Ui's lustful tactic. It was a certainty that more of this was to come.

* * *

"I should apologize for losing my cool," Azusa said later on.

"No worries. We all know the deal," Ui said.

Azusa was shocked. "And let me guess: you rats are all fine with that?"

"For the record," Mio added, "we're not rats. We're girls. But what you were saying earlier is true. We should be a bit more serious in what we do, riiiight?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ui said. The other three bowed their heads in shame. Azusa couldn't believe that Miss Sawako wasn't taking this seriously, either.

Later that week, Azusa was hoping that the reaction from the members was a little bit more professional. She sighed back in Class 1-2, pondering the events that occurred, and her outburst of rage. Maybe she overdid it? From the looks of things, it seems like she did. She didn't want to return to the music room after causing all that suffering. But she was a member, and she had to attend the meeting after school. It was her duty. So up the stairs she went.

Azusa opened the door. "Hello..." To her shock, it was more of the same. Her greatest fears were realized. She walked over to Mugi, Ui, and Ritsu. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Apologies," said Ui, picking up Gitah. "The chocolate torte Tsumugi-san gave us was too sinful to resist. Let's practice." Mio, meanwhile, was tuning up her bass.

A few minutes later, Ui said, "And now it's time for me to do a little icebreaker called 'What would my little sister do?' Here, I will pretend to be my younger sister Yui, and I need you to play along, Azusa. Mugi, you will need to play along as well."

"Roger that!" Tsumugi said.

Azusa was stunned. "What? I don't know what you are trying to do here, but...okay."

"Okay. Here it goes." She took a deep breath before going into Yui Mode. She tried to play a few chords, but collapsed.

"That was fast," Azusa said.

"Looks like I won't have any energy if I don't eat that torte Mugi brought us..." Ui said, sounding exactly like her younger sister.

"Here you go," Tsumugi said, feeding her a forkful of strawberry shortcake. It sparked an immediate reaction from Ui, who played a few funky riffs.

"Amazing," Azusa said. "That was even faster than before."

But Ui wasn't done yet with her younger sister improvisation. Through heavy sighs and frayed split ends, she said, "You should try some as well, Azusa-san. It's soooo good."

At first, Azusa gulped and wondered if she was out of her mind with this skit. But she did have to play along. "Say Ahhhh," Ui said, offering a forkful. "Here. Come on."

Azusa took a gulp. "It's terrifi-"

"What was that?" Ritsu interjected.

"It's terrible." Nice try, Azusa. Ritsu shot through that lie like a straight arrow, and she doesn't do archery for a living!

"So you don't like it?" Ui said, proceeding with the skit. Azusa frowned. "Here." When Ui offered the piece of shortcake, her face lit up. And when she took it back, her face frowned. She did it again. "Here." Her face lit up. Then she took it back. Azusa frowned. She did that for the longest time. "This is a gas."

"See you later, Miss Sawako," said a couple of her students as she walked over to the music room. Sighing, she too wondered if she scared Azusa away with her antics. "Guess tea time will be scrapped in the music room," she said to her disappointment. "But I have to act as their advisor or else bad things will happen." Life went on.

She headed up the stairs to check on the club. "Everyone, are you practicing hard?" she asked the others inside. And she also was taken aback by what was unfolding. "You are eating after all."

Darn that Tsumugi Kotobuki.

* * *

Sawako proceeded to savor a piece of the chocolate torte Mugi added. She wandered over to the window, and prayed. "I wouldn't mind...if I died right here, right now," she said as the light shined on her while the birds sung in the distance.

"Please don't," said Ritsu, who was clearly antagonized by her mocking of the nuns in the church just up the road.

"So let me get this straight," Sawako went on to say. "Why weren't the tea sets discarded?"

Everyone was turning to Azusa, who probably had something to do with the decision. "That's because..." She took a while to figure out the answer. "I don't believe it's in the best interest of the light music club to stop this tradition." Mio, Sawako and Ritsu blinked. They didn't expect this type of answer from her. Azusa grunted in clear indignation at the reaction.

Ui continued to sip her now-lukewarm cup of milk tea. "Azusa, when did you begin to start playing the guitar?"

"Well, I began to play this red Fender Stratocaster when I was in the fourth grade. I've had the guitar ever since. It's a treasure to me; it's a part of me."

"Mmm."

"You see, I come from a family of musicians. My father is part of a group of session artists known collectively as 'The Puppet Master Quartet' or PMQ as they are known in the biz. My mom teaches jazz lessons down at the junior high school where I graduated from last year. Both of them are influenced by John Coltrane, Miles Davis, Marc Antoine and David Benoit. My mother was also a part of PMQ before devoting her life to being a jazz music teacher."

"PMQ, huh?" wondered Mio. "Just what artists have they been session men for?"

"Well, there's Namie Amuro, Yoko Kanno and the Seatbelts, Nokie Edwards, Yoko Takahashi, SMAP...a lot of artists. Mostly they do session work for Pony Canyon recording artists, but they do work with people outside of Pony Canyon, like DefStar and Avex Trax. They are very versatile and very accomplished, and I am especially proud of my dad because he is a part of the whole process." Azusa beamed.

"So this means you're not that much of a beginner after all," Ritsu said in amazement. "You actually have it in your blood. Quit kidding yourself, Azusa Nakano. You got talent."

She smiled right back. Ui batted her eyebrows up and down to the others as if to say, "Hey, she IS the real deal."

"When did you start playing the guitar, Ui-sempai?" Azusa asked.

"People I know call me a quick learner at anything," she responded. "I started playing the guitar several months ago, and I picked up the chords easily. I have observed how the best guitarists to teeth picking, speed picking, tapping and sliding...all the fundamentals. And it's been quite a ride with this bunch of great young and old women here at the Sakuragaoka High School Music Preparatory Room."

"Are you calling me old?" Sawako said with a tone of suspicion.

"You're getting there." Sawako pouted.

"Ui, you are making us look older than we really are," Ritsu said with a chuckle.

"You're getting there."

"The same response, huh?" Mio scowled as Ui, who grinned in her own personal triumph.

"Is she really a fast learner?" Azusa asked the others.

"Too fast for us to handle," Mio said. "She's like a Chollima from North Korea."

"Hey, that's mean!" Ui said with a laugh. That was payback, right there. She delved into a little singsong. "Hey little thing let me light your candle, cause mama I'm sure hard to handle, now, gets around..."

Sawako put her hands together. She had something in mind. "I have a present for Azusa-chan. Tada!"

It was cat ears, and she brought one for every member of the band.

"What the hell are those?" Azusa asked.

"Huh? These are cat ears. Duh."

"I know that." Sure she did. "But what am I going to do with this?"

Sawako strafed over to land her human paws on Azusa, who shrank back as if to cry "HARASSMENT!"

"It's all right," assured Ritsu. "Just think of it as a ritual of the Light Music Club."

"What kind of ritual!"

"Oh aren't you a shy one," Sawako said.

"Well isn't it friggin' obvious, you child molester!" Azusa exclaimed, crossing her arms for protection. "Don't you guys think it's embarrassing as well?" she asked the others.

They were too busy trying out the cat ears. Well, at least Mugi was. "How is it?" she asked Ritsu and Ui.

"It fits you!" Ui said.

"Definitely typical of Miss Tsumugi Kotobuki," Ritsu added. Perhaps Azusa felt like the odd girl out.

"Here, Azusa." Ui handed her the cat ears. Azusa still had her doubts about trying on this hair accessory. But she had to swallow her pride, her dignity, her sanity, just this once.

Slowly but surely, she placed it on her head. The reaction was instant: Ritsu, Ui, Tsumugi and Sawako gasped in amazement.

"It really looks good on you," Ui said.

"My eyes have never lied to me when it comes to this," Sawako said in vindication.

"Welcome to the Light Music Club!" proclaimed the four of them in unison (except Mio, who was still tuning her bass) to Azusa.

"That's it!" Azusa was shocked.

Ui glomped Azusa lovingly, stroking her face up and down Azusa's while her lips formed a number three. "Azusa-san, you are so cute. You're just like an actual cat!"

"Try posing like a cat and say 'Meow'," Ritsu suggested.

Azusa did so hesitantly, "M...Meeooww..." The other four let off angelic sighs while Mio rolled her eyes, shaking her head amidst the cries of majestic size. "Oh my God, did I just...?"

"From now on, we will call you Azunyan, all right?" asked Ui.

"Azunyan? Oh dear God..." Somehow, this was all going downhill for her, and fast.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sawako brought in a maid outfit to the music room. "Next up, a cat-eared maid outfit!" Ritsu was in raptures, while Ui was grinning ear to ear once again.

"I will never wear that," Azusa said, crossing her arms, shrinking. Meanwhile, Mio was thinking about wearing what was on Mugi's head. And Sawako's. And Ui's.

"But it suits you!" Ui said.

"Never!"

Mio was fascinated with Azusa's charms. Those twintails, that light skin, and those deep red eyes that matched her class tie...they all made sense. It was as if she was the ideal younger sister because she had the same work ethic as her, the same hair color as her, the same shyness about her as her...it all made sense as to why Mio had a fondness for Azusa. It was a relief that all the teasing was directed as Azusa. But at the same time, it was a curse. Suddenly, she felt like a loner all over again. It was a dreadful feeling to be the loneliest good-looking girl in the world, and she was the one.

Ritsu called her over. "What's up?"

Mio was not amused. "What the hell have you been up to this time you freak?" That was the reason. It just takes a numbskull like Ritsu to wreck the moment of pure, unadulterated melancholy. Such a killjoy.

It wasn't loneliness as much as it was her frustrations reaching a boiling point with that punk.

Stretching her arms downstairs with the crew, Ui said, "Final prognosis, dear ladies of the light music society: I say it again, that was a gas."

Mio asked for a little clarification. "A gas?"

"Ever heard of the song 'Jumpin' Jack Flash'?"

Mio slapped her forehead. "Drat. I should have known."

"Yeah, you should have. Humph."

"We didn't even practice," Azusa said, "and I already I am winded. Damn you all!" The others laughed.

"I forgot something in the music room," Mio said. "You guys go on ahead."

"All right, we will be on our way," Ritsu said to the gang, who took off.

Mio walked over to reclaim the items she forgot: her mobile replete with pink rosary beads and her pair of cat ears from Miss Sawako. She tried it on through rapid heartbeats. "This looks great," she said to herself.

Ritsu wandered over, and grinned at the sight. She couldn't say that she see the impending headbump coming from Mio. No, ma'am. And it was a big one.

Over the bridge, the Sumida River flowed into the Pacific Ocean like the seas of commerce they were since September 1945, when peace ruled the land and the yamato nadeshiko phenomenon met its zenith. It still resurrected in the form of Japan's women's soccer team, but that is a different story.

"Azunyan," Ui said, "I want to treat you to some ice cream near house. How about it? It's home to the best parfaits and crepes this part of Tokyo!"

She thought about it for a little while. "Hmmm."

"Let's all go to the place," Mugi said.

"And for the record, ladies of the society for light music promotion, it's on me," Ui added.

"You're really well-versed, aren't you?" Ritsu said with a smirk.

"I prefer the more humble phrase 'creative.'" Ritsu rolled her eyes and shook her head as they went along. Azusa felt alienated by the offer. "Azunyan, you're supposed to reply with 'Meow.' Try it. 'Meow,'" she said, making a cat pose for emphasis.

"Meow," Azusa responded. Mugi brandished some catnip as Ritsu stroked her chin. Mio was wondering, "Are these morons going to quit taming Azusa yet? Jeez, they might as well have dakimakura of her right now."

"Now this is what I call a winner," Ui said, savoring her double scoop outside the parlor: the flavor of the weak and the flavor of the month. Mio stuck with vanilla while it was all green tea (made with real green tea and fortified with extra antioxidants) for Ritsu.

"You know," Mugi said to Ui regarding the butter pecan and bubblegum scoops, "this is what the sorbettieres at my house would go Lady Gaga over. This is beautiful, and the mouthfeel is simply exquisite."

Ui proceeded to wolf down the rest of the cone. "Ooof, a brain freeze. Medic"

"That's what happens when you eat it too quickly," Mio added, wagging a finger. Ui pouted.

"I already got the calling card from the owner of the shop," Mugi added, "and I'm planning to send my house sorbettieres over tomorrow to study how he does things. I think they may be inspired."

Azusa worked her bubblegum and rocky road cone, reflecting on the day's events. She didn't feel too good. Mio walked over to her. "You all right?" she asked. "It won't be easy, but can you handle the workload we'll be giving you?"

Azusa was feeling uneasy about fitting in. She still questioned why the members looked as if they were not taking their roles serious, and it seemed as if she was expecting too much structure from them. It was a conflict of the whole situation.

"Well," Azusa stammered, "This relaxed atmosphere is quite...is quite...how the hell am I going to say this?" She couldn't find the words.

Mio laughed. She knew that Azusa was going to need some time to adjust to life with this club. Yes, every member had their oddballish tendencies, but that's what made the light music club what it is. It was a lyrical, melodical melting pot, a mosaic, an eclectic mix. And Mio knew it right from the start.

A reassuring hand came on Azusa shoulder. "Don't worry," Ui said with a thumbs-up as Mugi's catnip wavered overhead. "Amen, amen, I say to you, dear Azunyan, you will get used to it real soon." Ritsu put her hand of assurance on Azusa's head, stroking it lovingly. Azusa had to giggle.

Of course, for Mio, that was the last thing she wanted: to be turned into a Tom Jones-style pussycat. So what's new?

* * *

The next day, a notice was placed outside the music room: an emergency meeting was in progress. "So what is up with the emergency meeting?" Ritsu asked Ui, Tsumugi and Mio. Mugi brought biscotti today with the Earl.

Mio cleared her throat before speaking. "Since we have a new member to the fold, it would be bad if we kept fooling around like we are doing."

"No kidding, guys," said Ui to Ritsu and Mugi with a smirk.

"Hold your tongue, Miss Perfect, you're just as guilty!"

She slunk back into her chair. "Holding."

Mio proceeded with her message. Her tone was very grim and unforgiving. "At the rate things are going, there is a great chance that Azusa may quit the club and join the jazz club instead. We can't let that happen."

Ui and Ritsu had looks of shock. "You're kidding me," Ui said.

"No, it's true. I saw it in her face; we are alienating her with our antics."

"The hell we are! We don't want Azunyan to leave the club! She's too good to leave!"

Ritsu procured her camera, "In that case, we have no option. We have to figure out Azusa's weakne-OUCH!" Cue the headbump and a cheesy sketch that she uploaded on to deviantART and pixiv.

"That's not going to work," Mio said. "Ui, you think it would be better if we had a better approach to this?"

"Definitely," she replied.

"A plan of action?" Mugi wondered.

"Good idea. Then what should we do...I got it. Let's have a welcoming party for Azusa."

Mio blinked. Didn't the club already do that? Ui and Mugi looked at each other as if they were in agreeance.

"Let's go for it," Ui said.

Mugi was in. "Sounds like fun."

Mio couldn't believe how fast the emergency meeting unraveled. Now the emergency was not about Azusa's inclinations to stay or go, but rather the lack of a plan for the band to reel her in.

* * *

20 kilometers from the campus was Ueno Park and a lake where couples came to row, to consummate their love, and where families relaxed on the weekends. On some occasions, college fraternities came to hold their parties and on a few rare occasions Hard Gay passed by. All in all, it was a pretty popular sight with the locals.

A couple of kids tweaked each other with catnip as the club set up camp. Mio had a disgusted look as Ui played with Azusa some more. "Here Azunyan, have some!" she said, offering some shrimp from the bento.

"We have some cake as well," Mugi said, holding a plate of the Kotobuki combine's world-famous strawberry shortcake.

"Azusa will have...THIS!" A whole taiyaki was rammed down her throat, which she swallowed whole. Glad she didn't choke, either.

Mio snapped. "YOU GUYS! What the fucking hell are you nimrods doing! Dammit!" A sweatdrop could be seen as Azusa glimmered from her first morsel of lunch. "So you're a taiyaki nut, huh?" Azusa nodded.

Soon after, Ui proceeded to throw a yellow Frisbee with a pink star and blue accents around like a boomerang. "Go grab it, Ricchan! Go!"

"You're making me work overtime for this thing, Miss Perfect!" hollered Ritsu, who caught it inches from her face.

Mio and Azusa were sitting meters apart from each other, each reflecting on the other. Azusa turned to Mio and studied her for a while. She was reading a yuri manga. Sasameki Koto. Whispered Words.

Azusa wondered: why the heck was she wasting her time in the light music club? Azusa didn't realize that Mio was dragged into this club herself. It was Ritsu's dream to make this possible.

To Mio's credit, her skills would make her a viable addition to the jazz club. No, that would make her a sensational addition to the jazz club. But instead, she is taking part in this excuse for an organization. An organization without structure, whole main goals involve cake, tea, and wasting time after classes doing absolutely nothing. At least that's what was dancing around her sullen imagination on this Sunday afternoon in Tokyo. Azusa questioned why Mio even needs to be here. Her doubts began to creep in like a spider closing in on its prey, like a lion crawling in on the kill, like Fiore about to rape Sailor Moon all good and nasty on that Kisenian planet in the R movie.

"You need something?" Mio asked Azusa, who turn back in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's nothing." She was too embarrassed to say that she liked Mio's courage and sisterlike tendencies. It was so touching. Yet she wondered, why didn't she join the jazz club, or the literature club, which was her initial goal as a freshman? It tore at the heartstrings, this flurry of emotions. She looked to her left, and looked to her right, clutching her knees, shaking. "Mio-sempai," she asked, "are in a band outside of school?"

She smiled and said, "Well, I guess having a band elsewhere sounds fun, too. I mean, if you were to ask me, I would have no problems with it one single bit."

Ritsu was hiding a behind a tree. Reappearing, she said, "Hm? Should you really be saying that, you wench?" She had the shots of the Incident available for blackmail purposes.

"Hey, are those the photos from our first live? Did someone from my fan club shoot those, or was it you? Give them back you bitch! Now! Arrgh!" Azusa was not amused by the spectacle. There was another tender moment spoiled.

Miss Sawako stopped by; this time with a pair of rabbit ears from the same shop she bought the cat ears. These were priced at a discount. 800 yen. Still same high quality. Still from South Korea. "The bunny outfit also suits you," she said. "You got versatility written all over you."

Azusa backpedalled several meters in shock. Where the hell did she come from?

"It's Miss Sawako!" shouted Ui. "How are ya!"

"Sorry I'm late." Mio was still clinging on to Ritsu in her vain attempt to steal back the photos. "I went over to the cosplay shop to grab some outfits. These were a bargain." She opened the suitcase. "Tada! I got schoolgirl, cheerleader, nurse with glasses, miko, French maid, and flight attendant, right here. Every fetish you can think of in the book, BAM! It's all here." And it was all cheap: 10,000 yen for the whole package.

Azusa froze, crossing her arms. Mio was crestfallen, knowing that the picnic had been ruined. Ritsu and Tsumugi were in awe, while Ui stroked her chin in her self-exploration of the possibilities.

"That's so cute," Tsumugi said.

"Rock on, Sawachan," Ritsu said in approval. "You know your schtick, dear teacher."

"Hey Azunyan, we'll wear this for you if you don't want to, all right?" Ui said to a visible traumatized Azusa.

But that wasn't the issue for Azusa. The fact that she had a set of fine rabbit ears placed on her against her will was.

Some enchanted weekend this became.

As afternoon dawned over the eastern skyline, it was time for the group to take their individual leave. "That was a blast you guys," said Ui. "Well friggin' done."

"So where should we head off to?" Ritsu asked.

"The Ueno Zoo?" asked Tsumugi

"How about the hot springs?" suggested Sawako. She was dying for an excursion that was nosebleed-worthy.

Ui concurred. "Brilliant! I've always to put my hand between a rock and a soft place."

Azusa was winded. She knew where this was going. Ui had too much sex on the brain. This was a dangerous sign; the next time it could be sex on the beach.

"So how about that, guys? Hot springs?" asked Sawako.

Azusa turned to Mio, who was similarly agitated by the Sunday antics. "Listen up, everyone," she said in an authoritarian tone. The others turned. "We are the Light Music Club. Starting tomorrow, we need to start practicing for real. We absolutely, definitely MUST!"

The others nodded in approval without dissent. Now it was Mio laying down the law.

"Apologies," Ui added.

* * *

It was back to work on Monday. Or so Mio thought. "Girls, you may have forgotten this cruel reality, but we are the Light Music Club," Ritsu said.

"That's exactly what I told everyone yesterday, and no, we haven't forgotten," Mio added.

"We're going to practice today!" Everyone raised their fists in approval.

"Now then," Ritsu continued, "since we have Yui and Azusa on guitar, we now have someone who can do rhythm work and lead. This also means that our melody is going to be richly diversified, ESPECIALLY since both of our guitarists are the best at this school!"

"That's being a bit too nice," said Azusa with a hesitant laugh.

"So who wants to be on lead?"

Ui produced the 100-yen coin from the auditorium floor. "How about we flip a coin? This is heads, and this is tails," she said to Azusa. "Call it."

"Tails."

She gave it a flick. "It's tails. Your call."

"You take the lead."

"How nice of you. This means you get second lead. Always be ready to do a lead role in the case the other guitarist in this band—in this case, me—falls ill. Semper Paratus. Always Ready. That's the motto of the US Coast Guard."

Ritsu was impressed by Ui willing to take one for the team. Clearing her throat, she said, "We'll decide after hearing both your performances."

"That defeated the purpose of having a coin flip, Ricchan," said a visibly disappointed Ui, replete with a frown.

"It's on," Ui said. Azusa shrugged her shoulders. "You go first."

"All right." Donning her cherry-red Fender Stratocaster, she played a few riffs in the mold of Ozzy Osbourne and Black Sabbath.

"I'm going to pull out the white flag here. Ui responded with some simple riffs from ZZ Top's "Sharp Dressed Man," before proceeding to play the entire song. Actually, the rest of the band joined in as Azusa watched.

"You know, if that's what you call a white flag, it's been dipped in blood," said Ritsu as Ui finished. "You sing like the Reverend Willie G, and you're still a showoff."

"And now for Part Two of 'What would Yui do.' Owww, my back!" said Ui, imitating an old crone in her 90's suffering from osteoporosis. "Mah back. Mah bayck! Medic!"

Ritsu slapped her forehead in disgust. Her level of exasperation had hit a critical point."Man, cut that out too you busking wannabe!"

Rushing over to Azusa, she grabbed her breasts and wailed to the heavens, "Oh my god, they haven't grown a cup size yet! Have all of our efforts these past few weeks gone to waste dear children!"

"Great God in heaven, you'd better not call the plastic surgeon while you are at it!"

As the bust of the founder earned a medal and laurels, it was back to tuning and providing some tips. "I tried using a coin for a guitar pick, and I think it's changed the sound quite drastically," Ui said while Mio tuned her Fender bass once more. "It sounds soulful and drives better than with a regular pick."

"I've never tried that, Ui-sempai." Ui handed Azusa the coin and she tried it out. "You're right. It does sound different. The acoustics of the notes seem a bit more pronounced and emphatic when you use a coin as a pick. Can I keep it?"

Ui snatched it back. "Go get your own, you darn cat" she said in a dirty tone. Azusa whimpered as Ui proceeded to pet her head.

"Let's see," Ui went on. "When I apply the mute and vibrato to it..." She applied some gentle pressure to strings while strumming the chords of "Our Lips Are Sealed" by the Go-Gos. "Hmmm. Impressive results. Can you hear them? They're talking about us..."

"Ui is the type of person that likes to play whatever song she likes to, be it 60's, 70's 80's in this case or 90's or even this decade," said Mio as she gave Azusa the primer while Ui dished out her Belinda Carlisle impression. "And she does it at will. She is quite the showoff."

"No kidding," she replied. A quick groper and an even quicker learner. Actually, Azusa didn't know which came fastest: the groping or the playing. Any way you cut in, that was Ui Hirasawa.

Miss Sawako stretched for the longest time before slumping over. "How about we have some more of that delicious royal milk tea?"

Tsumugi was not feeling like distributing some tea. "We're practicing today," she said, "so..." Sawako was tugging at her shirt.

"You are beyond pathetic, Sawachan," Ritsu said. "Break time, then."

The laurel and medal was replaced by a wig outside.

Tsumugi, Ritsu and Ui tucked themselves into tea while Sawako said her afternoon Urbi et Orbi prayers. "Heaven," they said.

Mio was beside herself. "What about the practice you dolts!"

"We'll try out best tomorrow," a lazy-faced Ritsu said.

Ui went over to give Azusa some more cake. "Say 'Ahh,' Azunyan! 'Ahh!'"

"Ahh." Azusa took a gulp, and her face glittered soon after. Ui's smile got real wide.

"And here is your personal cup," Mugi said. It was hand-made by the people at the Kotobuki house. Pink, with a tail for a handle and an impression of a feline. Azusa took a sip, and it didn't take long for her to figure out that something was wrong with the picture. Ritsu was reclined on her back. Sawako had a palm to her cheek in joy. And Ui, for some odd reason unbeknownst to no one but her and her alone, was doing the Soulja Boy Crank Dat dance. "This is bad," Azusa thought. "If things go on like this, it could get out of hand."

* * *

Later that evening, Azusa chose to do some soul searching. She wandered the streets, stopping by a concert hall that housed new upcoming artists in Shibuya, the Koto Live House. Dressed in some cool, casual wear, slinging her guitar around, Azusa decided to take a look. She decided that it was time for her to broaden her horizons. Why not try another band? It wouldn't hurt, and if things don't work out, well, she has this bunch of nimrods drinking tea and eating cake to fall back on.

So she went.

The gig was a success, thought it was none too spectacular. Three of the bands that showed up for the concert would go on to sign record deals within the calendar year. Another would split up within that same timeframe. Azusa observed how they performed, how they sung with precision and emotion...and with uncanny professionalism. But suddenly, she realized that even if you think you have the skills and know-how, you won't get the contract if you don't surround yourself with great musicians.

She envisioned herself not being with the group, not being part of this bastion of polishing talent, and missing the boat. The thought brought tears to her eyes that fell down like raindrops at a funeral. She wanted to go solo, but then, she didn't want to go solo. It felt as if she had lost her own path to stardom, her own path toward succeeding. Azusa was too young to have an identity crisis, but her she was at the Koto Live House going through that ordeal from hell right now. It clearly sucked, and she had no idea what to do. She envisioned all of them: Mugi, Mio, Ui and Ritsu, on stage, having made it through their final live prior to graduation, and not being on there with them. A terrible feeling.

There was no doubt that Azusa would lose copious amounts of sleep over this. And she did.

* * *

Days passed. And the others realized that Azusa was absent from their meetings. It just didn't feel the same. "Hey guys," Ui said, "What the heck is going on here. Azunyan has been AWOL. I think we drove her off."

"I warned you people about this, didn't I?" said Mio. "You can't say I didn't."

The door opened. It was her. "Hey Azusa, there you are," said Ritsu. "Why haven't you been coming to our meetings? We've been at it at practice for the past few weeks, you know?"

"I was waiting for you!" Ui said, hugging Azusa tight.

"Is there something wrong?" Mio wondered. She sensed the desperation in Azusa's body language, and it was suicidal.

"Don't tell me," Ritsu interjected, "you're here to tell us you're quitting the group?"

Ui begged for reconsideration. "Please, don't! Anything but that!"

Azusa was trembling. She was sobbing. Already she had lost a great deal of sleep over this, and she was in a bad state. She was in a really bad state. "I have no idea what to think anymore," she said in a low tone. And the tears began to fall like rain while the confessions continued. "Why did I even join the Light Music club in the first place? Why was I so moved by the performance at the entrance ceremony? I thought I would understand if I stayed here for a while...but in the end, I still don't!" Azusa was crying and sobbing so profusely, she felt like she could just collapse.

Ui shook her head to the others. "Guys, I think we overdid things and made it as uncomfortable for Azunyan here. Let's do the right thing and apologize by showing her the real Light Music Club. The key word of the day is trust. Let's rebuild it by playing track 3 from that concert, shall we?"

"Yes ma'am!" said Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi.

"Here we go, 1, 2, 3, 4..." And the four of them proceeded to play "My Love Is a Stapler."

Azusa stopped crying, and through her tears, she saw the truth. Everything happened for a reason, and it was not out of malice, not to intimidate, but rather to welcome, to ease, to accommodate. She noticed that Ritsu's timing on the backbeats was a little off and needed to be slowed down in the name of consistency, but otherwise, the aim was true and the rhythm was solid. She understood that Ui had too much of her terminology down pat and was too much of an exhibitionist and needed to be reeled in with the others. And she concurred that when the four of them perform as one unit, it was a band destined for glory.

"Hey Azusa," Mio said after the number, "a while back, when we were at Ueno, you asked why I didn't join another band elsewhere, right?"

She wiped her remaining tears. "Um...yeah..."

"My answer to that is that it's fun to play with the members of this band. They are a great crew of people to work with. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world."

"Really?"

"And I'm sure everyone else in this group feels the same way. This is why our performances are really top notch."

Azusa realized her honesty. She could trust them. This was the sound of Sakuragaoka High School, the Light Music Club: often imitated, but never duplicated.

She wanted to be a part of that glory. She felt it everywhere around her and inside her. She didn't explicitly say that she wanted to quit the club. And why would she? If Azusa wanted to be a part of something special...if she wants to be at Budokan in front of thousands upon thousands...this was her destiny. It was her fate. And it would be a beautiful fate for Azusa Nakano.

The question of "Why?" turned into the question of "Why Not?" Take the bull by the horns and don't look back. Mio went back to the others and said, "Come on, Azusa, let's perform together!"

The bridge was rebuilt, and it would not falter for quite some time. "Yes, I really do want to perform with you guys after all!" Azusa replied, the spring in her step and happiness in her tone restored.

Ui hugged Azusa again. "Hallelujah, we are a quintet again! May the Lord bless this day!" She embraced her back, smiling.

"Even though this means we'll be horsing around and drinking tea, it's an important tradition that will never go away," Mio said to Azusa. "It's who we are. It's what makes us Sakuragaoka's sweetest sound, and no one will ever take that away from us," she added with a nod.

"Man, I am burned out," Ui said. "By the way, this is 'What Would Yui Do' Part 3."

"Man I don't want to play for another week," Ritsu added.

"This is why we need the tea and cake," Mio said to Azusa, who took note. "This. Hey you two!"

"Really, Mio-sempai?"

"I kid you not."

"Hey Azunyan," Ui asked, "Put on those cat ears again please?"

"Request declined."

"Please! I'll give you head if you do!"

Here she went again. "I didn't bring a strap-on with me and what the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Moe moe kyun?"

She placed the cat ears on. "Is that better?"

"I love you, Azunyan." And that was no lie.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Let There Be Rock

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 10:**

**Let There Be Rock**

**

* * *

**

Japan was sweltering in its summertime spiel of suffering as Corona's "Rhythm of the Night" unleashed its pulsating backbeat and infectious hooks throughout its streets. The energy was flowing in the month of July, and a youthful vibe could be felt while the cicadas relaxed in the shade. Oddly enough, the trains were running quiet during the dead period in the afternoon. Perhaps its drivers had opt for the pause that refreshes, but who could blame them? It was summer, the love was running high, and the skinship was stronger than ever. As it should.

Yui Hirasawa was relaxing by the train station, lazily licking an ice cream bar drenched in vanilla. The heat was so pronounced that it caused the bar to melt slightly with the cream dripping towards her cleavage and down, eliciting a few turns and sweat drops from the salarymen passing by en route towards their next paycheck to lasciviousness. Laying a sheepishly naughty face towards them, her tongue dancing around the bar invitingly, they turned away and took off. Yui pouted and continued to work on her bar as Azusa Nakano came down to meet her.

"What are you doing?" Azusa asked Yui, now sucking at it half-finished frozen concoction.

"Oh, hi," Yui said. "Um, I'm just eating some ice cream. This is really good."

"Are you sure you're eating ice cream and not trying to invite someone to rob you of your hard-earned virginity?"

"Ehhh? Why would you say that?"

"Look at all the people staring."

Yui saw couples talking to each other, with a few lecherous old farts peering in for a closer look. She had a generously thick mess of vanilla cream between her breasts, eliciting a blush and a smile. "Oh my, I think it's gotten all over," Yui said, a hand on her cheek in surprise. Her lamest Tsumugi impersonation.

"The hell it has!" Yui giggled as Azusa looked on with a disgusted frown, which turned into a smile of pity.

"So what onee-chan told me is that you are heading to over to camp, right?" Yui said at the nearby Max Burger.

"Three nights, four days, all the amenities," a beaming Azusa said. She couldn't get the grin off her face. It was impossible.

"Onee-chan also told me that last year, she was having a blast. She also said that she made out with Mio on the beach."

Azusa paled in horror. "Oh God, why do you tell me this!" she cried. "Ui-sempai made out with Mio-sempai?" Her index fingers met as her eyes spiraled in and out of place. Reality crept in. "But she had a lot of fun, huh? So they practiced?"

Yui nodded. "That's what she told me, too. And onee-chan was busy working on some solo parts long after they were asleep."

"I see. Ui-sempai is amazing."

"...and when she was done, she took a photo of Mio's stripes."

Azusa was in shock and slumped back on the chair. "Aw hell, not again with the perverted stuff! Does she really have that strong of a yuri taste!"

"Um, she also told me that you two kissed when you first joined the band, I think."

"Darn. I should have known her yuri taste was that epic. I just lost the game."

She tilted her head to the side. "Eh?"

"Nothing, nothing," said Azusa, flailing a little. "But this training camp...should go without any problems. All systems go."

* * *

That's what she thought. Little did she know that she would be wrong...by a country kilometer. Compounding matters was that out of all the members of the band, Azusa tanned the fastest. It had to be in her genes: her parents tend to play in Brazil and Capri and all the other vacation hot spots when they didn't do Puppet Master Quartet work. As a result of cruising in the hot, hot sun, they tanned very easily.

Not like Azusa seemed to mind. But for her, it was a cosmetic nuisance. Azusa had no intentions whatsoever to have a ganguro mentality about her, and yet, with her tendency to tan, it was inevitable that she would pass for one hailing from that town of the Hachiko known as Shibuya City. Pretty inevitable indeed.

"Now I have this question, Azusa-chan," said Yui, working on some fries. "Hmmm. So, what is onee-chan like when she is with you in the Light Music Club? Cause all I do in my classroom is bum around and all that stuff."

Snapping her finger, Azusa said, "Well, you should have a pretty clear idea."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"See, here's the thing. You know when Ui-sempai goes to her room and plays something. Picture that in your classroom, without the chairs, just a table and a few seats, and me and Mio-sempai and Ritsu-sempai and Mugi-sempai and you got an idea of how it goes."

"Oooooh." A pause. "I don't get it." Azusa wondered if she really was this spaced out in her own Yuiniverse.

"Actually, let me rewind things here. We don't practice at all."

"Oh? You don't? You mean onee-chan is lazy? That's kinda weird, don't you think?"

"No, she's the exception, as well as Mio-sempai. The others just won't commit themselves."

"Commit?"

"They won't do the work."

"Oh. So what do they do?"

"Eat cake and drink tea."

At that moment, Yui's ears perked. Grabbing Azusa's hands she said, "Cake and tea! Who brings it? I bet it tastes really delicious!" she exclaimed, sparks forming in her eyes.

"Mugi-sempai."

"Ooooooh! Mugi-chan, huh? I want to taste her sweets so bad. You must feel real lucky to be in a band like that with Mugi providing the tasty snacks!"

"Not really." Azusa turned away. "This is why we can't practice one damn bit. We're eating and drinking too much, and playing too little." Yui nodded. "We give ourselves some crazy-ass nicknames, and we always meet each other more often than I would want to. It's a pain in the ass, man."

"Onee-chan is so easy-going and warm, it feels so good to be with her, don't you think?"

"Oh dear God, don't tell me that you have a yuri taste too!"

Yui's head tilted again, this time in the other direction. "What's yuri?"

She smacked her forehead. "Pretend I didn't mention that word. Although...I kinda like it..."

"But what is it? What is it?"

"Girl love."

"Ooooooh. Cool."

"Now she finds it cool huh?," Azusa thought to herself. "This is bad, real bad. Limit your loss of dignity ASAP! Something." She spoke. "I'm surprised you think yuri is cool."

"I know a few people in my class that read it all the time. Like this one really tall dude with glasses, a bowl cut and a bad set of teeth..."

Turning back, Azusa interjected. "Ah, I don't really need to hear that. Anyway, what's Ui-sempai up to?"

"I believe onee-chan is at home writing some stuff and playing a few more chords."

"She is?"

"Onee-chan likes to mix work with play, and I like it. She told me that she will be tuning in to ESPN to watch some football before switching over to the Playboy Channel."

"What? How do your parents get the money to allow you to watch 24/7/365 porn?"

"I've never seen it..."

"Thank God you haven't..."

"But onee-chan at times looks at it and is inspired after watching some of the shows there."

Azusa paled yet again. She could not comprehend as to why Yui would spill the beans on this virgin soul without cracking a straight face.

"I generally don't like the air conditioners because they cause me to get a cold. So when I'm in my room, I literally lie as if I'm dead as a doornail."

Azusa wondered if Yui's brain was indeed dead as a doornail when she told her piece of irrelevant trivia.

"Onee-chan tells me that when I am lying around lazily, I look cute when I'm doing it."

"Helplessly cute. Disgusting adorable. Those are synonyms, one and the same."

Yui blinked. "Synonyms?"

"Oh don't tell you don't even know what those are!"

"Helpless cute and disgustingly adorable don't seem like same words to me."

"So you do know." Good, she's not as retarded as I thought, pondered Azusa, taking a sip of Fanta.

"But if it's Azusa-chan saying so, then I guess they are the same." Azusa spat it out before she could swallow it down.

Taking another sip of the orange Fanta, she went on, "Sometimes, I wondered about Mio-sempai adopting me as a younger sister. It just seems to be a fit, you know. The hair was the same, the demeanor was the same, the commitment was the same...the only difference was that I seem to have more courage that Mio-sempai, who can't stand being scared of anything.

"I'll let my thoughts run wild here. I think of the two of us with long black hair, donning cat ears, wearing next to nothing, I'm nested in Mio-sempai's bosom while we sleep into the sands of eternity. I get those types of dreams every night after I first saw her. My heart skips a few beats. It was as if she was an older version of me. I would do anything to see it happen. My own older sister—my only older sister, and she plays the bass real darn well. Could you imagine that?"

"Seems like whenever Mio-chan is with you, Azusa-chan, you sleep better at night."

Azusa had a stunned look. "How...how would you know?"

"You told me."

"I guess I did."

"I suppose she is really nice and a cool person." Yui said, finishing her burger. "I never got to see her that much. What about Ricchan?"

She took some time to think about it in between sips. "The problem with Ritsu-sempai is that she's not a responsible club president and she's a tomboy. I'll take the fifth."

"Sorry to hear that." Yui proceeded to dispose of the rest of the fries. "Proceed. Oh, behind you."

Ritsu peered over like the stalker she was. "Who's irresponsible here?"

Azusa's orange Fanta erupted like Kilauea on a Sunday morning. "Shiiiiiit!" she shrieked.

* * *

"Talk about an entrance, Ricchan," Yui said, clapping her hands. "Well choreographed. Hi."

"Yo, how are you two lovebirds doing?" Ritsu said to the other two.

"Lounging around, eating lunch," Yui said.

"True."

Her arm was wrapped around a traumatized Azusa, who was receiving a sisterly noogie. "Ritsu-sempai, don't scare me like that!" she shot back. "Urggg...and...Lovebirds...?"

"Quiet you. I went from the back, and came in and saw you two, and I thought to myself, let me mosey on down here" Ritsu said to Yui, who was busy twiddling a straw. "Oy, are you listening?"

"Oh yes, yes I was," she replied, sipping some more Coke. "Did you go by yourself, or was Mio-chan with you?"

"No my dear, as a matter of fact I went solo this time. Mio's doing some summer classes, and she's even tutoring some of the slackers.

"Hey Ricchan."

"Yeah?"

With her hands tied behind her back, she tilted her head to the side. "Am I a slacker?"

It would be easy for her to say Yes, because it was true. A straight arrow, triple bull's eye, gold medal...throw it in the bag and take it to the bank. But this was a very sensitive younger sister she was dealing with, so adjustments had to be made. They had to be in order. "No."

"Waaai! That's Ricchan for you!"

"You better believe it. There's only one Ritsu Tainaka."

"Amen!"

"Could you quit it already!" Azusa pleaded. "At this rate, your cooties are gonna go FedEx on me. And why the hell didn't you go with her to summer classes?"

"Me?" Ritsu asked. "Why the heck would I go to summer classes? It's boring. It's a drag, as Ui would say it. I have no intention, no clear intention to take part in such follies as that."

"I figured." Actually, if Ritsu did go and help out, Mio would never get anything done. Besides, pouncing on the kitten of the club was better than bumming around on her own right. She needed something to do, as the Ramones song suggested. "That's right; I wanted to ask you this."

"Shoot."

"Mugi-sempai, as you know, has her own tea set, and a villa. Is she really that rich?"

"Well, the cakes and tea are brought from the house and are custom made down there. She also owns the music shop where we got our instruments. Also, she was the one responsible for bringing Gitah and Hiro to Ui's house."

"Gitah and Hiro? What are those?" asked Yui.

"Gitah is the guitar Ui uses. Her backup guitar, Hiro, is blue-colored, and is used only as a backup."

"Gitah...Hiro...Guitar Hero. I think I now know where she got the names. But I haven't played the game."

"Anyway," continued Ritsu, "at her villa she has her own servants, and is on trips when she is on vacation. She is very well-traveled."

"No way! For real!" Azusa couldn't believe it.

Ritsu perked up. "I kid you not. This is some interesting trivia I bring up. It excites, it stimulates and it's true."

"I would think so...but at the same time I would believe you haven't got a clue either."

"Let us test that hypothesis then, dear Azusa. Calling Mugi in 3...2...1." Ritsu whipped out her mobile and dialed in. Some time passed. "Interesting. She's not answering her cell phone." Seems something was up. "Let's try the Kotobuki house." Azusa meant to find out.

A few presses later, a voice answered. "Greetings."

"Looks like someone picked up. Yes, I was wondering, is this Ms. Tsumugi's father?"

"No, this is actually the butler of the Kotobuki combine speaking."

Ritsu and Azusa couldn't believe it. "She actually has a butler!" they exclaimed. Well, it certainly wasn't Hayate Ayasaki. He was busy paying his dues to the Sanzen'ins just up the road.

Ritsu stammered to find the words. "Um...is Ms. Tsumugi around?"

"Relax, sempai, relax." Azusa had to cool the engines one bit. Did she have a coffee bender this morning?

"I should inform you that Madame Tsumugi is in Finland right now, avoiding the heat," the butler said.

"I see. Thank you. Excuse me." Ritsu immediately hung up.

"She's in Finland?" Azusa asked.

"I told you she was well-traveled."

"Finland...where is that?" Yui wondered.

"It's in Europe, Yui," Azusa said.

"Ooooh, Maybe I will get to see a lot of fins."

"You sure will! Wait...what?"

"I am spent," Ritsu said. "I am a dog in heat right now." She broke out in song. "Summertime, and the livin's easy..."

Didn't take long for Yui to come up with something. "Onee-chan bought some watermelon at my place, you want to go?"

That got Ritsu going. "Yes. Onward!"

"SO it only takes food for Ritsu-sempai to get her mojo back," Azusa thought. "God save her hunger."

"Hey, onee-chan, we're back," Yui said, bringing Azusa and Ritsu with her.

"Melons," Ritsu said. "Squishy melons. I want..."

"Ricchan and Azusa-chan are here."

They couldn't believe what they saw. Ui was rocking to "Let There Be Rock" by AC/DC.

"Ui-sempai?" asked Azusa.

"What the hell has she been doing all this time?" Ritsu said to the other two next to her. "The Angus Young spasm?"

"Next thing you know she'll be taking her shirt off." No sooner had she said that that the shirt and top were both off. Azusa nose began to bleed as she fainted. "Yui...go get her a tissue," Ritsu said in a deadpan tone.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

The next day, Ui and Ritsu walked into Miss Sawako Yamanaka's office with an agenda on hand. "Excuse our intrusion," Ritsu said, opening the door.

"Greetings, Miss Sawako," Ui added.

"Hello there," Sawako said, cooling herself down with a fan. "What can I do for you two? Man, it's hot in here."

Déjà vu, thought Ritsu. "Tell us about it. Anyway, it's supposed to be summer break, and you guys are working like it's a foregone conclusion that there isn't any."

"Something like that. We got research, lesson plans, and meetings with the unions, the headmaster and other teachers, the whole nine yards. It's the nature of the business that is being a teacher here at Sakuragaoka. So, are you guys going to practice?"

"Yes, ma'am" Ui replied.

"Did you need anything from me?"

"Actually," Ritsu added, "the club plans to go on a training camp like we did last summer."

Ui went on. "Taking from what Ricchan said, we were wondering, Miss Sawako, if you were interested in coming as well."

"Training camp, huh?"

"Her face speaks trouble," Ritsu said as an aside to Ui, who smirked in sympathy.

"I'm sorry, both of you," she said, "but I've got quite a hefty work load that will prevent me from joining you folks down there."

"Fair enough. We'll go by ourselves. But we should warn you this: you snooze, sensei, you lose, sensei!" Ui said.

"Awww, that's too bad," Ritsu added, rubbing salt into their advisor's wounds as the two of them left. "You know, we thought you would get pissed we didn't ask you to come, but THIS is what happens when we do, huh?"We're going swimming, and there's going to be a barbecue and a boatload of food down at camp, too. This is going to be a blast. You snooze, sensei, you lose, sensei!"

Had Ui not lay the bait discreetly, Sawako would not even court the idea. Little did they know...

The hours, minutes and seconds counted down before camp began. Back at the music prep room, some final preparations were in order. Mugi returned from her trip in Finland. Apparently, the fact that she was homesick triggered her to fly back to Tokyo.

"All right crew," Ritsu said as the others packed their back. "It's been a quite a while since we have been together like this."

"More like a few months," said Azusa to Ui, who returned a grin and a shrug.

Ritsu continued her spiel. "We gotta go buy some stuff for the camp."

Back to the shopping mall they went. Everything was at a bargain from late July to mid-August, and there was a good crowd on hand.

"So, dearest Mio-sempai," Azusa said with a gleeful smile, "what are we gonna buy today? New equipment, maybe?"

She pondered the question, and then said, "Let's see..."

Ui interjected. "Swimsuits."

"There's her motivation right there," Azusa said. "No Sprite needed. I had a gut feeling this was what we were going to do."

"It's not like we're going to play like a bunch of robots!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Idiot, I can't trust you!" Azusa was still traumatized from the incident at Max a while back.

"What?"

"You gotta be able to turn yourself loose and give yourself a break every now and then," Mio explained. "Let your hair down, live a little. To experience summer the way it was meant to be experienced makes you better appreciate who you are, no matter where you are."

"I guess you're right," Azusa replied. Talk about an older sister tendency. Mio petted Azusa's head as she blushed.

"Hey Mio," Ui asked.

"Yeah?"

A thumbs-up. "That was well-put, babe."

"Ohohohoho, why thank you, m'dear. Frankly, I don't give a damn about what I just said, but I do."

"Damned if you do, damned if you don't?" Ritsu asked.

"No, that's Bart Simpson. I was quoting Clark Gable as Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind."

"Ahah. So you do like that movie?"

"It's one on my favorites." Meanwhile, Tsumugi was savoring the sisterly moment as Ritsu sensed the possibility that she lost the game.

* * *

The blue summer skies and white clouds danced around Tsumugi Kotobuki's villas. The climate was perfect, the weather was great, and the presence of the band was imminent.

As they arrived, everyone but Mugi stared in awe at the size of the villa, which wasn't the largest, but was large in its own right. It was actually smaller than the previous villa that the band used, but it had more than enough room for rehearsals, icebreaking, barbecues, and it had a beach that was cleaned of any debris a day in advance. Everything was set up for a fantastic four-day getaway.

"Once again...this is epic," Ritsu said. "Hallelujah!"

"Was this the one you rented last year?" Ui asked.

"Actually, that villa was unavailable again this year," Tsumugi explained. "A Frenchman by the name of Jessy Matador was doing a video shoot for a Eurovision song contest entry, so that was unavailable. This one is smaller than others, so please bear with me."

Ui turned to the others. Mio was in shocks, Ritsu was in disbelief, and Azusa blinked for a few seconds. "We won't mind one damn bit. What's small for you is big for us, and we can live with it. Right, fellas?" The others briskly nodded. "There's your answer right there, Milady."

"Okay."

Less than an hour later, Ritsu and Ui took off. Ritsu was decked in a white two piece with orange accents, while Ui had her blue two-piece replete with a skirt.

"Let's roll!" Ritsu said.

"Right!" Ui responded, leaping into the air.

"Hey!" Mio exclaimed, calling them back. "We'll play after we finish practicing!"

"For real!" Ritsu pouted.

"I want to head into the ocean already," Ui complained. "Even perfection needs to have its flaws."

"Time for a vote. I vote no and say that we practice first."

"We say yes," Ui and Ritsu said in unison.

"I'm also voting no," Azusa said.

"So that means Mugi is the deciding vote," Mio said. "Mugi, your call."

"Let's do it like we did it last year: let's head to the beach and play," Tsumugi said. Three to two, majority wins. Mio couldn't believe that she backstabbed her. Could it be that her yuri fix reached dangerous levels?

"Let's roll, folks, we'll be waiting for you!" Ui said, Ritsu giving chase.

"All right!" Ritsu exclaimed. "It's go time! Tout le monde! Yes we can!"

Azusa wondered, as she donned her pink one piece with frills, if Tsumugi's concept of playtime was really cruising on the Love Boat and not the keyboard. She pictured Tsumugi and Mio on the deck replete with mai tai and screwdriver, while Ui and Ritsu were at the bow, catching the breeze like that out of Titanic.

She noticed that there was a cruise ship after all.

"I told you, we didn't need this!" Tsumugi exclaimed through tears. She was donning a gold two-piece with orchid print and sarong wrap. "Clean up everything around this beach, and take away the boat as well, thank you!"

"Yes ma'am!" the park operator responded over the mobile.

"Mugi..." wondered Mio. She had a blue two piece, with some small white and orange accent along the left side of her top and the right side of her bottom.

"Sempai..." wondered Azusa. They were so identical in more ways than one. Poor Tsumugi Kotobuki. Like Azusa, detail was always critical, and in this case, the people at the bottom didn't do their part.

* * *

Not like Ui and Ritsu were minding. It was heaven on earth for them. They were both tossing a beach ball around encased in their own sparkles of happiness and the cool of the Pacific. Meanwhile, Azusa was pouting in the middle of Tsumugi clapping her hands and Mio taking photos for the next scrapbook. Next to them was a boom box that had Jessy's song playing: "Allez! Ola! Ole!" The song would finish 12th at the Eurovision Song Contest the following year. It was turning out to be one of Tsumugi's favorite songs on her iPod, and she even played the simple chord progression during practice, improvising to get an idea of how she could maximize the capability of her KORG synthesizer.

The song reminded her of the days she spent as a child on the island of Capri, in Marseille, in Monaco, on every resort on the Mediterranean. "Allez! Ola! Ole!" reminded her of her childhood. It made her wonder just what the bloody heck was she doing wasting her time in Helsinki.

But Azusa still wondered if they were going to ever practice and get the kinks worked out. That was the issue with Azusa Nakano. She was all about work, and not so much about play. She felt that the only way that she could get something done was to grab her red Fender Stratocaster, and come up with some type of hook for the next song. For her, this vacation seemed nothing but a waste of time. The only thing prevented her from buying into her own logic was Mio's advice: live a little, appreciate yourself a lot. It was the type of advice she wasn't used to because her parents opted to give her something different to chew on. They were so busy doing concerts and session work that there was just no time for them to get a break. Azusa didn't need to go through that because she was going through her first year. She had a set of priorities that weren't as demanding, but still required her attention.

Now she was a driven individual, that Azusa Nakano. She was motivated to be the best musician she could be. Leisure time did not fit into the equation. However, as a member of the light music club, it was a concept, a release, a peace of mind that she needed to learn to embrace—more than anything at all—and accept. Life was going to have to be a beach, rather than a female version of man's best female friend, for the next few days...even though she had trouble accepting that she would get a really strong tan afterwards.

"Hey Azunyan!" It was Ui with the ball. Azusa looked up. "Come play with us!"

"No thanks."

Ritsu started to wonder. "I guess you're not very good at sports, I take it?"

Azusa was incensed. Music was her forte, but physical education wasn't. Heck, she couldn't even jump a vault right without landing top-down-bottom-up, to her own embarrassment and the delight and amazement of the male contingent in their gym outfits. Furthermore, Azusa understood that there was a crazy gym uniform fetish running rampant across the country like wildfires under the Kanto skylines, and she didn't want any part of it. However, she wanted to prove her point that she wanted a piece of the piece. Carpe diem. Yes we can and all that stuff.

"Ritsu, you liar!" she exclaimed as Ritsu grinned in the distance. "I can play if I want to! I'll show you, Ritsu-sempai!" Here, she chose to take Mio's advice.

The three of them went around, tossing the blue and gold inflatable lazily. For the first time in ages, Azusa knew what it meant to break out of her shell. She felt energized, full of spirit and ecstasy, as if she had the wings of an angel flying high in the summer of her youth. And would you believe it, she could sure toss that ball around. Nobody on that day, at Tsumugi Kotobuki's villa, could say that they didn't see the real Azusa Nakano, the happy, blissful Azusa Nakano that day. This was the Azusa they would remember her as.

The boom box was now playing "Hold on Tight" by the Electric Light Orchestra. Mugi was singing along. "Accroche-toi à ton rêve, Accroche-toi à ton rêve..." Mio continued to take photos. "You think she's already come out of her shell by now?"

"Broke out of it," Mio replied, taking photos. "I made her do it. It's a feel good thing."

"I've never heard of that song."

"What song?"

"Dr. Feelgood."

"So you do like hard rock."

"A little bit. I'd rather stick to the classical and refined power pop."

"Refined power pop, you know, that's a pretty good compromise."

"Indeed it is, Mio-chan." Mio smiled back. "Hold on tight...to your dream...I think I'll go make something out of sand later. Time to check on those two" Getting off her seat, she went off to do a little rendezvous.

As Mio walked through the tide pools, Ui and Ritsu were fooling around yet again. "So I've brought up this discovery to you, Dr. Tainaka. Take a look!" Ui presented Ritsu with a red sea star.

"A fascinating discovery, my dear Unison! Can you let me take a closer look to see it it's real?"

"Absolutely."

"Hey Mio-sempai," asked Azusa.

Mio looked back and saw her toy around with some of the barnacles. She was now in a reflective mood. "What's up?"

"I was wondering; do you know the story about the barnacles?" Mio froze in horror. She didn't want to think about it. "See, I heard on the news, and this a few months back on the Yomiuri Shinbun, that there was a guy who had his leg cut open by one...Mio-sempai?" Mio was screaming and cowering in fear. Apparently, those were the types of things Mio couldn't stand hearing, let alone discussing. Of course, Ritsu knew this, and probably talked about the legend of the house full of barnacles to Mio more than anyone she knew. "Are you all right?" She took off in fear and would just about stay that way for the rest of the afternoon. "I should remind myself not to talk about that again," she said to herself. "Ritsu-sempai?"

Ritsu looked on and gave a thumbs-up and a smile. "Thanks for stealing my thunder. I appreciate it."

"Wait a minute. Stealing...your thunder?" Wicked, man. "I don't get it."

Back at the Villa, there were a few freshly picked watermelons, and Tsumugi took the biggest of them all for the bashing game that was to come.

"Forward, forward!" Ritsu, Ui and Tsumugi said. "Go, go, go!" It only took her 10 seconds for her to give it a good whack. And Mio was on the runaround.

Next, it was a little burying of Ui in the sand, complete with an unrealistic bust and a post reminiscent of a bodybuilder. Azusa and Ritsu finished the arm, Mugi took the shot, and Mio was on the runaround.

Back to the water they went. Ui was able to find a piece of kelp sticking out on the coast that was washed up and possibly originated from Korea, according to the Google GPS. She lifted the bad boy as if it was a boxer's champion belt. Azusa floated around in admiration using the ball, Mugi was soaking it up on another extended innertube, Ritsu turned into Ritsupatra on the same inflatable...and Mio was on the runaround.

"So this is a representation of Zenkoji Temple," Tsumugi explained to Ui, Azusa and Ritsu. I have a photographic memory of how it looks like, the dimensions, the detail, and this is a 1/16th life size representation."

"That's great," Ui said.

"Totally epic," Ritsu added. "Do you do this for a living, or as a hobby?"

"When I was 4 years old, I was taught how to do sculpturing," Tsumugi explained. "It stated with clay, then marble, and now sand. I prefer sand because the setting that goes with it is always eye candy.

"So who is the guy pointing upward next to Zenkoji?" Azusa asked.

"Oh, that's Kamina from Gurren Lagann."

"Should have known." And Mio was still on the runaround.

On the beach premises were some staff that provided snacks for visitors to the Kotobuki villas. Today's item: fruit bars.

As Tsumugi was savoring her orange bar, Ui asked the question, "Hey, can I get some of your sugar?" Azusa's bubble gum bar was melting dangerously fast. Her heart began to beat a little bit quicker.

"No, you already ate yours!"

"Aw, just a little taste?"

"No!"

Mio was still cowering in fear. "Hey Mio," Ritsu said.

She turned around. "All the fun we did together..." she said through nervous chuckles. As she turned around, Ritsu was drenched in a kelp wig. "Oh God..." Mio fainted. She wouldn't get up for a while.

* * *

_Always..._

_I want to be with you..._

_And make believe with you_

_And live in harmony, harmony,_

_Oh love..._

Azusa never made public her dreams to anyone. But they were vivid and full of grandiose imaginations. In one dream, she was riding on a robot unicorn through rainbow skies and dancing dolphins. In another dream, she was reclining on a tree and watched flocks of flying uniforms ridden by young men in the nude. In another one that she recorded in her journals, Azusa dreamed that she was visiting America, that there was a convention that had her as a headline act with her friends. Today, it was the robot unicorn again.

"So this is what it feels like to ride you again," Azusa said, straddling on the horse with a few giggles, stroking its horn lovingly. "It feels so good, so soft, and so nice to touch you; to put myself on top of you. Is this my dream?" Her tongue went to work. It had to. This unicorn never tasted so good.

The unicorn gave out a nice moan. "Azunyan..." it said."That's my sensitive spot. Rub it harder. Please rub it harder..."

"Yes, yes I will." Both Azusa and the unicorn were breathing heavily into the heavens as she touched it, tweaked it, and squeezed it. The unicorn's moaning got more pronounced.

Azusa began to sweat. The area around her crotch get damp very quickly as she rubbed herself on the unicorn, straddling faster and faster through the skies.

"Azunyan...Azunyan...there will be no shame!" cried the unicorn through its orgasm.

Azusa's limit had gone through the roof. It was time to let it go. "Oh...oh...oh...ohhhhh looooove!" She collapsed on the unicorn, which rested. "I was meant to be with you." They were meant to be with each other. Always.

She heard her voice through her sleep. "Open your eyes." Was it an angel? Did she arrive at the pearly gates?

A few minutes later, Azusa woke up. She realized that she had tribbed Ui silly. Ui played the unicorn role to a T. Ritsu looked at them with a grin to her face, while Mio snuck as dirty look at Tsumugi, whose nostrils were clogged with tissue paper.

"I see, your eyes are open," Ritsu said.

"Mou, will you quit it with the Erasure reference? It's making me dizzy."

"Sorry, sorry."

Azusa realized that she was straddling on top of a rather stimulated Ui, and her fluids were drenched all over her legs, thighs and torso. Ui was smiling languidly. "Azunyan," Ui said with a finger to her lips. "You really have...something special. I just can't explain it, but you do."

Azusa's face turned into a tomato in record time. "No way...did I just...?" Ohhh yes she did.

"On top of that," Ritsu added with a smirk and a point, "You are on top of her, and I think both of you need to get a room."

"Really?" Mio said, crossing her arms with a wry expression. "No kidding, Ritsu, it's just next door."

"I never really imagined that Azusa-chan liked yuri that much," Tsumugi said to Mio, clasping her hands with a head tilt. "They look so cute together! It's all good."

Typical. "Why am I not surprised?"

"To see Azusa straddle Ui and engage in tribadism...it's a beautiful thing. I never thought that she knew how to do that in the first place."

Mio snuck a dirty look at Tsumugi, who was sighing in glee. She was stuck in her own fantasy world.

As Ui went off to wash herself of the stickiness, Ritsu brought up the question. "Well Mio, should we call it a day and head back to the villa?"

"I think we should."

"Great, we'll eat dinner, and then sleep. Sounds like a plan."

"But what about practice?"

"It can wait."

"Man, I knew that we should have practiced first before we went out to play," Azusa said.

"But you were the one who wanted to play the most, right? On top of that..."

"Yeah, I know. I have turned into a Brazilian ganguro." A healthy tan. "The humiliation of it all. But we are going to practice."

"Getting a tan? But you already got that accomplished."

"No, I meant playing our instruments."

"So, that means you want to pull off an all-nighter?"

Azusa couldn't believe that Ritsu underestimated her work ethic. "Of course I will. Who the hell do you think I am!"

"Kamina reference," Ritsu said to Ui on the side.

"Quite. Wait a minute. Did you just get a tan?"

"Uh...yeah? What about it?" Azusa asked.

"Azunyan..."

She gulped.

"Azunyan, I LOVE YOU!" Azusa couldn't breathe as she was glomped to the ground by an overjoyed Ui. "I never thought that you had such delicious tanlines; I must taste you now!"

The wetness came back as Ui's tongue slithered down her tanlines. "Nooooooo!"

* * *

The afternoon arrived on the Kotobuki Coast, and while some beach parties were going on in the villas down the line, it was time for the real proceedings to begin.

"Oh man, I am a woman ready to get my grub on," Ritsu said as Mio carried her Fender bass to the studio. Some smooth jazz could be heard inside. Chuck Mangione. "Feels So Good." Well, it sure felt so good to be back inside, didn't it?

"Bear with it a little."

"Whoa." While Azusa was going to be in Brazil mode for the rest of the outing, she could not believe how the place was set up as she carried her Fender Stratocaster inside. "This is amazing."

Since Ritsu was unable to bring her own drum set to the camp, Tsumugi arranged to have a similarly designed SONOR drum set brought over from the shop. It was basically the same arrangement and acoustics, but had a red theme instead of a yellow one. Actually, the only change was the snare drum, which was of a superior quality to the one she purchased a while back. However, the others were able to bring their instruments to the studio.

Sitting across from the drum set were a guitar tuner, and a speaker set of large Marshall Amplifiers, arranged to simulate a concert/studio environment. These were also brought over by Tsumugi.

Ui, Ritsu and Mio really valued the connections that Mugi provided as a member of the team. Without her, the lives could not go on as planned, nor could the camps and practices go on as planned. She was the breadwinner of the light music club, and it showed with the state-of-the-art equipment at the band's disposal here at the villa.

"Hey Mio, you think we hit the jackpot here?" Ui said to Mio.

"Forget the jackpot, we hit the mother lode."

"A mother lode is fine too."

"Yes it is."

"I've never used these types of amplifiers before," Azusa said, gulping. The delicious tanlines from her one-piece were going to linger for a while.

"I've never had this drum set, either," Ritsu said. Taking her seat and picking up her drumsticks, she perked up with glee. "Mio, let's do this. It's practice time! The snare drum is a new model, too!"

Mio was nonplussed by the overt enthusiasm. "Fucking materialist." Bad Religion, send help.

As Tsumugi unfolded her KORG and the others got their instruments ready, Ui did a little tuning on Gitah. "The wait is over, dear vessel," Ui said to her most prized possession. "And so I strum."

"Hey, I know that progression," Mio said as Ui did her tuning-up. 'That's 'Let There Be Rock' by AC/DC, isn't it?"

"Nicely identified. 100 interwebs and God's blessings to Miss Mio Akiyama, who is currently setting her musical pacemaker for action, live at the Kotobuki Summer Combine."

"It's not a pacemaker, it's a bass!"

"Bassmaker?"

"No, that's Fender."

"I will make a note to the show hosts not to put that in the script again."

"Are there even any?"

Ui pointed to Tsumugi, raising her hand with a little jump. "Vanna White." Mio rolled her eyes as the others continued to tune up. Something near the top of Azusa's Fender Stratocaster got Ui's attention. "Hey Azunyan, what you got there?"

"Oh this? This is my tuner."

"Ooooh. A Yamaha tuner. So this bad boy here calibrates the chords without you having to use your own ears, huh?"

"Precisely. How did you know?"

"Well," Ui said, reclining on a chair, "I saw this on places eBay and , and they featured tuners just like this. This some accurate stuff you got here. How long did you have this thing?"

"Oh, this one? I've had this for two years now, and it's still working like a charm. And it's backed up with a five-year warranty."

A strum of perfect pitch. "Gitah approves of your tuner. It's got a soul."

"How do you know?"

A kiss, and a stroke amid the whisper. "Because I gave it one."

"Do you have a tuner, Ui-sempai?" Ui pointed to herself. "I should have known. A perfect sempai with a perfect pitch. Who needs a tuner when you have Ui-sempai to play the part?"

Another stroke and strum. "Gitah said, 'Hell yeah.'" Azusa was taken aback. "It can speak!" Yes, it can.

Ten minutes later, everything was set. "All right chums, let's do this," Ritsu said. "One, two, three, four!"

The band blazed through a set of numbers: "Cagayake! GIRLS," "Don't Say Lazy," their signature piece "Fuwa Fuwa Time," "Heart Goes Boom!", "My Love Is a Stapler," "Curry over Rice," and a whole bevy of covers to go with it. Overall the session went on for about two hours by guesstimation of the stewards outside the complex, and the energy at the villa was at an all-time high.

"How about that?" Azusa said to the others. "Was that awesome or what?"

"Sure was," Ui replied. "And the Lord said, 'Let There Be Rock'."

"And we were all synchronized as one, too," Tsumugi noted as she clapped her hands in delight. Azusa wondered to herself if this was the very first that they worked as one and actually practiced. She was not seeing things, hearing things, or playing things. It was the real deal.

"Ritsu, I liked the tempo you set," Mio commented. "I wondering, did you get some special training or something?"

Ritsu couldn't pay attention to the question. She was already starved, and even though her rhythm was what they would expect out of her...Ritsu was running on empty as she slumped over her set, giving up the ghost. She gave a new meaning to devoting her heart and soul to the band. "I'm hungry, so I don't have the strength to go on," she said in an intoxicated tone.

"Or maybe because you're starved, you lost all that useless energy of yours."

"Up yours, Mio, you fucker." Ritsu was wailing incessantly now. "Man, I wanna eat already! This is supposed to be a training camp, not a Nazi concentration camp! Lemme eat already!"

"Mio, I think we need to take 15 right now for Ricchan's sake, pronto," Tsumugi said.

"Yeah, we've already been working our asses off for a couple of hours man," Ui added. "We need us some dinner before we all die on this island."

"It's still on the mainland," Mugi corrected.

"Isn't Honshu an island?"

"Oh yeah, that's right. Whoops. Let's roll."

* * *

The setting sun glistened over the waters, evoking pastel shades of orange, yellow and red. Some late afternoon delight is in order.

Ui, Azusa, and Tsumugi returned with some groceries from a FamilyMart located one kilometer from the villa. This FamilyMart was franchise-owned by the Kotobuki family, and was available for guests to purchase groceries and other trinkets and souvenirs.

"Hey you two, we're back," Ui said. Tsumugi was carrying the lioness's share of the stash.

"Welcome back," Ritsu said. "So, what you got for us?"

"All the tools and spoils needed for the cookout tonight. We got some steak, some chicken, some veggies, everything. We also got some ramune and Pocky to keep the party going. They even gave us a discount through Mugi. Everything in the store became half-off, and combined with the discounts that were already there, this is a steal. We got food for less!"

"Splendid, splendid! Hallelujah, we will never go hungry again." Ritsu was jumping for joy. She grabbed one of the items. "Ohhh, what a wonderful cabbage! I could eat it in the raw right now!"

"Just wait for a little bit, will you?" Mio asked, tugging at Ritsu's shoulder. Yes, Ritsu was running on empty for that long. Azusa wondered why she was still in oddball mode while playing like a gem on the drum set. It just didn't seem to compute at all, if it ever did. It was a blasphemous juxtaposition that only she—and she alone—could pull off.

"Let me go!" Ritsu whined. "The cabbage, the cabbage! It is a god of cabbage! A god, I say!"

"We'll split it. It will be done quickly," Mio assured. Ui turned to Tsumugi, who was enjoying the spectacle. Didn't take long before Ui rolled her eyes.

"All right, the four of you, I will go heat up the stove," Azusa said, bringing her bags to the table.

"See?" Mio pointed out. "Even your junior is taken the initiative and getting the job done."

Ritsu gave up, knowing that she lost the game. "Fine, then." Ui went and placed her groceries next to Azusa's.

"Oh god, my eyes hurt," Ritsu said as she chopped the onions. Meanwhile, Ui was busy getting the other ingredients ready for the barbecue out in the open.

"I do this all the time at home," Ui said, slicing the steak into slivers, preparing the rest of the ingredients. "This is nothing."

"No kidding, huh? Urgg..." Her shining tears lit up the afternoon with a sparkle.

"And thus, I shall entertain you all with a 'What Would My Imouto Do?' skit." She cleared her throat, and cried as the onion fumes triggered her tears. "My eyes hurt..."

"Yui, are you okay?"

Ui turned to Ritsu lovingly. "Ricchan."

"Yui..."

They held each other's hand. "When we die, we'll die together!"

"Yes, we will."

"So that's what your younger sister would do?" Azusa asked Ui.

"Yes, that's right." Tsumugi was soaking it all up.

"A little push here will to the trick," Mio said in regards to the rice cooker on the premises. "All right, it's ready! Time to make some onigiri!"

Azusa couldn't wait. "Yes, ma'am!" They made about 20-30 of them. The odd thing about it was that Mio's hands were bigger than Azusa's, therefore the size of the rice balls were different from each other. Mio couldn't believe the difference in size as Azusa continued to work on the onigiri, which were stuffed with plums, salmon, and other tidbits to make for a sweet and savory variety.

Ritsu peered over Mio's shoulder. What was she scared of this time? Of course, this could also be seen as her chance to get back at Mio for now letting her munch some cabbage and keep her hunger at bay sooner. "I wonder if Mio-chan has huge hands," Ritsu said playfully.

"Shut up!" Mio had to deal with the discrepancy in her hand size as Ui was dazzled by Ritsu's kebabs, reminiscent of a Brazilian churrascaria. These were not bad shish kebabs to begin with. A mix of mini corn on the cob, prawns, shiitake mushroom, steak, onions, bell peppers and squash were all on the grill that day. Combined with the onigiri and other refreshments on tap, it would hold them over until tomorrow. As Tsumugi tended the grill and Ui got the plates ready, Azusa watch Ritsu drag Mio around the yard, holding her own kebab as if she was King Leonidas from the movie "300." Madness? This was training camp! Mio was incensed that Ui decided to do a little ballroom dancing with the onigiri just for the heck of it. Too much Hollywood was a bad thing.

After everything was set, it was time for toast. "So," Ritsu said to the congregation that afternoon, "I would like to raise a toast, raise your glasses high, please. Thank you. Let us raise a toast to the Light Music Club of Sakuragaoka High School, to the concerts we will perform, the music we will play, and the many lives we will touch. May the gods of rock guide us from this point forward! Kampai!"

"KAMPAI!" the others said, their glasses joining together.

* * *

As they savored their dinner, Ui wondered about how her family was able to procure steak this high of a quality. This was local, organically grown Kobe and Matsuzaka breeds, and because of the high price, marbled cuts of this kind at the Mart ran for as much as 500,000-600,000 yen a kilo. However, because Mugi was with them, the price was no larger than that of the regular cuts of beef commonly sold near the Hirasawa House. Furthermore, this was the first time Ui ate this type of beef. It was fantastic, and it melted in her mouth. It was unfortunate that they didn't sell this in droves. But she understood why they didn't. Tsumugi brought nothing but prime cuts to the villa.

Naturally, Ritsu's batteries got a huge surge with the three kebabs she wolfed down at Kobayashi-speed. Mio tried to get her ladyfriend to slow down, but to no avail. In fact, they could pull off the all-nighter with the fuel brought in. And Azusa was enjoying every moment of it. So what if she looked like she had spent one too many rounds in Shibuya with people that would take advantage of her? Whether she was light or not, Azusa was still Azusa and Azusa was enjoying summer the way it was meant to be enjoyed. Advice well taken.

"That was great," Ui said after dinner was over and evening finally arrived. "You know something, guys? I think we can do a few more hours fine-tuning some more of our songs."

Azusa agreed. "Most definitely."

'The best indeed," Ritsu added. "The fact that my batteries are charged...thank you falettin me be mice elf agin!"

'Yer wecom."

"All right, we have some hanabi," Tsumugi said, procuring a couple packages of firework strings. "Let's get to it."

"Look at her," Ritsu said to Mio. "She's still as a rock."

"Huh? What's that?"

"Look!"

As Tsumugi and Azusa were watching their hanabi strings flicker out, Mio saw Ui concentrate on letting the fireworks chart their way upwards before they finally died out. She was in admiration of the way Ui stayed perfectly still, as if she was a statue that couldn't breathe, talk, and was nothing more than a glorified hanabi holder. One could sculpt her, place a string on her hand holding it, and light it up, and watch it work its way upward.

Soon after, the string finished burning. "More please," Ui said. As Tsumugi's string went out, she took another piece from the package and lit it up.

"There she goes again," Ritsu said to Mio. Turning to Mugi, she said, "There's something about these hanabi. When you are about to see it go out, you think to yourself, 'Come on! A little longer! A little longer! Hang in there. Yes you can!' You can only do it for so long. Hang in there, you can do it, you can do it!"

That was a concept Tsumugi never know about. Who ever thought that she would instill that much confidence in her? The unlikeliest of sources. "All right then, one more!" She took out another string, and lit it up. "Do it! You can do it! Yes we can!"

As Ui continued to concentrate on her new string and Tsumugi proceeded to concentrate on her own confidence, Azusa looked at Mugi through the eyes of her own melancholy. "Whoops, it fell off again," Tsumugi said. Azusa appreciated the effort. She loved her for that.

After her second string finished its course, she noticed something strange. "Ricchan, your string died. You want me to get you another?"

"Two!" she exclaimed. "In this event, when that happens, you fuse them and then the string becomes larger! How about that!"

"That's something my sister likes to do. She does something like..."

"FUSION! Senkou Hanabi Man!" the two of them said.

"There you go," Ritsu said "Hey Mio, am I a genius or what?"

"You're just plain stupid," Mio said.

"Shut up!"

"That's cheating!" Tsumugi complained.

"And stupid," Mio added.

"It was her idea," Ui said, pointing to Ritsu. "Don't blame me. One more, Mugi." She handed her another lit string. "All right!"

* * *

"Man, I can't believe I have to sit in that posture while Ui is able to let her strings chart their course," Ritsu said afterwards, putting her spine back into place and letting the muscles flow again.

"A bit heavy for you?" Tsumugi asked Azusa, who had to carry the bucket of used fireworks and refuse.

"No, I'm all right."

"Scenario time!" Ritsu proclaimed. "Ladies, our courage must be tested in the middle of this Japanese summer night. So, we must head out into the wilderness in the ongoing quest to increase our trust in each other."

"Right!" Ui said. "Nice idea."

"Another one?" Mio asked Ritsu. "We really have ourselves one heck of an itinerary and it's even going into the evening?"

"It's all good, baby bubba! Besides, you should know that summer camps are all about tests of courage!" Her eyes sparked.

"You should also know that you've been watching too many teen movies from the States, Ritsu. That's crap's really been corrupting your mind. I'm not going to take part."

Ritsu's eyes sparked again. "I see...so you are a coward."

Mio snuck an angry expression at Ritsu. If this was how she would encourage everyone in the group to go with her on these adventures, the Lord might as well take the band away from the world! "No, I'm not! If I wanted to do it, I could!" She was going to regret those words soon enough.

Ritsu grinned. Turning aside, she said to herself, "You nasty little wench. I'm gonna let all hell loose on you because you wouldn't let me eat until one friggin' hour ago while I was dying on the drum set, woman!"

The woods outside the camps were disfigured from a typhoon that rocked the environment last year. Actually, the villa that was erected for the band was just constructed a few months ago after the typhoon caused irreversible damage to the forest. The park rangers in the area could have removed the brush and trees and sowed new ones in their place. However, the Kotobuki family objected to the changes and saw the potential of it being redeveloped as a place to test the trust and courage of parties visiting the villa for their holiday. This was a popular site among organizations hosting retreats, and it was a hit with other high schools in the area.

A flock of ravens with eyes like rubies greeted Azusa and Mio, who eventually decided to take part with Ui and Tsumugi. Mio shrank in fear as she held her flashlight. "H...High school students...aren't fazed by these trials of courage...right?" she said with a nervous laugh. There were exceptions. Mio Akiyama was obviously one of them.

"I hope so," was Azusa's response. "Oh, and by the way, you're squeezing my hand a little too hard there. IT kinda hurts." The wind rustled through the bushes behind them. The both turned around. Azusa was wondering what the commotion was. "What the heck was that?"

Mio, meanwhile, was already about to reach her limit in and out of stammers. "I don't know; you tell me! I...I...I think it is...Ritsu pulling another fast one on us..."

"Her again? Aw hell..."

She noticed someone creeping through the bushes. Was it the boogeyman of Mio's nightmares, waiting to tear both her and Azusa's clothes off and rape them and leave them for dead? Was Ritsu about to get her revenge cold steel platter outside Tsumugi's summer villas? Was there really going to be trouble in paradise?

The flashlight saw someone dragging itself towards Azusa and Mio. Both of them blinked. The figure drew itself even closer. This had to be the boogeyman.

The figure spoke. "Mio-chaaaaan!" It roared! Mio shrieked and paled in her white-faced freak-out. Azusa looked on in stunned disgust. It was Miss Sawako.

"Sempai, sempai, get a grip!" Azusa said. She turned around. "Miss Sawako! What are you doing here?"

Sawako was in a dirty mess, wearing her orange sundress, a hat and her luggage of cosplay outfits. Knowing that the club she was advising was going to have a blast without her, she petitioned the administration to give her a week of unpaid sick leave, while delegating her work to the others in her office. Of course, she was unable to figure exactly where the camp would be, but she had a premonition that Tsumugi's house had something to do with it.

The night before the band took off for the villa, Sawako called the house butler to ask if Tsumugi was heading off anywhere for the weekend. The butler said that it was the villa. She then asked for directions, noted which line to take, and at what time.

Normally, she would be able to arrive at the premises. And she did take the same line, and got to the destination. However, there was a snag. Because this was private property, Miss Sawako was unable to enter the villa because on the list of guests expected, and was denied entry. There was another way to get to the villa, but it was the long, dangerous route, and it involved going through the forest, replete with ravines. She spent the afternoon and evening dragging herself through the brush just to get to the villa, but got lost along the way. Thankfully, Mio and Azusa were there to identify her. It was not the best way to get to the camp, but she had to do whatever she could, given the constraints, to meet with the club she was advising. And to not have any cosplay materials available for Azusa was a travesty to her (although she had her own clothes on hand).

"What happened?" Azusa asked as she hugged her teacher.

"I...I finally met up with you guys," a relieved Sawako said.

"The heck? Miss Sawako?" Ui wondered. "How did you get through? And why are you here?" Tsumugi ran off and found a visibly shaken Mio.

"I wanted to come after you guys," she explained through tears, "and surprise the five of you." Well, security prevented that from happening. Then again, the fact that she came in unannounced was a surprise in itself. "But I got lost."

"Well, you got at least one of us," Azusa said, turning to Mio, still pale as a ghost.

"Mio-chan, it's all right!" Tsumugi said, trying to shake Mio back into reality and her Old Dance shirt. "Mio-chan!"

Azusa couldn't believe that Mio was this much of a scaredy cat. Little by little, she probably was getting more out of the camp that everyone else for two reasons. First, she now became aware of the weaknesses of each band member and how the others are doing whatever to help each other out in that department. Secondly, she now became aware of her own weaknesses and knew how everyone else prodded her out of her shell. Azusa now understood how this was breaking the ice between the five of them and Miss Sawako. Sawako's weakness was cosplay. Ritsu's weakness was fooling around on a big appetite. Tsumugi's weakness was being stimulated by anything. Ui's weakness was even more diverse, with yuri leading the charge. And Mio was scared straight by anything that caused her to be scared straight. Her own weakness was that she was too much into work and not enough into play. She was learning a lot...and more.

A local owl native to the area watched the proceedings from above. Dangling from a branch was a bag of gray sand that would have otherwise been used to get her payback. But for Ritsu, that wasn't going to happen. Sawako beat her to it by crashing the party.

"No one's coming." Once again, Ritsu Tainaka just lost the game.

* * *

One of the nice things about the villas was the customary jacuzzis that were there. The shower heads were made of 24-harat gold and were tended to by the stewards and security.

A large jacuzzi big enough to hold 20-30 people at one time awaited the girls and Sawako, who was tending her hair.

Ritsu sat across from the others, sulking in her own failure to get back at Mio. "This is the life."

"Oh my god, that was a horrible entrance," Mio said as Tsumugi sympathized.

"Oh well."

"Hey Mio, Mio," Ritsu said, "check this out!" She squeezed puffed her cheeks together to form a happy blowfish. The others laughed in response.

"Hey Azusa," Ritsu asked, "you're not a fan of the heat?"

"Not exactly," she said.

"I have an idea, sweetie," Ui said. "Azunyan, you should dunk yourself into the jacuzzi here!"

"Huh? Why?"

"Watch." She grabbed Azusa, who was madly blushing. Her heart began to race like a car in the Indy 500. That yuri taste in her was coming, and knew Tsumugi nose was going to erupt. As she dunked her, the hot water caused her to leap like crazy. Not only was she sensitive to the hot water, but when the hot water is combined with a tan on the borderline of a really bad sunburn in the Summer of '69, it brings a disastrous result, as witnessed in Azusa's shriek.

"OWWW!"

"And I shall remind myself not to do that again," Ui noted. "Although, on the other side of things, bringing some Coppertone would have helped you a load before you got here..."

"Ui-chan, question," Mugi asked as Ritsu waded lazily from end to end. "Did you put on a few kilos?"

"Not really. If I did, it was one at the maximum, maybe less. I did want to point out that my family's genetic disposition causes out weight to stay constant. So whether I eat large or small, the metabolism will cause my weight to contract back to where it is without food. Even with regular exercise, the weight would stay the same. Only a change in the hormones would cause the weight to increase. If my hormones cause me to go up to 53 kilos, I will stay at 53, if it goes to 54, it will stay at 54 regardless of diet or exercise."

"How much do you weigh now?"

"Last time I checked, I believe it was about 52."

"We're jealous of your genes, you freak!" Mugi, Mio, Sawako and Azusa exclaimed. They all gained weight the past few weeks. Naturally, Ritsu wasn't paying attention, floating around like a daytripping lilydipper.

"Oh, you also gained pounds over the past few weeks, Miss Sawako?"

"Unfortunately," Sawako said, "Yes. But...when I take off my glasses," she went on, taking her glasses off, "I can't tell the difference between you two. I think I got double vision."

"I see," Mio said. Ritsu was still dogpaddling as Ui stroked her chin in interest and Sawako tried to discern Mio and Azusa from each other.

"By the way, Miss Sawako," Ui said, "I like that song."

"Which one?"

"Double Vision."

"You like Foreigner?"

"Actually, I prefer 'Waiting for a Girl Like You,' but you know what? That song kicks ass too."

Sawako continued to discern the differences. An idea came to mind. "Ahhh, this gives me an idea. I'll figure it out by groping your boobs right now!" Azusa and Mio froze in shock as their rights were about to be violated in a few fleeting moments. That is, until Sawako got her own headbump from Ui.

"Sorry, teacher, but..." Wearing Sawako's glasses, she rose up, struck a pose and winked. "That's my job."

"I just...lost the game..."

* * *

Aurora borealis, at this time of day, at this time of year, in that part of Japan, localized in Mugi's own summer villa backyard. It was a novel idea sketched on by the heavens, by the gods of fate who unleashed the constellations and the North Star from above. No clouds and no light pollution in spite of the crickets chirping meant that a stargazer's delight was in the books.

Not for the club. A whole recharge was in order. It was the God-given right of the Sandman to come in announced. Unlike last year, all the members got to sleep on their own mats. It was a good thing that there was a butler on the premises to prepare another set for an unexpected guest in Miss Sawako, who was tangled up in her own gurgled dreams of cosplay and tainted purity.

"Oh cabbage, save me!" said Ritsu, snapping from her bed, before falling into the arms of the Sandman. "So good."

Azusa was in the restroom washing up. Her parted twintails gave way to long hair that could made her pass for Mio if the side bangs were trimmed to a hime cut, the front bangs were parted a certain way and she donned blue contacts. Of course, the tan was a dead giveaway at this point in the proceedings.

Half asleep, looking to get back to the group bedroom, Azusa heard some music back in the studio. It was Ui playing some chords to "Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen." She liked the new hook at the beginning that would set the tone for the rest of the piece. Ui was busy composing additional notation for the lead guitar in this role. Well, she just had to smile. UI noticed her peering through the window. "Hey, Azunyan, you can come in if you want." She did.

"I do have to apologize for having you come down her to some composition work," Ui said to Azusa, who donned her twintails again.

"No problem. I also wanted to practice more with you, Ui-sempai."

"All right. So, I found out that when we did our live early on in the year, we didn't have a melodic hook at the beginning for one of our numbers. Therefore, I wanted to show you what I've come up with, and see if you like it. If I'm not able to come out for a concert, you will be ready to do the lead in my place."

"I see."

"I hope this is something that is comfortable for you."

"I am sure it is, sempai."

"Cool. Here it goes. The song, by the way, is 'Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen.'" She played a few notes of the proposed hook.

"Interesting. Let me try that." And she did. "I think I can manage this one, no sweat."

"That is the Azunyan I know. Hmmmm. You know something?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think on the fifth note of this hook we have to raise it a little bit. Let's see what happens." She did, and the result was a little bit better."Eureka! We found our hook!"

Azusa smiled. "You know something?"

"What is it?"

"Remember when I had this dream when we were on the beach earlier today?"

"You thought I was a unicorn, right?"

"Right. You know, I really get all these weird thoughts about riding on unicorns, watching hordes of people ride on unicorns and so on."

Ui put her guitar down, and relaxed on the floor. "Vivid, aren't they?"

"You don't think it's weird?"

"I believe everyone has their own visions, their own imaginations, their own way of seeing things, their own dreams. If they treat these things as the keys to their own happiness, then I say to them, more power, you know?"

Azusa smiled as she put hers down. "So when I think of you, I think of the horse I want to ride in my dreams, the horse I want to ride off into the sunset, the unicorn I want to fly off into the night with. I always feel good when I am with you, Ui-sempai."

"You do?" She pointed to a tape player sitting on top of the amplifiers. "Just push 'Play.'"

"Are you sure?"

"The doors are closed, and no one but ourselves can hear us."

Azusa hoped Ui was right in her convictions. Pressing the Play button, the lights went off, and Erasure's song "Always" played.

"This song," she thought. "This was the song in my dreams...where...everything was...everything was..."

As if she was possessed by a force of nature, her lips locked with Ui's, and they shared a passionate kiss. A string of saliva could be seen as they parted, and they were only getting started as their heat rose and their pulses quickened. Soon after, their clothes were all off, and Azusa was on top of Ui again, riding on her to ecstasy.

A few doors down, Sawako could hear the music in her dreams. "Ohhh love," she gurgled. "In summer or winter..." Mugi wouldn't realize until the following morning that she would feel extremely light-headed, and the top of her shirt would be drenched in blood that came from her nose. She did hear Ui and Azusa calling each other's name, their breathing and sounds of love, sex and skinship.

As for Ritsu and Mio, those two were too fast asleep to hear the moans of Ui and Azusa getting off on each other in the studio. Two fast, too fast, same thing.

Whatever the case may be for the six of them, they had to hold on to the night, for there would be no shame. The rest of the camp went on without any snags, and plenty of memories.

* * *

Back at the train station, Yui checked in to see how Azusa was doing. The heat was still sweltering, the traffic was still bad, the cicadas were still there and the people didn't walk as much. And she still had that ice cream bar with her. But this time, she wolfed it down before it melted. "There you are. Ooops, a brain freeze."

"That's what happens when you eat it too quickly, Yui," Azusa said with a frown.

She noticed the tan. "Whoa. Did you go to Brazil or something? Was that where the training camp was?"

"Not exactly."

"Ohhh. Because, you know, there's like a lot of people who are from Brazil and they got some wicked-ass tans, man."

"I just got out too long, and forgot to bring my sunscreen."

"By the looks of things, you had a blast, didn't you Azusa-chan?"

"I hope so."

"So, you didn't get to practice as much as you want to huh?" Yui asked Azusa at the Max Burger.

She pouted. "Unfortunately, no. That's not to say we didn't practice period; it's just that we could only fit so many things to do in four days."

"Ahhhh."

"You know, I thought we would have some kind of special training. But we ended up going to the beach instead, went through tests of courage and did some kinky things on the side because we bored as fuck."

"Ahhhhh."

"Are you even listening?"

"Yeah." She was more into finishing her combo meal.

"But I really want to do more practice."

"I see, but onee-chan usually doesn't tan at all. What happened to you?"

Azusa had a confession to make. "I played out in the sun the most." She worked on her drink in shame. "But you know something?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"In the end, it really was a good idea that I went with them." She blushed madly.

"Azusa-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Yui gave a thumbs-up. "That's the Azusa-chan I know. Working hard, playing hard. You rock!"

"Th...Thank you. And now I know a little bit more about the others in my club."

"Now this I gotta hear."

"First off, Mio-sempai is scared of a lot of things. She's a scaredy cat. That's the first thing. Two, while Ritsu-sempai seems to be irresponsible and tomboy, she gets along with Mio-sempai really well. I think those two make a nice pair. Third, I found out that Tsumugi may have a taste for that type of stuff, she pays attention to detail and was generous enough to loan us her summer villa for the camp. She's a nice person to be with, and even brought us some really good equipment for our rehearsals. Plus, she's got a youthful face to her, and is really cute in all sorts of ways."

"Ooooh. What about onee-chan?"

Here it comes. "Ui-sempai..." The blush got even deeper as she thought of the night she and Ui made out in the studio. It would be easy for her to say that they were close to being that close to each other, but she couldn't. "She practiced like the Dickens. And she even composed some music too that I collaborated on."

"Onee-chan did it!" Yui pointed to the heavens. "God bless you, onee-chan!"

Azusa procured some photos from the trip. She just had to smile. These were good times that would last a lifetime. She didn't know it then, but they would do this for one final summer before Ui, Mio, Tsumugi, and Ritsu graduated. "However..." She handed one of the shots to Yui.

She was mesmerized. "Whoa!"

Azusa gave in. "I think your older sister likes me. She's in love with me. She feels real warm and nice to be with."

She looked upwards praying. "Thanks for looking over Azusa-chan, onee-chan. Life will be better in Spring."

"It's summer, Yui."

"Oh yeah, that too. It's the spirit of the year."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 10**


	11. Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 11:**

**Rock And Roll Ain't Noise Pollution**

**

* * *

**

Summer gave way to fall and its troubles, trials and tribulations. No one ever predicted that the worst would befall the heart and soul of the rhythm. No one ever thought that the beat of a drum would remain silent. Not even Ritsu Tainaka herself would have thought of such a fate coming to take her away at a time the band needed her most.

Not that she was minding one bit. It was all about preparing for a school festival, and the hopes that The Incident would not rear its head yet again.

Azusa Nakano never registered the doomsday scenario in her head. She was enjoying her time as a member of the Light Music Club, and the retreat refreshed her heart and soul in ways never thought. She nodded her head side to side, humming the strains of the Caramelldansen while a bunch of fellow freshman played football at the athletic field adjacent to the buildings and the auditorium. It should be noted that the varsity were regarded to be a Christmas Bowl contender, as they destroyed their opponent that day 61-0.

She continued to hum for the longest time as the others disseminated the weekly agenda. "Hey Azusa, you feel like you are ready to take no prisoners," Ritsu said to her as Tsumugi prepared the customary beverages and snacks.

"I think it's an honor to be a part of the school festival once again," she said with a beam on her face. "It only happens once a year, after all. And to do another concert with you folks, it just gets you heart racing."

"Azusa Nakano, so fresh and so innocent."

"You know, I actually wanted to see you guys perform last year, but I didn't get the chance because I was busy with finishing up junior high school."

"Oh?"

"I heard it from somebody who knows somebody who knows somebody that went to the live. He told me that his nose was bleeding after The Incident happened."

Mio was nonplussed as she spat her tea out towards Ritsu. "Don't bring that up again," she said curtly while wagging a finger to Azusa.

"Huh? What did I say?"

"The Incident. It must never be spoken of again because Mio doesn't have very fond memories of that," Ritsu said.

"Can you whisper me the details?"

"Are you ready?"

"No!" Mio cried out.

Ui laid an assuring shoulder and a hug. "It's all right. We love you babe."

"But, but."

Azusa heard enough. "Shoot." Ritsu told it all. "Ohhh. No wonder his nose bled."

"Ritsu! You fucking idiot, why the hell did you tell her?" Mio wailed.

She made a proclamation "I believe it's my God-given right to let this be known: what happens in the light music club stays in the light music club. Therefore, Mio, I had to get Azusa up to speed."

"I got footage of last year's festival, if you wanted it," Miss Sawako said. "This was courtesy of Mio's fans club."

"Cool, I'd like to take a look," Azusa said.

"Hey Azusa, can you not take a look at that?" Mio pleaded.

"Ui, Ricchan, you know what to do." She snapped her fingers.

They were coming to take her away, ha-ha! "Let me go!" Mio cried as they both consigned her to the other room.

"Here we go, take a look at this," she said to Azusa. She forwarded the concert to the tripping scene of fate.

"Oh no, don't watch it, Azusa! It's dangerous; you'll be cursed for life!" Mio warned sternly.

She peered to see Mio falling over, exposing her stripes. "What a nice tushie," Azusa thought. "I'm jealous. And those stripes are so delicious. I can't believe I have a few rice bowls that look like that."

She cleared her throat before saying through a blush and a nosebleed that had to be clogged up, "You know, Miss Sawako, this probably was a good PR move because everybody now knows who we are. Sorry crew, but now I saw them." The others turned around in disbelief. "At least they had fun down there."

Mio slunk in defeat. "Shit. I'm too late." Her tears soaked up the whole tissue box in the process as she knelt in her state of melancholy.

"But you know something?" Azusa added, "You guys tend to rock it out at live performances and nothing else."

"Getting a bit cheeky, aren't we?" Ritsu said. "You naughty kitty!"

"It's not being cheeky; it's being honest-ahhh! Ohhh, Ritsu-sempai, not too hard!" She was getting an arm choke from Ritsu but for some unknown reason was enjoying it. "Stop, you're making feel weird-ahhh! 3"

"You're actually enjoying this! I should push it, push it some more!" She tightened her grip.

"N-naughty! I don't know what you mean by-oooh! 3" Now Ritsu was nibbling her ear. "That's my sensitive spot...haaa...haaa..."

Ui was laughing. "What are you laughing about?" Ritsu said.

"Is something wrong?" Tsumugi asked

"Taking a look back at last year is always refreshing. I loved it," Ui said. "Now we have to up the ante for this year's concert."

"Oh yeah, your voice got a bit husky here." She had to laugh as well.

"I was waking up in the morning, and it got all screwed up. Not even the lozenges at home or the antibiotics could fix this one. It was a drag. But Mio's like bacon. She makes everything better."

Azusa smiled as Ritsu beamed at her. She seemed to have made the right move to be a part of it. This time, she would join them in concert.

"And as for Mio," Mugi said to the one still cowering in the corner, "she put in a very good performance with the vocals. So your analogy was right on the mark."

"Your first live gig with us," Ritsu said, "What do you think?"

"I'm ready," she said. "I feel like we could do this right now."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive." Sawako snuck a smug expression while Mio came to terms with the accentuated positives. "I'm ready to give it my best shot."

"That's the spirit."

The door opened, and Jun Suzuki walked in with the news from the council. "Afternoon, ladies. I apologies for intruding in the festivities."

"Jun, hi!" Ui said. "Is there a problem?"

"Not really a problem," she said, approaching Ritsu, "but rather this." Jun presented the application Ritsu submitted prior to the scheduled concert, or rather was supposed to fill. They all took a closer look.

"Use of Auditorium Request Form," Azusa read.

"Based on what the folks told me," Jun said to Ritsu, "you forgot to fill one out for the school festival."

Azusa was taken aback. "The hell!"

Ritsu was stunned. "I did?" Mea culpa. "Really. So I did."

"God dammit, how are you laissez-faire about this!"

"That's because I was pretty busy the past few days."

A lie. Mio knew it. She approached her ladyfriend with hell to pay. "This happened last year too."

"Uh huh...but that was the club registration form-OWWW!" Up came the headbump.

Bloody Ritsu Tainaka. Bloody, bloody Ritsu Tainaka. "Whatever then. Azusa, fill this crap up."

"Who, me?" she responded as the coffee and snacks waited to be consumed on the table. "I don't mind; however...let's see here..." Azusa slowly began to fill in the information. "Group...Light Music Club...and what's the name of our band?"

"How about you use our club name as default?" Ritsu suggested.

"Got it." She was someone who liked to invoke a second opinion to her own psyche. It couldn't be helped. "Actually, on second thought, what was the name of our band?"The others looked on in disbelief, giving random suggestions while Sawako sipped her Earl Grey. Chocolate Melody. Sweets Smile. They Might Be Pedobears. "You're fucking kidding me."

"So, ladies, we haven't thought of one, have we?" Tsumugi said with a defeated look on her face.

"This looks like a good time to decide," Ritsu said to Mio. "The debate begins."

"How about 'Ui Hirasawa and the Bunnygirls?'" Ui suggested.

"Pretentious. Who the hell do you think we are!"

"Project Pure Pure?" Mio asked.

"We're light, but not THAT light! Enough with the jokes, let's all think about this, shall we? Let's be serious about this." This was going nowhere.

"I was really being serious about this."

"The hell you were! For real!"

"Yes, for real!"

"Hey," Azusa reminded Ritsu, "people have different tastes. The goal here is to come up with a name that everyone will be happy about."

"I got an idea," Sawako said. "How about a name that me and Ui here will collaborate on? See, because Ui is our ace player, I'm going to have her think of something, and if I like it, I know you folks will. By the way Ui, your first suggestion was pretentious as well."

"How will you do that, Miss Sawako?"

"She'll talk with me after class."

"We should have known," Mugi, Mio, Ritsu and Azusa replied.

"So you want me to do it?" Ui said.

Sawako put a hand to her shoulder. "Yes. You will be the one."

"All right, then."

Sawako was outvoted by the other. "We'll think about it a little longer," the other three except Azusa replied.

"Deadlocked and sequestered," Azusa said. "Where's the free hotel?"

"No problem," Jun said. "When you are finished, send the paperwork to the Student Council Office, all right?"

Ritsu gave a Boy Scout salute. "You got it."

"We apologize for making you wait," Mio added.

"No problem," Jun replied.

"Hey," Ui said, "you'd better come up here and lounge back with us every now and then!"

"If my schedule allows it. I'll text you guys later. Bye."

"Just a reminder..." She smiled.

"So team, we're going to have to ponder this over tonight," Ritsu said to the band and Sawako. "Time for some practice!"

"Got it," Tsumugi said.

"Azusa," Mio asked, "The school festival is almost coming, so we have to be serious with our work."

"Yes, Mio-sempai."

Ui interjected. "That reminds me, Gitah seems to be sounding unusual lately."

"Can I take a look?"

"Let's take a look."

They all did while Sawako watched the tai chi club go through their exercises outside. "Whoa," Azusa remarked, "it looks like the strings are a bit out of shape. They've got rust on 'em. When was the last time you got these bad boys changed?"

Ui weighed in. "This probably would be the first time in its entire history that Gitah will need a string overhaul." The others looked on in disbelief.

"On top of that," Azusa said, her head in front of Ui's blushing face, "the neck is warped. Your octave tuning's all screwed up as well! This really does need an overhaul!"

"Would you believe that?" She looked at the steam coming out of her head. "Why is there steam coming out of my head? I'm on fire. Trammps send help."

"Relax, Azusa," Mio said, "you have to give it to her in layman terms."

A summary from Ui's kouhai. "Basically, what I'm telling you is that you have to treat your guitar the right. This is a high-quality guitar, you know."

Ui snapped out of her Building Steam episode. "I do treat it well. What are you talking about? The only issue is that Yui sleeps with it, dresses it up, and..."

"That has to stop! You're spoiling her too much!"

"Miss Sawako, give us your opinions. Any?"

Sawako weighed in. "You're gonna have to send that bad boy back to the shop."

"That's because you don't want to go through the trouble," Ritsu sneered. Sawako laughed it off.

"So it's settled," Azusa said. "We're taking this back to the shop."

"Settled it is," Ui concurred. "But I thought we didn't have to do that."

"The school festival is coming up. We don't have much time. You can't practice with this."

"That's right," Ritsu added, "you have your backup guitar Hiro right?"

"I haven't used him in ages, if ever," Ui said, "so it's going to feel weird."

"Well, you will have to practice with him until we get this fixed," Azusa replied.

"Just wondering, Ricchan, do you do any maintenance to your drum set?"

"Always," she said. "Come on, you think I don't take care of my darlings that are lying behind you? Fool. Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Wonderful speech."

"Thank you, even though I ripped it off Kamina."

"Thief!" Mio wailed.

"But the Ricchan I know would not do such a thing," Ui pouted.

"Are you making a fool out of me!" Ritsu retorted. "I do pay attention to my drum set, you jester!"

Ui felt the pinch in her sensitive spots, and a slight wetness came out. "Ahhhh! 3 Ricchan, you naughty woman!"

* * *

"So here we are, back at 10GIA," Ritsu said to the crew the next day.

"I'll wait here," Mio said as the others got ready to enter.

"Are you sure?" Azusa asked. "Why?"

Mio paled in defeat. A cold blue expression lines her forehead and cheeks. "I'm a lefty, so this would not apply to me. Seeing right-handed instruments will only make me feel the way I feel: blue."

"Really?"

"Mmm-hmmmm." Tears began to fall.

"Really."

Mugi gave a look of sympathy to her friend with the hime cut. "It's not your fault."

"Hey Mio, take a look," Ritsu said. "They're doing a Lefty Fair promotion for some left-handed basses. Take a look!"

Mio's eyes perked up. "Whoa!" Basses of every persuasion, shiny and new. "Is this heaven?" she said in a gleeful tone. This is what she lived for: to play the best left-handed bass out there. She had to give a holler to the shop owner. "Yo, Mr. Employee! Give me one of everything, no money down!"

"Yo, Mio, relax..."

"She's feeling like a million yen, Mio is," Ui said to Azusa.

"There aren't a lot of instruments for lefties," Azusa noted, "so this is really a treat for her. Let's head over to the guy, okay?"

"Got it, my darling."

"Oh you..." That was Ui Hirasawa, so playful and so committed.

"Excuse me, sir," Azusa asked.

A talk man with glasses came over to assist. "Welcome. How can I help you?"

"Can you fix our guitar for us?"

"Which one?"

"This." She opened the case

"Sure, let's take a look." He took a closer look, and was shocked. "Holy cow. This is a Gibson Les Paul Cherry Sunburst! High maintenance right here." He cleared his throat. "Is this a vintage guitar?

"Not really," Azusa said, "it's just dirty."

"To add what she was saying," Ui said, "I've been using this for a year."

"I see." He looked at it further. "So what we have here is an issue with the strings and the neck, right?"

"Yes."

"Very well then, please wait inside the shop until I'm done."

"Thank you," Azusa said. She turned to Ui. "Let's take a look at something until he's done." Ui's hands formed a makeshift telescope as she peered at the work being done to Gitah. "Is there something wrong?"

"This is one of those 'What Would My Younger Sister Do?' scenarios. As she would be overprotective of something like this," Ui explained, "she would look on with suspicion, and then," as the repairman clipped the strings, "Yui would say, 'oh no, he's stripping my guitar naked!'

"How much porn does your sister read?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "A lot."

"My God, she has no life. Anyway, why did you buy this guitar, Ui-sempai?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's heavy, the neck's huge, and it has its quirks. And you even bought a second guitar that is the same make a model but of a different color!"

"These two guitars were cute, so I decided to buy both of them after we did some traffic surveying."

"Cute, huh?"

"Yes, cute." Azusa could not believe her rationale. But it was what it was. "Hey, it's cute isn't it? Come on, admit it, it is."

In all, the repair took about two hours to complete.

Meanwhile, in another part of the store, Tsumugi was trying some maracas while Ritsu experimented with new percussion. "Sorry for making you wait!" Azusa said to the two of them with Ui following close behind. "The guitar is being worked on right now."

"Excellent," Ritsu said.

"What's Mio-sempai doing, by the way?"

"Oh, her?" Tsumugi pointed. "She's still over in the Lefty Fair section."

One of the shop employees arrived. "Lady Tsumugi!"

"Yes?"

"Welcome, milady."

"Hello, how are you, my dear?"

"In excellent spirits."

Another arrived, "Lady Tsumugi, greetings!"

"Hello," Mugi replied. "How are you?"

"Fine and dandy."

"As you should know," Ritsu said to Azusa, "the Kotobuki combine owns the shop, and since we are part of her connections, we get discounts on stuff here in the store!"

"Cool," Azusa said. "It pays to be rich, I suppose."

"Sure does!"

"You, Ricchan," Ui noted, "were surprised by how they addressed her, weren't you?"

"Cannot confirm nor deny that."

The repairman returned. "Sorry for making you wait. It's fixed."

Ui was beaming. Gitah got an upgrade.

"There you go," Ritsu said. "Good as new."

"Make sure you take good care of it from now on," Azusa reminded her sempai. She didn't anticipate Ui screaming out her guitar's name and embracing it the way she did. "She can't help but love saying that name."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Ui replied.'

"No problem," he said. This was an unusual sense of enthusiasm coming from one of his customers. "By the way, that will be 5,000 yen."

Ui snapped her fingers in Tsumugi's direction. "Tsumugi." She handed Ui 5,000 yen in full. "Paid in full," Ui said, about to hand it to the repairman until one of the other employees halted the payment.

"Milady!" he said. "Please accept this as our free service."

"Really? But I..."

"No worries; your father takes good care of us every day. Just take it!"

"If you insist."

"You're off the hook," Ritsu said.

"That's better," Ui said with a grin, cracking her knuckles and handing the cash back.

"How did you know that Mugi-sempai would do this?" Azusa asked.

"We're her connections. I thought you knew this."

"Whoops." She let out a hesitant chuckle.

"All right, our job's done here," Tsumugi said. "Let's roll!"

"Yes ma'am!" the others said, except for one thing: they were missing somebody among the others.

"Where's Mio-sempai?" Azusa asked.

"I'll grab her," Ritsu said, walking over to the Lefty Fair section. "Hey Mio, we gotta go."

The response was curt. "No."

"What are you, a grade schooler all over again? We gotta go. Everyone else is waiting for you near the front."

"No." Mio was that dedicated to her basses.

"Oh jeez." Ritsu grabbed Mio by the collar. "Look, we have to go, Mio-chan..."

"Hey! Ritsu!" She struggled to escape her friend's grasp.

"That's enough viewing, we're going home." They would go at it for a while.

"One of my friends who attended my old school refurbishes his strings and uses those," Azusa said to Mugi and Ui, "and they aren't a problem." She peered over and saw Mio drop to the floor.

"What are you doing, Mio?" Ritsu asked.

Mio rose to her feet. "Enough of your crap."

"Huh?" She wondered what this was all about.

"Stupid Ritsu..."

Those words began to pierce through Ritsu Tainaka's soul.

"This is great," Ui said. "Now I can continue to work on my skills with Gitah without having to use Hiro."

"You just can't stop using that name, huh?" Mio asked.

"Nope!"

"So now what should do next?" Tsumugi asked.

"An interesting question," Ritsu asked. "All right then fellas, let's go drink some tea."

"Again?" Azusa asked.

"I can't. I have plans with Jun, and I have to work on the name for our group," Ui said.

"Awww, that's no fun," Ritsu pouted.

"Jun is coming? Can I come, too?" Mio asked.

"That's right, you and Jun are in the same class," Ui remembered. "Sure, you may."

"Really! Cool!"

"I'll let her know." Flipping open her cell phone, she punched some keys in.

Ritsu looked on in disgust. It seems she crossed the line for some reason, and she didn't know what it was. But it was clear by the look on her face that she didn't like the change of plans one bit.

* * *

Jun, Ui, and Mio decided to eat out at a casual restaurant in town. It had a rustic setting, and was recommended by Jun herself, since a number of her other friends dined here as well. "I will say this, dear Jun, this was a good choice," Ui said.

"Ui, my dear partner, never underestimate the power of Yelp," Jun replied, wagging her finger with a victorious smirk.

"I agree, this is a good place to relax," Mio concurred.

"Even though Ui has enough to pay for the three of us, I'll foot the bill this time."

"If you say so," Ui said, snacking on some cake.

"So, how is our squirrel/hamster friend doing with you guys?"

"Not too bad, but she really likes her guitar that much," Mio noted.

"It's like a man and his dog. They are inseparable. Already it looks like the bond is looking to be very, very strong."

"Absolutely."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Ui asked.

"We were talking about hamsters and squirrels and how they could be great pets to bring home."

"Right..." She knew Jun was lying. But she chose to let it go.

The odd twist about it was that Ritsu, Azusa and Tsumugi were eavesdropping. "Yo quiero Taco Bell, Ritsu-sempai," Azusa said to Ritsu with a sneer.

"Hush, kitten," she responded. Turning to her and Tsumugi, she went on. "Could you believe that those three are getting along so well?"

"Anyway, aside from my cravings for Taco Bell, why the hell are we sneaking around like this?"

Tsumugi giggled. She visualized this situation in the shows she watched, where a rival or a best friend eavesdrops on what's going on without trying to blow his or her cover. It invigorated her creative juices and her vapid, vivid imaginations. "I feel like Sherlock Holmes tonight." The other two looked at her in disgust. "What?"

Ritsu decided to take action. "All right, time for the attack!"

"Oh, and by the way," Mio said to Ui and Jun, "the teacher is a user on deviantART and goes by the handle of..."

"Hey you guys!" Ritsu exclaimed bumping into Mio. "Getting along so well?"

"Ritsu, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Well, you know..."

"Ricchan, are you by yourself?" Ui asked.

"Actually, Mugi and Azusa are down in the corner."

"Uh huh..."

"Guys, I want to thank each and every one of you for always taking care of our Mio..."

Mio was feeling a bit uneasy with Ritsu's pushiness. "Hey...Ritsu!" She felt an elbow on her shoulder.

"What, you don't like this?"

"No, it's not that..."

"All right, then there shouldn't be any problems."

Tsumugi noticed something strange was going on. "Ricchan..."

Azusa felt it too. "Sempai..."

"Uh oh, the ice cream is melting." Ritsu forgot to finish it.

The days began to pass by, and the situation on began to get worse and worse. Case in point: back on campus, where everything seemed to be fine and dandy en route to lunch.

"Mio, here is a boxed lunch for you," Jun said during the break.

"This looks arranged nicely," Mio said. Salmon, chow mein noodles, stripes of fried rice and brown rice, omelettes, salmon, chicken karaage and salad replete with green eco-friendly chopsticks.

"I decided to grab whatever I could find and I came up with this."

"Well, I will say this to you: good job! You're amazing."

"Thanks. I try."

"But seriously, you are!"

"All right you two, lunchtime is over!" Ritsu said walking in.

"Huh? But Ritsu, I just started..."

"From now until the school festival, we're using this time to practice!"

"Hmmm..." This was a 180-degree change in Ritsu's attitude to something she normally doesn't take seriously.

"So, Mio," Ritsu asked back at the music room, "I wonder what you're going to do at this year's festival?" Mio wanted to hear none of it. "Last year, you flashed your panties in front of the whole school. What will it be this time? Will it be showing your delicious Mound of Venus? Or will it be that God-given cleavage of yours? Or is it...?"

"You said we were going to practice, right!" Mio snapped. "Well? Let's do it, then! You made me gut my lunch for this, so let's go!"

"But of course," Ritsu said in her decidedly naughty tone.

"All right, well-ahh!" Her cheeks were being pinched.

"Takoyaki!" she said, as if rings were shaped like octopus balls. Now she went around and lifted her hair up in various formations. "Ponytail! Braids! Twintails! Odango!"

"Oh boy," Ui said, tuning Gitah. "Here she goes again."

Mio brushed Ritsu aside. "Jesus H. Christ, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

Her friend remembered something "Oh yeah, I have this great horror film to show you..."

"That's enough; I am going back to my classroom."

The game of words continued. "Yeah? And then what? What will you do by yourself?" Mio froze. "I should apologize for interrupting your precious lunchtime with Jun, shouldn't I?"

For Mio, it wouldn't matter much. The damage had already been done. "I didn't ask for an apology, did I!" she screamed to Ritsu.

Ui put a palm to her forehead in disgust. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but you two make me sick."

"Maybe we should have some tea instead?" Tsumugi suggested. "Let's have some tea, okay?"

Even Azusa tried to mellow the situation by putting on her cat ears. "Guys, let's just chill out and be friendly to each other and practice, all right-nya?" It didn't work. "No way-nya..." Or so it seemed not to.

"Whatever," Mio said. "Fuck this. Let's jam."

"You're right," Ritsu concurred.

But it just wouldn't feel the same. Mio's bass lost its soul, and Ritsu's rhythm just felt shattered. Actually it was Ritsu who was feeling the worst among the two. The cadence was off, the punch was not there, and the beat was barely audible.

"What's going on?" Mio asked. "It's all right that you're speeding it up, but where is the power behind it?" But Ritsu would not respond. Mio had a look of concern. Something was really wrong with her friend playing the drums. "Ritsu!"

"Sorry, I don't feel so good. I'm getting the fuck outta here," she said, packing her bags and leaving. "See you guys after school."

The others looked on with pained looks in their eyes. "Ricchan!" Ui exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Let's forget her," Mio said. "We'll soldier on without her."

"But still..." Deep down inside, Mio knew that something bad had happened to Ritsu that caused her to act the way she did the past few days.

"Stupid Ritsu," she cursed.

As the school festival drew closer, it was apparent that the next day, Ritsu would not be meeting with her band after school.

Azusa was feeling rather drab over Earl Grey and muffins. "This sucks," she said. "What is going with Ritsu-sempai? Could someone explain what I have been missing here? She wasn't here yesterday or today. That's two straight you guys; what the hell is going on?"

"Something really terrible must have happened to her," Ui concurred. Sawako, Tsumugi and Mio admitted as much.

"How far are you with coming up with something?" Sawako asked Ui.

"Very close," she replied. "I'll let you know soon."

"On another note, Mio, you must have been cold to your friend who is not with us today. Shame on you."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, don't apologize to me. I'm not the one ditching class." Sawako pointed as Mio. "For the sake of the Light Music Club, become Ricchan's toy for a day! If you don't, bad things will happen. Possible scenarios: 1. her mind will deteriorate, 2. she will fail to finish an extra large beef bowl that she can't stomach anyway, and 3. she will be desperate go emo and join a rock band that plays heavy metal music. And then we will never see the likes of her at this school or this city ever again!" The tears began to fall.

"That's some doomsday scenario," Ui noted to Azusa, who nodded. "But that's how you got rejected, right Miss Sawako?"

"What was that?" she grunted.

She sighed sheepishly. "Strike it from the record, I say."

"But if this goes and she doesn't come back," Azusa said with the others turning to her, "what the hell is gonna happen to our live gig?" That was a big question to chew on. Not only does the light music club not have a name, but they may not even have a concert.

Mio rose up. "Let's practice. We have no choice."

"Shouldn't we first go get Ritsu-sempai before anything else?" Azusa asked

That was a good suggestion, one that Mio had to glance over. She thought about it.

Sawako brought up another possibility. "Looks like we could use a replacement. Ui, can you play drums?"

"Well," Ui explained, "I can, but I don't want to steal Ricchan's thunder. Besides, I prefer two guitars to one."

Tsumugi snapped. "There is no replacement for Ricchan! None!" They turned at her in shock. "If she doesn't come back, this concert can't go on. It shouldn't!"

Ui looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Tsumugi..."

"I will wait for her. I will wait for her until she comes back." She tried to fight back tears that were streaming down her face.

"Tsumugi...this devotion is why we are glad you're here."

"She will definitely come! I know it!"

Somehow this made the decision all the more easier for Mio. Maybe she did cross the line a few times too much. The objective now was to come to terms with her mistake and do something about it. For now though, she was hoping that it was just a case of the shivers and that she would be back to normal.

Whatever the case, Year 2, Class 2 was going to have an unusual, unwanted feel to it, almost eerie. Mio saw the classroom. It had students conversing with others, but for a third-straight day Ritsu was nowhere to be seen.

"It's Mio! Good morning," Tsumugi said.

"Morning," Ui echoed.

Mio scratched her neck a little. "Morning, you two."

"Hey, we found out what happened to Ricchan..."

"No, I'm not here to see Ritsu." Although, that was part of the plan. It would have to be crossed off for now. Tsumugi and Ui looked at either. They knew she was lying.

"She's absent," Tsumugi said.

Mio turned to her friends in a state of shock. A third straight day? One day was bad enough. Two days was terrible enough, but three straight? Either she really was ditching the band, or she may have fallen under the weather.

Tsumugi and Ui smiled, but for Mio, this was not good news. She had to head over to Ritsu house to see what was going on.

* * *

The flu. Ritsu hated the bug that was hopping all around at this point in the season. She never had a chance to get her shots ahead of the flu season and on top of that, she dismissed the thought of having a flu shot. But to have this happen days before the School Festival was the worst timing ever imagined. It drained her of her energy, it drained her of her strength, and she never felt like herself. It was a terrible feeling.

She was under blankets, in her own bedroom with just a few rays of light peering through the window. Outside the house, her brother Satoshi was chatting with his elementary school friends about the Giants and other random gibberish. A hot towel graced her forehead as she closed her eyes.

"So this is the price I pay for being mean to Mio," Ritsu thought to herself. It might as well have been karma in the form of a bug. She wished that she could have taken back everything she said and everything she did to hurt Mio the way she did. Maybe she could have let Mio go home on her own. Maybe she could have done herself a favor and not eavesdrop over ice cream. One can only wonder about the sanity of anyone who eats ice cream on a cold autumn evening. Maybe she could have let Mio eat her lunch before practice began, or maybe she could have eased up on crossing the line too many times.

But no matter how many times Ritsu Tainaka wanted to take back what she did, it would not amount to anything. The damage was done, and she was paying the penalty by falling ill to the flu, catching a fever, and sinking into a deep slumber. "If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take," Ritsu thought to herself as she slept.

Mio slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Ritsu heard her coming. It had to be Mio. "Mio?" she asked.

"God dammit, are you a fucking esper?" Mio said, opening the door. "Sheesh..."

She giggled. "I know how your footsteps sound. And I know that the first person that would come to my room would always, always be you."

Mio sighed. "The hell, you know me too well." She went over and sat next to her on the carpet. "How's your cold? You're not feeling too sick, are you?"

"It's starting to get a little bit better, but I think it got a lot better when you got here."

"I'm not your personal Jesus, you know that, right?"

"I know."

"Good." Another sigh. "So this is why you couldn't play the drums like you did."

She sunk her head under the comforter, and curled into a ball. "And this is days before the school festival, too."

The good thing about Mio was that she got vaccinated days before the bug went on its course, so this would have no effect on her. "Whatever; just get better already. You know," she said, leaning her head next to Ritsu, feeling her heartbeat, "everybody is worried about you. You gotta shake this thing off, man."

"They aren't mad are they?"

"I hope not. No, they aren't."

"What about you?"

She turned to Ritsu. "I was for a little bit, but come on, I'm not anymore. However..."

"What?" She meant to find out.

"I want to be honest with you. Without your drums, Ritsu...I feel lonely. Even though you play too fast, when you at your best, you bring power. You bring energy. You share it with all of us, and it drives us to be who we are on stage, Ritsu. I know it, you know it, the band and everyone who watches us knows it. You make us who we are. And I don't want you to forget that." Mio smiled and turned to Ritsu, who gave her a few tickles. Somehow that caused her mood to change because those were words she took to heart as well. Those wounds were beginning to heal, and fast.

Laughing, Ritsu rose up and said, "I'm okay now!" But she sneezed, and Mio had to grab the box of tissues across the room.

"No you're not," Mio replied, tucking Ritsu back in. "Hurry up and rest. I'm going to go now."

"Eh!" Ritsu grabbed Mio's arm. "Stay with me until I fall asleep! Please, Mio?" She was like a little child, wanting her mom to come back to her and watch over her. That's how ill she was.

"Jeez, you think I'm going to be leaving now?" Mio noticed Ritsu taking off her clothes. "Wait, what are you doing?"

"Mio, I have an idea. Take off your clothes."

"But you're sick! I don't wanna catch your cooties!"

"Just do it." Sighing, Mio complied.

"I hope this is not one of your dirty trucks again." They both took off their clothes until they were down to their panties. Well, Mio still had her skirt on.

"Mio, for a fever," Ritsu explained, "body heat is the best kind of warmth.

"Really. Wait a sec, why are we naked! This is one of your kinky tricks, isn't it!"

Ritsu's tone got even naughtier than before. "Mio...can I hug you?"

"Eh! Eh!" Somehow Ritsu was turning the illness on its head by utilizing the power of sex. "Well, I guess it's fine if you do it gently-hey!" She felt Ritsu embrace her, and her fingers were stroking her hair as their busts met.

"Mmmmm, Mio's skin is so warm," Ritsu said with a deep moan, her eyes closed. Pockets of wetness could be felt near her stripes as she internalized the floral scent of her hair, the shampoo she put on before class began.

"Hey! Don't whisper so close to my ear!" Mio felt Ritsu going in for the kill. She began to sweat, and her pulse quickened as her breathing began to accelerate.

"Mio...shall we do even more amazing thing, so I can get better faster?"

"Ritsu, quit touching me in weird places!" She was trapped, but Mio wanted her to do it. "I-!" She found Ritsu on top of her, the two of them locked in a long French kiss. Mio surrendered to Ritsu advances amidst the groans. This was their way of apologizing to each other. And it was a good thing Mio was vaccinated.

Ui was peering through the window. "I think they apologized to each other." Azusa had a disgusted look, while Tsumugi's epistaxis issue reared its head of liquid red again. "Let's go."

"Mugi-sempai," Azusa said, "are you all right?"

"Dontakoi desu," she replied.

Both Mio and Ritsu were fully clothed when the others walked in. "Hello, you two lovebirds," Ui said. "Ricchan, are you-?"

"Shhhh, Ritsu is sleeping," Mio said. Ui gave a thumbs-up while Tsumugi and Mugi looked at each other in amazement. Good ol' Mio Akiyama.

Little did Ui know that she was supposed to get vaccinated the day before, but she was taking her time playing some music and she also had some other things to do. Tsumugi and Azusa already got their shots. Forgetfulness gets even the best of those who do it best, it seems.

* * *

The next day, Ui went over to Miss Sawako's office. "Hey, Miss Sawako?"

"Hi, Ui," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I think I have a name you will like. I have this on paper."

"Let's take a look." She glanced at it, and smiled. "This has my Sawachan-sensei Seal of Approval! Let's show it to them."

"I knew I hit the mother lode today."

"You sure did!"

Ritsu was back in business again, ready to smash some skins with her sticks. "A complete recovery! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special report to announce here at Sakuragaoka Senior High School: the great Ritsu Tainaka is back from the dead!" she proclaimed up at the music room on the third floor in a Kamina pose.

"Did you really have to make that a special report NHK-style?" Mio said with a sheepish look to her face.

"Yeah, I just did."

"Oh dear."

"Let's kick some butt when we get this school festival going!" They raised their fists in the air. The spirit and drive was restored.

"Hold on a second!" Jun said, barging in. "You morons forgot to turn in your forms to use the auditorium!"

"Whoops!" exclaimed Ui, Ritsu and Azusa. Well, Ui was ready for this one.

"A deadline is a deadline," the Student Council president said back at the Student Council office

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Please, give us some more time!"

"I'm also begging you," Jun said to the president. "She was sick and could not fill the form in time. She will get this done today. Please!" The two of them bowed.

"Well, Suzuki," the president, "if you do have to go through all this trouble (and you do have a legit excuse as well), please go ahead and fill it out and get it done today."

"Thank you, Madame President!"

"Ah, you're such a good person!" Ritsu wailed, holding Jun's hands. "I was wrong about you from the beginning."

"I know, I know. I'm leaving Mio in your care, and please...look after me too!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Mio. She was going over the top again.

So the final deliberations for the name went on. "We're not going to call ourselves Project Pure Pure, huh." Mio asked.

"How about the Closed Fists?" Ritsu suggested.

"That's an enka band name."

"How about the Gumshoe Five?" Tsumugi suggested.

"Did you step on some today?" Mio asked Ritsu.

"You are an esper!" she retorted.

"Let's see," Tsumugi suggested. "How about 'Charging Period'?"

"Bad luck," Mio replied. "'Popcorn Honeymoon'?"

"These things sound so dumb and corny, peoples!" Ritsu shot back.

"Or maybe 'Rocket Pencil,'" Tsumugi suggested. "Doesn't the sound like a nice name?"

"Idiots! You people are pissing me off!" Ui shouted with Sawako looking on, a palm to her face. "God fucking dammit, I can't even drink my tea like this! I have a name here that you will like. Filling this shit out." She did. "There."

"And it has my Sawachan-sensei Seal of Approval," Sawako added.

"For real!" the others shot back.

Ui let it be known. "From this point forward, this group will forever be known as Ho-Kago Tea Time. Abbreviated, we are HTT. I came up with this name after the refreshments we have before and after our practice, and I kept in mind the importance of our meetings, of the bonds we forge, of the memories the five of us will have to our dying day. Ho-Kago means After School. Wherever we go, wherever we may play, wherever life may bring us to, the name 'Ho-Kago Tea Time' reminds us of where we began our musical journey. It reminds us of our roots. Here, in the music room of Sakuragaoka High, amid cakes, cookies, coffee...and tea. No matter who you are, no matter where you will be, you will always think of us. You will always think of HTT."

Applause. "Well said, sister!" Ritsu said.

"That was well-put," Mio replied.

"I like it," Tsumugi said.

"It's unanimous," Azusa said. She shouted out from the windows. "Ho-Kago Tea Time is born!" A cheer could be heard outside.

A photo was taken to commemorate the event. These Founding Members of the band that would be known as Ho-Kago Tea Time:

Ritsu Tainaka

Mio Akiyama

Tsumugi Kotobuki

Ui Hirasawa

Azusa Nakano

Advisor/Band Manager: Sawako Yamanaka

Shortly after, a sneeze could be heard from Ui as well as a groan. "Awwwww shit."

* * *

**END CHAPTER 11**


	12. TNT

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 12:**

**T.N.T.**

* * *

Ui Hirasawa felt terrible. It was no secret that she was feeling like she wanted to pass away. She had hallucinations. She wondered why she felt all too human. She had caught the flu from Ritsu Tainaka and she was paying the price.

As she slept, a surreal vision came into play. She was with Tsumugi, in a tea house in the countryside. A blue butterfly idly passed by, going from flower to flower. "Hey Tsumugi, you have really nice eyebrows."

"Actually," she clarified, taking one off, "these are pickled radishes."

Ui was amazed as she placed in on a mound of hot white rice in a pink bowl with white spots. "Hmmmm..." She gave it a munch. "This is great!"

"What is, onee-chan?" Yui asked Ui back at her bedroom.

"Your eyebrows are like takuan in the moonlight..." Ui mumbled, a trail of saliva trickling out. "Takuan..."

"Huh? I don't know what you're saying," Yui said, scratching her head. She clutched held her sister's hands that were reaching out for her eyebrows. "Your fever hasn't gone down."

"I should have gotten a flu shot, Yui," Ui admitted, her face red as a tomato sneezing. "I was a bit careless."

"It's all right," she replied, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks, Yui." She blew, and Yui threw it in the trash while grabbing the hand sanitizer for a dab. "Man, this sucks."

Yui reached out for her cell phone. "I'll go ahead and let the school know about this."

"I'm grateful you're taking the initiative."

"Anything for onee-chan."

"You're going to be late, so hurry up and go."

"All right. By the way, mom bought some orange juice, some medication and lozenges, as well as vitamins, so I think that should make you feel a little bit better."

"Excellent. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. See you. If you need me to do anything, call me, okay?"

"I will."

"Take care, onee-chan." And Yui took off, skipping with a wink.

Ui smiled. "That's my younger sister..."

* * *

"So Ui's fever hasn't gone down yet?" Azusa asked Yui back at the music room.

"She's probably gonna be absent tomorrow, so yeah."

"Four days to the concert, too. This is craphouse timing."

"If I was the one who felt ill, it would be all right, but for onee-chan to catch the flu...I feel like the worst. I beg you. Please make me feel sick."

"How am I going to do that? I got vaccinated last week."

"Azunyan, please kiss me..." She leaned over, her lips puckering towards an uncomfortable Azusa.

"I told you, I already got vaccinated and I don't have any plans to give you mono, all right?"

Ritsu opened the door, surprising the two of them. "Hey everybody! Ritsu's here!" Mio was with her.

"Don't scare the freshman, you stupid fuck!" Mio shot back, roundhouse kicking her across the room.

She was in one big, bent-over heap. "Jebus Christ, that fucking hurt..."

"So that's what was going on," Mio said after Yui and Azusa gave the details.

"Getting the flu at this time of the year, definitely careless," Ritsu added.

"Jackass! She got it from you because she didn't have her flu shot and she was in the room!"

"Oh, so why aren't you sick from getting my cooties?"

"That's because I got vaccinated."

"Oh." Her headbump was the size of a chipping potato.

"You lack common sense and logic, Ritsu-sempai," Azusa remarked. "You really do."

"This was from onee-chan. I remembered when Miss Sawako asked you guys on what to wear. She told me, 'Pick something to wear from this rack.' Ritsu was shocked and was like 'You're forcing us?' Mio was wondering how we had so many at our disposal. It must be her connections.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Azusa said. "Go on, go on."

"All right, So, Miss Sawako suggested a waitress set, a chinadress set, and even a bunny outfit. Mio-sempai's eyes turned into spirals as she was shopping for a bargain and was like, 'Teacher, this somehow is becoming...this is fun.' Ritsu-sempai was nonplussed a la 'Earth to Mio, you've got a problem' while Sawako concurred."

"Go on, go on, go on."

"And then Azusa, you saw this abbreviated kimono with fur trim. It was blue and onee-chan's was pink. Mugi-sempai said it was easy to move around in. Mio-sempai and Ritsu-sempai agreed. You decided to use it. Onee-chan made try it on, and I spent the whole day in that outfit."

"What are you, a grade schooler again?"

Yui put a finger to her mouth. "Maybe?"

"Typical of you," Azusa commented.

"Ehh? How mean!" Yui pouted.

"By the way, I thought the clothes we had on last year would be fine," Ritsu said.

Azusa brought home the counterpoint. "But when you think about it in hindsight, it was embarrassing, wasn't it?"

"True. Right, Mio?" asked Ritsu, turning to her friend in deep thought.

"This is where we have to do some improvisation. Can you practice the lead guitar part?" she said to Azusa.

"Eh? Guess I'll give it a go."

"You mean to tell me," Ritsu interjected, "that Ui might not make it to the concert? Impossible!" Yui bowed her head in shame. It was possible.

Azusa brought up the possibility of Yui coming back. "But I can't..."

"When times get lean like this, we need to think of a backup plan," Mio explained. "You're our backup plan." Turning to Ritsu and nodding, she left. "See you guys after school."

"Got it," Azusa said.

"I'm very sorry about this," Yui said.

"What are you talking about? These things do happen."

"All right, I'm taking off. See you."

Azusa could only smile. If the band could have a sixth member, Yui Hirasawa would be the one for a number of reasons: 1. as the younger sister, Yui was very close to Ui, 2. Yui supported anything and everything the band did and 3. She was good friends with her. It was a connection that would never be broken.

Returning home against a setting sun, Yui took a look at her sister to see if her condition improved. "I want seconds," Ui said, holding Gitah.

Yui opened the door. "I'm home..." She saw Ui nose clogged by her tissues, with a hot towel on her head. The sight brought her to tears."Onee-chan..."

"Yummy..."

Yui thought to herself, "That's it; I've had enough of this. I'm gonna have to do something." She grabbed Ui's yellow ribbon. "This one's for you, onee-chan."

* * *

It was back to work upstairs at the music room. "Hey Azusa," Mio asked as the others set up their instruments. "Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I think I can, Mio-sempai," she answered.

"Let's run through this thing, one more time."

"Got it."

The door opened. "Hello everyone," said Yui to everyone back at the music room. She was wearing Ui's ribbon.

"Ui! About time you got your ass here," Mio said through crossed arms.

"Are you all right?" Tsumugi asked.

"Just a slight cough," Yui replied. Azusa thought she was lying to her a little. Maybe she was feeling better after all.

"You should have been here in the morning if you were back on your feet," Ritsu noted. "Everyone was worried about you."

"Sorry, I had other things to do before I got here." Like cosplay as her older sister.

"You just wanted to skip classes, huh?"

"No, I did have other things I needed to do, like go to the pharmacy to make sure I don't get the flu again."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Shall we do the run-through?" Azusa asked.

"Let's do it," replied Yui. So far, so good. That's what she thought, though.

A few minutes later...

"Wait a minute. That didn't sound right on Ui's part," Ritsu said after the recent practice.

"Can we try that again?" Mio asked to Tsumugi.

"Let's try it again." Same result.

"Ui..." Mio said. "You are not your perfect self today."

"What the hell happened!" demanded Ritsu, furious as ever.

"I don't know; why do you ask me!"

"A bad moon rising," Tsumugi said, looking at the curtains.

"The hell! There's no bathroom on the right!" pleaded Yui to an invisible camera in front of her.

"Maybe she is just going through a phase," Azusa said.

"Exactly, Tsumugi-san, Ritsu-san and Mio-san," Yui said.

They couldn't believe it.

"Mio-san?"

"Tsumugi-san?"

"Ritsu-san? No one's called me that before," the drummer said to the other two.

"Isn't that golden, Yui-chan?" asked Sawako, sipping tea through tinted frames.

"Hold on, how the hell did you get here? And..."

"Yui-chan!" exclaimed the others except Yui.

"You can fool the other schmucks in this hell hole, but not me," Sawako said. "And besides, your breasts are disgustingly smaller than Ui's pillows, aren't they!"

"What! My boobs, they aren't!" Yui groped herself to confirm Sawako's hypothesis. "But they sure feel real...wait a minute, I am Ui! You've mistaken me for my younger sister!"

"Then call me by my regular name," Azusa said.

She took a stab. "Sussudio?"

Azusa screamed to the heavens. "YOU RETARD!" she roared, punching Yui and sending her flying across the room.

"Guess we aren't going to party like it's 1999," Ritsu said to Mio before receiving a headbump.

"That's a different song, you jackass!"

* * *

"I'm sorry you guys," Yui said afterward, donning her trademark clips and twirling her ribbon. "I guess I'm not as good as onee-chan."

"But you two are really similar," Mio noted. "I didn't notice at first."

"Yui-chan, you're not bad at the guitar, though," Tsumugi added.

"That's because onee-chan showed me how to play Gitah," Yui said. "She showed me the chords, how to hold it, everything. I even used her backup guitar for training."

"So that explains it," the others chorused.

"I guess we can pass by with Yui on guitar and Ui resting," Ritsu said. "It's not really that much of a drop in talent when looking at it in hindsight."

Mio disagreed. "Oh, bite me."

"Azusa, I'm sorry if I misled you," Yui said to her.

"No problem."

"After seeing onee-chan lying like that, and knowing that I can play her guitar, I had to do something, and that's why I came dressed as and looking like her. Without my usual tights."

"True devotion."

The door opened. "Hey Yui, did you take my ribbon?" It was Ui. "It's a good thing I bought a second one."

Ritsu rose out of her site, "Holy friggin' crap! In the words of Yogi Berra, 'it's déjà vu all over again'!"

"Sempai!" Azusa exclaimed.

"Sorry for making you folks worry about me," Ui said.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I woke up and now I'm feeling a little bit better, so yeah. I came here to practice a little..." She sneezed on Ritsu. "Whoops."

She was nonplussed. "Ewww."

Yui handed her a tissue. "Thanks," Ui said. "See? I'm feeling better already."

"Liar," Ritsu replied, grabbing one for herself.

Ui noticed Gitah in the distance. "There you are, Gitah!" As she approached her, she felt the weight overcoming her. "My God, you're heavy..."

Yui went over to help her collapsing sister out. "Oh no, onee-chan!"

"Oh god, why?" Ui asked as Tsumugi placed a hot towel on her head as she lay down on a sofa. Yui lent her big sister her coat as a makeshift comforter. Ui graced a hand on Tsumugi's sparking white face. "Next time, hand me some ochazuke, all right?"

"Eh? Sure, I guess..."

"Son of mercy, your fever hasn't gone down at all!" Mio said, looking at the thermometer.

"Sorry everyone," Ui said, "I guess I'm not feeling better just yet. Maybe I overdid things. Mugi, I guess it would be better for me not to show up at our concert."

"No way..."

"Azunyan, I'm going to leave the guitar to you."

The sight of her sempai feeling ill was too much for Azusa to bear as the tears began to all. It was as if she was really dying. "I refuse."

Tsumugi was stunned by her decision. "Azusa-chan!"

"This is no good. If we can't do this as a band, we should not have the concert go as planned."

She was about to storm out until Mio halted her. "Azusa, wait!" She did. As second in command, Mio had other ideas. "Ui, don't come to the Light Music Club until our concert."

Ui chuckled bitterly. "Heh. So I'm being banned from the club, I take it? Because of this?"

"No. Take your time and rest. You have to recover from your cold. We want you to feel better, and I don't think this should last very long. I think by the time you're all right, you will be ready to play with us again. Until that happens, don't come to our meetings, get well ASAP. Do I make myself clear, Ui Hirasawa?"

Ui nodded. "Yes, Mio."

She turned to the youngest member of the club. "Azusa, I want you to practice, too. Not just for Ui, but for our concert, and our band. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mio-sempai."

"And from this point forward, we'll do everything we can to make this a success." The others nodded. Each member knew what was expected of them. The concert would go on as scheduled.

The cool of the evening began to fall like black, waterless raindrops of sorrow and resolve.

Back at the Hirasawa house, Yui turned off the lights as Ui started to fall asleep. "All right, onee-chan, good night," she said.

"Good night." As Ui looked at the ceiling above her, she knew that rest was going to be a resource that she could not afford to waste. She would utilize it in time for the school festival that was about to come.

Those who thought that Ui Hirasawa couldn't recover from the flu ten-fold at the minimum didn't know a thing about Ui Hirasawa.

* * *

The dawn of the wake shot out of a cannon like the heavens opening for the Man with the Plan. Out of the cannon laid the colorful fanfare for the 2009 Sakuragaoka High School Festival, where stalls of food and drinks were juxtaposed with shows, games, haunted houses and entertainment at the auditorium. At the auditorium, the light music club, now christened as Hokago Tea Time, was once again the closing act.

As students and other passers-by mingled with other civic dignitaries below, Azusa looked on nodding her head.

"Looks like Yui-chan didn't show up," Tsumugi said to her.

"This is quite a drag," Azusa replied with a sigh. "What about her cell phone?"

"She texted me and told me that she would make it."

Mio took a look at her mobile. "Bloody hell; it's 12:30already." All Azusa could do was look down at the floor. Maybe the sickness was strong enough for her to sit out this concert after all.

"I guess we should rehearse this without Ui," Ritsu said, idly working on her drumsticks and her cadence. Mio sighed with Tsumugi. "We don't have any other option then."

"No way!" Azusa exclaimed. "That's not gonna work at all. I keep telling you, if we have our concert without Yui-sempai, it's meaningless." The others nodded, agreeing with the rationale.

Next to the band were cookies, candy, persimmons, kashi pears and other unconsumed fruit on a table. It heard the sound of a door opening. It was Jun. "Hey everyone. Just want to let you know, the stage is ten minutes behind schedule, but I need you to show up at 1:00 p.m., as planned."

"Got it," Mio said in her deadpan tone.

"Is everyone here?" Jun only noticed four members. Usually, she would cross them off from the list of groups/individuals performing, but as a token of her gratitude she decided to record all five present instead. She jotted it down. "Light music club...all members present. There we go."

Mio was stunned and touched by her heart. "Jun..." She responded with a smile. It was the least she could do. "I want to tell you guys a little story about me and Ui." They all saw down. "When me and Ui and in preschool, we would take part in this thing we call the Art Period. This was a period in which we draw, sculpted, or played something. It was a period where we showed our creative talent. So, one time I saw UI drawing something. I asked her, 'Hey Ui, what are you drawing?' It was an oversized cheeseburger laced with jalapenos and bacon and all sorts of creepy stuff. She said, 'America's Last Supper'." They all laughed. "In another art period, we were asked to dress as our favorite entertainer. I see Ui with a black fedora, a suit and a white tie, and she is dancing like Michael Jackson to 'Billie Jean.'"

"Holy cow, does she not have a life?" Ritsu wondered. Mio cowered in fear. "Wacko Jacko? A dead child molester? I fear for my safety now!"

Azusa was similarly nonplussed. "She's always going off the deep end, isn't she?"

"But why do you tell us this?" Tsumugi asked.

"That's how Ui is. She's spontaneous and does the darndest things. Whenever she is interested in something, she goes for it the best way she can. Along with Yui, I've known Ui longer than all of you and I think she is a great person to be with. Usually I would take you guys off the list, but I won't do that. You guys are too good to be taken off any list. So you're still on. And I think she's probably well by now and should be on her way soon." The door opened.

"What's up, y'all?" It was Miss Sawako.

"You bloody mind reader!" Ritsu exclaimed through her pout and crocodile tears of frustration. "The hell!"

"Eh?" Talk about bad timing.

"What have you been doing this whole time? We're in a pinch as we speak."

Sawako was a few steps ahead of the curve. "I wasn't slacking off, for your information. I would be fired if I did. I was able to make the yukatas you chose cold- and flu-resistant." The others weren't amused. They thought she would put the motivation towards something more productive, like talking with the auditorium staff or the organizers of the school festival to take into consideration that Ui was recovering from her illness. Then again, the hope was that she was indeed well enough to have recovered. And all of them had their shots, so it's not as if they would get much out of the added protection. "And here is the outfit!" She pointed to Ui, who apparently met with Miss Sawako ahead of time, unannounced.

"Hey you guys, I'm back," Ui said, curtsying.

Ritsu was in glee. "Ui!"

"Dammit, if you're here, why the hell didn't you should have come to us first?" Mio exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to talk with Miss Sawako," she explained. She saw Azusa about to cry, turning back. "Azunyan?"

"You're the worst," Azusa said through her tears. "Everyone was so worried about you. You're the worst!"

"You know what to do," Mio said to Ui, pointing her head in Azusa's direction. "She was the one that worried about you the most."

Ui walked over to Azusa. "Jeez, you are too horrible," Azusa said, sobbing and shivering. "Besides, when you got your cold..." She turned and saw Ui embrace her.

"Like a lost kitten, you needed to find your way back home. You are now home. Sorry, my Azunyan. I'm sorry I made you worry. I will never let you go. I'll make sure I do my best with everyone, for everyone, and for you. Let's make this concert the best the school has ever seen, okay?"

"Sempai! Please kiss me!" The two of them were locked in a long, passionate kiss. Azusa, who began to sweat and breathe heavily amidst a quickened pulse, could feel two hands stroking around her sensitive spots lovingly as they embraced, and a wetness around her panties accelerated matters. "Sempai, never let me go! Never let me go!"

Mio closed her eyes in boredom. Tsumugi grabbed a box of tissues and plugged her nostrils to prepare for the incoming rush. Ritsu placed a palm to her forehead as if to say, "There they go again!" And Sawako gave two thumbs up and a smile. She was enjoying this as much as Mugi.

Five minutes passed, and as they finished, a saliva trail could be seen in from their parting mouths while Azusa's skirt got remarkably damp, with a familiar odor of love gracing her doll-like figure. "I hope and pray to God that this is an exception," Azusa said, moaning a little.

"Man, you two got busy again, didn't you?" Mio asked Ui afterwards.

"I can't help it." Azusa looked at the window, smiling and reflecting on the goings-on at the school festival. "That's how important she is to me. And she knows it."

"All right then," Jun said, looking at her watch. "We'll have to get going. It's 1:00 p.m. Japan time." The others raised their fists in agreeance.

"Hold on, I forgot something," Ui said. "Gitah is back at home!" The others were stunned. "So here's what I want you to do. Knowing that my house is not that far from here, I plan to change back to my regular outfit and make a mad dash back home to grab it. Mio, Azunyan, Ricchan and Mugi, you will perform while Miss Sawako makes a cameo appearance."

"So I'm involved, huh?" she said. "Good thing I got this with me." She brandished her piece. "My guitar from my Death Devil days. In good condition, too."

"Yes, you are involved. I should be able to be back for the final number, and I will be in this outfit well before it gets started. All right? Does that sound like a plan?"

"Are you sure you can run that fast?" Jun asked.

"You know that while I was in middle school, I ran track and helped our class win every relay out there AND I won the 100 meters in my final year."

"Well, we'll leave it to you, then," Ritsu said, waving her off.

Ui, back in her uniform, took off like a rocket sled on rails. "Hooyah!"

Ritsu whistled. "Dang, she does fly out of the gates fast like a jackrabbit..."

* * *

Back at the auditorium, a voice could be heard on the PA system. "We would like to take this time to once again congratulate the Sakuragaoka High Baseball Team for defending their national title," she said. "They went undefeated and demolished their opponents by an average of 13 runs a game. We would like to congratulate Coach Hiroki Okeda for his tireless contributions to our baseball and sports programs!"

A torrent of applause could be heard as Yui wandered inside, humming some unrecognizable tune from her preschool days. "Ehhh? It's pretty full. I'll watch from here."

Nodoka Manabe noticed her. "Yui!"

"Oh, Nodoka-chan! You're here to watch them, too?"

Backstage, Jun was scanning the crowd. "Looks like this place is packing up."

The person on the PA went on. "The live concert brought to you by Hokago Tea Time, the band of the Light Music Club, will begin shortly. Please be seated."

The lights dimmed. A group of boys in the balcony chanted, "HO-KA-GO! HO-KA-GO!" while another yelled, "I wanna see your rice bowl, Mio!" They were waving flags and holding signs of the band, expressing their undying support for the club.

The curtain rose, and everyone but Yui went on stage. Sawako, the club's advisor, was brought in to do a cameo appearance, uniting the past with the present in the process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are Hokago Tea Time, and we are glad to have you here!" Mio said in her lavender yukata with pink spots and a red and gold sash. Ritsu chose yellow with orange spots and a blue and gold sash, Tsumugi chose solid green with lime green spots and a red and black sash and Azusa was in her blue with red spots and a gold sash. The crowd applauded. "With us today is our club advisor and former member of the light music club. From the band Death Devil...Ms. Sawako Yamanaka!" More applause. "Are you guys ready for some rock and roll?"

"YEAH!" roared the crowd.

"All right, let's do this. Here we go!"

The first number was "Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen." It was written by Mio Akiyama, and so she was given lead vocals, which generally would be given to Ui.

* * *

_"My pen fufu_

_Is shaking fu fu_

_As I try to write you my first greeting card_

_All of my passion_

_And overflowing actions_

_May never manage to escape_

_But then I suddenly see your smile_

_And then all of my heart comes flowing out_

_I keep hold of that_

_And I hold my breath and I turn straight back to you_

_So I know that this time I will write it all out, smoothly with all my love_

_And then you would be with me, happy we would be, if only you would read it, please!_

_The ink runs and it shines until it all dries stained with all of my dreams_

_So wait inky pen,_

_Sorry my ballpoint friend_

_Your gonna have to rest_

_Please just understand_

_So I know that this time I will write it all out, smoothly with all my love_

_And then you would be with me, happy we would be, if only you would read it, please!_

_All of these are my dreams, see they dance and they spin especially for you_

_Hang in there inky pen_

_See how we're so near the end now_

_Don't you know it's true?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ui was back at home looking for Gitah. "There," she said, placing it in its case. "Gitah, we're ready to go." As she opened the door into the warm Tokyo afternoon, she cried to the heavens, "Lord, please give me the wings of a dove!" And she was able to run faster than she had ever run before. No trains in sight, no traffic in sight, no distraction in sight. Just the school in her distance.

She ran with such a confidence that she tossed her ribbon into the wind and wore golden hairclips to part her bangs back. This would be the hairstyle she would use. It was a transformation state into a transfigured state of mind that was all hers for the taking.

Ui knew who she was, and the wings of a dove fortified with a newly-acquired level of self-actualization brought her back to Sakuragaoka High School.

Ui then ran through the stalls and charged up the stairs to the Music Room. It was still open. They knew she would get changed before heading to the auditorium. She opened the door. On a table, laid out, was her dress. A pink abbreviated yukata, with red spots and a teal sash with gold accents.

Ui smiled. "God bless my girls. It's go time."

She opened the door to the auditorium and saw Yui staring blankly. "Oh, onee-chan, what are you doing not on stage, and why do you look like me now?"

She placed a finger to Yui's lips. "You forgot to hand me back Gitah before we left for the festival. It's a good thing I can run. And I decided that since we're twins, I will make sure that the whole school knows who we are."

"Ehhh? I don't get the logic, but I guess I'm fine with it."

Ui winked, flashing a peace sign. "You better you bet you are!" Yui flashed it back.

"She's better already," Nodoka said.

Yui was mesmerized. "Onee-chan...Do your best!"

"Amen, sister!" Ui shot back.

The crowd applauded the band as they finished "Fude Pen." The boys were chanting, and the flags were waving. It was a festive atmosphere. They noticed that Yui standing at the front of the crowd giving the ovation.

"Well, it looks like my job's done here," Miss Sawako said.

"Let's give it up once again for Miss Sawako Yamanaka!" Azusa said as the applause intensified. Sawako nodded and exited stage right. The chants of "SAWAKO! SAWAKO!" could be heard from the girls in attendance.

"Mio, I'm sorry I'm a little bit late," Ui said, going up the stairs.

"This is our fifth member of the band who was just a little bit late but will be performing with us, Yui Hirasawa!" Mio said to the crowd.

"First off, I would like to thank Miss Sawako for filling in for me while I got my instrument," Yui explained.

"We're glad you're back," Mio said.

"Everybody in the audience and on this stage appreciates you and love you," Ritsu added. More applause for the crowd.

"Thank you, Ricchan!" Ui said, hugging her. Turning to the crowd, she began the formal introductions. "Hello everyone. As you should know by now, we are Hokago Tea Team. Allow me to introduce the members of this wonderful band, bringing you the smooth sounds of Sakuragaoka High. I am Ui Hirasawa, the lead guitarist, and I had to make a seven-minute dash to grab my guitar that I left at home. Could you believe that? My apologies for forgetting about you, Gitah." Laughter. "That's the name of my baby here, Gitah the Guitar. On bass is Mio Akiyama, on second guitar is Azusa Nakano, on keyboards is Tsumugi Kotobuki and on the drums is Ritsu Tainaka.

"Our goal is to play at Budokan, in the heart of Tokyo and in front of a packed house, and that's how this light music club got started. To have this with me, we all worked part time jobs. We went through training camps at Mugi's summer villas to improve ourselves and each other, and what came out of it were memories and friendships that will last our lifetimes. At the music room, we drink tea and eat cake at our meetings while talking about how we can improve as a band and we also put aside some time to practice. Finally, we looked for freshmen who wanted to join our club. We have one in Azusa, who I like to call Azunyan.

"Now, I can't say that we practiced seriously like we are professional recording artists. As students, we work hard and play hard while studying hard. And this auditorium, right now, will be our Budokan! And until we get that chance to play in the heart of Tokyo, we will be more than happy to play our music for you right here, even after we graduate! And that is a promise!" The crowd roared its approval. Some of the boys in the back were in tears. "We'll sing to our heart's content until the very end! We are Hokago Tea Time, and we are here for you! The applause intensified. "So, are you guys ready for a little Fuwa Fuwa Time?"

"YEAH!" the crowd shot back.

"I can't hear you! I said, are you guys ready for some Fuwa Fuwa Time?"

"YEAH!"

"That's what I want to hear! HTT, are you ready?"

"YEAH!" Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa and Ritsu said back. Ui knew how to get everyone fired up.

"Hallelujah! Let's go! One, two, one two three four!"

The opening riff of HTT's signature pieces began. Everybody jumped up and down, clapping and swaying around to the music. Fireworks could be heard outside the auditorium. Even the audience joined in the chorus.

* * *

_"Every time I look at you, my heart begins beating rapidly_

_These fuzzy feelings I keep getting are like marshmallows - fluffy and sweet_

_You're always working so hard, but you never see me_

_I imagine your face so that I can dream sweet dreams_

_But it is only in my dreams that we can ever_

_Dance wildly in each other's arms_

_Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant the two of us time, please will you let us dream a bit longer?_

_With my bunny doll, I lay down to sleep, and I say_

_I'll see you in my sweet dreams!_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Impulsively my hearts throbbing again with a painful ~beat, beat, beat~_

_Staring forever at your simple smile it's no wonder I overheat_

_I'm lonely when you're gone; I need you by my side_

_Whenever I daydream, your face floats into my mind_

_Can we be together? Outside of my dreams?_

_Can we have Sweet Time together?_

_Ah, Lord I beg, can you please explain_

_In this long Dreamy Night, why do I ache so much when I yearn for love?_

_Hugging my bear doll, I wonder so bad, can you tell me_

_Will I really be alright?_

_If I can try to have some courage_

_To speak to you naturally_

_Is it possible it would change things?_

_I just have to believe_

_But you know that's the hardest part of everything_

_How do I find a chance, how do I find a chance to talk_

_You know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~! (Time to sleep~!)_

_Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant me a miracle; please will you let me have this one time for it?_

_When we finally meet, we can have that chance, to speak aloud_

_But til then we'll just have to dream_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)..."_

* * *

When the number finished, Ui shouted to Tsumugi, "I need a bit more cowbell here! Go!" She responded by starting up a little encore at the end. Ritsu joined in, then Mio, and Azusa, and then Ui. "Let's take this home! For Sakuragaoka, Japan and the world!" she shouted to the crowd. They roared back in approval.

And so they did.

* * *

_"Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant the two of us time, please will you let us dream a bit longer?_

_With my bunny doll, I lay down to sleep, and I say_

_I'll see you in my sweet dreams!_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)..."_

* * *

"I love light music, and we love you all! Good night everybody!" Ui said to the crowd, who gave a standing ovation that lasted 10 minutes.

It was the least they could do for a performance that was nothing short of dynamite.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 12**

A/N: Lyrics courtesy of heartlessmasquerade and RaineJoybringer on YouTube.


	13. Rock & Roll Train

**Walk-ON!**

**Chapter 13:**

**Rock & Roll Train**

**

* * *

**

Winter's icy bite made things all the chillier for people living in and out of Tokyo Prefecture. The snow began to fall like crystal fairies in the northern skies. The old year was close to ending, and 2010 loomed in the distance with an intention to heal the wounds of hate, despair and tragedy. It was a difficult year for some, a prosperous year for others and a mixed bag for a few more.

As for Mio Akiyama, the optimism that came from her band going on the up and up was at an all time high. One of the interesting quirks about Mio was that she took part in the ongoing debate about political matters. Outside of the club she talked about issues regarding the U.S., Japan, and the world. Her stance on the "War on Terror" was one of nonaggression that Japan needs to come up with peaceful ways to resolve this chronic dilemma. She was well versed in the histories of country during the early Showa period, when martial law was declared in 1940's and it lost a war at the expense of two large bombs. Mio shuddered at the fact that it had to bear the brunt of "victor's justice." To her, it was a good idea that her country was reduced to just a self-defense force. Now, the evils brought on by past generations and the marks they laid were beginning to erase. Mio chronicled all this on her blog and in occasional columns in the school newspaper.

"For the fact of the matter," Mio noted as she worked on her next piece while listening to John Coltrane on her iPod, "I believe that the biased concept by other countries in Asia accusing visitors to Yasukuni as supporters of Japanese national and denial of World War II is unjustified and is fuel added by the fires of the youths of those countries to rise up. Further, our country has taken part in many other wars outside of World War II. Do we choose to be in arms when Prime Minister Kan visits Arlington National Cemetery? Do we protest him visiting any tomb of the Unknown Soldier wherever he may roam? No. Absolutely not. We believe that it is a right for any dignitary to pay respect to the dead, as a way of reconciliation for past misdeeds with the tumultuous realities of the present in the hopes of not replicating them in the future..."

She went through a cold feet episode while running through the column like a member of the Yomiuri Shimbun on a cold winter night in the cubicle.

Tsumugi Kotobuki waited outside her station for the next train heading to Tokyo. Knowing that her friends were waiting for her next batch of concessions and edible trinkets, she warmed her hands against the bitter freezing air of the suburbs. Mugi longed to be in the warmth of the winter as much as she yearned for the cool of the summer. It was the needs and wants of a young socialite that kept her alive and her desires burning. It was all she could ever ask for. Well, that and the opportunity to be with her friends again. The train arrived, and it was off to the city one more time.

Ritsu Tainaka left her house after wishing her younger brother all the best as he took off with his friends. Of all the members of Hokago Tea Time, she was the one that had the fewest hours of sleep, as she stayed up all night looking at tapes of drummers integrating different styles of cadences and paces, and the best practices to produce a stronger, faster rhythm while minimizing exhaustion. Pacing down the sidewalk in her winter outfit and muffler, she saw a group of young boys chasing each other a ways back, while a few young middle school students conversed next to her. She wanted to be with Mio, but figured that her best friend in the whole wide world was heading off to Sakuragaoka by another path.

So she sighed. Ritsu wasn't getting any younger. Soon, the time for figuring out life after school drew near. Would it be college? Would it be a career in music? What did she want to do with her life? These were rhetorical questions that made her a drummer lost in endless thought and self-imposed debate as her feet beat upon the hard concrete and asphalt below her, with few clouds in sight, the trees devoid of their branches and all the worries in her world mingling with one another.

For Azusa Nakano, she wondered about why she was compared to a cat as she passed by the bridge overlooking the Sumida River. Was she that much of a joy to be with? Was she that much the band's pet? Or did the possibility of being the successor to the light music club made all the coddling necessary? She heard a stray Manx behind her, yawning and turning its back. Azusa laid a hand to pet it as a sign of good will. The Manx shrieked in defense as if to say "Think again, young lady. Head to class; I want nothing to do with you." As least she gave it a good effort and so Azusa continued on to campus as it yawned again. The Manx would be run over by a motorcycle days later as part of "feline-sized karma". Served the pussy right.

* * *

"So, here's the scoop," Ui Hirasawa said to her younger sister Yui as they casually walked to the school, "I am now a fan of AFC Wimbledon."

"AFC who?"

"AFC Wimbledon. They are a football club that plays in London, England."

"Oh. Are they good?"

"Yeah. They are currently first place in the Football Conference and they are leading the table by 27 points."

"That's good, onee-chan."

"So this team is owned by its fans, like the Green Bay Packers that play in America." Ui shared her scarf.

"Thank you onee-chan. Oh yeah, you mean the team that hits other people on the field and wears helmets and throws balls?"

"Yeah. Here's the story in a nutshell behind this club. They were formed out of the ashes of a club called Wimbledon that left them, but moved to a different city because they were performing horribly. Because the fans were unsuccessful in keeping their team, they started a new one, and they kept the hardware they won as the old club. Now they are one promotion away from playing in the Football League."

"We have our own promotion/relegation system too, don't we?"

"Yeah, but the thing about it is this: we don't have a lot of teams here that are qualified to be material, so until we can get that up to speed, we will have to deal with expansion and promotion/relegation within the . It sucks."

"I always knew onee-chan liked sports as much as likes music and cooking."

"Heheh! You can say that I am an older sister of all trades. Man it's cold down here."

"Japan in the wintertime. It always feels good to share a scarf with you, onee-chan."

"You think so?"

"It makes me feel so...so..."

Ui knew what she wanted her to say. "Naughty?"

"You're a psychic! As expected, onee-chan is awesome!"

"I never fail to please."

* * *

Sunrise rose over the hills, and Mount Fuji looked over Tokyo like a lion of stature watching over its pack. The branches swayed and the wind blew lightly against the cool of the morning as the birds sing the praises of suburban city life in their own cacophonous racket.

"By the way," Yui asked Ui, "why did you choose to look like me again?"

"We look like twins. Even though I was born a year ahead of you, I want to make it clear that we look like twins. So I ditched my ribbon for hairclips."

"You're giving it up for good, huh?"

"Exactly."

Ritsu and Azusa idly waited for Ui to arrive with the latter twiddling the split ends, the later with her hands to her cheeks. Mio and Tsumugi wondered if Ui would ever get to the music room. The door opened.

"Hey hey hey!" Ui roared, surprising the other four already in the room. "Man! Talk about a chill." She was shivering a little bit as she sat next to Ritsu. "Hey Ricchan, aren't you feeling a bit cold today?"

"I sure am." An exaggeration.

"Indeed we are. I just realized something."

"Huh? What's that?" She felt her cheeks being squeezed. Ritsu let out a shriek and returned the favor.

"Your cheeks are so warm!"

"So are yours! What are you doing? Take that!" The other three lazily looked on with languid smiles as if to say, "There they go again."

Ui gave her guitar a few strums. "This is depressing. It's so cold out here; I can't even play. So, ladies and ladies of the light music club, allow me to try something here with my good friend Gitah. Ahem." Ui proceeded to don her mittens, grab her guitar pick and strum. "Damn, that didn't work well, either."

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place?" Ritsu said snidely while tuning her drum set.

"No, it was an experimentation of reinventing a time-honored technique."

"Ah, so that's what it was."

She put the mittens away. "Shame on you two for showing your tendency to pull an EPIC FAIL! The Empress dismisses you of your situation effective immediately!"

Ritsu blinked. "Empress? Your Majesty?"

Ui turned to Ritsu, speaking in a fake British accent. "No, it's YOUR Majesty." She added a snobbish chuckle at the end. Ritsu groaned and returned to tuning her set.

"Queen Yui, setting the house rules in order," Mio remarked. "All right then. Ritsu?" She noticed Ritsu staring blankly into space. "Ritsu? Hello? Is something wrong?"

"Hey Ricchan," Ui interjected, "ya girl here wants to talk to ya! Wakey wakey!"

She snapped out of her trance. "Oh? Sorry. What was it?"

"Is there something wrong?"

There was, but she wanted to downplay it just this once. At this point, her love for Mio ran deep, but she couldn't express it openly for fear of rejection. "Oh...N-Nothing, really! I was visioning myself seeing for miles and miles and miles and miles and miles, that's all." She manipulated her locks. "Check this out. It's-a me! Mario!"

"Hey, I can do that too. Now I'm Luigi!"

"You're doing it wrong!" They went at it for the longest time. Mio was able to see through the lie. Something was going on with Ritsu, and it was a matter she wanted to figure out.

Ui went back to the gloves. "Dear gloves! The Empress has chosen to hire you back into her services. Welcome home!"

"More role-playing again, sempai?" Azusa asked Ui.

"Time passer. Everyone, the scoundrel known as Old Man Winter must take responsibility for this shameful set of circumstances we are under."

"I don't think he really is to blame."

"I think I may consider that argument, Azunyan. We have a lot of things to do in the wintertime. Am I wrong in that deduction?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps."

"This gives me a wonderful idea. I think we'll have some hotpot at my place." The others shuddered. "But not just any hotpot. I've come up with two options: a marshmallow-soy milk based hotpot with dried fruits and nuts and a chocolate-curry hotpot with actual nibs, glutinous rice balls, cookies and heaps of cinnamon and spices just like how the ancients Mayans did it."

"I don't think they made chocolate in that manner, Ui-sempai. Also, does anyone really make those types of hotpots nowadays?"

"Some adventurous chefs working the high-end restaurants, I believe."

"That's true, but I think that's a dessert. I don't think anyone really makes those types of hotpots for a main course."

"We'll make it one, then." Azusa was shocked.

"I do apologize," Tsumugi said, "but I already have plans."

"You do?"

"I also have plans as well," Ritsu added. "I told my brother Satoshi that I would go to the theater just up the road and watch a chick flick. He loves that stuff."

"I think he has bad taste," Mio said.

"Quiet you! So, yeah, that's the problem."

"And as for me, I also have plans," Azusa added. "I have to stay home for some reason." Talk about being a loner.

"What a drag. What about you, Mio?" Ui asked.

"I'm going to take a trip to the coast and write lyrics for a few new songs that we plan to play later next year, and the trip will give me some inspiration. On top of that, you and Ritsu seem to disturb me, so that's why I can't concentrate when writing. Hence, the trip."

"Jebus H. Christ. You guys make me sick."

Mio opened a book featuring Ritsu's abstract Picasso-like sketches and other miscellany. "We're all very sorry!" Ritsu said, bowing down.

"Gag me with a spoon," Ui pouted, "I wasn't the one who scribbled that shit." Azusa and Tsumugi wondered what that was all about.

"So it looks like I will have to share this hotpot of sweetness and goodness with Gitah, Hiro and Yui, then," Ui said in her personal concession speech.

"I hope you don't damage your guitar like you did the last time," Azusa warned. "Remember, we took that thing in for maintenance."

"True, true. But Yui generally liked to give him an apron, so it can't be helped."

"You spoil her too much," groaned the others.

"But I guess it's all right," said Azusa, who turned to her in suspicion.

"As a rule, the hotpots are the gastronomical law of the land," Ui said, relaxing on her chair over Earl Grey and scones.

* * *

The afternoon continued on, along with Ui's next conversation with the others, as it rolled into the evening. "On top of all that, I'm planning to order an AFC Wimbledon scarf, Ricchan."

"Who are they?"

"A football club from England."

"Oh, those guys. My brother tells me about them. He prefers to follow Urawa more."

"I see. Hey Ricchan, it really does feel like winter, no? I love these gloves. These are a smash hit."

"I'm sure they are. I would love to get gloves like that. I am jealous with a capital J."

Tsumugi took notice of the Max Burger that they all pass by after class before they went their separate ways. She was treated to her first taste of fast food nearly two years ago, but she had never worked at a fast food restaurant. Actually, given her standing in society as part of the social elite, she never needed to work at all. "Everyone?"

They all turned. "What are you up to now, Mugi?" Ui asked.

"I'm going to stop here today. Is that fine with you?"

"You got a meeting with somebody there?"

She moved sideways before taking off for Max Burger. " ya!"

"All right." They say her run off to the restaurant. "You guys think she has a meeting with someone she loves?"

"That might be a possibility," Azusa said. "After all, she is a rich girl, she looks awesome, and the boys in my class seem to be falling head over heels for her all the time!"

"A strong possibility." Ritsu's ears perked at the possibility. "The popularity factor is right there." The ears perking turned into a frown of resignation. Maybe—compared to the others—she wasn't as popular as the others in the band. And the talk about a lot of boys having a crush on Tsumugi made Ritsu a little jealous.

"All right fellows, I will see you next week," Ui said to the others as they took off.

"I'll be on my way," Azusa said. She was following Ui. Later on, as they walked down the street, she said, "Ui-sempai, I need to do some shopping at the station before I go home today. Is that all right with you?"

"Yeah. What are you buying?"

Azusa was embarrassed. She wanted to buy catnip, but knew that the response from Yui was going to be an uncomfortable one. "Um...just...some toys, that's all."

"Oh? You mean some dildos and vibrators?"

"What am I, a pervert? Of course not! Just some...plushies."

"Oh yeah, those things. Well, good luck with that. By the way, do you want me to come with you?"

"Not really. I'll be all right! See you!" Azusa took off.

"Okay, take care of yourself." Ui looked at her watch. Her stomach growled. "Back to the FamilyMart, says the Empress. Satiating her hunger takes an utmost priority."

Mio and Ritsu continued on their way back home. They didn't live too far apart from each other, just separated by several houses. "Hey Ritsu," Mio said, "recently you have..." She saw her partner with the yellow hairband turn away. "Ritsu?"

"Huh? What was it?"

"Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, there is nothing wrong with me," Ritsu said with a hesitant giggle to Mio. "But it sure feels real cold." She walked past her. "Mio, I'm starving!"

Mio knew Ritsu was hiding something from her. She meant to find out.

"Thank you for visiting!" said the owner of the local FamilyMart as Ui left with a sack full of snacks. Hot nikuman in the wintertime soothed the soul. It was something that went down easy. Flipping her iPod on, she proceeded to play the first track from AC/DC's Black Ice album. "Runaway train, running right off the track..." she sang.

* * *

A lone Goodyear blimp welcomed the following morning with an intention to watch over some football matches overhead. The Tainaka household had no air conditioning. So when it was hot, it was an over and when it was cold, it was an icebox. Ritsu, without her headband, slowly opened the door to get today's papers. She was shivering in her layers. "So cold..." It did drop a few more degrees from the day before.

Heading to the mailbox, she grabbed the day's paper. She peered inside the mailbox. Nothing else in sight. Sighing, Ritsu had nothing else to do but go back in. She shivered once more under the heavy air. "It's freezing..."

Azusa inspected the material she bought from the Pet Shop Girls store last night. She twirled a cat teaser turning to a kitten that Nodoka asked to take care of, a Snowshoe. Nodoka's grandmother caught a cold, and because of her allergies, she chose to leave the cat in Azusa's hands because it was so small. Azusa never owned a cat in her life, so this was going to be difficult.

"Hey, do you want to play?" she asked the kitten, waving her teaser. The kitten meowed as if to say yes. Tears of nervousness. "Hiiiii..." She was uneasy as to how this would turn out.

Tsumugi filled out an application to work at Max Burger and was hired as a trainee. She had to stand on her toes to get a good look as to how to insert her timecard.

"Here you go," one of the employees said to Mugi, who was stunned a little.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" She inserted the timecard into the bundy clock. As it recorded her time, Mugi took it, and smiled. She was walking with the common folk now. "I did it!"

"First, we'll start with cleaning this place."

"Okay! Please teach me well!" Tsumugi said, bowing. She was a very docile employee, and as a trainee, she needed all the help and motivation she could get.

Mio Akiyama got on the first morning train to the Kyushu coast. The coast of Miyazaki Prefecture was where she would jot down her thoughts for her next songs, such as "Hello Little Girl," "Listen!" and "No Thank You!"

As the train made its way down, Mio listened to a recording of Hokago Tea Time's smash hit, "Fuwa Fuwa Time" over milk tea and a couple hard drops on her iPod. She couldn't believe that it became one of the band's signature songs, and that it turned into the anthem it was. Well, Mio just had to grin. She worked on her lozenges and took in a clearer view as the train rolled southward bound. Her notes were ready. Her pencil was ready, her backpack was ready. Everything was ready for her to work her magic.

"Hey Yui, we taking off! You should wake up already!" Ui said to her younger sister, still enjoying life under the comforters. Yui was gurgling in her own happiness, curled into a blissful human ball. "Yui?" She had to drag her to the FamilyMart to buy groceries for the hotpot.

Ritsu pondered about something back in her room; did she look good with or without the headband? It was a question that demanded her utmost attention. But there was another that was high priority: a poem dedicated to the love she and the person who wrote this had for one another. She fumbled through the trinkets in her book bag to find a the paper. The poem was called, "Winter Days." She proceeded to read the words.

* * *

_No matter how cold it is_

_I'm still happy_

_While I see your white breath_

_As you run_

_I think of how_

_Your parted hair_

_Really suits you_

_But I want to see_

_How you look_

_With your hair_

_Down_

* * *

So it returned to the first question. With a pout, Ritsu took it off and looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing some pomade, she parted her bangs. She looked too mature to be herself. She looked like she had it made. If Ritsu looked like this in a swimsuit or a dress, every cool guy in town would cream their pants for her. It was uncharted territory.

"I suppose Mio would love this," Ritsu said to herself. "But I would look weird anyway." Still, the possibility was there.

"Hey nee-chan, are you ready down there?" Satoshi asked downstairs.

Ritsu put her trademark headband back on and left. "Coming!" She quickly grabbed her coast and phone as she went. Unfortunately, she forgot about the poem.

* * *

Azusa, donning a green sweater with light green raglan sleeves and dark pants, peered blankly across the room. Next to her was the kitten left in her stead. She was curled up into a ball, and could hear outside people playing in the streets. Azusa wanted to head out and do something, but she couldn't leave that darn cat alone. She looked at the helpless sleeping feline for a glancing moment.

They both yawned and stretched in perfect synchronization. Finally the kitten suddenly jumped into Azusa's lap. It wanted to be petted. So she did.

"Meow, huh?" Azusa wondered. "I'll call you Azunyan No. 2." She smiled through her blushes. Her fear of cats was subsiding.

"So let me repeat your order," Tsumugi said to young couple at the Max Burger during the lunch hour, "a cheeseburger and two medium Cokes, correct?"

"Don't forget to smile and do what I told you," the employee reminded her.

"Oh yeah." Tilting her head to her left side, she asked, "Would you like fries with that?"

They looked at each other. "Yes, we'll have some fries with that," one of them said.

"Thank you very much!" Tsumugi went over to complete the order.

"That's the spirit," the employee complimented. To receive a compliment like that while walking with the common folk for the first time was a blessing in disguise for her own personal morale.

At last, Mio arrived at the village of Udo, in Miyazaki Prefecture. The bitter cold and the raging seas complemented threatening skies and accumulating armies of clouds. The wind was picking up, too. It was going to be a tough go, but this was what she chose to do to write her music.

"This is it," Mio said. "Now I can some work done here."

"Darn it," Ui said, looking at her iPod for results as they shopped for food at the FamilyMart. "Wimbledon 2, Wrexham 3. We're still at the top of the table, but just by the seat of our panties! Urgh. This sucks."

"So onee-chan," Yui said, "no one is coming to dinner?"

"Yep. Quite a drag, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Yui said, placing the ingredients in the cart.

"But I promised I would make either of those two types of curry: chocolate-curry or marshmallow-soymilk."

"Talk about being an optimist, onee-chan. But I bet it tastes good!"

"That's cause onee-chan is making it!"

"As expected!" They both laughed. "That reminds me, we should buy some strawberry milk as well."

"That's on the list I have here." Ui produced a long paper. "It's quite a long paper. I know you like that stuff."

Yui beamed with pride. "I sure do!"

* * *

The winds began to pick up on the Kyushu coast as Mio continued to write her lyrics. The fact that they would not die anytime soon became an inconvenience by the second. "It's cold!" Mio said, blinking the droplets of water away. "Maybe I should have gone to Ui's house for hotpot. And maybe I would think of some lyrics there. Maybe I shouldn't have gone on this trip. But everyone seems to be busy, so I might as well think of something. I wonder what they're all doing right now."

Slowly but surely, Mio proceeded to write the words for "Hello Little Girl."

Satoshi Tainaka walked nervously with his older sister in his trademark red tracksuit, and a magazine previewing the goings on. "Letter from the Fathoms" apparently was one of the box office hits at the time, but it wasn't the chick flick he yearned. "Oh man, it's freezing down here," he said. "God fucking damnit; wasn't the earth supposed to heat up! Was global warming born to be a lie!"

"Well duh, bro, it's obvious that it will be cold in winter," Ritsu said in through her aqua muffle and grey overcoat. "You're so pitiful, you know." Satoshi whimpered as he internalized those harsh words. "I'm gonna show this to all the girls in your class: the photos of you drooling on my lap while you slept through that movie."

"Nee-chan, you're mean! Forgive me!"

"Oh, that reminds me."

"Huh? What is it?" Ritsu pinched Satoshi's cheeks playfully. No surprise that little brother let out a shriek.

"So warm!"

A voice called out. "Hey Tainaka!"

"Yo Mori," Satoshi responded. It was one of his friends from school, Ichiro Mori. "Sup dawg?"

"Chill, man. Listen, I'm heading off to Suzuki's place to play some of her games. You want to come along?" June Suzuki apparently had plans to host a sleepover some of her little brothers friends and neighbors.

"Sure, I'll go. Is that okay with you, nee-chan?"

"No problem," Ritsu replied. "But don't stay too late, all right?"

"Got it! Let's go. See you!"

"So where did you go off to, man?" Ichiro asked as they took off.

"A movie."

"How was it?"

"I'll let you in on all the detail when we get over there. That chick flick was da bomb, man!"

"Cool!"

Ritsu sighed. She was all alone again. She looked at the windows of the store next to her to do some shopping.

"We apologize for the wait, thank you," Tsumugi said to the next customer in line.

"Excuse me, I ordered a coffee, not a Coke." A lapse of concentration.

"Sorry about that." Tsumugi picked up the cup to empty and discard it, but she bumped into one of the employees, causing the contents to spill on to her shirt. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's all right. I have other replacement shirts I can wear in the back." To make matters worse, the Coke spilled on to her as well, and it put her to tears. She made her first big mistake on the job. "Now what did you need to get?"

Mugi wanted to say, "I needed to give this customer her coffee because I gave her a Coke by accident," but the fact that things had gone unexpectedly wrong put her morale at an all-time low. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried. Walking with the common folk had its perils after all.

Azusa was sleeping on the sofa like a cat when she heard Nodoka's kitten gag on some hairballs. "Azunyan #2? What's wrong?" The kitten was gagging incessantly, holding on for dear life. "What's wrong, Azunyan #2?"

She didn't know what to do. She just didn't. It was too much to bear.

Ritsu continued to look at the window with semi-empty eyes fixated on the goods beyond the pane. "So this is..."

She remembered when she walked back home yesterday, checking the mailbox for anything new arriving. Nothing. Not a single speck. Except for that letter. Fast forward to now. It seemed that she forgot all about it. "That must have been...a love letter?" How did the person who wrote this have the hots for a tomboy like her? It didn't make sense at all. Her pulse began to quicken. Her heart skipped several beats just thinking about it all.

Suddenly, her cell phone buzzed. Ritsu needed to know who this is. Was it the man who lusted for her in his letter? Did he somehow find his number from somebody who knew somebody? What in the world was going on?

She looked. It was Ui.

Mio was very close to finishing the world for "Hello Little Girl." And her time of reflecting by the ocean was drawing to an end. "Looks like it's time for me to head back," she said to herself. Her phone began to beep.

Mio picked it up. It was Ui.

Tsumugi was a disconsolate figure in the back of the restaurant, still weeping over her first big mistake on the job as a trainee. She built her reputation as a perfectionist with an attention to detail. "I failed," she said bitterly through her tears. "And everything was going so well up to then..."

Her cell phone buzzed. She took a gander. It was Ui.

Azusa was pressing the panic button in her head as if there was no button in sight. Her kitty was still choking on those hairballs, and she had no idea what her options were. "What should I do, what should I do?" she wondered in deadly fear. Her cell phone beeped. It was Ui. Azusa took a look at the message.

"Wuz happening mah preeties!" the message read. "So what's it gonna be: marshmallow-soy milk hotpot or chocolate-curry hotpot? Better make yo choice while ya got da time, cuz we gots to ROLL!"

"The hell?" Mio asked.

"Huh?" Ritsu exclaimed. "What the fuck is this!"

"This is weird," Tsumugi said with a laugh. At least this made her feel better.

"What the hell? No one's answering," Ui said back at the FamilyMart with Yui peering over her shoulder.

"Hmmm?" She got sidetracked seeing some potatoes. Grabbing one, she said, "Look, onee-chan. A rock!"

"Nice, nice." Ui's phone rang. "Ah, here we go. Hmmm, this is Azunyan." A press of the button. "Hallo, mah dear A~~~~zu~~~nyanse~~~~rs! 3"

"Quit giving me weird text messages and talking weird to me at a time like this!" cried a distressed Azusa.

"Huh? What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"The kitten. The kitten my friend wanted me to take care of has...!"

"What happened?"

Tears were streaming off her face. "No idea. But it doesn't look like she is in good shape, and no one else is here. What should I do? If this keeps up, she will...she will...!"

"Okay, we'll be right there. Azunyan, help is on the way. Just sit tight and calm down. All right? Calm down, we'll be right there. Love you sweetie." Ui hung up.

"What is it, onee-chan?" Yui asked.

She tilted her head to the cash register across the aisle. "Let's go."

"Oh? Right. Got it." They took off, and got to Azusa's house in 10 minutes flat.

* * *

No one made a vote as to which hotpot to buy, and Ui was already thinking marshmallow-soy milk, so she brought some soft marshmallows instead.

"I'm sorry for causing such a fuss, Ui-sempai," Azusa said.

"Azunyan, baby, what do you need to feel sorry for?" Ui asked. "I had to do something to help my little kitten help her little kitten out. It was the least I could do, honest." The kitten was tucked asleep and the sofa cleaned up. "See? Azunyan No. 2 is talking to the Sandman as we speak."

"I didn't know that cats cough up hairballs."

"So this is a good thing that I bought some over-the-counter medicine to help fix it. Azunyan, you have to make sure your friend brushes her every day and gives her a high-fiber diet with oily fish to prevent these things from happening. I will hand you the medication, and I want you to give this to her." She passed a few tubes to Azusa.

"Gee, thanks."

"All right."

"That's onee-chan for you," Yui remarked.

Ui handed Azusa a marshmallow. "Here, Azunyan. Say 'Ahhh.'"

"Ahhh." Down the hatch it went. "Mmmm."

"I just realized something, you guys. They do taste better like this."

"But of course they do!"

"Actually, they might be tasty when you put them in s'mores," Yui said.

"Oh, I know what those are. But you need to have some graham crackers and chocolate bars for that. It's too bad we didn't eat that at the retreat earlier this year."

"You're absolutely right," Ui said. She checked her phone. "Aha, everyone else has replied. Let's see what we got here. Holy crap, Tsumugi is working a part-time job now. And Mio went to the beaches in Kyushu. And Ricchan is asking, 'Where the bloody hell are you! And quit sending me, Mio, Mugi and Azusa your crazy Ebonics text messages!' Let me go ahead and answer that." She pressed a few buttons. "Azunyan's place. Sorry."

* * *

Later on the next day, Ui, Yui and Ritsu watched Tsumugi take orders at Max Burger. She wasn't reprimanded, and it boosted her self-confidence. Tsumugi wouldn't make a mistake at her job again.

"You know fellas?" Ui asked the other two. "I was surprised that Mugi chose to work here."

Ritsu made up her mind regarding her evaluation of Tsumugi. "She's taken the next step in maturing as an adult."

"Indeed." Azusa walked in.

"Azusa, welcome; have a seat!" Ritsu said.

"Hello," Azusa replied.

"Did Nodoka-chan pick up her kitten?" Yui asked.

"She did."

"Excellent," Ui remarked.

"So you were taking care of a cat, is that right Azusa?" Ritsu asked.

She giggled. "Yep."

Mio walked in to join. "The Dangerous Queen returneth from her sojourn. Welcome back, Mio," Ui said.

"Hey, guys."

"So, did you come up with some lyrics?" Ritsu asked Mio, who had a pained look on her face. "I guess not."

"Well, I did, but I couldn't get what I wanted finished because I was lost in thought and the winds were like hell down there."

"Uh huh."

Ui interjected. "But it's great that you got to travel to a beach in the winter time, though. Man, everyone rocks because they did something that rocks."

"Aren't you praising us too much?" Ritsu said,

"No, it's being honest, and it's better than nothing. Right?"

"Right."

"But remember, don't leave our Yui here behind and blast off into adulthood just like that, okay?"

"Awwww, how nice of you, onee-chan!" said a touched Yui.

Ui turned to her headband-donning friend to her left. "Ricchan, you haven't changed, have you?"

She was stunned. Confronting Ui, she exclaimed, "You know, even I..."

"Huh? What? What happened? Did something happen to you?"

"Well...Nothing, really," Ritsu said, slinking back to her seat next to Mio.

"Ritsu, that reminds me," Mio said.

"What is it?"

"What do you think of the lyrics I put in your mailbox?"

"Eh? Lyrics?" Ritsu was stunned.

Mio's pitch was one of shyness. "I tried my best to type them up on my computer..."

"So...that was you?"

"Yeah."

Ritsu freaked out in a exaggerated fashion worthy of the Three Stooges before shaking Mio violently. "You were the one wrote that, huh? God dammit, I thought that was a fucking love letter from you or some guy! I don't mind, but it's too soon for us to be lesbians, you creep!"

Mio pleaded her case. "I thought I told you that I would put them in your mailbox!"

"Quit doing such crap that is last-century, you rat! This is the 21st century, not the 20th!"

"Here they go again," said Ui to the other two as an aside. Turning to Mio and Ritsu, she said, "Now, now, Ricchan, relax. Relax. You want a hamburger?" She didn't touch it, and Ritsu's order; she just didn't have the time to scarf it down. "I suppose I will have to shove this into your mouth then..."

"Thank you for visiting, have a good night!" Tsumugi said to the last customer picking up her order. She noticed the other five in one table talking about plans for the holidays and the New Year. Those were her friends. She just smiled. It didn't take long until her shift ended in time to meet with her folks.

"You rock, Mugi!" Ui remarked.

"I knew you were going to say that. Would you fries with that?"

"We already have then here!" They all laughed.

Tsumugi would work her job until December 31 and she ended her contract by mutual agreement in spite of doing her job well. Well, that and the fact that her parents didn't approve of such an action. Mr. Kotobuki was quoted to say, "Well, I didn't know my daughter could flip burgers with the gracefulness of a princess...the fruits of walking with the common peoples..."

* * *

The next day, it was back to a meeting at the school. The bust outside the Administration building was decked out to look like Father Damien, or rather, St. Damien of Molokai.

"Hya~n!" Mio shrieked at Ui, who turned around.

"What's wrong, Mio?"

"My bass was just so cold, and it touched my thighs, so..."

"I see. Can you do that 'Hya~n!' thing one more time? Please?"

"No, thank you," Mio said, pulling Ui's hair a little.

"Ouch. That kills."

"Hey Mugi, you're always playing your keyboard without any problems."

"Yes, what about it?" she inquired.

"I was wondering," Ui asked. "Are your hands feeling numb from the cold?"

"Not really, they're all right."

"Let me see." She felt them. "Ooooh. They're warm."

Ritsu wanted in. "I want to see, too." She felt them. "Oh, you're right, they are."

Mio agreed. "They sure are!"

"That's because I have a high body temperature," Tsumugi explained.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ui asked.

"Sure does!"

"Forget the kotatsu, I want my own Mugi times two. One for me; one for Yui." Tsumugi giggle hesitantly. The others noticed Azunyan looking from afar. "Hey Azunyan, feel Mugi's hands. They're warm."

"Are they?" she asked. "I'm fine. I don't need to."

Mugi made the offer. "Here!"

It was an offer Azusa couldn't refuse. "Pardon me." She touched her hands. "Oh yeah, they are warm."

"And Azunyan," Ui noted, "your hands are really small and cute." Azusa froze at the statement.

"Well," Mio remarked bitterly, "I'm just a women with big hands and a cold heart."

"Thanks for spilling the beans, you wicked witch/Dangerous Queen," Ui said in a terse tone. "But seriously, you're still thinking about that again?" Yes, she was. "Let me put it this way for you, Mio. People with cold hands have warm hearts."

Mugi took it the wrong way, and placed her hands on the window in the hopes of having cold hands, thus resulting in a warm heart. Little did she know this: Tsumugi had both. She just didn't know it.

"Hey Mugi," Ritsu asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Everything about you is warm, Mugi," Ui explained. "Your hands, your heart, your nice body..."

"Do you want me to get you a tissue?"

"No, I'm fine, what I was trying to say..." Ui saw a trickle go down. "All right Ricchan, get me one." Ritsu plugged her nostrils. "What I'm trying to say is that everything about you is warm."

Tsumugi beamed. Those were the words she wanted to hear. But there was more to warm them up. Scones, fruit...and hot Earl Grey. "It so warm," Ui said.

"It really is warm," said Azusa in agreeance. She took a sip.

"Man, winter is awesome, isn't it?"

"You sure weren't saying that before," Ritsu noted.

"Neither were you, or anyone else here."

"Touché."

"So how long are you gonna be down there, Mugi-sempai?" Azusa asked.

"Until December 31," she replied.

"We plan to visit you a few more times till then, you know that right?" reminded Ui.

"I'll be ready to greet you Mugi-style!"

"Heheh! Excellent."

"By the way, Mio," Ritsu said with a pout, "those lyrics you gave me in the mail? They are no good. Toss 'em."

"The hell? Why?" They would go at it for the longest time over that.

"How much is it to rent Budokan, guys?" Ui asked.

Azusa was stunned, "We're going to rent the place for one of our concerts?"

"Well, if we can't rent it, we can't perform, right?"

"Based on what I know from my dad, it takes at least tens of millions of yen to set up a concert the way we want it to be," Tsumugi said. "And it would have to go through an entertainment agency that specializes in concerts. It's a process. But I like how we have such high aspirations."

"Someday, I will stand on that stage!" preached Ritsu, her fists raised skyward as if she were a letter X.

"Then it means we'll have to practice a bit more," Mio noted.

"You're right. We do have to practice a little bit more," Azusa added. "We're not even professionals yet, so it's impossible at this point."

"You guys have you feet stuck on the ground like superglue," Ritsu remarked.

"Ricchan, we'll give it our all, and I promise you, we will get there!" Ui said.

"That's the spirit."

"Let's all do our best," Tsumugi said.

The other agreed. "Right!" That was the type of motivation that would drive them towards the New Year, like a rock and roll train.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 13**


	14. Highway To Hell

**WALK-ON!**

**Chapter 14:**

**Highway To Hell**

**

* * *

**

A week afterwards, the Light Music Club convened at the Music Room at Sakuragaoka High School's Music Room for some important news on the march. Winter continued to plot its course against the ice branches of the Tokyo morning and in less than two weeks, 2010 would begin. A group of students trained on the soccer pitch. It was that time of the year: football season was in full swing.

"So let me get this straight," Ui Hirasawa said to Ritsu Tainaka at the meeting out of a necessity for clarification. "Our next gig is at a concert house in the city?"

"Exactly," she said. "See, here's the thing: my friends from our old junior high school wanted us to perform with them."

"However," Mio Akiyama added, "according to the flyer you gave us, this says New Year's Eve. That's ten days away."

Azusa Nakano weighed in. "We don't have anything ready for them."

"You sure about that?" Ui wondered. "This looks like a lot of fun. I really want to play there."

"Is that so, eh?" Ritsu said. "I knew this fired you up."

"You betcha."

Mio, however, was a bit embarrassed about playing in a large crowd for just the third time in her life. The wounds of seeing her rice bowl seen last year were still fresh in her head. "But do we really have to play in front of a large crown again, you guys?"

"You know something, Mio?" Ritsu replied. "You will never grow up if you keep putting yourself down like that. I'm telling you right now, yo."

Ui agreed. "Ricchan's got a point. You're awesome when you're rocking that bass, man. Seriously."

"Fine then," Mio said, "let's vote on this." She raised her hand with a shy tone. "Who wants to pass on this?"

"Ritsu-sempai, Ui-sempai, I'm sorry," Azusa said, "but I'm going to side with Mio here."

"Azusa, you impudent bitch!" Ritsu exclaimed in disgust. She extended her palm in response. "All right then; who votes to go?"

"Me, me, me!" Ui said with enthusiasm.

Tsumugi Kotobuki, once again, held the deciding vote. Just 10 days remain before her contract with Max Burger was up by mutual consent. "I vote to go, too!" Three against two.

Azusa was stunned. "Mugi-sempai!"

Mio was similarly shocked. "You said you were going on vacation over the New Year break," she said. "A change of plans?"

"Yes, but my understanding is that this is a rare and wonderful opportunity. On top of that..." A pause and she continued. "I believe that performing together on the last day of the year will be something we can all enjoy. It's something we should not pass up for the world."

"Mugi..." Mio was in awe of her honesty. She and Azusa looked down at the floor, deep in though. "She's got a point, you know."

"I can't make Mugi-sempai unhappy," Azusa thought. She and Mio were just like sisters, with the color of their hair, they way they thought and the shy demeanor that bundled it all together like a pair of new shoes. "Um..."

The two raised their hands in concession. "We would like to perform too." Three against two became five against none.

"Hallelujah; it's unanimous!" a relieved Ritsu said. Ui closed her eyes, nodding with a shifty expression across her countenance. "So it's set then. We're playing!"

"Hell yeah!" Ui replied in a failed attempt to hide her enthusiasm.

"And we're going to win this battle of the bands too!"

"Testify, sister, testify!" It looked like this was going to be a fun outing for Hokago Tea Time. Soon, the city would figure out for sure who this band was really about. The countdown began.

In the meantime, the light music club took the time to soak in the goodness of the holiday season. The streets were busy with shops selling Santas, reindeers, cookies and candy and other curios, while couples consummated their affection in strengthening their own personal commitments. The luxuries of common Western fare like Kentucky Fried Chicken were all the rage, and enthusiasts hit the karaoke halls and anime & manga shops for the latest of the good stuff.

* * *

Ui had spent more than a few months donning her new hairdo: that of Yui's, with the hair down and her right bangs held back by golden hairclips. She liked it so much that she threw away the ribbon she had. Ui took stock of a miniature Santa peering out the window. "Whoa, that is so cute..." She tapped the window, singing. "Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks, sign your 'X' on the line..."

"Come on, we gotta get going," Ritsu said to her.

"All right." Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa were ahead of the two. Business was business.

At last, the band made it to the venue, deep in the heart of Shinjuku ward. The venue was called Live Passion. Ui was awestruck as they made it down the stairs. "So this is the place, huh?"

"I'm a bit scared," Tsumugi said.

Mio agreed. "Y...Yeah..." It did seem intimidating from the outside looking in. It was littered with flyers from past and future gigs, and looked quite dingy.

"Don't sweat it, you guys," Ritsu said, "I know the folks here. Just leave it to me." She opened the door, with Ui and Mugi peering through. "Excuse our intrusion!"

A voice rang out from the hall. "I'll be there in a bit!" It was the manager of Live Passion. The band entered, with Ritsu holding the flyer. "Welcome!"

"Um..." Ritsu presented the flyer. "We came to sign up for this concert. We are Hokago Tea Time."

"I heard about you guys on the news last year after your concert at Sakuragaoka High. There were two visitors to my club from Academy City singing praises about your songs. And Maki from the band Love Crysis referred you here, right?"

Ui was amazed. "Holy friggin' crap. Love Crysis? I have all their songs on my iPod. And that name rocks!" She turned to an intimidated Ritsu. "Hey Ricchan, you think our band name sounds a tad too powder-puff?" Ritsu's head slightly bobbed up and down.

"Actually," the manager said, "I like the word Hokago Tea Time. It's really cute!"

"For real! Gee whiz, thanks a lot!" All systems go.

The manager took a listen to the club's demo tape of "Fuwa Fuwa Time" with an impressed look on her face. "This is what we play," Ritsu explained.

"I see," she said, producing an application. "All right then, let's have you ladies fill up this sign-up sheet." The girls beamed with pride. They would perform.

Ritsu took the paper. "Yes, ma'am!"

Ui high-fived Azusa. "Now that's what I'm talkin' about."

"So let's see here," the manager said, flipping through her schedule book of reservations and other club regulations. "Okay. The bands—that's the five of you—are expected to arrive at the venue on the day of the show at 1:00 p.m."

"That seems a bit early for us," Ritsu said.

"Each band that will be performing will have a 15-minute rehearsal before the show starts. All bands will be having a special meeting at 3:00 p.m. At 4:00, guests will be admitted in." Naturally, this too much information for Ritsu to internalize. "Finally, the show begins at 5:00 p.m."

"All right, all right." She was hoping that the other members of the group will remember the rules the manager was telling her.

"Also, if any performers arrive late, they will not be performing at the concert. All bands will be given a plaque for their participation, and prize money from the Battle of the Bands will be non-negotiable and final. All bands are expected to have their equipment ready and may use the green room for concessions or socializing..."

Ritsu was shocked to learn that the other members were not listening. "I see, this is the ticket for the concert," Mio said, as Ui was showing a sample of the ticket to her, Tsumugi and Azusa.

"I think they need to pay a cover charge for this show, hence the price of 5000 yen for this ticket," Ui added.

"That's not a bad charge," Mugi remarked.

"Yeah, it's just right," Azusa added.

"I would like to take this time to give you a tour of this facility," said the manager to the girls. She opened a door. "This is the dressing room, where you can get your make-up and nails done. During concert days, we have a fully-paid staff of 10 who cater to bands who will perform, and they essentially primp you up for the show."

UI was mesmerized. "Whoa. This is great!" She envisioned having the place loaded with jewelry, eye shadow, mascara, foundations, perfume, lipsticks, lip glosses and liners, powders, nail polish, concealers, creams, and every other type of cosmetics and wigs imaginable at the band's disposal. Combined with Mugi's tea and cakes, it would be a constructive way to prepare for a live concert as Ui saw it.

"Ma'am, are we allowed to hang a curtain?" Mugi asked. She said this out of privacy when changing into various outfits. It was all a matter of convenience for her.

"That would be a good idea."

"Isn't it? Isn't it?"

"Unfortunately, no," the manager said. "Since the other bands at this concert will be using this as well, it would be an inconvenience to them. If you were the only ones performing, we would have no problems with this, and we have done this before. However, since we are catering to those who may not want a curtain in the dressing room, we have no plans to make this available."

The manager continued the tour. "This door will lead you to our stage." She turned the knob. Again, the band was impressed.

"Whoa," they all said collectively.

"This kicks ass, man!" Mio said.

"Awesome!" Ui added. "There's even a disco ball here."

"That's because this is also a dance floor," the manager explained, "and on some occasions we have rising DJ talents stop by here. When the space is not used for concerts, this is usually reserved for raves that last till 6:00 a.m. the following morning. However, the lighting can be used for concerts, and I want you to think about how you want the lighting done for your performance."

"No thinking needed here; I've made up my mind!" Ui said. "I want everything spinning, sparkling and shining baby!"

Azusa wanted a plan that went easy on the lights. But if this was how Hokago Tea Time wanted their concert, the important part was to execute their show to perfection, regardless of the lighting arrangements. "So this is how where we'll be playing," she said. The fact that Azusa would be performing on a stage with her friends motivated her enough as the five of them visualized the crowd and their reaction.

"This just fires you up, doesn't it?" Tsumugi asked.

"Oh God..." An invisible shotgun blasted Mio's conscience off, leaving a white trail of smoke off the top of her head in its wake.

"Burning out already?" Ritsu said to her. "You're beyond pathetic, man." Mugi laughed in sympathy.

Nonetheless, the stage was set. Now it was all about preparing for the show itself, scheduled for December 31, 2009. The afternoon was beckoning, and it was time for the band to take their leave for now.

"Okay, we'll see you guys then, all right?" the manager said.

The band bowed. "Thank you!" It was off to Ui's house.

* * *

Yui precariously laid a tray of green tea on the table back at Ui's bedroom where the girls had their evening rendezvous. "So you're performing at a club on the 31st, huh?" she asked.

Ui was amazed that Yui could set the tray down without splashing anything. She was improving in leaps and bounds. "Yeah, that's about it," she said. "So we're coming up with a plan to arrange this concert the way we want it to be arranged."

"Cool, onee-chan! That's great!"

Ui chuckled triumphantly. "Hurr, hurr, hurr."

Ritsu looked at the list of songs. "We're gonna be playing four of our numbers, huh? My Love Is A Stapler, Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen, Curry Over Rice, and our trademark song, Fuwa Fuwa Time. Looks like a winner."

"So, guys, what should be wear for our performance?"

"How about our costumes from our first school festival concert?" Not a good idea, Mio thought.

"You mean the one with the frills?" Azusa asked.

"Azunyan," Ui said, "I'm sure Miss Sawako will make one specially-made for you. With primp and proper cat ears and a tail with a bell and a bow." The thought just creeped Azusa out.

Ritsu used her fingers to count. "I will have to note that other ones she had available were school swimsuits, nurse uniforms, bunny girl outfits, china dresses, maid outfits, loli..."

Azusa flailed her arms. "I don't want any of them!"

"Okay then, should we all ask her for a new one?"

Ui had an idea. "How about costumes that resemble outfits from Precure or Sailor Moon? Gets the fans every time, and Jun knows people who are fans of the magical girl genre of anime!"

Tsumugi thought that was a great idea. "That would look cute." Azusa blinked at the thought, while Mio was nonplussed at looking like Sailor Mars with a bass. Yui's eyes sparkled at the thought of her sister dying her hair blue and wearing a Sailor Mercury outfit. "The magical girl genre, huh?"

"Exactly."

"Shouldn't our school uniforms be fine instead?" Mio asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to vote for the school uniform!" Azusa said without hesitation, her right hand in the air.

"You know something?" Ui said to the others, "I think it's time we did something like that. Let them know who we are and all that stuff. Sounds like a good idea, then." Azusa let out a sigh of relief. Her sempai was agreeing with her for once. "Oh yeah, that reminds me..." She took two tickets out for the New Year's Eve LIVE Battle of the Bands to hand to Yui. "This is for you and Nodoka. I want you to see us perform together."

"Whoa, thanks a lot onee-chan," Yui replied. The fact that she was given a ticket for her older-sister's first concert out in public was a landmark event for the Hirasawa family, and it was a ticket to be treasured. She was hesitant in using the ticket, and thought it to be a souvenir. "But this is a family treasure. It's a rarity. I don't know if I want to use it."

"But you can't come in if you don't, that the problem," Azusa explained. "And there should be a stub that you and Nodoka can keep."

"And I have to give one to Jun Suzuki too," Ui said, thinking about the concert.

The next day at Sakuragaoka High amidst the commotion and conversation of the second-year students, Ui did so. "Here, Jun."

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a ticket to our concert."

"You're kidding me. You're going to perform live? Out there! Holy shit, that is, like, the epitome of awesome! Wow! Thanks a lot."

Ui chuckled in triumph once more, striking a Kamina pose. "Hurr, hurr, hurr. You better get our autographs before it's too late, dearest Junbug."

"I really don't need one from you," she replied, flicking Ui's forehead lightly.

"Awwww, how mean; that hurt!" Jun returned a sly smile. "I already have one for you. Here." Ui produced a shikishi board with her autograph on it.

"Talk about eagerness," said Mio regarding Ui's latest plight.

"Oh, you!"

"All right, I'll take it," Jun said, placing the shikishi in her book bag. "Anything for my best friend."

"Why thank you, dearest Jun."

"And what's with the 'dearest' epithet, dearest Ui?"

"An idiosyncrasy, that."

"Uh huh."

"That reminds me, I have to give one to Miss Sawako as well." She would be able to do so at her office.

"Hey guys, check this out," Mio said to the others who were walking with her to the station after school. "It's already been posted." The event would consist of the Battle of the Bands at 5:00 p.m., followed by the countdown to the New Year at approximately 11:00 p.m.

Ui got a closer look. "Hello, hello, hello. This is where we'll be playing."

Tsumugi joined in, "Yes we are." Azusa and Ritsu joined in.

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ritsu. As for Mio, she looked on with a sense of resolve. She knew that there wouldn't be any snags when their concert got underway. At least she hoped that there wouldn't be any snags. Eventually, she joined in taking a look.

"I wonder who's going to be performing with us, you guys." Ui asked.

"Beats me," Ritsu said.

Another invisible shotgun blasted Mio's self-conscience. "Ui, did you really have to ask that, you heartless bitch!" she wailed, another trail of white smoke coming out.

"Mio-sempai, are you all right?" Azusa asked.

"May I remind you of her shyness," Ritsu said to her. Maybe it was going to be a highway to hell for Mio after all.

"Hey onee-chan," Yui said back at the Hirasawa house, "I'll use the bath first."

"Go right ahead," Ui replied, snacking on some chips while watching some clips from YouTube on her laptop. She proceeded to give Gitah a shine. As recommended by Azusa, Ui was giving her weapon the maintenance it deserved. "Gitah,' Ui said to her guitar, "let's show the fans in Tokyo who Hokago Tea Time really are. I'm sure this will be a blast."

She took a look at the pictures on her wall: the ones of her with the club, the ones of her with Jun, the ones of her and Mio and the many places they have been. Ui smiled and played the first track from AC/DC's sixth album as the evening charted its course over the Kanto plains and the noise of the prefecture. The next ten days prior to the show would pass by without any further incidence.

* * *

Winter marched on like gridiron kings rolling down a grassy surface surrounded by thousands of men and women cheering their advances. Outside Live Passion, fans talked about their favorite bands, and what they expect from the concert. Already there were a few stalls selling Hokago Tea Time merchandise, and a few zealots were creating signs that had the band's names on it. Some were even debating as to which of the band members they want to marry. Most said Mio, some were split between Tsumugi, Yui and Ritsu. Only one, a 12-year old boy from Machida City, was courageous enough to declare Azusa as the one he would propose to.

"So here we go again," Ritsu said to the other members of Hokago Tea Time as they returned to the club. They noticed the throngs of fans waiting outside.

"Hello," the fans said, bowing.

"Sup everyone?" Ui asked.

"Hey everybody!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Ui meant to ask her enthusiastic drumming comrade something. "Ricchan, are these guys from the other bands that will be performing?"

"Probably their fans."

Ui shrunk back in amazement. "Hmmm. They already have that much support. Such devotion!"

Tsumugi already had her snacks and tea ready for the band to consume. She didn't figure that they wouldn't be the only ones savoring the good stuff.

The band returned to the green room to greet some of the other groups already inside. Ritsu opened the door. "Hello everyone!" Ui said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Ritsu added.

What they saw were accomplished musicians in makeup, donning wigs and tattoos, and wearing some attire made for the streets of Shibuya—hooded shirts and gothic apparel. It was a different universe. A culture shock of all proportions imaginable for HTT.

"Um," Ui said to Ritsu as an aside, "lemme ask you something: did we come at a bad time?"

"I don't know; you tell me!" Mio was about to leave, but Ritsu grabbed her back by the muffler.

"Mornin'," said one of the other band members.

"Morning," said another.

"Hi there," a third replied. "How are you guys?"

"Fine and dandy," Ui said. The band all sighed in relief. "They returned our greeting," she remarked.

Love Crysis was the band with the orange hoodies and blue overalls. Maki noticed her friend out at the entrance. "Ricchan! There you are! And Mio! Long time no see, man!"

"How are you, Maki?"

"Great as always. We're glad to have you here."

"Guys," Ritsu said, "let me introduce to you my good friend from my old school, the drummer from the band Love Crysis, Maki. She is the one who invited us to our concert today."

"Hello."

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I...I..It's a pleasure to meet you," Ui said, still shivering in awe. Bowing, she went on. "And I thank for looking after our Ricchan!"

Another of Love Crysis's members, Aya, noticed her idol was in attendance. "Hey, it's Mio!" Aya said. "How are ya!"

"This is Aya, our bassist," Maki said to Mio. "She is a big fan of yours."

"Is that so," she replied through her blush. "Well, it's an honor then."

"We went to your school festival weeks ago," Aya explained, "and you guys rocked the house down! I couldn't believe it! Mio, you inspired me to up my skills when playing my bass."

"So you came to see us?" Ui said. She turned to the others. "Looks like the word is out, HTT."

"Oh, that's right; you were the one who arrived late, weren't you?"

"I'm impressed that you noticed. Ah, I had my reasons. As explained at the live—if you were paying attention—I forgot about my guitar, so I rushed to get it. Again, I do apologize if that was an inconvenience; I had my reasons."

"No harm done. We enjoyed the show."

"That's all that matters, I guess." Ui gave a thumbs up as her lips formed a number three. "Thank you for being our fan!"

"M...My pleasure."

Ritsu gave a hesitant laugh. That was Ui Hirasawa, spontaneous, and always a riot when she is on her game. Seriously. Would anybody expect anything less? "Our guitaring ace Ui here is just getting used to hearing compliments about the concert from strangers," she explained, her most concise rhetoric taking center stage. "So I've heard."

"I see. Oh, that reminds me..." Aya handed a leaflet to Ritsu. Love Crysis: LANDSKAP FASCINERAS, Solo Live, it read. "Will you come see our concert the next time you come here?"

"This will be on a solo stage," Maki added.

"Awesome," Tsumugi remarked.

"This is our CD, our EP if you will," Aya said, handing Yui a disc. Their first album, entitled 'Brunnt.' "It's homemade, by the way."

"Cool!" Ui said. "My younger sister Yui will love this."

"We gotta get going," Maki said, "our rehearsal's about to begin. Later!" The two of them took off.

"Good luck!" Ritsu said. Looking at the leaflet, she said to the others, "You know something? It looks like they are way more pumped up about this than we are."

"Hey guys," Ui said, "you think we should have our own official logo or something?"

"Huh?" Mio wondered. "What are you up to now?"

"Let's try something here. Ahem." Ui grabbed a marker from her bag of materials and drew a stylized version of a cup of tea on one of her palms. "How about this?"

"That looks like a novel idea!" Ritsu exclaimed.

Tsumugi shared the same thoughts. "I was about to suggest that. You are a few steps ahead of me, Ui-chan; I'm jealous!"

Ui shrugged it off, "Ahhh, don't be." She replicated the logo on her guitar pick. "There we go! Done. How's that?"

"Cool!" Ritsu said. "Put it on these drumsticks too!"

"With pleasure."

"Put this one my keyboard," Mugi said.

"And my guitar pick," Azusa added.

"And my bass," Mio said.

"Got it!" One, two, three birds killed with one marker.

"Ladies," the manager said, "we're going to start the meeting on stage shortly!"

The other bands filed in. "Yes, ma'am!" responded Hokago Tea Time as a group. They all nodded. They knew what was expected of them.

"Let's do it!" Ritsu said, holding her drumstick with the new logo for the group.

"Hell Yeah!" they said back, raising their fists in the air, except for Ui, who had her hand pointed to the sky. It was go time for Hokago Tea Time.

* * *

"So, ladies, let's take a look at this paper," Ui said, peering at the list of groups performing. "According to the list, we are the second band due to perform. How about it?"

"The second, huh?" Mio wondered. It seemed a bit too soon for her to perform.

A male staff member with a green-and-white striped muffler issuing backstage passes came over to greet the group. "Are you guys Hokago Tea Time?"

"Yes, we are," Ritsu said.

"I see. Good. There are your backstage passes. Don't lose these," he said as the five of them grabbed one each.

"Thank you," Mio replied.

"I'll be on my way." He bowed off and went to hand passes to the other groups at the meeting.

"All right, guys, where should we put this?" Ui asked her ladyfriends as they fawned over their newly-acquired decals. She notices a couple of bags covered with pass stickers from previous concerts prior to the day's event. "I see. That's how they do it."

"Impressive," Mio remarked.

"Man, those folks got so much experience under their belts; I'm jealous!" Ritsu exclaimed tersely. Some of the bands that would perform later had been to Europe, South America, and North America. A few even played in Australia and Africa. They were some well-traveled musicians whose frequent flyer miles were off the charts.

"Me too."

"And this is our first one," Ui added. "And I can assure you, dear ladies of the Hokago Tea Time, it won't be the last." They grinned.

"Absolutely!" Azusa replied. She always wondered when she would get that one chance to perform in front of a crowd with all of her sempai. Now she got the chance, on New Year's Eve, in front of what would be a packed house at Love Passion.

Ui took her decal and placed in on her case that held Gitah. "Actually, you need to put it on yourself today, or you can't come in," Ritsu explained to Ui. "After the concert is over, you can put it on your case."

"I see. Then how about here?"

"No, not on your legs!"

"How about here?"

"No, not on your shoulder!" Azusa exclaimed. "It's not a compress!"

"All right then, how about...here?" She placed the decal on her left arm.

"Much better," Ritsu said.

"Oh man, this spot makes me feel not-so-special. Fuck you all!" Ui bitterly shot back with a pout. "Killjoys." The others laughed.

"I guess we need to fill out our settings sheet." Taking a application from a makeshift table on stage, she showed it to the group. "Take a look."

The settings sheet included a song order, an option to talk between songs, space for them to fill out their song, a box to indicate if it's a cover or a original, space to fill out the name of the performer, the track number on their demo tape, the tempo of the song, and the desired public announcer and lighting effects, among other things.

"Gee whiz, there's a lot to fill out here," Ui said. "Well, I give you my blessing to do the honors, Ricchan."

"Well, the song titles and types are already set in stone, so they're good." Ritsu glanced over the other parts of the sheet.

"So what about this 'lighting concept' thing? I'm a neophyte to all of this."

"That's the problem here. We have no idea, either."

"Just what are we going to put for the lighting effect?" Tsumugi asked. The others thought about it for the longest time.

It didn't take long before something came to Ui's mind. "Let me ask someone. Stay here for a bit." She went over to the lead singer of the band that had the vamp outfits, to Mio's distress.

"Excuse me?" Ui asked.

"Hey, it's you again. What's up?"

"I need to know how you do your lighting for your concerts. Could you give me some pointers?"

"No problem. This is how we do things..." She had Ui had a nice conversation on the subject. Mio could only watch from afar in horror.

"What they told me is that they went with 'energetic' or 'in a pop style.'," Ui said upon returning back to the band.

"A-hah!" exclaimed Ritsu. "That's what we'll use."

Mio wondered if that was really what the band Ui was talking to would use for their lighting, or if it was a suggestion for their show in disguise. She had to interject. "Hold on a sec!" They all turned to her. "We should have...pink everywhere!"

A pink light shined on Mio for demonstration. The others wondered if she had lost her mind, especially Azusa. "Pink?"

"You don't like it?" she asked with a pout.

"Let's make a compromise: we'll use pink lighting for the B melody of Fuwa Fuwa Time," Ritsu suggested. "Is that fine with you?" Mio smiled at the idea.

"We should also use the disco ball, too." Ui suggested.

"During intros and bridges, we're going to use that."

Tsumugi glanced over the sheet. "All right, what else here?"

"How about I have a spotlight on me?" In spite of the pose she would make with the light on her, Ritsu was asking for a headbump.

"Why should it only be on you?" Azusa asked. "Why don't we use it for our band introductions, when we introduce ourselves? Don't you think that's a better idea?"

"Don't forget Gitah!" Ui added.

"whatever you do, don't put it on me!" an intimidated Mio said.

Ritsu wrote on the sheet, "If bassist trips, focus the spotlight on her."

"I'm not going to trip this time!" And she knew it.

"What about the PA effects?" asked Tsumugi.

"Hang on, I got an idea," Ui said. "Back to the crew."

"Oh boy, she's fired up for this," Mugi remarked to the others.

"You again?" asked the lead singer of the band Ui just asked earlier. "What's up?"

"Excuse me, how do you do your PA effects for your songs?"

"This is how we do it..." Now they talked for the longest time on that subject.

"Why, Lord, why!" Mio exclaimed as Ui got more pointers from the vamp band in the back.

"They said, 'add reverb on song number three' and 'crank the vocals into overdrive'," Ui reported after returning back to the crowd.

"Nice," Ritsu said. "We're putting that on." That left at least one more thing to be filled. "Where do we put the MC part into all of this?"

"I'll be back, Captain! O Captain, mah Captain!"

"At ease."

"Let's give you our sheet," said the lead singer of the band, Black Frill. "We'll have you take a look and maybe this will inspire you. Give me one second...and here you go."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime." Ui headed over to her band. "This is their sheet. They just finished it." Compared to HTT, this band would perform seven numbers instead of four.

"Uh huh," Ritsu said. "Hold on, wait a cotton-pickin' minute." She turned to the band whose sheet they loaned, bowing. "Th...thank you so much!"

"Thank you!" Ui said, waving to them, who waved back.

"She's already made friends with those folks," Mio said to Azusa.

"No kidding, Mio-sempai."

Ritsu thought as much. "She's got the heart of a lion, that's for sure." With inspiration on their side, they proceeded to complete the settings sheet.

* * *

1:51 P.M. Japan Standard Time, it read on the clock. Just over ten hours to the New Year, and a little over three hours until the show began. Meanwhile, the members of Love Crysis were setting up for their rehearsal. Maki noticed the members of HTT observing from afar. They continued to prepare their instruments.

"You know something?" Mio asked. "We can learn a lot from the other bands going through their rehearsals."

Azusa noticed something on stage. "Whoa, they got a boat load of effects pedals. This is amazing stuff; we don't even have those."

"And Maki has her own microphone," Ritsu remarked. "I wonder how much one of those costs?"

"The best ones go at around 12,000 to 14,000 yen," Tsumugi replied.

"Duly noted."

"Hey guys," Ui hollered to her crew. "They have snacks here, too! And there's some CDs here, Ritsu! Take a look, you guys!" They grinned as Ui looked at an ad for love hotels. "We got nothing to sell, Mio. Oh, and Azunyan, do you think we'll be shown on this, too?" Ui was showing a disc of amateur footage from random concerts around Japan, including the Kohaku Uta Gassen. If they qualified, the band would be on the red team. "Aren't these trinkets, cool, Mugi?" The others had to sweat the out. They couldn't believe how much of a consumerist Ui Hirasawa had grown up to be, or how fast she could turn from a band member into a band fan at the drop of a hat. If only they had come a little bit more prepared...

The other bands watched with a look of sympathy as Hokago Tea Time retreated for the seclusion of the green room. The order of the bands went as follows: Death Bang Bang Ji, HTT, Namaha Ge, Black Frill, and then the closer, Love Crysis.

"Hokago Tea Time-sama, is it?" Ui said, looking at the lineup. "Cool! Sama~~~!"

"Relax already!" Mio exclaimed.

"Do you guys want some tea and snacks?" Tsumugi asked, holding a hamper and a canteen. "I brought some." Mio was shocked and so were Ritsu and Azusa.

"Wow, Mugi has the heart of a lion," Ritsu remarked.

Azusa concurred. "Who knew?" Generally, they weren't allowed to bring food and/or drink to the green room, but it seemed that given her status, even the clubs made exemptions to the rich.

"Oh man, this hits the spot," Ui said as they tucked into their cups of hot Earl Grey.

"Better believe it, yo," Ritsu added. They were all laughing over something that they did all the time in the music room and now doing in the green room at Live Passion.

"Hey, something smells good," Maki said, approaching the band.

"Would you like to join us for some tea?" Tsumugi asked.

Maki looked at the others. "No problem, we will."

"Cool. Have a cup, grab some snacks and knock yourself out."

"What's your name, by the way?" Ritsu asked one of the Black Frill members.

"Name's Sophia," said the member with the green hair. "Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.

"By the way, my name's Mari," said the Black Frill member with the red hair. Another handshake.

"So what I get, Mari and Sophia, is that you folks are taking part in a number of competitions across the country, is that it?" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, we are," Sophia explained, "but it's really, you know, ultra-competitive. It's hard to win, even if you give it your best performance. It's a challenge every time we get up there."

"Whoa."

"But our goal is to eventually go pro, sign a record deal and play on the big stage," Mari said.

"I know," Maki said to the girls having tea. "See, when you give up, everything you've worked for ends. We make it a priority to keep pushing, keep aiming for our dreams, because nothing is impossible when you put your mind to it."

"For me," Aya said, "I want to keep playing music till the day I die. I love it too much to let it go."

"I like that spirit from you folks," Ui said.

"Thanks."

Ui turned to Mio. "Aren't these guys amazing or what?"

"They've got high ambitions, I will say that."

Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa were similarly impressed. "The level of amazing never fails to astound me," Azusa remarked.

"Yeah," Mio said as the members of Love Crysis and Black Frill conversed with one another. "You know, these guys are in their own bands, and they are honest when it comes to their music. Those, I think, are facets that this band should build its legacy on."

"Sometimes, I kinda feel that we are asking for too much when we say that we want to play at Budokan," Ui replied.

She smiled. "I don't think so. That's our goal, and we'll stick to it."

"Hey Sophia, have you heard of this guy named Joe Strummer?"

"Oh, that dude? Yeah, I do!"

"You mean, you've heard of the Clash?"

"They are the kings of punk rock. Let me tell you a little story about this. Me, Mari and Yuka went on a trip years ago to meet Joe and his band the Mescaleros. So we were down in Hounslow to watch this gig. Up to the stage is this guy with a cool-looking haircut. I ask Yuka, 'Is that Joe? Are you sure that's him?' She tells me, 'Beats me.' Then he says, 'How's everybody doing?' and we both said, 'It's him.' Then the band plays our favorite songs like White Riot, Rock the Casbah and London Calling."

"Whoa."

"You know Ui, it's too bad that Joe left so soon. I wanted a Clash reunion. They would have gone on one heck of a tour. I would have bought some merchandise and I would have learned a little bit more from the man himself. He's God, as far as I am concerned. He's the Man."

"Do you know the Ramones?"

"Mari here will tell you about her crush for Joey. Tell her, Mari."

"With pleasure," Mari said. "I was able to watch their final show down in the States and Joey was just tearing up that microphone like crazy. I wish I was able to rewind myself to 1977, and when they were really on the rise. I swear that if I am able to see Johnny, Dee Dee and especially my boy Joey...I will be crying tears in heaven. He is a BEAST!"

"I'm sure he is," Ui added.

"Do you want some more tea, Aya-chan?" Mugi asked, pouring her a new cup.

"Sure. Thank you...Mugi-sempai."

"So you call me that as well. I'm honored."

"Thanks."

"Wow, I can't believe you actually got to meet with the Ramones, Mari," Ritsu asked. "That must be a once in a lifetime experience for you."

"It is, and you know something?"

"What is it?"

"There are a lot of things in life that we can't take for granted. This concert that you will be performing, I think, will be the first in a lot of shows you will perform. For us, we've been playing together for about a few years, and I don't think it will be too long before we get our big break. You and the rest of your band mates need to treasure this opportunity and use it as a foundation for new opportunities to come knocking, just like we are right now."

"Wow. Thanks a lot for the tips, Mari."

"A pleasure."

The three bands talked for a half hour on music and several other groups who made it big. The band was able to understand some interesting pointers about the music business, some concepts that they would keep for the rest of their lives.

Mio Akiyama took stock as her eyes shimmered. When they got on stage, they were all business. But when the show is over, these bands will have forged new connections with one another. As she closed her eyes, deep in thought, Mio realized that a concert with many different bands became a meeting place where the old meets the new, where experienced veteran talent meet promising youth with untapped potential, where the spirit of rock and roll perpetuated in the lives that it influenced and the common dreams that they shared. She saw all of that, and it made her happy. This was heaven to her. This was her destiny. And she knew it.

The staff member they saw earlier came over to the green room. "Hokago Tea Time, it's your turn to rehearse!"

"Got it!" they said. They were hanging loose a little too much. Quickly they finished their share of the lunch and got ready to go out on stage for the first time.

* * *

"All right guys," Ui said, "Where should we start?" Ritsu was also feeling a little antsy.

"Could someone adjust the sound?" Tsumugi said to an invisible man in the corner of the stage.

Azusa was nonplussed. "Who the hell are you talking to!"

The others were in a panic. "Am I the only one who's calm here?" she asked the others with a bored look in the audience watching. The others, of course, were the other bands scheduled to perform.

"All right, quiet on the set," the manager said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" they all shouted back.

"Okay, whenever you're ready."

"You all set?" Ritsu said to others.

"Yes, ma'am!" Ui responded with a thumbs-up.

Azusa was ready, "Yes, ma'am."

Tsumugi pumped her arms for emphasis. "We're ready to go, Captain!"

Mio was hesitant in her response, "Y..yeah."

"Let's go ahead and try the first verse and the chorus of Fuwa Fuwa Time to get the sound right," Ritsu said. "One, two, three, four."

The lighting was right where it should be, and the disco ball was flashing.

* * *

_"Every time I look at you, my heart begins beating rapidly_

_These fuzzy feelings I keep getting are like marshmallows - fluffy and sweet_

_You're always working so hard, but you never see me_

_I imagine your face so that I can dream sweet dreams_

_But it is only in my dreams that we can ever_

_Dance wildly in each other's arms_

_Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant the two of us time, please will you let us dream a bit longer?_

_With my bunny doll, I lay down to sleep, and I say_

_I'll see you in my sweet dreams!_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)..."_

* * *

No sooner had they finished the song that things went south in a hurry. "Oh crap!" said Mio, who tripped on her wires. Azusa was there to break her fall. Mugi was running to her aid, but also fell.

Ui hands formed a T. "Can I get a timeout here?" The lights went off. "I should confess that when we our first live at our school, something similar to this happened, and Mio fell the wrong way."

"Did you really have to mention that!" she cried out. The audience giggled hesitantly.

"Hey manager, can I borrow your megaphone for a moment?"

"Sure," she said, handing her the megaphone.

"All right HTT, we need to relax and play the full song, without falling. Don't give up; we're doing good. Let's not bring down our fans that will be coming here tonight. Can we do that, please?"

The others on stage looked at each other, and smiled. Azusa knew it, Mio knew it, Tsumugi knew it, and Ritsu knew it. They couldn't believe that Ui was taking the initiative to go this far, to lead them through the door to the promised land. "Yes, ma'am!" they replied with a nod.

"Who are we?"

"HTT!"

"Who are we?" Ui said even louder.

"HTT!"

She went all out from the top of her lungs! "I said WHO ARE WE?"

The others on stage shouted as one. "H! T! T!"

"Works every time," Ui said to the other bands with a wink. "Let's do this. Let's rock!" The groups in the audience applauded the motivation, and the rehearsal went on without repercussion or hesitation.

"That girl sure has a lot of spunk, doesn't she?" said Yuka to Sophia and Mari.

They both laughed. Sophia summed it all up. "You better believe it! They all do!"

At last, 5:00 p.m. Japan Standard Time came to the Land of the Rising Sun. They were seven hours away from the start of 2010. And it was time for the Battle of the Bands. Jun was walking with Nodoka and Yui towards Live Passion with a map in her hands. "So it should be around here, if I'm not mistaken," she said, looking at the directions.

They all looked to their right. Nodoka noticed a large queue of people. "Man, there's a large crowd on hand. They must all be trying to get in."

"This many of them, huh?"

"Whoa!" Yui was ecstatic. "They're all here to see onee-chan! Amazing! We gotta line up for this, man! Wow!"

"Let's go." The three of were about to queue up when Ui saw them.

"Yui! There you are!" It was Ui.

Yui was ecstatic. "Onee-chan!"

"Jun and Nodoka, thank you for coming to our concert."

"Our pleasure, m'dear," Jun replied with a smirk. "This has to be a hit with the locals today. Look at the line! I've never seen anything quite like this in my life."

Ui flashed that Kamina pose. "Who the hell do you think we are?" she exclaimed in a deep tone.

"Brilliant!" Yui exclaimed. "I love Gurren Lagann!"

"Take a look at this, Yui. It's a backstage pass."

"Oooh. Can I touch it? Can I touch it?"

"Only after our show is over. Otherwise, onee-chan can't perform on stage, you see."

"Awwww, that's no fun."

"You don't seem to be nervous at all," remarked Nodoka.

"I think it's because of the rehearsal," Jun replied. "It calmed the nerves or something like that. By the way, what do you have that bag of snacks for?"

"One final shot of energy before I get out there. Honest to goodness energy. That gives me an idea. I know: in between songs, I'll point out you guys from the stage so that they realize you are here."

"Um, it's not really necessary. That's going to make us a little bit uneasy..."

Ui had to return backstage. "See you guys! Enjoy the show!"

"You know something, Nodoka-chan, Jun-chan?"

"What's that?" Nodoka asked.

She sang. "There's gonna be some rockin'...at the show tonight!"

"Again with the AC/DC, huh?"

"Had to do it." Yui made a silly face. "Tee hee."

"Let's go ahead and line up, then."

"Hello everyone," Ui said over the microphone as the band's turn came up. "We are Hokago Tea Time, and this is our first-ever live concert here at Live Passion!" The crowd roared. "I want to take this time to wish you all a happy new year. This has been a difficult year for some, a great year for others, but what we can all forward to is hope for the future...and some great music! We want to start with a song our bass player Mio Akiyama wrote and we composed. It's called 'My Love Is A Stapler.'"

An entry cadence, and the melody led its way to a modified version of the words. Hokago Tea Time was underway with their performance.

* * *

_how I wonder why_

_upon this neverending starry night_

_I write on paper my feelings for you_

_do you love me too_

_maybe it is just_

_that I'm being a little crazy but_

_the sheets increase as far as I can see_

_I dream that you'll love me_

_now I need some magic and_

_a helping hand_

_to come and guide me through_

_please love me and I'll love you_

_the wishes that I hold close and the dreams that I dream_

_are mixing in with my fears and my worries it seems_

_I guess that I'll just staple them together for now_

_when these feelings first began, they were nothing but light_

_but as the time passes by, I can feel that it's right_

_staples cannot go through my heart, I'm falling apart_

_but I'm la la loving you_

_what am I to do_

_I've fallen even more in love with you_

_the letter that I wrote I can recall_

_I had said it all_

_all the things I feel_

_I know within my heart that they are real_

_I want to rid myself of them and yet_

_I would feel regret_

_I will show my feelings too_

_cause I love you_

_it's not all that absurd_

_I just can't find all the words_

_the excitement that I feel dancing within my heart_

_is quite exhausting but still, it's been there from the start_

_I guess that I'll just staple it, together for now_

_I look back on everything that went bad yesterday_

_but I'll continue to aim for a better today_

_it seems that my staples are gone; where did I go wrong?_

_but I'm la la loving you_

_the wishes that I hold close and the dreams that I dream_

_are mixing in with my fears and my worries it seems_

_I guess that I'll just staple them together for now_

_when these feelings first began, they were nothing but light_

_but as the time passes by, I can feel that it's right_

_staples cannot go through my heart, I'm falling apart_

_but I'm la la loving you_

* * *

The crowd gave the band a standing ovation. "HTT! HTT!" the chanted.

"Thank you," Ui said. "We want to go ahead and do our next number. This is Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen." She nodded to Ritsu, who set up the cadence to the entry riffs. Once again, they tweaked the lyrics a little bit more.

* * *

_I can feel my brush pen_

_tremblin' once again_

_as I try to write to you my greeting card_

_with a fiery passion_

_overflowing action_

_I will burst and be a shining star_

_your smilin' face is all that I can see, now_

_baby I will show you all that I can be_

_gotta take this chance, it could be my last_

_gonna turn and face towards you_

_all this love that I feel, I will prove that it's real, I will write it down for you_

_in the hope that you will see, baby you and me, our love was meant to be_

_I will show you my dreams, filled with love so it seems, as the words dance in my heart_

_you can do it brush pen, you have come this far my brush pen_

_I'm being quite serious_

_I can feel my brush pen_

_overworking again_

_I am putting too much pressure, can't you see?_

_but I'm on a mission_

_with a fiery tension_

_normal print is so boring to me_

_when I get close to you I stop breathin'_

_what's this achy shaky feeling inside me_

_promise that you will, treat me well each day_

_that is all I have to say_

_see my text, watch it shine, this handwriting is mine, but I can't describe in words_

_the love that I have for you, can you feel it too, baby my feelings are true_

_all the black running lines, still continue to shine, til the point where they run dry_

_so I'm done with my brush pen, I apologize ballpoint pen_

_but now it is time to rest_

_I'm being quite serious_

_your smilin' face is all that I can see, now_

_baby I will show you all that I can be_

_gotta take this chance, it could be my last_

_gonna turn and face towards you_

_all this love that I feel, I will prove that it's real, I will write it down for you_

_in the hope that you will see, baby you and me, our love was meant to be_

_I will show you my dreams, filled with love so it seems, as the words dance in my heart_

_you can do it brush pen, you have come this far my brush pen_

_I'm being quite serious_

_

* * *

_

Once again, the crowd felt the energy of the band and gave another standing ovation, chanting their initials once more. "Marry me, Mio!" said an enthusiast in the back. Mio smiled and winked at him, who responded by suffering a self-inflicted nosebleed.

"At this time I would like to go ahead and introduce the other members of our group," Ui said. "Spotlight please?" Cue the lighting. "On bass, we have Mio Akiyama." A few notes from her Fender Precision. "On keyboards, Tsumugi Kotobuki." A sequence from her KORG Synthesizer. "At the drums and our club president at Sakuragaoka High, Ritsu Tainaka." A cadence and a cymbal crash. "Rhythm guitar, Azusa Nakano." The Fender Mustang gave its own introduction.

"And our lead guitarist of course," Mio said, "Ui Hirasawa!" Ui let Gitah loose in making a proper introduction.

"We are Hokago Tea Time, and it is an honor for us to play for you this evening. Here is our third number we want to play for you, called Curry Over Rice. It's an unusual name, but I think you will like it. That's cause I wrote it myself," she added with a wink. The crowd laughed.

"Uh oh," Ritsu said to the others, who smiled back.

She pointed to the drummer with her pick. "Hit it, Ricchan!"

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

They got to work. "Who's feeling hungry now!" Ui roared with glee to the audience, who roared back in approval.

* * *

_I might be irresistibly in love with you, Bubbly Wobbly_

_This hungry feeling won't stop, Dizzy Giddy_

_Please!_

_A piping hot plate of curry_

_Give me a stimulating spoonful of spices_

_Instead of sweet, today will be medium-spicy_

_For a mature flavor_

_Meat, vegetables and a secret special seasoning_

_A growing child's greed awakening love_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice_

_When you're not here it's lonely at the table_

_Someday we'll be on good terms with you on my silver spoon_

_Sorry!_

_Curry without roux;_

_Girls like sweet curry_

_I long for you but mildly-spicy is too much_

_I love you!_

_Simmering well-made curry_

_Let's try two spoonfuls of spices_

_But keep it limited; It's no good if it's too spicy_

_Tingly, Fiery, Spicy_

_Oh… No no no no no no…!_

_Just a tiny bit of curry and a lot of rice!_

* * *

When the number finished, Ui could hear some stomachs growling for dinner. "Did you hear that guys?"

"What?" they all asked.

"They're hungry for some more. Are you all hungry for some more!" she asked the masses.

"I'm hungry for some curry!" exclaimed one burly fan in the middle. "And Mio's-mmmmph!"

"You have to forgive him; he's had too much to drink!" said his slim-jim friend, who escorted him to the refreshment stand in the back. The crowd could not contain its laughter as Mio shuddered.

"No problem. By the way, after our show, you can grab a voucher for free curry on us at the restaurant just across the street." They all cheered and applauded.

"I will never go hungry again!" rejoiced one supporter.

"Not for another few hours you won't!" her friend said with a deep guffaw. The others guffawed with him.

"Well everyone," Ui said, "you have been a wonderful audience, but we have to go." The crowd groaned in disappointment. "But we want to play one more song for you, and this is dedicated to my younger sister Yui Hirasawa, her friend Nodoka Manabe and my good friend Jun Suzuki. Yui, Nodoka, Jun, wave your hands!" Applause the three VIPS. "And this is dedicated to all of you, too. You wanna hear some Fuwa Fuwa Time?"

"YEAH!" the crowd responded.

"I saaaaiiiid...do you wanna here some FUWA FUWA TIME?"

They got even louder. "YEAAAAH!" The answer was obvious, and the writing was on the wall. Of Sound.

"That's what I want to hear. Let's do this! 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Ui led the signature riff that got the crowd going, and the energy level was ready to rip the roof off of the building.

* * *

_Every time I look at you, my heart begins beating rapidly_

_These fuzzy feelings I keep getting are like marshmallows - fluffy and sweet_

_You're always working so hard, but you never see me_

_I imagine your face so that I can dream sweet dreams_

_But it is only in my dreams that we can ever_

_Dance wildly in each other's arms!

* * *

_

Sawako Yamanaka, in spite of all the purity that she wanted to possess, had a penchant for gothic outfit. So here she was, in a abbreviated black backed over a white t-shirt with black shorts, a large striped belt and chains, replete with fishnet stockings and black high-heel boots. A memory of her Death Devil days. "Man, it's been a while since I decided to wear this outfit," she said to herself. "It kinda looks out of place."

Sawako walked down the alley, passing by ads of past concerts, ads of future concerts and other flyers, internalizing the days when she performed at these same venues with Death Devil. These were memories that she wanted to erase, but because she did these gigs for so long, it was not in her best interest to let them go forever into the sands of time. She may already be a music teacher at Sakuragaoka and the advisor of the Light Music Club, but the time she spent left an indelible mark on the life she chose to live.

She opened the door to the stage. There was the band, playing their famous number. Sawako had to smile. This was how far her club had gone. The fans were all jumping up and down to the music, feeling the spirit of Hokago Tea Time the way Ui Hirasawa could convey it.

* * *

_Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant the two of us time, please will you let us dream a bit longer?_

_With my bunny doll, I lay down to sleep, and I say_

_I'll see you in my sweet dreams!_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Impulsively my hearts throbbing again with a painful ~beat, beat, beat~_

_Staring forever at your simple smile it's no wonder I overheat_

_I'm lonely when you're gone; I need you by my side_

_Whenever I daydream, your face floats into my mind_

_Can we be together? Outside of my dreams?_

_Can we have Sweet Time together?_

* * *

"God bless you girls," Sawako said, shedding a few tears through her smile.

The manager noticed her in the back. "Hey, Catherine!" That was Sawako's stage name as a member of Death Devil: Catherine.

"Janice! Why are you here?" That was the manager's stage name as the two of them embraced.

"I own this place," Janice said with a smirk.

"Holy friggin' crap. You haven't changed one damn bit, and now you own this club? Unbelievable."

"What are you talking about? I have changed."

"Well, the reason I say that is that...I'm the teacher of the band that is on stage. I'm now their advisor." Talk about things coming full circle.

"I see." Janice smiled as the two of them looked on. The future of Sakuragaoka High School's light music club was secure, and it bore the name 'Hokago Tea Time.'

* * *

_Ah, Lord I beg, can you please explain_

_In this long Dreamy Night, why do I ache so much when I yearn for love?_

_Hugging my bear doll, I wonder so bad, can you tell me_

_Will I really be alright?_

_If I can try to have some courage_

_To speak to you naturally_

_Is it possible it would change things?_

_I just have to believe_

_But you know that's the hardest part of everything_

_How do I find a chance, how do I find a chance to talk_

_You know by the time I think about what to say it's completely unnatural_

_Oh geez, no! Time to sleep, sleep, sleep~! (Time to sleep~!)_

_Ah, all I ask is you hear my prayer_

_Grant me a miracle; please will you let me have this one time for it?_

_When we finally meet, we can have that chance, to speak aloud_

_But til then we'll just have to dream_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)..._

* * *

The number finished, and the crowd was cheering their lungs off. "We love you all! Thank you for your support!" Ui said. "Goodnight, and Happy New Year everybody! Happy New Year, Japan!" And this time, Mio didn't trip over her wires.

It wasn't long before 2010 began welcoming itself to the world. There were a few more hours to go of 2009. The band did earn 3rd place for their performance but chose not to stay for the awards. Janice accepted the award on their behalf, since she stayed for the rest of the show. Well, she owned the place anyway, so she had to.

Ui stretched her arms to the heavens. "Our job's done here!"

"Yes it is," Ritsu concurred.

"Good work you guys," said Sawako. Yui, Jun, and Nodoka were with her. Ui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Azusa couldn't believe their luck.

"Miss Sawako! You came to our show!" Ui exclaimed. "Were you waiting for us?"

"Oh man, that really rocked!" Yui said, coming over with Nodoka. "I couldn't believe it. I almost lost my voice!"

"I think this was the best night of my life," Nodoka said.

"Thank you, both of you," Ui said.

"You never fail to impress anyone, Ui," Jun said with Miss Sawako watching.

"Would you expect anything less?"

"Not for the world, Miss Sawako. Not for the world. Guys," she said to the five of them, "you rocked this town alive and you deserve a 'Hell Yeah!' for it. Good job."

The band exchanged high fives with one another. Their emotions were riding on the upswing. "Thanks a lot, Jun," Ui said.

Azusa was still coming to terms with the fact that one of her biggest goals was finally accomplished. And she did it to perfection. She noticed the members of Love Crysis leaving the venue. They had won 1st place and it wouldn't be long before they earned a record deal. Of course, several months later, Black Frill got their big break, just as Mari predicted.

"They got first place, and they got some new fans," Ritsu said.

"Yeah, they really knew their schtick," Azusa observed. "We got a ways to go."

"Don't forget that Jun and everyone else came to see us, too," Ui added. "They came to see all of us." She called out Maki, Aya and the others. "Thanks for inviting us!"

"We'll see you back here one day!" Ritsu said.

"Thank you for your help!" Azusa added.

"Thank you!" Mugi said.

"Great job, everybody!" Mio said to them.

"We'll talk to you soon, okay?" Maki said back. "Take care! Good luck!"

"Oh, and one more thing: Happy New Year!" Ui said.

* * *

The band had time for another change of clothes before a little post-concert party at Ui's house replete with a hotpot of love, special green tea...and some more cosplay outfits. "Hey, I want you to go ahead and try this tiger-print bikini I bought down at the store earlier today," Sawako said to Azusa with the tiger ears. "It's real hot and uber-sexy."

"No, I refuse!"

"So much for the good feeling!" Mio remarked.

"Everybody," Ui said, holding a tray, "the noodles for the New Year are officially ready to go." Not too spicy, not too mild.

"Man, this looks good!" Yui remarked. They all dug in.

"I hope you didn't mind us dropping by," said Mio to Ui.

"Hey, when we were rocking like we did, I thought to myself, I gotta treat my band members like we did win first place after all; like it was a mere formality. So here you are." A fist handshake. "And on top of that...take a look."

Yui was in her moment of bliss. "Delicious!" she said, puckering up and sighing like an angel.

"Told you this was a good idea," Ui replied with a wink. Mio had to grin. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Yui; that's bad manners." Another grin.

After dinner, it was time for a game of cards. Dai Hin Min. "Aw crap, I got the joker again!" Ritsu said. "There goes all my hopes of winning any Texas Hold 'Em in my life!"

"That's a different game, Ritsu," reminded Mio. Ui grinning triumphantly.

The news anchorman was ready to make a special announcement that would change the world. "There is a less than a minute remaining in the year," he said.

"It's time! The countdown is going to begin soon," Ritsu said. She turned to her bass-playing best friend, the only bass-playing best friend she ever had in the whole wide world. "Hey Mio, when you look back on this year, what will you take from it."

"That's a good question. When I look back on 2009, I will remember that I had a lot of fun doing what I do best, and I couldn't have made this possible without your help. Thank you, Ritsu."

She was stunned by the overt compliment. Was this a prelude to something kinky? Was it just her imagination? Or did she have that big of a role in guiding the direction of the light music club? It was a lot to digest, though honest in its character and intention. "Um..."

"She's complimenting you, dearest Ricchan," Ui whispered.

"Oh stop it. Y-you know, you're giving me goosebumps just thinking about it!"

Mio blinked. "Goosebumps?" It sure was a lot for Ritsu Tainaka to digest. "I was expecting somewhere along the lines of 'you're welcome.' Something like that."

"Guys, 2010 is almost here. Let's count her down!" she said to the others.

"Got it!" Ui said.

Unfortunately, this was a sleepover for Azusa, Mugi and Sawako. "So much for that."

So it was Mio, Ui and Ritsu that called it out. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!" they said, hugging each other. And so, the year 2010 arrived in Japan like a wish upon a shooting star.

"Hey you fucks! Quit sleeping when we're beginning the countdown!" Ritsu shouted.

Ui concurred before drifting off. "Yeah, what she said."

Ritsu was equally annoyed. "You too!"

"Uh, Ritsu, she WAS counting down with us," Mio said.

"I knew that."

up came the headbump. "You were saying?" But that laid-back atmosphere was a part of the Light Music Club's ambiance Mio was already used to.

"Guilty as charged!" Ritsu whimpered. "Shall we take a nap?"

"Let's do it. Good night, Mio."

"Good night, Ritsu."

* * *

Hatsuhinode. The first morning of the new year came with women donning their winter kimonos, young children playing hanetsuki, devout temple-goers flocking to the shrines to fulfill their hatsumode obligations, and people young and old were receiving postcards called nengajo, wishing them health, longevity, and the best of luck for the upcoming year. It was ritual, and it was tradition.

Hatsuhinode welcomed the five still sleeping in the living room under the kotatsu with its powerful rays of sunlight and heat.

Ui was the first to rise from her bed. After washing herself up, she opened the door, stretched and did a morning prayer, welcoming the new year like a new child in her arms. "God bless you, Lord," she said, making a sign of the cross.

A few minutes later, she returned to the living room "Guys, wake up! Everyone! It's the new year! Wake up you guys!"

Ritsu stirred and Mio joined soon after. "Huh? What is it, Ui?"

"Did I get taken somewhere else?" Tsumugi said, the next to rise.

"What time is it?" a groaning Azusa asked, her tiger ears still on. "Is it midnight?"

"Let's do something different!" Ui said. "We're gonna go see the first sunrise of the new year! The sunrise, baby!"

Ritsu had a sheepish expression, "For real, man? I'm a little bit sleepy, so I'll pass."

"Don't sleep through this one, Ricchan! Come on, believe in yourself."

"How early did you wake up?" Mio asked. "I'm just wondering."

"20 minutes ago."

"Son of a bitch; what are you, a night owl!"

"No, I'm just a morning person."

"You sure are!"

Sawako was still sleeping under the kotatsu and Yui was bundled up in her room as the sun broke out. Not too far from the Hirasawa house was a park, and a hill overlooked the city. It had a nice vantage point for viewing Hatsuhinode, and there were very few people taking a look at this time of the day. In fact there was none, making it look like this was made for the band. Azusa chose to keep her tiger ears.

Yui and Ui dropped by this place together 999 times. For Ui, this was number 1,000. "Hey guys," she asked the other four on their way up, "do you think it was fine to leave Miss Sawako behind?"

"Yui's there to keep her company, so we're cool," Mio said. "Oh wow. Take a look at this." They gawked in awe at the sun rising over all of Tokyo and the ocean. This was 2010 welcoming them.

"This is pretty," Azusa said with a whistle.

"Told you this was a good idea," Ui added.

"You always come up with good ideas," Ritsu said.

"What; you expected anything less?"

"And that seems to be one of your favorite comebacks, too."

"Can't confirm nor deny that, Ricchan."

"Well then," Mio said with a smile, "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year!" they all said back.

Ui beamed with pride. "By the way, Azunyan, how long do you plan to keep those damn tiger ears on?" Ritsu was laughing at the fact that Azusa was still rocking those tiger ears.

Azusa felt them, "Oh crap, I forgot!"

"Not for long, I guess."

"Why the hell didn't you morons tell me I still had them on!"

"Maybe because they stuck on you like superglue?" Ritsu said. "Sowwy, sowwy, it's just that they look real good on you!"

"The hell they do!"

"You look real adorable!" Tsumugi said.

"Believe in yourself, Azunyan!" Ui added. Azusa whimpered.

Mio shrugged her shoulders. "Oh dear; here we go again. Such is the life."

The new year was going to bring some new things to the table, and a wave of changes and events would take place. In three months, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Ui would all be seniors. Azusa would only be a sophomore and would be the one selected to either keep the club going with a new set of members, or leave the club to allow a new group to take over. There were decisions to be made, goals to accomplish, concerts to play...and plenty of cake to eat and tea to drink. There would be the odd cosplay episodes Miss Sawako would put on. There would be the retreats at Tsumugi's summer villas. There would be a lot of new things on the board. A lot...and some.

All Hokago Tea Time needed to do was take all of them head-on, with an optimistic mind, and a crystal-clear resolve. It was not going to be an easy road—it would be a Highway to Hell—but it was something they would all walk on towards...together.

After all, that was the spirit of Hokago Tea Time.

* * *

**THE END**

A/N: Fandub of "My Love Is A Stapler" and "Fude Pen Ballpoint Pen" is courtesy of TheParuProject on YouTube. Fandub of "Fuwa Fuwa Time" is courtesy of RaineJoybringer on YouTube. Translation of "Curry Over Rice" is courtesy of Honya of Lyrical Spark.

There will be a sequel to this fic, "Walk-ON! All Over Again." Thanks for reading.


End file.
